


Wicked Game

by xhystxeriax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, czasy huncwotów, główna bohaterka krukonką, romans i angst, syriusz black/oc
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 77,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhystxeriax/pseuds/xhystxeriax
Summary: Kiedy Abigail Hoden, krukonka siódmego roku w końcu zaczyna w siebie wierzyć i otwierać się na ludzi, dziewczyna zostaje brutalnie postawiona na nogi i upokorzona. Jej marzenie o dołączeniu do drużyny Quidditcha legną w gruzach przez jedną klątwę, rzuconą przez szkolnego podrywacza, który zawsze szuka problemów.Po niedługim czasie od wypadku oboje znajdują powód do rozpoczęcia gry, polegającą na uprzykrzaniu sobie nawzajem życia. Przez niekończące się kłótnie, dziesiątki odebranych punktów i wspólne szlabany nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo są do siebie podobni.Próbując zapełnić pustkę w sercu, Syriusz odkrywa coraz to nowsze miejsca na schadzki z innymi uczennicami, a Abigail ponownie zarywa noc, aby czytać o procesie czarownic w Salem.Gdy dwójka zagubionych, samotnych dusz zorientuje się, co odczuwa względem siebie może już być za późno.





	1. Chapter 1

Mecz zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, a uczniowie znajdowali się już na trybunach i stawiali zakłady o to, która drużyna wygra. Niegdyś to ja tam siedziałam i kibicowałam drużynie swojego domu, a teraz to ja mogę zagrać na boisku.  
Powoli zaczynałam spinać się przez fakt, że jestem najważniejszym zawodnikiem i to ode mnie zależy wygrana.  
-Hej, Hoden. Nie spinaj się, widziałem cię na boisku — odezwał się kapitan drużyny, Evan Jones. - Rozgnieciemy ich tam, zobaczysz.  
Czarnowłosy chłopak klepnął moje ramię, na co lekko się uśmiechnęłam.  
W końcu nasza drużyna zauważyła, że zbliżają się nasi przeciwnicy na czele z Jamesem Potterem. Nie mogłam nie dostrzec Blacka, który puszył się niczym paw i przygotowywał swoich przyjaciół do meczu. Niedługo później przyszła profesor Hooch, a następnie wszyscy udaliśmy się na boisko.  
Dookoła rozbrzmiały krzyki i wiwaty uczniów, a na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, nad którym nie panowałam. To wszystko wydawało się takie niemożliwe, a zarazem ekscytujące.  
-Tylko pamiętajcie, bez żadnych sztuczek. To ma być czysta gra — powiadomiła nauczycielka.  
Zauważyłam na twarzy Syriusza uśmiech. Kiedy dostrzegł, że się w niego wpatruję, mrugnął do mnie jednym okiem. Nie wiedziałam, co może to oznaczać. Wiedziałam tylko jedno, to nie wróży niczego dobrego.  
Piłki do gry w końcu wyleciały w powietrze, a tuż za nimi uczniowie na miotłach. Nie czekałam ani sekundy dłużej, wzbiłam się w powietrze w poszukiwaniu złotego znicza. Niedaleko mnie krążył kapitan przeciwnej drużyny, który szukał dokładnie tego samego co ja.

 

Gra zacięcie trwała już od dobrych czterdziestu minut, podczas których Gryffindor zdobył sto punktów, a Ravenclaw sto trzydzieści. Za każdym razem, gdy liczba na tablicy wzrastała, uśmiech na mojej twarzy powiększał się, aż nie usłyszałam znajomego dźwięku.  
Szybko się odwróciłam, tuż za mną leciał złoty znicz. Potter również musiał go zauważyć, gdyż leciał w moim kierunku. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła się prawdziwa gra.  
Ścigaliśmy się i wymijaliśmy na miotłach, z każdą chwilą atmosfera była coraz bardziej napięta.  
Nagle z moich pleców zsunęła się granatowa peleryna, czego nie mogłam zrozumieć. Pamiętałam, że przed meczem wszystko było z nią dobrze. Nie zawracałam sobie nią głowy, ponieważ miałam teraz ważniejszy problem niż część stroju.  
W końcu z moich rąk spadły nawet rękawiczki, co zaczęło we mnie wzbudzać jeszcze więcej podejrzeń.  
-Hej, Potter! Skończcie swoje głupie sztuczki i grajcie jak normalni ludzie, a nie jak dzieci! – krzyknęłam do bruneta, który odwrócił się, gubiąc z oczu znicza.  
-O czym ty wygadujesz? – zapytał zdziwiony, a przynajmniej próbował takiego udać.  
Kibice na trybunach nie rozumieli, dlaczego szukający obu drużyn zatrzymali się i postanowili uciąć sobie pogawędkę w środku pościgu za złotą piłką.  
-Nie udawaj idioty, po prostu przestańcie zachowywać się z Blackiem jak pięciolatki i grajcie czysto — powiedziałam, a chwilę później dostrzegłam szukany obiekt tuż przy głowie mojego przeciwnika.  
Od razu zerwałam się do złapania go, jednak znicz ponownie odleciał. Tym razem to ja była krok do przodu, chociaż tak przez chwilę mogło mi się wydawać.  
Chwilę później mój granatowy sweter postanowił się rozerwać i zlecieć na ziemię. Na trybunach zawrzało i nikt nie rozumiał, co się dzieje.  
Na szczęście miałam pod sobą koszulkę, dlatego nie przerywałam gry.  
-Nie zgubiłaś czegoś, blondi? - usłyszałam obok ucha szyderczy głos Syriusza. Od razu się domyśliłam, kto za tym stoi. Miałam ochotę zepchnąć go z miotły, jednak ten wyczuł odpowiedni moment i odleciał na drugi koniec boiska.  
Zdezorientowana nie mogłam wypatrzeć znicza, jednak bardziej zaczęłam martwić się o siebie. Następną ofiarą mojego ubrania okazały się buty, które o mało nie uderzyły jednej dziewczyny z jej drużyny.

Siedziałam w ławce i zorientowałam się, ze kompletnie nie słuchałam tego, co ma do powiedzenia profesor McGonagall na lekcji transmutacji. Otrząsnęłam się i pomrugałam bolącymi oczami. Miałam to znane uczucie piasku pod powiekami, nie było to w żaden sposób zadziwiające, ponieważ jak zwykle nie mogłam w nocy usnąć i do późna czytałam książkę na temat Historii Magii.

Spojrzałam na drugi koniec sali, który zajął sobie drugi dom, z którym mieliśmy lekcję, czyli Gryffindor. Na mojej twarzy momentalnie wpłynęło zdegustowanie gdy dostrzegłam Blacka. Zadziwiający był fakt, że nie siedział w towarzystwie swojej męskiej świty. Po chwili jednak zrozumiałam dlaczego.

Obok czarnowłosego miejsce zajmowała jego koleżanka, która nosiła te samy barwy co on. Próbowali ukryć swoją nieuzasadnioną radość, ale nie sposób nie było zobaczyć, jak dziewczyna ślini się do gryfona.

Kiedy skierowałam swoje spojrzenie pod ich ławkę nie mogłam się nadziwić.

-Panno Hoden – usłyszałam, a moja głowa momentalnie odwróciła się do nauczycielki. – Może podzieli się pani z przemyśleniami, które na pewno są ważniejsze od dzisiejszej lekcji?

Poczułam okazję nie do zmarnowania.

-Przepraszam panią, ale nie mogę skupić się na lekcji, kiedy pan Black od dwudziestu minut próbuje włożyć pannie Lear rękę pod spódnicę – odpowiedziałam bez żadnych skrupułów.

McGonagall popatrzyła na mnie zdziwiona, a następnie skierowała wzrok na wspomnianą przeze mnie dwójkę. Tym razem nie było im tak do śmiechu. Syriusz wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś bardzo mocno uderzył go w twarz, nie wspominając już o Cristine, której odcień skóry na policzkach przypominał dojrzałego pomidora.

Dziewczyna o długich, brązowych lokach wstała z miejsca i złapała za torbę, a następnie zażenowana uciekła z pomieszczenia. Usłyszałam za sobą stłumiony śmiech, a moja przyjaciółka, która przez cały ten czas siedziała tuż obok spoglądała na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

-Black, wstań – rozkazała starsza kobieta. Chłopak zrobił to, patrząc na mnie ze ściągniętymi brwiami. – Za wasze niedorzeczne zachowanie Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów, a oboje z Lear dostajecie dwutygodniowy szlaban. Mam nadzieję, że jest to nauczka dla was wszystkich.

Brunet skinął ponuro głową i usiadł.

Zauważyłam, jak jego przyjaciele cicho się z niego naśmiewają, tak jak reszta uczniów obecnych przy tym wydarzeniu.

Syriusz Black w końcu został przyłapany.

Tuż po zakończonych zajęciach z transmutacji zostałam zaatakowany przez Hannah, z którą przyjaźniłam się od wejścia do pociągu Hogwart Express.

-Abigail, co tam się stało? – zapytała z uśmiechem. – Od kiedy wsypujesz Blacka za migdalenie się z jego kolejną ofiarą?

Kierowałyśmy się na parter, do Wielkiej Sali. Była pora obiadowa, a mój brzuch domagał się posiłku.

-Jak Bóg Kubie, tak Kuba Bogu – mruknęłam. – Czy jakoś tak, nie pamiętam jak to leciało. Chyba pomyliłam kolejność.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

-Mówiłam ci, że musisz się zemścić na tym zapatrzonym w sobie kretynie – powiedziała. – Co się zmieniło?

-Nic, Hannah. Tak jak wcześniej ci tłumaczyłam nie chcę problemów, zwłaszcza na ostatnim roku. Na mojej głowie są owutemy, a nie ten czubek.

Kiedy zeszłyśmy ze schodów, dostrzegłam grupkę czterech gryfonów, lub jak lubiłam ich nazywać, worków przepełnionych testosteronem.

-O wilku mowa – szepnęłam do brunetki.

-Hej, Hoden! – krzyknął w moją stronę temat naszej rozmowy. – No tak, jak mógłbym zapomnieć. Słyszałem pogłoski, że odeszłaś z drużyny. Zniechęcona po pierwszym meczu, czy to może Jones wywalił cię za twoją nieudolność?

Spojrzałam w jego szare oczy, które rzucały teraz piorunami.

-Sama odeszłam, Black – powiadomiłam go ze stoickim spokojem. – Nie mam zamiaru użerać się z kimś, kto brak talentu zakrywa żałosnymi sztuczkami na poziomie pierwszoroczniaka.

James Potter, który stał po prawicy swojego przyjaciela parsknął śmiechem, jednak po chwili uspokoił się i zakrył swoją małą wpadkę beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy.

Remus Lupin pociągnął długowłosego kolegę za rękaw szaty, jednak ten nawet się nie ruszył.

-Syriusz, nie warto – powiedział do niego. – Chodźcie zanim stracimy więcej punktów.

Chłopak rzucił na mnie ostatnie spojrzenie i odszedł w towarzystwie przyjaciół.

x

Rozczesywałam swoje mokre, krótkie blond włosy i weszłam do dormitorium, które dzieliłam z Hannah. Dziewczyna siedziała już na swoim łóżku, czytając swoją pracę domową.

-Może ja naprawdę powinnam coś z nim zrobić? – zapytałam sama siebie, jak i swoją przyjaciółkę. – Całe sześć lat byłam nikim, kompletnie nikim. Nie chcę w taki sposób opuścić Hogwartu.

Moore spojrzała na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z moją cichą, zamkniętą i rozsiewającą depresję Abigail?! – krzyknęła ze śmiechem.

Sięgnęłam po poduszkę, która leżała na moim materacu i rzuciłam nią w dziewczynę.

-Ja mówię na serio, Hannah. Black myśli, że jest nie wiadomo kim i może robić w tej szkole co chce. Bałam się do kogokolwiek zgłosić tę klątwę, którą na mnie rzucił i czekałam zabarykadowana w łazience trzy godziny aż to minie. Trzy godziny, słyszysz?

-Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Biedna Rose z szóstego roku myślała, że się w niej zakochał, bo całowali się w nocy w jakiejś zamkniętej sali na drugim piętrze. Opowiadała mi, że prawie zaszli dalej, ale ona za bardzo się bała i nie była gotowa. Po tym wszystkim zdenerwował się i o niej zapomniał, a na drugi dzień widziała go z inną – powiedziała. – Płakała w moje ramię przez dwie godziny.

Westchnęłam siadając na łóżko.

-Tylko co można z nim zrobić? Przecież nie podejdę do niego i nie powiem, żeby przestał być idiotą – mruknęłam. – Żadnej klątwy na niego nie rzucę, bo mnie złapią. W dodatku wszędzie chodzi ze swoją bandą.

Byłam w rozsypce.

-Nie, to głupie. Umówmy się, że jeśli znowu w jakiś sposób mnie upokorzy lub zaatakuje to wtedy zacznę działać – zaproponowałam. – Myślę, że do tego czasu mam chwilę na zastanowienie się nad planem.

W tym samym czasie,

Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru

James Potter oraz Remus Lupin mimo późnej godziny siedzieli przy stoliku i grali w szachy, kiedy Peter Pettigrew leżał na kanapie i czytał książkę. Ich spokój zakłóciły kroki dochodzące z wejścia do salonu. Obraz Grubej Damy wpuścił do środka Syriusza Blacka, który wściekły wkroczył do pomieszczenia, w którym jedynym źródłem światła był ogień w kominku oraz kilka świec.

-Pożałuje tego, cholerna mądrala – warknął długowłosy, rzucając się na sofę. Gdy chłopak zauważył, że jego przyjaciele wpatrują się w niego wyczekującą westchnął. – Blondyna. Przez nią musiałem czyścić na błysk salę Slughorna po całym dniu lekcji z pierwszakami. Cały się lepię i śmierdzę chemikaliami, w dodatku mój kręgosłup zaraz ode mnie ucieknie, aby móc umrzeć w jakimś spokojnym miejscu.

Na twarz Lupina wpłynął ukradkowy uśmiech.

-Nie chcę mówić, że a nie mówiłem, ale a nie mówiłem? – mruknął najrozsądniejszy z całej grupy Huncwotów.

-Nie dolewaj oliwy do ognia, Luniak – burknął pod nosem.

James zaprzestał grę i odwrócił się w kierunku swojego obolałego przyjaciela.

-Teraz lamentujesz, ale kiedy przeszukiwałeś książkę o klątwach, którą ukradłeś z domu byłeś bardzo zadowolony – powiedział brunet.

Syriusz słysząc słowa swojego przyjaciela jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował, o ile to było w ogóle możliwe.

-Nawet ty przeciwko mnie?! – krzyknął. – Sam mi za to dziękowałeś, gdyby nie ja to...

-To co, Łapa? – zapytał, wstając. To samo zrobił czarnowłosy. – Przegrałbym? Nie wierzysz już w moje możliwości.

Atmosfera między nimi coraz bardziej gęstniała. Peter patrzył na nich przestraszony, a w jego głowie już tworzył się plan ucieczki.

-Wierzę – zaprzeczył słowom Pottera. – Tylko, że dzięki mnie Hoden odeszła i na jej miejsce wzięli jakieś nierozgarnięte cielę, które w swoim marnym życiu ani razu nie trzymało w rękach złotego znicza. Nie musisz mi dziękować.

Gryfon westchnął i spojrzał na Remusa, jednak ten nie miał mu jak pomóc.

-Jak chcesz – odparł. – Jeśli znowu zaczniesz z kimś wojnę to ani McGonagall, ani Dumbledore nie będą pobłażliwi. Nie mów nam potem, że cię nie ostrzegaliśmy.

Po tych słowach James odszedł do dormitorium, zostawiając trójkę w złym humorze.

x

Tego dnia miałam jedynie dwie godziny zaklęć oraz godzinę Historii Magii, dlatego po skończonych zajęciach postanowiłam wyjść na Błonia. Mimo początku października, pogoda wciąż się nie załamała, a słońce raczyło nas swoimi ciepłymi promieniami.

Wraz z wybiciem godziny trzynastej z zamku wylała się grupa szukających odpoczynku uczniów. Pośród nich zauważyłam pewną osobę, której nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć w samotności.

Syriusz siedział pod drzewem z szatą rzuconą obok i poluzowanym na szyi krawatem. W rękach trzymał kawałek pergaminu oraz pióro. Chłopak wyglądał na bardzo zajętego i skupionego na wykonywanej czynności. Nie mogła to być praca domowa, wątpię, że ktoś jego pokroju aż tak martwi się swoimi esejami.

Usiadłam na swoim ulubionym miejscu, skąd miałam idealny widok na gryfona. Co jakiś czas zerkałam na niego znad książki, którą kilka minut wcześniej wypożyczyłam z biblioteki.

-Czyżby problemy w raju? – usłyszałam nad sobą głos mojej przyjaciółki. Dziewczyna zdjęła z siebie szatę i usiadła na niej tuż obok mnie.

Spojrzałam na nią nie wiedząc, co ma na myśli.

-Widziałam jak Black i Potter nie rozmawiają ze sobą – wyjaśniła. – Jeszcze nigdy nie ujrzałam ich idących jednym korytarzem niedaleko Snape'a, nieodzywających się do siebie i nie dokuczających mu.

W pewnym momencie do gryfona podszedł inny chłopak, który był z Hufflepuffu. Rozejrzał się i wręczył mu jakąś paczkę. Następnie czarnowłosy otworzył ją i wyjął ze środka kupkę kartek bądź zdjęć, z tej odległości nie mogłam niczego zobaczyć. Po chwili uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyjął z kieszeni sakiewkę, którą wręczył blondynowi.

-Hej, popatrz – przerwałam Hannah, która opowiadała mi o czymś związanym z zielarstwem. – Widziałaś to?

-Co? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

Chłopak wstał z ziemi, otrzepał spodnie i zabrał swoje rzeczy. Odczekałam chwilę i wykonałam to samo, ciągnąć za sobą brunetkę.

-Abigail, o co chodzi?

Widziałam, jak podchodzi do drzwi, jednak wcześniej zatrzymuje się i przyczepia jedno ze zdjęć na ścianie zamku, niedaleko grupki ślizgonów.

Po zniknięciu za drzwiami podążyłam za nim, zaniepokoiła mnie natomiast reakcja uczniów z szóstego roku, którzy po zobaczeniu wywieszonej kartki zaśmiali się i odwrócili w moją stronę.

Coś jest nie tak.

Podbiegłam do drzwi, a to, co zobaczyłam sprawiło, że poczułam w sercu jak i w żołądku ukłucie.

Fotografia została uchwycona z ukrycia podczas meczu Quidditcha. Byłam na nim ja, uciekająca z boiska przez korytarze do szatnie, starając się zasłonić górną cześć mojego ciała rozerwaną koszulką.

Poczułam, jak Moore kładzie na moim ramieniu rękę.

-Abigail... - zaczęła spokojnym głosem.

Smutek i zażenowanie opuściły moje ciało, a na ich miejsce weszła wściekłość, nienawiść.

-Zniszczę go.


	2. Chapter 2

Wpadłam do szkoły bliska wybuchu. Moje dłonie nie mogły przestać się trząść, a łzy mieszanki smutku i złości chciały jak najszybciej wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Idąc przez korytarze starałam się ściągnąć wszystkie plakaty, które zostały tam wywieszone. Wiedziałam jednak, że większość osób, która skończyła lekcje już to widziała. Czułam się bezradna, złamana.

Weszłam do Wielkiej Sali, w której odbywał się obiad. Od razu znalazłam Blacka, który siedział samotnie na końcu stołu i jadł tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Odnalazłam jego przyjaciół, którzy jedynie zawiesili na mnie wzrok i nic nie zrobili.

Wyciągnęłam różdżkę i mimo obecności nauczycieli oraz samego dyrektora, podpaliłam plik kartek zgniecionych w kulę i wysłałam ją w stronę Syriusza. Niczego niespodziewający się chłopak odskoczył od stołu, przerażony ogniem na jego ubraniach oraz włosach.

Stałam w miejscu, niewzruszona jego krzykami i paniką wśród uczniów. Patrzyłam na niego, gdy nie mógł sobie poradzić ze strachem i żywiołem, który go zaatakował.

\- Spokój! – krzyknął dyrektor Dumbledore, kiedy prawie wszystkie osoby obecne na sali wstały zaciekawione tym, co się wydarzyło, a nawet niektóre z nich zaczęły krzyczeć.

Profesor Flitwick, jak i profesor McGonagall podeszli do gryfona i ugasili go, a następnie przywrócili jego strój i włosy do normalnego stanu. Chłopak uspokoił się i poruszony oparł o stół.

Nastała cisza.

Nauczyciele skierowali swój wzrok na mnie, tak samo jak Black.

Chłopak zaczął do mnie iść, a jego wyraz twarzy nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

\- Ty wariatko! – podniósł na mnie głos i złapał z ramiona. – Czy ty chciałaś mnie zabić?!

\- Co najwyżej poharatać – warknęłam.

Dumbledore momentalnie znalazł się tuż obok i rozdzielił nas.

\- Chcę widzieć was oboje w moim gabinecie – powiedział z nadzwyczajnie spokojnym tonem.

Kiedy dyrektor zaczął wychodzić, ruszyliśmy za nim.

W pomieszczeniu znaleźli się również opiekunowie naszych domów, którzy nie byli zadowolenia z zachowania żadnego z nas.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ma pani dobre wytłumaczenie, panno Hoden – zaczął nauczyciel zaklęć.

Podeszłam do biurka, za którym stało trzech dorosłych czarodziei i położyłam przed nimi jedno ze zdjęć wywieszonych przez gryfona.

\- Ja i Moore jesteśmy świadkami, jak sam to wywieszał – wyjaśniłam twardym głosem. – Doughlas z Hufflepuffu mu to wręczył, a Black za to zapłacił.

Odwróciłam się do chłopaka, który stał teraz zdenerwowany ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

\- Czy to prawda? – zapytał dyrektor, najpierw patrząc na zdjęcie, a następnie na Syriusza.

\- Tak, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że Hoden mnie nie podpaliła – odpowiedział. Przewróciłam oczami na jego bezczelne zachowanie.

\- Ciesz się, że nie zrobiłam czegoś gorszego – mruknęłam pod nosem.

\- Spokój, panno Hoden – upomniał mnie opiekun mojego domu.

Przez moment wszyscy staliśmy cicho, każdy zastanawiał się nad czymś innym. Ja martwiłam się wyrzuceniem ze szkoły, nauczyciele o karze, jaką mogli nam dać, a Black prawdopodobnie nad sposobem zamordowania mnie.

\- Dobrze, nie będę przeciągał tego momentu. Liczę na to, że żadna z tych rzeczy już nigdy się nie wydarzy. Liczy się to głównie pana, panie Black. W Hogwarcie nie akceptujemy gnębienia innych uczniów w taki sposób – mówił Dumbledore. – Oboje dostajecie szlaban na dwa tygodnie, a wasze domy tracą trzydzieści punktów.

\- Profesorze, ja już mam szlaban – odezwał się gryfon. – Czy to oznacza...

\- Tak, panie Black – przerwała mu McGonagall. – Cztery tygodnie może pana czegoś nauczą.

Syriusz zapowietrzył się i już miał coś powiedzieć, jednak widocznie nie chciał pogarszać swojej sytuacji i skinął głową niczym skrzywdzone cielę.

O mało nie zaśmiałam się na ten widok.

\- Dobrze, wracajcie na obiad – zakończył dyrektor.

Wyszliśmy z gabinetu, a następnie zeszliśmy długimi, kręconymi schodami na korytarz. Przez chwilę szliśmy w milczeniu, zastanawiając się nad własnymi problemami.

\- Jesteś chora – burknął pod nosem czarnowłosy.

\- Podpaliłam cię twoim własnym tworem, do usług.

\- Dobra, zacznijmy od tego, że to nie ja zrobiłem te zdjęcia – powiedział zatrzymując się i stając przede mną.

\- Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że to mnie obchodzi? – zapytałam go z sarkastycznym śmiechem.

\- Wiń Doughlasa, to on jest zwyrodnialcem i robi takie rzeczy. Takim sposobem on ich już nie ma, tak więc jesteś mi coś winna.

Nie wytrzymałam, uderzyłam chłopaka w policzek. Byłam rozwścieczona. Jak on śmiał?!

\- Ty idioto! – krzyknęłam. – Ty zapatrzony w siebie kretynie! Widziała je cała szkoła, do cholery!

Black pomasował zaczerwienioną część twarzy i cicho zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- No dobrze, dobrze. Przesadziłem, ale ty też.

Już miałam go zbesztać, gdy szarooki położył palec na moich ustach.

\- Cała szkoła to lekkie wyolbrzymienie, nie uważasz? – zapytał sarkastycznie.

Odrzuciłam z obrzydzeniem jego dłoń.

\- Zrób tak jeszcze raz, a wsadzę ci ten paluch do gardła – warknęłam.

Pchnęłam chłopaka ramieniem i odeszłam, starając się uspokoić i nie zabić go tu i teraz.

x

Nie jedząc żadnego posiłku, ponieważ w tej chwili przez emocje nie czułam głodu, poszłam do biblioteki. Powitałam bibliotekarkę skinięciem głowy i udałam się do swojego ulubionego, jednoosobowego stolika schowanym za regałami pełnymi książek. Położyłam szatę na oparciu krzesła i wyjęłam różdżkę.

\- Accio książki o procesie czarownic z Salem – powiedziałam, a przede mną znalazły się trzy grube księgi. Jedną z nich, moją ulubioną otworzyłam i zaczęłam czytać.

\- Abigail, wszędzie cię szukałam! – usłyszałam, kiedy nie skończyłam nawet pierwszej strony.

\- Mogłaś na początku sprawdzić najbardziej oczywiste miejsce – mruknęłam, nie patrząc na Hannah.

Dziewczyna przytaszczyła ze sobą krzesło i usiadła obok, zamykając mi przed nosem lekturę. Zdenerwowana w końcu zwróciłam na nią uwagę.

\- Znowu się zamykasz.

Westchnęłam i oparłam brodę na dłoni.

\- Mam do tego dobry powód – zauważyłam.

\- To prawda? – zapytała. – Podpaliłaś go?

Nie mogłam powstrzymać cichego śmiechu.

\- Tak, w dodatku tymi zdjęciami – odpowiedziałam. – Nic mu się nie stało. Wylądowaliśmy u dyrektora i oboje dostaliśmy dwa tygodnie szlabanu i trzydzieści punktów.

\- Trzydzieści?! – krzyknęła zdenerwowana.

Uciszyłam ją, zakrywając jej usta ręką.

\- Jesteśmy w bibliotece, nie zapominaj tego – upomniałam ją, na co brunetka przewróciła oczami.

\- No dobra, ale on powinien dostać o wiele więcej, a ty mniej – powiedziała.

Pokręciłam głową na reakcję Moore i chciałam ponownie otworzyć książkę, na co ta mocniej przytrzymała na niej rękę.

\- Jest piątek, Abigail – zaczęła. – Nie możesz tutaj tak siedzieć. W wakacje obiecałyśmy sobie, że obie zaczniemy bardziej się integrować.

\- Wiesz... Byłyśmy wtedy po butelce ognistej ukradzionej z barku twoich rodziców – przypomniałam jej.

\- To nie jest ważne. Mówiłam ci, że zakolegowałam się z Kate z Gryffindoru, tą z naszego rocznika. Powiedziała, że wyprawiają małą imprezę w ich Pokoju Wspólnym.

\- Nie, nie, i jeszcze raz nie, Hannah! – zaprotestowałam. – Nie mam zamiaru chodzić na żadne imprezy z Gryffindorem. Doskonale wiesz, kto tam będzie. Poza tym przypominam ci, jaką dostałam karę.

\- Spokojnie, właśnie o to mi chodzi.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła do kieszeni swojej szaty, z której po rozejrzeniu się na boki, aby upewnić się, że nikt nas nie obserwuje, wyjęła małą fiolkę wypełnioną ciemnozieloną cieczą.

\- Eliksir oczyszczający – wytłumaczyła, kiedy ja wpatrywałam się w nią z niedowierzaniem. – Działa w dwie strony, dlatego ktoś, kto go zażyje spędzi długie godziny siedząc na toalecie z miską w rękach.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Skąd ty to w ogóle wzięłaś? – pytałam.

\- To nie jest ważne. Po prostu uporaj się szybko z tym, co masz zrobić wieczorem i spotkajmy się przed ich salonem o dziesiątej.

Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę nad propozycją mojej przyjaciółki.

\- Nie obraź się, ale coś mi tu śmierdzi. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywałaś – mówiłam cicho, nie wiedząc jak się zachować.

\- Oh daj spokój, ty i twoja podejrzliwość. Nie przyjmuję odmowy – oznajmiła z szerokim uśmiechem i schowała fiolkę. – Do dziesiątej.

I zostawiła mnie samą i zagubioną.

x

O godzinie dziewiętnastej udałam się do profesora Slughorna, który najczęściej zajmował się szlabanami. Zwykle do mundurka wybierałam gruby sweter, jednak tym razem pozostałam w samej koszuli, ale bez krawatu.

Zapukałam do drzwi sali od eliksirów, a po usłyszeniu zaproszenia do środka, weszłam. W środku znajdował się również Syriusz, co mnie w żaden sposób nie ucieszyło.

\- Ah, panna Hoden – odezwał się Ślimak. – Drugoroczni strasznie nabałaganili dzisiaj w schowku, posprzątajcie tam i jesteście wolni.

Spojrzałam ukradkiem na gryfona i ujrzałam w jego wyrazie twarzy ulgę. Chwilę później znaleźliśmy się w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, a ja trzymałam się jak najdalej długowłosego.

Przekładaliśmy słoiki i pudełka, a także trochę posprzątaliśmy porozrzucane rośliny. Denerwując się, że nie zdążę na czas zaczęłam zastanawiać się która jest godzina. Niestety nie wzięłam ze sobą żadnego zegarka.

Kiedy Black sięgał na jedną z wyższych półek dostrzegłam na jego nadgarstku srebrny zegarek.

Westchnęłam, żeby zebrać się w sobie i z w miarę miłym tonem odezwać do chłopaka.

\- Hej, która jest godzina? – zapytałam go.

Zdziwiony, że w ogóle zabrałam głos odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie z ukradkowym uśmiechem.

\- Komuś się tu spieszy, hmm? – zażartował ze mnie. – W pół do dziewiątej.

\- Zważając na twoje chaotyczne ruchy ty też nie marnujesz czasu – odparłam, stając przy ścianie i szukając odpowiedniego pudełka. – Spokojnie, nie zabraknie dla ciebie dziewczyn na parkiecie.

\- Zaraz, skąd ty wiesz o imprezie? – zdziwił się, ściszając głos i podkreślając słowo „ty".

Popatrzyłam na niego przelotnie, gdy opierał się o regał ze skrzyżowanymi rękami. Widziałam, jak unosi brew i czeka na odpowiedź.

\- Nie twoja sprawa – burknęłam, kontynuując pracę.

Usłyszałam, jak cicho się śmieje.

\- Mam rozumieć, że uraczysz nas swoim towarzystwem? Nie martw się, czuj się zaproszona.

Nastała między nami cisza przerywana moimi ruchami i dźwiękami odkładanych słoików. Westchnęłam cicho.

\- Jeśli chcesz skończyć o w miarę normalnej godzinie to wracaj do pracy.

Posprzątaliśmy wszystkie niecałe dwadzieścia minut później, dlatego zadowolona z szybkiego odbycia szlabanu wróciłam do dormitorium, które dzieliłam z Hannah. W środku zastałam dziewczynę, która wybierała właśnie z szafy odpowiednie ubranie. Zauważyłam, że jej włosy są lekko zakręcone i ma na twarzy subtelny makijaż.

Kiedy dziewczyna zauważyła moją obecność uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jak dobrze, że jesteś wcześniej. Musisz się przebrać – oznajmiła.

\- Naprawdę muszę tam iść? Już Black myśli, że tam pójdę i to mi na dzisiaj wystarczy – powiedziała siadając na łóżko i podciągając nogi pod brodę.

\- Tak, dobrze ci to zrobi.

Brunetka podeszła do mojej szafy, z której wyciągnęła jasne jeansy oraz żółty golf i czarne trampki, a następnie rzuciła we mnie ubraniami.

\- Przeżyłam sześć lat tej szkoły bez żadnych ekscesów, myślę że kolejny rok również przeżyję – mruknęłam, przebierając się. – To pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy robię coś takiego.

\- Dobrze, przestań już tyle narzekać i pospiesz się.

Wyszłyśmy z naszego salonu, a następnie udałyśmy się do wieży Gryffindoru. Po przyjściu na miejsce Hannah podała hasło i przeszłyśmy za obrazem do środka. Momentalnie uderzyło mnie gorąco spowodowane dużą ilością osób, w dodatku spoconych od tańca osób. Z gramofonu leciał mugolski rock, który akurat lubiłam. Rodzice nie pozwalali mi na słuchanie tego typu muzyki, dlatego mogłam to robić tylko poza domem.

Moja przyjaciółka zauważyła kogoś znajomego i od razu zniknęła z moich oczu, a ja zaczęłam panikować.

Dotknęłam swojej kieszonki w spodniach i poczułam szklaną fiolkę, którą dziewczyna wręczyła mi przed wyjściem z sypialni.

\- Abigail! – usłyszałam obok siebie męski głos. Po odwróceniu się dostrzegłam Evana, kapitana drużyny Ravenclaw.

Uśmiechnęłam się widząc kogoś, kogo znam i lubię.

\- Cześć. Miło jest zobaczyć znajomą twarz – zaśmiałam się.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło i zaprowadził do stołu, który robił aktualnie za barek.

\- Właśnie widząc cię tutaj zdziwiłem się. Imprezy to chyba nie twój klimat, prawda?

Poczułam się trochę zażenowana i skrzyżowałam ręce w ramionach.

\- Tak, ale wiesz, czasami trzeba wychodzić do ludzi – powiedziałam. – Poza tym Hannah mnie zmusiła, a przyjaciołom nie bardzo da się odmówić. Zwłaszcza, gdy tak bardzo nalegają.

\- Ah, Moore? Ona też zaczęła się ostatnio kręcić w innym towarzystwie – słusznie zauważył.

Chłopak oparł się o stół, a kilka jego czarnych włosów opadły mu na czoło.

Skłamałabym, gdybym powiedziała, że nie był przystojny.

Miał duże oczy w jasnym, niebieskim kolorze, proporcjonalny, prosty nos i wysoko umiejscowione, lekko wystające kości policzkowe oraz duże, pełne usta. Kiedy się uśmiechał w jego policzkach ukazywały się małe dołeczki.

Był jednym z „najlepszych towarów" tegorocznych absolwentów, w dodatku kapitanem drużyny i bardzo dobrym uczniem z dużą ilością znajomych.

Co oznacza, że był kimś zupełnie nie dla mnie.

\- Przynajmniej jedna z nas zaczęła się uspołeczniać – zażartowałam, jednak w środku poczułam ukłucie w sercu.

Jones zaśmiał się cicho, jednak po chwili spoważniał.

\- Abigail, nie chcę naciskać, ale czy jesteś pewna co do twojej decyzji? Wiesz, o odejściu z drużyny – mówił. – Jesteś niesamowitą szukającą. Wierzę ci, że Gryffindor sobie z tobą pogrywał, to bardzo w ich stylu, zwłaszcza Blacka. Nie chcę, żeby cię to zniechęcało, a jeśli mam być szczery to nasz nowy szukający jest do kitu.

Uśmiechnęłam się przez komplement, jaki sprawił mi chłopak i poczułam, jak moje policzki robią się czerwone. Na szczęście nie było tutaj za wiele światła, dlatego może tego nie zauważył.

\- Nie wiem, poczułam się strasznie upokorzona. Nie chcę, żeby coś takiego się powtórzyło. Chcę grać czysto, żeby się wykazać – wyjaśniłam czarnowłosemu, a ten kiwał głową w zrozumieniu. – Możesz dać mi trochę czasu? Zastanowię się i do poniedziałku dam ci odpowiedź.

Evan od razu się rozpromienił o poklepał mnie koleżeńsku po ramieniu.

\- Dzięki, Hoden – powiedział. – Daj sobie drugą szansę, a udowodnisz tym dupkom, na co cię stać.

Po tych słowach krukon opuścił mnie, znikając za tańczącymi uczniami.

Nie powiem, to zabolało.

Zorientowałam się, że jedyne co chciał to wykorzystanie moich umiejętności do wygranych, dzięki którym mógł udowodnić swojego dobrego przewodnictwa drużyną.

A to zapatrzony w siebie dupek, kolejny do Hogwardzkiej kolekcji.

Jeśli mowa o dupkach, poszukałam wzrokiem Blacka. Zmrużyłam wzrok i poprawiłam na nosie okulary, co przypomniało mi, że muszę w końcu zbadać wzrok.

Zauważyłam, że chłopak stoi z jakąś dziewczyną, którą obejmuje ramieniem. Dwójka całowała się nie zwracając uwagi na resztę świata. Moja twarz skrzywiła się w obrzydzeniu. Wolałabym całować się z psem, niż z kimś takim, jak on.

Wypatrzyłam jednak okazję.

W jednej dłoni trzymał kubek, najprawdopodobniej z alkoholem. Czarnowłosy nie zawracał sobie głowy niczym innym oprócz usta jego kolejnej ofiary, dlatego ruszyłam do ataku.

Moje sumienie podpowiadało mi, że to nie jest właściwy ruch i tak naprawdę to ja teraz rozpoczynam wojnę.

„Ten idiota nie przestanie, dlatego czemu ty masz przestawać? Postaw go do pionu i spraw, że będzie cię traktował jak poważnego przeciwnika, a nie kozła ofiarnego."

Westchnęłam.

Nie mam nic do stracenia.

Wyjęłam z kieszeni fiolkę i odkorkowałam ją i odeszłam od stolika, przy którym cały ten czas stałam. Przepchnęłam się przez mały tłum i dostałam się do chłopaka. Tak jak się domyślałam, nic go nie interesowało.

Całą akcję wykonałam w taki sposób, aby wyglądało na to, że tylko obok niego przechodziłam. Niepostrzeżenie wlałam zawartość szkła do kubka, który trzymał w opuszczonej wolno ręce i odeszłam niezauważona.


	3. Chapter 3

_Narracja trzecioosobowa, perspektywa Syriusza._

Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak, Syriusz to nie tylko doskonale wiedział, ale również jego organizm nie reagował w prawidłowy sposób. Nie wiedział tylko dlaczego. Jego ciało nigdy nie reagowało w taki sposób na alkohol. Niepokojące burczenie w brzuchu, który nie oznaczało głodu oraz nudności nie były reakcją, której się spodziewał.

Dziewczyna po jego prawej, którą obejmował przez większość wieczoru również to dostrzegła.

\- Hej, Syriuszku, coś jest nie tak? Taki blady jesteś – mówiła, a raczej bełkotała od ilości alkoholu, który wypiła.

Chłopak poczuł, że toaleta jest teraz jedyną rzeczą, której potrzebuje.

Odbiegł od towarzyszki i przebił się przez tłum ludzi, a następnie wpadł do dormitorium, które dzielił ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, a stamtąd do łazienki. Kiedy upadł przed toaletą i zwymiotował, przez kilka sekund poczuł ulgę.

Jednak tym razem zorientował się, że to nie tylko wymiotowanie, którego tak bardzo nienawidził.

\- Cholera – mruknął wiedzą, że noc, która miała być samą przyjemnością, będzie piekłem.

x

_Perspektywa Abigail_

Obudziłam się następnego dnia, a spoglądając na zegar postawiony obok łóżka i zobaczyłam, że jest godzina ósma trzydzieści. Nie bolała mnie głowa ani nie czułam się tak, jakby przejechał po mnie traktor, ponieważ po wykonanej akcji wróciłam do sypialni i położyłam się spać, był to bardzo ciężki dzień pełen wrażeń.

Spojrzałam na drugą część pokoju, która należała do Hannah. Dziewczyna jeszcze spała, czego mogłam się w sumie spodziewać. Gdy moja przyjaciółka wróciła, było grubo po drugiej w nocy. W dodatku nie wyglądało na to, że jest chociaż trochę trzeźwa. Nie wiem, co w nią wstąpiło. Kiedyś wyśmiewałyśmy się z takich osób, brzydziłyśmy się nimi i cieszyłyśmy z tego, że jesteśmy mądre i nie stoczyłyśmy się w taki sposób. A teraz? Moore stała się osobą, którą niegdyś tak bardzo nienawidziła. Westchnęłam i wstałam, czując na stopach zimno od podłogi. Wybrałam ubrania i udałam się do łazienki, w której szybko się umyłam, ubrałam i rozczesałam włosy. Ponieważ był weekend nie założyłam mundurka, tylko jasne jeansy, czarną koszulkę oraz rozpiętą czerwoną koszulę w szkocką kratę. Do tego zwykłe, czarne trampki.

Zabierając ze sobą na wszelki wypadek różdżkę i chowając ją w kieszeni spodni, które potraktowałam zaklęciem zwiększająco – zmniejszającym, wyszłam z naszego pokoju. Kilka osób siedziało już w salonie i zajmowało kanapy, rozmawiając ze sobą ściszonym głosem. Wyszłam z salonu i udałam się schodami na dół na parter, do Wielkiej Sali.

Spokojnym chodem doszłam do pomieszczenia, w którym zawsze jadaliśmy posiłki, jednak tuż przed wejściem zostałam zaciągnięta do kąta, w którym znajdowało się kilka starych zbroi.

\- Hej, co je... – krzyknęłam, ale przeszkodziła mi ręka zakrywająca moje usta.

To był Syriusz, wyglądał okropnie. Jego odcień skóry znacznie pojaśniał, za to pod oczami odbijały się sine kręgi. Włosy miał związane w bardzo niedbałego, poplątanego koka.

\- Wiem, że to byłaś ty. Nawet nie kłam.

Jego głos był słaby, wymęczony.

\- Black, o czym ty do cholery jasnej wygadujesz? Czyżby zaszkodził ci alkohol? Może udaj się do Pomfrey, chociaż nie wiem, czy zaradzi na twoją głupotę.

Pogrywałam sobie z nim, co jeszcze bardziej pogarszało jego zdenerwowanie.

\- Byłaś wczoraj na imprezie, widziałem cię, jak wchodziłaś – powiedział twardo.

\- No tak, zajrzałam na chwilę. Rozmawiałam z Jonesem, a gdy moja droga przyjaciółka uciekła, aby bawić się z innymi, stwierdziłam, że nic tu po mnie – wyjaśniłam, kłamiąc gryfonowi prosto w oczy. – Myślałam, że byłeś z byt zajęty obściskiwaniem się w kącie, żeby mnie zauważyć.

Spojrzałam w bok i zauważyłam idącego w naszą stronę Lupina. Chłopak stanął obok Syriusza i położył rękę na jego ramieniu, patrząc się na niego zmartwiony.

\- Daj już spokój, po prostu się zatrułeś – mówił do niego przyjaciel.

\- Nie! – wykrzyknął cicho, ponieważ na nic innego nie miał siły. – Ja wiem, ja po prostu wiem, że to ta su...

Spojrzałam znacząco na Blacka i skrzyżowałam ręce w ramionach, unosząc jedną brew. Długowłosy widocznie ugryzł się w język.

\- Nigdy więcej nie oskarżaj mnie o coś, gdy nie masz na to twardych dowodów – powiedziałam, przybliżając się do mojego wroga, nie odrywając kontaktu wzrokowego. – Nie miałam żadnego powodu do otruwania cię, czy co tam ci się stało. Jesteś bezczelny.

Po tych słowach odeszłam, udając się na śniadanie.

\- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz, Hoden! – usłyszałam za sobą.

Uniosłam do góry rękę i nie odwracając się, pokazałam chłopakowi środkowy palec.

x

Następne dwa tygodnie minęły w miarę spokojnie, jednak smutno i samotnie. Odmówiłam na propozycję Evana, nie dając się zwieść jego pięknym oczkom. Black w końcu wyzdrowiał, a dwa dni później pojawił się na zajęciach, wyglądając na zdrowego jak ryba.

Lekcje, prace domowe, nauka i szlabany sprawiły, że większość czasu spędzałam sama, coraz bardziej oddalając się od Hannah. Bałam się tego, co działo się z naszą przyjaźnią. Nie chciałam jednak wyjść na tą złą, ograniczając ją i zabraniając spotykania z innymi. Widziałam, jak się dobrze bawi i nie chciałam tego przerywać, przynajmniej jedna z nas zdobyła nowych znajomych. Martwiło mnie jedno, nie poznawałam jej pod względem zachowania. Stała się dla mnie... zimna i oschła. Tak, jakby mnie odrzucała i chciała zapomnieć, że przyjaźni się z kimś takim jak ja. Właśnie o tym chcę z nią porozmawiać.

Obiecałyśmy sobie mówić nawet najbardziej bolesną prawdę, dlatego tak postanowiłam zrobić.

W sobotę dwudziestego czwartego października zaczęłam szlaban wcześniej i równie wcześnie go skończyłam, dlatego zmierzałam ku dormitorium już o godzinie dwudziestej. Czułam, jak moje dłonie zaczynają się trząść i pocić, czyli jak zawsze w stresujących momentach.

Odpowiedziałam na zadaną zagadkę i weszłam do salonu krukonów. Naciągnęłam na dłonie rękawy dużej, szarej bluzy i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu.

Brunetka siedziała w towarzystwie dwóch dziewczyn, które były od nas o rok młodsze oraz z trzema chłopakami w naszym wieku.

\- Hannah, mogłybyśmy porozmawiać? – zapytałam ją cicho, podchodząc do towarzystwa rozsadzonego na jednej z dużych, granatowych kanap.

Spojrzała na mnie i zlustrowała wzrokiem, a następnie westchnęła tak, jakby wcale nie chciała tej rozmowy.

\- Teraz? – mruknęła, kiedy jej znajomi wpatrywali się we mnie oceniająco.

Poczułam się osaczona.

Skinęłam głową w odpowiedzi. Obie ruszyłyśmy do naszej sypialni, a ja zamknęłam za nami drzwi.

\- Tylko proszę cię, nie uznaj tego za obrazę – zaczęłam, a dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie. – Po prostu... Nie wiem, Hannah. Coś się między nami zmieniło od imprezy. Nawet nie od tej imprezy, to już zaczęło się od połowy września.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Widziałam na jej twarzy zmianę, negatywną zmianę.

\- Nie widzisz tego? Praktycznie już ze sobą nie rozmawiamy, codziennie się ze sobą mijamy i mówimy sobie tylko dobranoc. Przecież kiedyś byłyśmy nierozłączne, ciągle ze sobą rozmawiałyśmy i wszystko sobie mówiłyśmy. Nie wiem, co się zmieniło – wyjaśniłam jej, bojąc się reakcji ze strony krukonki.

Poczułam się zagrożona. Ona była jedyną bliską mi osobą. Jedyną, której ufałam.

\- Na Merlina, Abigail, czy ty jesteś zazdrosna? – zaśmiała mi się w twarz Moore.

Spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona, nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówi.

\- Może i się zmieniłam, ale zdecydowanie na lepsze. Za to ty wciąż pozostajesz aspołeczna i zakompleksiona. Kobieto, otwórz się w końcu na ludzi, a może przestaniesz mieć do mnie wyrzuty, że się „mijamy" – powiedziała ze śmiechem, opierając się o ramę swojego łóżka. – Uwierz mi, takie życie jest o wiele lepsze niż to, które wcześniej prowadziłyśmy w Hogwarcie.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że taka nie jestem i nigdy nie będę – odparłam, czując narastające ukłucie w sercu. – Stałaś się kimś, z kogo się wyśmiewałyśmy.

\- Słucham? Mówisz mi, że jedyne, co robię to imprezuję i oddaję się w ramiona pierwszego lepszego idioty? – mówiła zdenerwowana. – Uspokój się, do cholery!

\- Może i przesadziłam, ale teraz jedyne co robisz to próbujesz się mnie pozbyć! – krzyknęłam, w końcu zrzucając kamień z serca. – Jeśli tak chcesz, to proszę bardzo.

Nie mogłam wytrzymać, w dormitorium zrobiło się zbyt gorąco. Otworzyłam drzwi i wybiegłam, ignorując wołanie Hannah.

Moje nogi niosły mnie do jedynego miejsca, w którym spodziewałam się zyskać o tej porze spokój i samotność, udałam się na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Biegłam ile miałam sił w nogach nie zastanawiając się nad tym, czy ktoś mnie teraz przyłapie. Muszę uciec.

Praktycznie w kilka sekund pokonałam schody na górę, a kiedy zobaczyłam balkon, na którym spędziłam tyle godzin, poczułam się uratowana.

Podeszłam do barierki i oparłam się o nią, wdychając zimne powietrze. Nim się zorientowałam na moją dłoń spadła pojedyncza łza.

Moja głowa opadła bezsilnie na metalową balustradę, kompletnie poddając się płaczu.

Nie zwracałam uwagi na niską temperaturę. Nad moich ciałem zawładnął ból, jednak nie fizyczny, a psychiczny. Ten typ był o wiele trudniejszy do uśmierzenia niż otwarta rana, czy złamana kość.

Z tyłu głowy jakiś głosik podpowiadał mi, że przesadzam, jednak nic nie mogłam poradzić na moją reakcję. Byłam przerażona, ponieważ gdyby nie Hannah to pozostałabym sama jak palec, pogrążona w często mrocznych, depresyjnych myślach.

Usłyszałam za sobą skrzypienie podłogi, moja głowa momentalnie poderwała się i odwróciła. Widok, jaki zastałam na pewno nie był czymś, czego się spodziewałam lub chciałam. Przede mną stał Syriusz Black, który wyglądał, jakby próbował w ciszy oddalić się od tego miejsca.

Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały nastała niekomfortowa cisza, przerywana moim pociąganiem nosa.

\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja przychodzę tutaj, żeby się nad sobą użalać – mruknął chłopak.

Odwróciłam się i oparłam o barierkę, krzyżując ręce w ramionach.

\- A jakie może mieć ze sobą problemy sławny Syriusz „Casanova" Black? – zapytałam, ocierając mokre policzki rękawem bluzy.

Dostrzegłam na twarzy czarnowłosego lekki uśmiech, gdy wspomniałam o jego żartobliwym pseudonimie.

\- Zaufaj mi, trochę tego jest – powiedział, a w jego głosie mogłam wyczuć lekki, jednak dobrze ukryty smutek. – Jeżeli już jesteśmy w takiej sytuacji, kiedy rozmawiamy bez krzyczenia na siebie i posyłania obraźliwych uwag... Zrobiłaś to, prawda?

Westchnęłam, czując wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Tak, zrobiłam. Nie do końca z własnej woli, ale zrobiłam – przyznałam się do winy.

Szarooki pokiwał głową i rozejrzał się, wzdychając.

Poczułam się dziwnie, będąc z nim sam na sam, z dala od oczu innych uczniów w tak intymnej sytuacji. Nie lubiłam ukazywać swoich słabości przy innych, zwłaszcza płaczu. Myślałam, że w takim momencie przebywanie z wrogiem byłoby co najmniej niekomfortowym uczuciem i chciałabym jak najszybciej uciec, jednak... Czułam się swobodnie, ciepło i spokojniej. Nie mogłam tego zrozumieć. Miałam wrażenie, że osoba, którą widzę podczas lekcji, ukazującą się jako chojraka była zupełnie kimś innym niż ta, która przede mną stała.

Spoglądaliśmy na siebie w ciszy, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

\- Ja już lepiej pójdę – powiedział.

\- Właśnie miałam wychodzić – odezwałam się w tym samym momencie.

Gdy zorientowaliśmy się, co się stało, zaśmialiśmy się.

\- Wiesz co, Hoden? Myślałem, że jesteś strasznym gburem, ale widocznie ty też jesteś zwykłym człowiekiem, który jest pochopnie oceniany.

Wyczułam w jego słowach drugie dno. Czy on się tak czuł? Poczułam się niekomfortowo, czy ja też go w taki sposób oceniłam?

\- Do zobaczenia, blondi.

x

_Narracja trzecioosobowa_

Syriusz wbiegł na wieżę Gryffindoru wściekły, ale i usatysfakcjonowany. Nie wierzył, że tak łatwo dała się nabrać na jego gierki. Od samego początku podejrzewał właśnie ją, ale nie miał okazji, żeby to od niej wyciągnąć. Dziewczyna spadła mu jak z nieba, praktycznie wpadając do Wieży Astronomicznej. Czasami lubił przebywać sam, aby móc pomyśleć nad różnymi sprawami, a to miejsce było do tego idealne, zwłaszcza w nocy. Jeżeli jego spokój został zakłócony, postanowił przynajmniej jakoś na tym zyskać.

Teraz wystarczy tylko obmyśleć odpowiedni plan działania.

Wszedł do salonu, z którego udał się do dormitorium, które dzielił z przyjaciółmi i zadowolony rzucił się na łóżko.

\- Co sprawiło u ciebie taki uśmiech? – zapytał ze śmiechem James.

Jak to mieli w zwyczaju po sprzeczkach, nie odzywali się do siebie przez jeden dzień, a później zapomnieli o całej sprawie. Potter stwierdził, że nie będzie wtrącał się w jego problemy z krukonką.

\- Hoden się przyznała, czyli mam wolną rękę – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem.

Remus spojrzał na niego znad czytanej książki i pokręcił głową.

\- Długo zamierzasz to tak ciągnąć? – odezwał się znudzonym głosem.

\- Aż blondi nie zrozumie, że z kimś takim jak ja się nie zadziera – odpowiedział. – Mam już w głowie idealny plan.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego z mieszanką rezygnacji, zawodu, ale jednak ciekawości.

Black usiadł na łóżko z poważną miną.

\- Niedługo noc duchów, prawda? – zadał pytanie, jednak nie pozwolił nikomu odpowiedzieć. – W tym roku jest bal przebierańców i wszyscy na niego idą. Nie martwcie się, nikt zbytnio nie ucierpi.

\- Zbytnio? – zmartwił się Lupin.

Długowłosy mrugnął do niego z uśmiechem i nie odpowiedział już na żadne pytanie.


	4. Chapter 4

 Minął kolejny samotnie spędzony tydzień. Czułam, jak pustka i zimno wypełniają moje ciało, kiedy przechadzałam się po korytarzach z zajęć do zajęć, z posiłków do biblioteki, a następnie do dormitorium. Wpadłam w okropnie nudną i bolesną rutynę. Nie przypominam sobie, kiedy ostatnio na poważnie z kimś porozmawiałam, oprócz krótkich, treściwych odpowiedzi na zadane mi pytania podczas zajęć.

Hannah unikała mnie, widziałam to. Być może było to ze względu na wyrzuty sumienia, przestawałam widywać ją w towarzystwie dużych grupek uczniów. Do naszej sypialni przychodziło dopiero późnym wieczorem, jedynie po to, żeby się umyć i jak najszybciej ukryć pod kołdrą na łóżko. 

Nawet Black się uspokoił, co zaczynało wydawać mi się podejrzane. Być może w końcu odpuścił i znudziłam mu się, co by mnie nie zdziwiło. Jestem szarą osobą, o której nie trudno zapomnieć. Widywałam go jedynie wtedy, kiedy był ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i nie wyglądał, jakby chciał mi coś zrobić. 

Zbliżał się bal przebierańców, który został w tym roku zorganizowany przez kadrę nauczycielską. Przyznaję, w tym roku się postarali. Nie dość, że dostaliśmy imprezę z okazji Nocy Duchów, to tuż przed przerwą świąteczną jest zaplanowany Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. 

W piątek niedługo po lekcjach znalazłam się przy stoliku w bibliotece. Wybrałam sobie odpowiedni moment, gdyż w ostatni dzień tygodnia szkolnego, o tej porze nikogo tu nie było. Prawie każdy korzystał z wolnego czasu w inny sposób, jednak znalazło się kilka moli książkowych, którzy uznawali, że czytanie to ich idealny pomysł na odpoczynek. 

Przede mną leżała otwarta gruba księga oprawiona w bordową skórę, która była zatytułowana „Anna Boleyn – czarownica, czy charłak?" 

Wciąż byłam ubrana w szkolny mundurek, urozmaicony jednak grubym, wełnianym, szarym swetrem. Górną część moich sięgających do ramion blond włosów związałam w dobieranego warkocza, a resztę pozostawiłam rozpuszczoną. Zauważyłam, że moich złym nawykiem podczas skupiania się na czytaniu bądź nauce jest obgryzanie paznokci lub skórek. Próbowałam to zwalczyć w każdy możliwy sposób, jednak widocznie niezadbane dłonie są moim przekleństwem. 

Zazdrościłam wielu innym uczennicom wyglądu, wdzięku i powodzenia u płci przeciwnej. Mimo, że nie przepadałam za towarzystwem, czułam się najzwyczajniej w świecie samotna, niechciana. Kiedy moje rówieśniczki poznały już tajniki makijażu, malowały swoje paznokcie (ze względu na regulamin szkolny, na neutralne kolory) i dbały o swój nienaganny strój oraz idealnie ułożone włosy. A ja? 

Ostatnią rzeczą, a jaką się martwiłam był mój wygląd oraz zachowanie w pobliżu chłopców.

Po chwili wgapiania się w regał z książkami naprzeciwko mnie zorientowałam się, że zleciałam myślami w zupełnie inne miejsce, niż jedna z wielu żon Henryka VIII. 

Pomrugałam szybko powiekami czując, jak moje oczy wysuszyły się i przetarłam je, zdejmując wcześniej okulary. Czułam się wykończona. 

\- Znowu nie spałaś? – usłyszałam obok siebie głos, który sprawił, że podskoczyłam. Moje szkła momentalnie wróciły na swoje miejsce i dostrzegłam stojącą niedaleko Moore, która opierała się o półkę. – Widziałam, że długo się u ciebie świeciło światło. Poza tym strasznie się wierciłaś. 

Zlustrowałam brunetkę, przebrała się w swoje zwykłe ubrania. Miałam na sobie sprane jeansy oraz długą, granatową bluzę. Jej długie, brązowe loki związane były w wysokiego kucyka, a niektóre z kosmyków okalały jej podłużną, jasną twarz ozdobioną piegami. 

Widziałam w jej oczach zmartwienie. 

Śmiałyśmy się, że czasami zastępuje mi moją rodzicielkę i martwi się o wiele bardziej, niż kobieta, która przez dziewięć miesięcy trzymała mnie pod sercem. 

\- Myślę, że wyśpię się dopiero po śmierci – zażartowałam. Niestety, Hannah się nie roześmiała, tylko usiadła naprzeciwko mnie i spojrzała w moje jasne, szare oczy. 

\- Przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać. 

Nic nie odpowiedziałam, jedynie czekałam, aż dziewczyna zastanowi się nad odpowiednimi słowami i odważy się ponownie odezwać. 

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć.

\- Abigail...

Zauważyłam, że w kącikach jej oczu zbierają się łzy. 

Zapominając o jakiejkolwiek kłótni, zrobiłam to, co podpowiadało mi serce. Wstałam i zamknęłam krukonkę w mocnym uścisku, gładząc ją po plecach. 

\- Po prostu o tym zapomnijmy.

\- Nie, ja chcę przeprosić – powiedziała, oddalając się na tyle, żeby spojrzeć mi w twarz. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co mi strzeliło do głowy. Wiem, jak bardzo jesteś zamknięta i nie przepadasz za innymi, a ja jak skończona idiotka po prostu cię odepchnęłam. 

Poczułam w środku promyk radości, ponieważ moja przyjaciółka w końcu zrozumiała swój błąd.

\- Obiecuję, że to już się więcej nie powtórzy.

Stałyśmy jeszcze przez chwilę w uścisku, aż nie odeszłam i nie wróciła na swoje miejsce, zamykając książkę i zaznaczając różdżką skończoną stronę. 

\- To jak, będziesz kontynuowała udawanie zatroskanej rodzicielki? – zapytałam żartobliwie, chcąc poprawić atmosferę i uspokoić ją. 

Efekt został uzyskany, Hannah zaśmiała się i otarła pojedynczą łzę. 

\- Naprawdę uważam, że powinnaś z tym iść do pielęgniarki. Może przynajmniej da ci jakieś eliksiry – odparła, podpierając dłonią brodę.

Przewróciłam oczami na jej słowa.

\- Daj spokój, mam większe problemy, nad którymi muszę się zamartwiać.

\- Black dalej nie odpuszcza?

\- Właśnie dawno od niego nie słyszałam, co wydaje się podejrzane. Może po prostu mu się znudziłam, w końcu - powiedziałam, wzdychając. - Poza tym jutro ten bal. 

\- No tak, prawie zapomniałam! - krzyknęła ucieszona, a ja musiałam ją uciszyć. - Mam nadzieję, że się wybierasz. 

\- Niestety - mruknęłam. - Tylko, że dalej nie mam kostiumu.

\- Możemy udać się rano do Hogsmeade, do Gladraga.

Skinęłam głową pokazując, że jest to dobry pomysł. Po chwili ciszy, Hannah ponownie się odezwała.

\- Rodzice przysyłają ci pieniądze? – zapytała, ściszając głos. Doskonale wiedziała, że są dla mnie wrażliwym tematem. 

Zaczęłam stukać nerwowo paznokciami w stół, wpatrując się w półkę. 

\- Tak, wysłali w ostatnią niedzielę – odparłam beznamiętnym głosem, czując, jak mój humor drastycznie się zmienia. – Nie chcę wydawać ich brudnych pieniędzy, ale jestem do tego zmuszona. 

\- Wiem, Abigail. A pisali do ciebie, zmienili swoje zdanie? – dopytywała. 

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, naprawdę.

Brunetka kiwnęła głową i tego wieczoru nie powróciłyśmy już do tej rozmowy.

x

Następnego dnia, w samo południe weszłyśmy do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami i zastałyśmy tam tłum uczniów, co nie było niczym zaskakującym. Ze względu na to, że była już późna jesień, miałam na sobie ciemny płaszcz i szalik z kolorami mojego domu, podobnie jak Moore. 

Zamówiłyśmy dwa piwa kremowe i zajęłyśmy dwuosobowy stolik w kącie. 

\- Może wróżka? – zaproponowała dziewczyna, nawiązując do dzisiejszego dnia, czyli Halloween i balu z tego okazji. 

\- Nie mogę zostać piratem?

Krukonka zaśmiała się, popijając napój.

\- Daj spokój. To wyjątkowe wydarzenie, wszyscy nauczyciele i uczniowie tam będą! Elfy już od wczoraj ozdabiają Wielką Salę, a ty chcesz przyjść...

\- Nie rozumiem, o czym ty mówisz. Piraci byli świetnymi i bardzo zabawnymi osobami. 

\- Abigail, nie. Raz na jakiś czas musisz się ładnie ubrać, a dzisiaj masz na to ode mnie nakaz.

\- Mam rozumieć, że zwykle nie ubieram się ładnie?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam!

\- Jasne, królowo wdzięku i stylu. 

Naszą wymianę zdań zakończył wybuch śmiechu brunetki. Nie mogąc się opanować, sama zaczęłam się chorobliwie śmiać, gdyż dziewczyna miała ten typ śmiechu, który ulega się innym. Zamiast wydawać z siebie normalne dźwięki, Hannah klepała się po udzie jak niedorozwinięte zwierzę i co chwilę czkała, próbując złapać powietrze. 

Czekając, aż moja przyjaciółka się uspokoi, skończyłam swój napój. 

\- To jest bal przebierańców, a ja powinnam mieć całkowicie wolną wolę do tego, co na siebie ubiorę – mruknęłam, osuwając się na krześle i krzyżując ręce w ramionach. 

\- Nie żal się tak, tylko lepiej chodź, bo niedługo musimy się zbierać. Jeśli chcesz się w porę przygotować to masz maksymalnie pół godziny na wybranie stroju.

\- Nie jestem tobą, Moore. Dam sobie radę.

Następnie zabrałyśmy swoje rzeczy i wyszłyśmy, kierując się do Sklepu Odzieżowego Gladraga. Na normalne okazje nie był to dobry wybór do kupowania odzieży, jednak jego przestarzałe kolekcje były idealną okazją do wydania pieniędzy na dzisiejszą okazję. 

Stając przed sklepem, moją uwagę przykuła jedna suknia, która wystawiona była w oknie, ubrana na manekinie. Była ona widocznie sprzed jednego, czy dwóch wieków. Sięgała aż do kostek, a została wykonana z ciemnego, czerwonego materiału. Posiadała dosyć głęboki dekolt, który na szczęście nie był zbyt kontrowersyjny i został zakryty czarną koronką. 

Rękawy sukni sięgały przed łokcie i były bardziej bufiaste niż te, do których się przyzwyczailiśmy. One również zostały ozdobione czarnym materiałem, który perfekcyjnie wpasowywał się do krwistoczerwonego koloru całego stroju. 

\- Hej, ziemia do Hoden! – usłyszałam obok, jak Hannah pstryka palcami tuż przed moimi oczami. 

\- Chyba się zakochałam – powiedziałam rozmarzona, nie mogąc spuścić wzroku z wystawionego ubrania. 

\- Co, w manekinie?

\- Nie, idiotko! W tej sukience – odparłam, wskazując na moją „wybrankę". 

\- Hej, to nie taki zły pomysł, możesz zostać wampirem! – zauważyła, na co ja przewróciłam oczami. – No co? Idealnie pasuje.

Szturchnęłam dziewczynę w ramię i otworzyłam drzwi do środka, a obok nas zabrzmiał dzwonek oznaczający nadejście klientów. Chwilę później tuż przed nami znalazła się kobieta w podeszłym wieku, której policzki wymalowane były jaskrawym różem, podobnym do koloru jej szminki. Na nosie zwisały jej okulary połówki, a ubrana była w jasnozieloną sukienkę sięgającą do połowy łydek. Jej kolor niebezpiecznie przypominał mi tak zwaną morderczą zieleń, wykonywaną z arszeniku. 

\- W czym mogę pomóc, panienki? – zapytała zachrypniętym głosem. Odwróciła od nas głowę, gdyż złapał ją nagły atak kaszlu. 

Cóż, lepsza taka obsługa niż żadna. 

x

Stałam wpatrzona w suknię zawieszoną na wieszaku, który spoczywał na klamce od jednej z wielu drewnianych szafek. Po przymierzeniu jej nie musiałam się dłużej upewniać, wiedziałam, że to ta. Czułam się pewna siebie, gdyż w końcu się sobie podobałam i nic nie mogło popsuć mojego wieczoru. 

Mówiąc nic, miałam na myśli nikt. 

Wzięłam szybki prysznic i umyłam włosy, ponieważ świeże zawsze lepiej mi się układały i dały stylizować. Czułam jednak, że coś jest nie tak. Szampon, którego zawsze używałam pachniał nie tak, jak zawsze. Stwierdziłam jednak, że to tylko moja paranoja i zignorowałam to. Zawinęłam swoje sięgające do ramion włosy w ręcznik, a następnie drugim, trochę większym wytarłam ciało i założyłam bieliznę i rajstopy.

\- Ile jeszcze będziesz tam siedzieć?! – usłyszałam głos swojej współlokatorki oraz bicie w drzwi. 

\- Na pewno krócej, niż ty – powiedziałam sobie pod nosem, nie chcąc wszczynać kłótni przez drzwi. 

Umyłam zęby i twarz, a następnie zajęłam się makijażem. Postanowiłam pomóc sobie z tym magią, gdyż kiedy brałam do rąk jakikolwiek produkt upiększający twarz, czułam się jak małe, zagubione dziecko w deszczu. 

Wylądowałam z ładnie podkreślonymi oczami tuszem do rzęs oraz cieniem, pasującym kolorystycznie do mojego stroju. Moje kości policzkowe ładnie odznaczały się i były jaśniejsze od reszty twarzy, która i tak była wystarczającą blada. Usta za to pomalowałam krwistoczerwoną pomadką. 

\- Błagam cię, jeśli nie wyjdziesz stamtąd w ciągu pięciu minut to nie zdążę! – wciąż krzyczała krukonka, na co zaśmiałam się pod nosem. 

W końcu zdjęłam z głowy ręcznik i wytarłam włosy, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od swojej twarzy. Wyglądała... Inaczej, dojrzalej. 

Jednak moją radość zrujnował widok, którego nigdy bym się nie spodziewała.

Zamiast ujrzeć swoje normalne, blond włosy w ciepłym tonie zobaczyłam... róż. Neonowy, jaskrawy róż. 

Ręcznik, który dotychczas trzymałam wypadł mi z rąk. 

\- Hannah! – krzyknęłam załamana, wydobywając z siebie jak najwięcej siły. 

Moja przyjaciółka jak najszybciej wpadła do pomieszczenia, przerażona tym, co usłyszała. Moore prawie poślizgnęła się na wilgotnej podłodze widząc moją fryzurę. 

\- Jeśli mi powiesz, że to twoja sprawka to nawet nie próbuj uciekać – powiedziałam zimno. 

\- Zwariowałaś?! – oburzyła się i podeszła do mnie, a następnie spojrzała z bliska na moją mokrą czuprynę. 

Oparłam się o zimną ścianę wyłożoną kafelkami i osunęłam po niej na podłogę i ukryłam twarz w rękach. 

\- Spokojnie, możemy to jakoś odratować, to jeszcze nie jest tragedia. 

Słyszałam ją tak, jakby stała za ścianą. Nie wierzyłam, że dałam się nabrać na jego gierki. Ktoś taki jak Black nie potrafi wydobyć z siebie krzty życzliwości, bycia miłym. 

Fakt, że to jego sprawka nie był żadną tajemnicą. Nikt inny nie chciałby mi zaszkodzić.

\- Oh nie, to nie jest tragedia – warknęłam. – On chce, żeby coś takiego mnie załamało. Nie jestem głupia.

Wstałam gwałtownie z ziemi i zerwałam sukienkę z wieszaka, a następnie podążyłam z nią do naszej sypialni.

\- O mnie się nie martw, idź się szykuj – powiedziałam do przyjaciółki.

\- Na pewno?

Nie odpowiedziałam na to pytanie, tylko spojrzałam znacząco na brunetkę. Ta wzruszyła ramionami i zamknęła się w pomieszczeniu. 

Położyłam ubranie na moim łóżku tak, aby się nie pogniotła i chwyciłam różdżkę. Nie po to zdobyłam W na sumach z Transmutacji, żeby się nad sobą użalać. 

Odratowanie koloru moich włosów zajęłoby zbyt dużo czasu, a małe zmiany w stroju nie były już tak trudne.

Na początku, za kilkoma machnięciami i wypowiedzianym pod nosem zaklęciem, krwista czerwień zmieniła się na biały, a koronka na ten sam odcień różowego, co moja fryzura. Dodałam również warstwę jasnego tiulu do rozkloszowanego dołu, który idealnie wpasował się w całość. 

Włożyłam na siebie moje dzieło i podeszłam do dużego, podłużnego lustra w naszym dormitorium. Efekt, jaki chciałam osiągnąć przed odkryciem podłożenia mi nogi przez Syriusza był zupełnie inny i mimo tego, że do mnie nie pasował, to wyglądał... Znośnie. 

Można by nawet powiedzieć, że ładnie.

Wysuszyłam włosy jednym zaklęciem i ich przednią część związałam w dobieranego warkocza, który został związany z tyłu głowy. Na szyję dodałam sobie przylegający naszyjnik z białej koronki, a na stopy włożyłam obcasy, których kolor również zmieniłam na różowy. 

Czułam się niczym chodząca lalka z porcelany, do której każdy boi się podejść, gdyż leżała na strychu przez ostatnie piętnaście lat, a w jej rozbitej głowie zamieszkał ogromny pająk. 

Moje wątpliwości rozwiała Hannah, która wychodząc z łazienki, spojrzała na mnie i nie mogła ukryć uśmiechu.

\- Właśnie tak trzeba walczyć z gryfonami.


	5. Chapter 5

Noc Duchów, czyli najweselsze i najbardziej wyczekiwane dla czarodziejów wydarzenie w roku. Dla uczniów Hogwartu był to tym bardziej ekscytująca noc, gdyż oznaczała huczne świętowanie. Raz na kilka lat w zamku odbywał się bal przebierańców, aby jakoś urozmaicić ten radosny dzień.

W czasie mojej nauki nigdy się on nie odbył, dopiero teraz, w ostatniej klasie. Nauczyciele zakrywali fakt bitwy, jaka była prowadzona za murami zamku z czarnoksiężnikiem, którego imienia nie wolno było wymawiać. Czasy, jakie nas nastały były przerażające.

Jednak nie dzisiaj było o tym myśleć.

Przeszłyśmy z Pokoju Wspólnego długimi, ciemnymi korytarzami do Wielkiej Sali. Skrzaty postarały się nie tylko o dekoracje, ale również o światło, które było ciemniejsze niż zwykle, co dodawało zamkowi mroku. 

Czułam, że się denerwuję. Nie lubię dużych zbiorowisk, jak to. Nie umiem tańczyć, nie mam z kim porozmawiać, a muzyka, która jest zazwyczaj puszczana na tego typu wydarzeniach przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Zdecydowanie wolałam mugolską, za co byłam wiecznie krytykowana przez rodziców. 

Większość uczniów znalazła się już na miejscu imprezy, jednak niektórzy tak samo spóźnialscy, jak my, biegli jak na zarwanie głowy.

Wkroczyłyśmy do największego, głównego pomieszczenia Hogwartu i aż oniemiałam z zachwytu. Wszędzie znajdowały się różnej wielkości dynie, w których wycięte były najróżniejsze wzory. Każda z nich miała w środku świeczkę. 

Sklepienie ukazywało księżyc, który był w połowie swojej wędrówki do pełni. 

Pod ścianami ustawione były stoliki przykryte długimi, czarnymi obrusami. Każdy taki stół mógł być zajęty przez maksymalnie sześć osób.

W środku znajdował się już tłum poprzebieranych osób. Jak zauważyłam, w kręgu płci pięknej najpopularniejszym kostiumem była wróżka, księżniczka bądź kot. Idealnie wpasowałam się w jedną z tych kategorii, chociaż wciąż nie mogłam zadecydować, czy udaję królewnę, czy magiczną istotę. 

Hannah za to upodobniła się do samej Roweny Ravenclaw, zostawiając swoje włosy rozpuszczone, lekko falowane i ubierając długą, średniowieczną suknię w kolorze wieczornego nieba. 

Zanim bal mógł się rozpocząć, dyrektor czekał, aż każdy znajdzie swoje miejsce, aby mógł wygłosić przemowę.

Stanęłam w kącie z Moore i słuchałam praktycznie tych samych słów, które profesor Dumbledore przekazywał nam co roku. 

\- Psst! – usłyszałam obok moją przyjaciółkę. Chciała zwrócić moją uwagę, jednak nie zakłócając ciszy. Spojrzałam w jej kierunku zdezorientowana, dopiero po chwili dostrzegłam, na co próbuje nieudolnie wskazać głową.

Niedaleko nas stała grupka huncwotów, licząca sobie czterech osobników płci męskiej. Momentalnie zagryzła szczękę, nie chcąc ukazać na twarzy nienawiści, jaką pałałam do jednego z nich. 

Syriusz Black przerósł samego siebie. Jego włosy, zwykle pokręcone i niedbale zarzucone do tyłu były tym razem prostsze niż zwykle, a niektóre kosmyków opadały mu na twarz w formie prostej grzywki. Jego strój składał się z białych, prostych spodni, obcisłej kamizelki tego samego koloru, która miała głęboki dekolt i krótkiej, żółtej marynarki w czarne pasy. Z daleka mogłam dostrzec, że szyję Blacka zdobi prosty, srebrny naszyjnik. 

Nie musiałam się dłużej zastanawiać za kogo się przebrał, byłam rozeznana w mugolskich sprawach. Zdziwił mnie jednak fakt, że on, wychowany w tak ważnym i szanowanym rodzie czarodziei czystej krwi nie brzydził się tych rzeczy.

Pierwszym faktem, który zauważyłam było to, że wiele razy udowodnił wszystkim, że nie chce być w żaden sposób kojarzony ze swoją rodziną.

Drugim to, że w tej kwestii między nami podobieństwo.

Wracając do tematu, Syriusz upodobnił się do Freddiego Mercury. 

\- Nie przedłużając, zapraszam was do zabawy! – oznajmił dyrektor, kończąc tym swoją zbyt długą przemowę na temat życia i śmierci.

Widocznie przez fakt, że najzwyczajniej w świecie gapiłam się na bruneta, chłopak poczuł na sobie mój wzrok i rozejrzał się, szukając swojego obserwatora. Gdy mnie dostrzegł, nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Szturchnął swoich kolegów, a ci skierowali swój wzrok w tym samym kierunku. James zawtórował mu śmiechem, a Peter jedynie pokręcił z zawodem głową. Remus za to...Właśnie, na kim wylądowały oczy Lupina?

Spojrzałam w prawo i dostrzegłam, że Hannah i gryfon utrzymują kontakt wzrokowy. Pchnęłam ją, na co ta fuknęła z irytacją i spojrzała na mnie zdenerwowana.

\- Przeszkadzam? – zapytałam sarkastycznie.

Dziewczyna zmieszała się, a jej policzki nabrały kolor szkarłatu. 

\- Proszę, proszę! – przerwał nam Syriusz. – Nie spodziewałem się, że ten kolor będzie ci pasował.

Muzyka zaczęła grać, a uczniowie podzielili się na dwie grupki – jedni zasiedli do stołów, aby cieszyć się biesiadą, a drudzy zaciągnęli swoich partnerów bądź przyjaciół na parkiet. 

\- Może przekonamy się, czy złamany nos będzie ci pasował? – zaproponowałam gryfonowi, nie ukazując ani trochę strachu, czy smutku. – Złamałeś jedną z najważniejszych i najbardziej podstawowych zasad. Nie mam zamiaru na pozwolenie komuś takiemu, jak ty na myszkowanie w moim dormitorium. 

\- Spokojnie, różyczko – zaśmiał się. – Nie postawiłbym tam stopy, bałbym się zobaczyć, co masz tam do ukrycia. Powiem ci, że niektóre z twoich kochanych przyjaciółek są naprawdę łatwe do zmanipulowania. A mówi się, że krukoni to ci najinteligentniejsi. 

\- Mam tylko jedną przyjaciółkę, Black. Poza tym, co ja się stresuję. Farba niedługo zejdzie, ty zyskasz kolejny szlaban, a Gryffindor straci kolejne punkty. Kto wie, może McGonagall wyrzuci cię z drużyny?

Kiedy wspomniałam o jego pozycji ścigającego, na twarz bruneta momentalnie wpłynęło przerażenie.

\- Oh, błagam cię. To nie jest najgorsza rzecz, którą mógłbym ci zrobić. Nie martw biednej McGonagall, bo w końcu rzuci tę posadę, a ja będę temu winien.

\- Wystarczyło nie być dupkiem – warknęłam, przybliżając się do chłopaka. – Co ja ci takiego w ogóle zrobiłam, hmm? Normalna osoba już dawno zapomniałaby o podkablowaniu cię na lekcji. Jesteś chory. 

Mina gryfona zmieniła się, a to nie zapowiadało niczego dobrego.

\- Słuchaj, Hoden. Jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, które mi się postawiły, a wiesz czego ja nie lubię? Właśnie takich sytuacji. Nie mam zamiaru podporządkowywać się jakiejś małej, szarej krukonce, której zachciało się sprawiedliwości. 

\- Sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość, a to nie ja zaczęłam uprzykrzać drugiemu życie. 

\- Eghem, eghem.

Chrząknięcie przerwało naszą wymianę zdań, obydwoje spojrzeliśmy się w stronę osoby, która stała obok nas. 

\- Panno Hoden, wygląda pani doprawdy uroczo.

Dumbledore uśmiechał się w naszą stronę tak, jakby wcale nie słyszał tej rozmowy. Obok niego znajdowała się Moore, która spoglądała na mnie ze współczuciem. 

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze. 

Widziałam, że Black speszył się. 

\- Profesorze, a pan jest...? – zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak.

\- Ah, tak. Zapomniałbym. 

Po tych słowach dyrektor wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją na tył swojej szaty. Niewerbalnie wyczarował sobie małą, niebieską parę skrzydeł. 

Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu, prychnęłam pod nosem, próbując ukryć to ręką. Profesor zawsze był specyficzną osobą. Bez żadnego słowa, opuścił nas, idąc pogawędzić z innymi uczniami.

Kiedy Hannah chciała odciągnąć mnie od bruneta, ten zatrzymał nas, łapiąc mnie za ramię.

\- Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem. 

\- Nie boję się ciebie, Black.

\- I vice versa, landrynko. 

x

Zabawa zaczynała się rozkręcać. Część oficjalna była za nami, dlatego uczniowie szaleli na parkiecie do muzyki, którą przygotował jeden z gryfonów ostatniego roku. Na szczęście nie była ona w wykonaniu żadnego z czarodziejskich zespołów, a zwykła i bardzo dobrze przyjęta przez większość osób mugolska. Znalazły się tam między innymi hity rocka, popu, a nawet jazzu, czy disco. 

\- Wolne? – usłyszałam nad sobą głos, który skądś kojarzyłam. Kiedy spojrzałam w górę, dostrzegłam Remusa Lupina. Ubrany był w strój pirata, co przyjęłam z niezadowoleniem. Dlaczego on mógł, a ja nie?

Ze względu na to, że siedziałam osamotniona przy jednym ze stolików na końcu sali, skinęłam głową. Nie miałam zamiaru zatrzymywać swojej przyjaciółki przy sobie, aby zanudziła się na śmierć. Tańczyła właśnie z jednym ze ślizgonów do jednego z hitów Abby, Dancing Queen. 

Chłopak usiadł naprzeciwko, a ja wyczekiwałam tego, co ma mi do powiedzenia. 

\- Chodzi o Syriusza.

Przewróciłam oczami na zdanie, które wyszło z jego ust i zaczęłam wstawać.

\- Przykro mi, ale w takim razie muszę płakać w jakimś innym kącie. 

\- Nie, poczekaj! Nie chcę cię obrażać, zastraszać, czy cokolwiek on robi. Chcę ci pomóc – wyjaśnił. Widziałam na jego twarzy, że mówił prawdę. Zdziwiłam się.

\- Pomóc? – wydusiłam z siebie, ponownie siadając. 

\- Tak. On jest dla mnie jak rodzina i doskonale go znam. Chcę ci po prostu dobrze poradzić. On nie ustąpi, a przynajmniej tak mówił. Spróbuj nie szukać z nim kłótni i nie mścić się za jego szczeniackie wybryki. W końcu się znudzi i przestanie, zaufaj mi. 

\- Żartujesz sobie? – zaśmiałam się mu w twarz. – Widzisz co się dzieje na mojej głowie? Mam to niby ignorować i dać mu się w taki sposób popychać i poniżać? Wystarczająco długo siedziałam cicho.

Widziałam, jak chłopak się zmieszał. Byłam pewna, że jako gryfon nie podda się. Taki był ich urok.

\- Mogę ci w jakiś sposób pomóc, wybijać mu te głupie pomysły z głowy. 

\- Dlaczego? Nie rozumiem, masz w tym jakiś interes?

\- Nie, po prostu mam dość patrzenia na osoby, które cierpią przez jego głupotę. To dobry chłopak, ale czasami najpierw działa, a dopiero potem myśli. Poza tym, zbyt wysoko się ceni.

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – prychnęłam.

Muzyka stała się głośniejsza. Było już dosyć późno, gdyż roczniki od piątego w dół zaprowadzono do dormitorium. Zawsze na tego typu wydarzeń jedynie starsze roczniki mogły zostawać do późnych godzin. 

Zamyśliłam się, gdyż siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w ciszy. 

Poczułam dziwne ukłuciu w sercu, gdy dostrzegłam, jak pary przytulają się, aby zatańczyć wolnego do jakiejś przygnębiającej ballady o miłości. Mój wzrok przykuła Moore, która została opuszczona przez chłopaka, z którym wcześniej świetnie się bawiła. 

Przypomniałam sobie jej wzrok, kiedy ujrzała Remusa. Zmarszczyłam brwi, coś mi tu nie pasowało.

Jednak jeśli tak jest, jej szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze.

\- Postaram się uspokoić, ale niczego nie obiecuję – mruknęłam, przybliżając się do krótkowłosego bruneta na tyle, aby mógł mnie wyraźnie słyszeć. – Za jedną rzecz.

\- Jaką? – zapytał z ciekawością, a ja wskazałam na osamotnioną krukonkę.

\- Zatańcz z Hannah – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem. – W końcu głupio być samotnym na parkiecie podczas wolnej piosenki.

Chłopak w stroju pirata spojrzał na mnie zmieszany. Gdyby nie mała ilość świec, dałabym sobie uciąć lewą nogę za to, że się zarumienił. 

Nie usłyszałam żadnego sprzeciwu, wręcz przeciwnie. Skinął głową na zgodę i odszedł. Obserwowałam ich z daleka z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Czarodziej podszedł do mojej przyjaciółki, która zdziwiła się widząc go przed sobą. Kiedy wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę, ta a ani sekundę nie zastanowiła się nad tym, czy ją przyjąć. Od dawna znane mi uczucie kompletnego osamotnienia zawładnęło nad moją głową i ciałem. Nawet się tym nie przejęłabym, byłam do tego już do tego przyzwyczajona.

Godzinę później

Dobiegała jedenasta, czyli zostało około półtorej godziny zabawy. Tym razem wypadł piąty rok, czyli w sali zostali tylko sześcio i siedmioroczni. Na parkiecie nie było już zbyt wiele osób, większość zmęczyła się długimi godzinami tańca. Właśnie dlatego byłam zmuszana do słuchania samych wolnych piosenek, które miały nas uspokoić. 

Niektórzy nauczyciele opuścili bal, aby móc patrolować korytarze i sale lekcyjne. Podczas takich wydarzeń uczniowie uwielbiali robić sobie schadzki w ciemnych kątach, czy zamkniętych i zakurzonych pomieszczeniach. Słyszałam stawiane zakłady o to, który dom straci dzisiejszego wieczoru najwięcej punktów. Podsłuchałam, że na liście górował Gryffindor. 

Jeden z powodów klęski, a raczej „wygranej" domu lwa pojawił się w wejściu, śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem. Moja twarz od razu przybrała grymas zniesmaczenia.

Kiedy długowłosy, czarodziejski odpowiednik Mercury'ego dostrzegł moją osobę, od razu do mnie podążył.

\- Nie szukam problemów, daj mi spokój – powiedziałam, próbując się go pozbyć. 

\- Ktoś przywiązał cię do tego krzesła? – zażartował Black, na co ja posłałam w jego stronę zabijające spojrzenie. 

Syriusz wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń. 

Spojrzałam na niego z mieszanką zdziwienia, złości i zniesmaczenia.

\- Masz chorobę dwubiegunową? – zapytałam go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Chorobę dwu – co? – odpowiedział zdezorientowany, dalej nie opuszczając wyciągniętej ręki. – Jeden taniec ci nie zaszkodzi.

\- Po pierwsze, nie ufam ci. Po drugie, ja nie tańczę.

Chłopak przewrócił teatralnie oczami. 

\- Wiem, że potrafisz być miła.

\- Ty za to nie potrafisz nie być dupkiem – odbiłam piłeczkę. 

Zanim się zorientowałam, Black stracił do mnie cierpliwość i siłą mnie podniósł, a następnie zaciągnął na parkiet. 

\- Ała, to boli! – krzyknęłam w proteście. – Albo mnie zostawisz, albo zostaniesz impotentem! 

\- Nie marudź, różyczko. Wiele osób ci teraz zazdrości, nawet niektóre osobniki tej samej płci, co ja – powiedział, wypinając dumnie pierś.

Usłyszałam, jak piosenka się skończyła. Po chwili usłyszałam pierwsze dźwięki doskonale znanego mi utworu. Cholera jasna.

Przeszedł mnie zimny pot, a gryfon złapał za moją talię i ułożył jedną z moich dłoni na swoim ramieniu, a drugą zamknął w uścisku. 

\- Co, boisz się Elvisa? – zaśmiał się.

\- Uwierz mi, Can't help falling in love jest ostatnią piosenką, do której chciałabym z tobą tańczyć. 

Czując na sobie jego ręce, moje ciało przeszedł dziwny dreszcz. 

Poruszaliśmy się w powoli, w rytm muzyki. Starałam się nie stanąć gryfonowi na stopę, chociaż dzięki dostatecznie mocnemu kopnięciu nie musiałabym teraz być tak blisko niego, wdychając jego cholerną wodę kolońską. 

\- Spodziewałem się po tobie znacznie mniejszej wiedzy w tym zakresie. Jesteś w końcu...

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj, Black – warknęłam. – To samo mogłabym powiedzieć o tobie.

\- Nigdy nie zgadzałem się z moją rodziną i wyraźnie to pokazywałem. Słyszałem to i owo o twoich rodzicach – mówił, nie zwracając uwagi na mój morderczy wzrok. – Nazwisko Hoden podobno nie jest obce w kręgach Sama – wiesz – kogo. 

\- Jeśli przyszedłeś, żeby zrobić mi wywiad na temat moich bliskich to radzę ci iść do nich i zapytać się o takie rzeczy osobiście – powiedziałam z zimnym tonem. – Radzę jednak uważać. 

Nie zauważyłam, że przystanęliśmy. 

\- Hej, spokojnie, landryna. Chciałem się upewnić, że nie zadzieram z przyszłą morderczynią – powiedział z rozbawionym tonem.

Nie zapanowałam nad moją reakcją. Uderzyłam chłopaka prosto w lewy policzek. 

Brunet zacisnął szczękę i przyłożył dłoń do zaczerwienionej części jego twarzy. Poczułam, jak mój oddech przyspiesza. 

\- Dobra, przesadziłem.

\- Nigdy więcej nie porównuj mnie do nich. Dawno temu przestałam być związana z tymi ludźmi. Jedyne, co mnie z nimi łączy to nazwisko.

\- Nie tylko ty jesteś w takiej sytuacji. 

\- Masz rację, ale to nie ja poruszam ten temat, jakbym rozmawiała o dzisiejszej pogodzie. 

Zdziwiłam się, widząc w oczach Syriusza skruchę. 

\- Masz rację, przepraszam.

Po tych słowach rozejrzał się na boki i odsunął mnie bardziej w stronę ściany. Spojrzałam na niego zastanawiając się, co znowu wymyślił. 

Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki, z której wyjął średniej wielkości szklaną fiolkę wypełnioną bursztynowym płynem.

Nie miałam pojęcia, co ma oznaczać jego zachowanie.

\- To tylko ognista, tylko trochę mocniejsza – wyjaśnił, ściszając głos. – Została mi ostatnia sztuka. Nie spinaj się tak, w końcu musisz się rozluźnić, dobrze ci to zrobi.

\- Mam ci zaufać? – prychnęłam, krzyżując ręce w ramionach.

\- Gdyby to było zatrute, połowa siódmego rocznika byłaby już martwa. Możesz zapytać się swojej przyjaciółki, widziałem, jak bierze jedną sztukę od Luniaka.

\- Kogo? – zapytałam.

\- Lupina.

Westchnęłam, walcząc ze sobą w głowie. Moje sumienie podpowiadało mi, że nie mogę mu ufać. Poczułam również ukłucie w sercu, dowiadując się o Hannah od tej gnidy. 

\- Daję ci ją za darmo, a wszyscy płacili jednego galeona. 

\- Zdzierstwo – mruknęłam, zabierając od niego buteleczkę. 

Tracąc jakiekolwiek zahamowania, odkorkowałam fiolkę i wypiłam ją duszkiem, czując w gardle znajome palenie.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Abigail? Wszystko dobrze? – słyszałam tak, jakby Hannah stała za ścianą.

Kręciło mi się w głowie na tyle, że nie mogłam ustać na wyprostowanych nogach, podparta do zimnej, kamiennej ściany. 

Słyszałam z daleka muzykę, która dochodziła z Wielkiej Sali. Nie pamiętałam, jak się tu znalazłam. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miałam przed oczami to Black, stojący przede mną i szczerzący swoje proste, śnieżnobiałe zęby. 

\- Co? – wybełkotałam. – Ale że co się dzieje?

\- Abigail! – krzyknęła do mnie przyjaciółka, potrząsając moimi ramionami. – Spójrz na mnie!

Błądziłam oczami po obrazach, które o tej porze smacznie spały. 

W końcu posłuchałam słów dziewczyny i zwróciłam na nią uwagę, chociaż nie mogłam skoncentrować się na jednej czynności. 

\- Coś ty do cholery jasnej wypiła? Ktoś ci coś podał, piłaś jakiś alkohol?

\- No tak jak wszyscy, przecież cały pieprzony Hogwart chla jak smok! – zaśmiałam się, wyswobadzając się z uścisku krukonki i wyrzucając rękami na boki. 

\- O czym ty pleciesz? – zdziwiła się, zwłaszcza moim doborem słownictwa. 

\- Przecież Black mówił... Co mówił? – Wypadłam z tropu. – Tak! No, że kupiłaś od niego bursztynka. Bursztynka? Whisky!

Wybuchłam śmiechem, podpierając się rękami o kolana. Moore stała w bezpiecznej odległości ode mnie, nie wiedząc co zrobić. Na jej twarzy malował się prawdziwy strach o mnie. Rozejrzała się dookoła upewniając, że nikt tędy nie przechodzi. Wiedziała jednak, że jakiś nauczyciel na pewno ma nocny patrol i może nas złapać. 

\- Chodź, trupia imprezka jeszcze trwa. Chcę potańczyć.

\- Nie, nie ma mowy. To Black ci coś dał? – dopytywała, chcąc przeprowadzić śledztwo. 

\- Przecież ci cholera jasna mówię! – odpowiedziałam zdenerwowana, chcąc wrócić na bal. Zanim jednak gdziekolwiek się ruszyłam, brunetka zatrzymała mnie, łapiąc za mój nadgarstek. – Puszczaj!

\- Nie, uspokój się Abigail i powiedz mi, co się stało.

Warknęłam, mając dość jej matczynego zachowania. Chciałam się po prostu dobrze bawić, może kogoś poderwać. Czułam, że żyję, a moje ciało wypełnia energia. Wcześniejsze osłabienie odeszło w zapomnienie, miałam ochotę tańczyć, skakać i biegać. 

\- Coś tam mówił o staruszkach – powiedziałam z obrzydzeniem na twarzy. – Nieźle się na niego wkurzyłam, a tamten idiota dał mi ognistą za darmo. Przekupić mnie chciał, pies jeden! Mówił, że kupiłaś porcyjkę od Lupinka. Właśnie, jak tam wam poszło w romansowaniu? 

\- Nic nigdy od nich nie kupowałam, okłamał cię – wyjaśniła, próbując mnie uspokoić. 

Wyglądała na naprawdę zestresowaną i bezradną.

\- No wiedziałam, że coś mi tu śmierdzi i to wcale nie byłam ja! – krzyknęłam, a następnie nad moim ciałem zapanował histeryczny śmiech, którego nie można było w żaden sposób wyjaśnić. 

\- Posłuchaj – zaczęła, unosząc mnie do pozycji prostej. – Wrócimy teraz do dormitorium i się położysz, a jutro zajmiemy się resztą. Dobrze?

Spojrzałam na dziewczynę, zdenerwowana jej reakcją.

\- Nie ma mowy! Ja chcę się bawić – powiedziałam naburmuszona, niczym pięcioletnie dziecko. 

\- Dobrze, pobawimy się kiedy indziej. Musisz się położyć – wciąż próbowała mnie namówić z proszącym spojrzeniem. 

Nie wierzyłam w to, że Hannah nie pozwala mi się w końcu zrelaksować. Pod sukienką miałam zawiązany pas w okolicy bioder, do którego miałam przyczepioną różdżkę. Tak na wszelki wypadek, który był w tym momencie idealny. 

Zanim moja przyjaciółka się zorientowała, wyciągnęłam ją i skierowałam w jej stronę.

\- Petrificus Totalus! 

Moore padła na ziemię z hukiem, jednak nie przejęłam się tym. W końcu byłam wolna. Skierowałam się chwiejnym krokiem do Wielkiej Sali, choć nie bardzo znałam swoje położenie. Było niezmiernie ciemno, a ja kompletnie straciłam orientację. Czułam, jak kręci mi się w głowie, ale nie poddawałam się. 

W tej chwili zapomniałam o wszelkich konsekwencjach mojego zachowania. W końcu nie było z nim nic złego, a ja muszę przestać się wszystkim przejmować. 

Kilka razy niebezpiecznie się zachwiałam, czasami jakiś obraz zwrócił na mnie uwagę bądź prychnął ze zniesmaczeniem. Ignorowałam to. 

Kiedy ujrzałam wielkie, otwarte drzwi do sali, przy której stała dwójka pilnujących nauczycieli, a niektórzy uczniowie wychodzili, uśmiechnęłam się. Słyszałam radosną i skoczną muzykę, która jeszcze bardziej poprawiła mi humor. 

Minęłam profesorów, kiwając do nich głową. Ci spojrzeli po sobie, jednak nic nie wzbudziło ich podejrzeń. Co złego mogłoby się stać?

x

Obudziłam się z potężnym, pulsującym bólem głowy. Czułam się tak zmęczona, jakbym nie spała co najmniej dwa tygodnie, a wcześniej przebiegła dziesięciokilometrowy maraton. Co się stało?

Otworzyłam oczy, co było błędem. Spotkałam promienie słoneczne, dlatego momentalnie zamknęłam powieki.

Kiedy przyzwyczaiłam się do światła, rozejrzałam się. Byłam sama w dormitorium. Gdzie jest Hannah?

Kiedy wstałam do pozycji siedzącej poczułam, że to był wielki błąd. Nawet nie stając na nogi poważnie zakręciło mi się w głowie i od ponownego opadnięcia na poduszki dzieliły mnie sekundy. Na szczęście opanowałam się.

W końcu zauważyłam, jak sucho miałam w gardle. Zdziwiłam się widząc szklankę wody i małą fiolkę z ciemnym eliksirem na szafce nocnej. Nie zastanawiając się dwa razy wypiłam duszkiem oba naczynia. Po przełknięciu wywaru ból głowy ustał, a mój umysł otrzeźwiał. 

W mojej głowie nastało mnóstwo pytań, a najważniejszym z nich było, co się stało?

Moim ostatnim wspomnieniem był taniec z Blackiem. Następnie rozmowa z nim i zdenerwowanie, którego od dawna tak bardzo nie czułam. Później ognista...Dlaczego ja to od niego wzięłam? Byłam głupia i naiwna, a to na pewno nie był zwykły alkohol. 

Gdyby to była normalna whisky, w dodatku w takiej ilości to wszystko bym pamiętała, nigdy w życiu nie urwał mi się film. 

Skuliłam się, przyciągając kolana pod brodę. 

Dostrzegłam moją sukienkę i resztę garderoby rzucone obok łóżka. Podniosłam do góry rąbek kołdry i odetchnęłam spokojnie widząc, że mam na sobie zwykłą piżamę, składającą się z długich, luźnych spodni i przydużej, gładkiej koszulki. 

Miałam ochotę płakać, ponieważ owładnęła mną bezradność. Nienawidziłam nie znać odpowiedzi na jakieś pytanie zwłaszcza, kiedy dotyczyło to mnie. Byłam przerażona. 

Co jeżeli zrobiłam coś bardzo głupiego, jeszcze bardziej się upokorzyłam? Co najważniejsze, jak zareagowali nauczyciele? Czy dostałam milion odjętych punktów i setki godzin szlabanu?

Z przemyśleń wyrwało mnie skrzypienie otwierających się drzwi. We framudze zauważyłam Hannah, niosącą tackę z jedzeniem. Sine kręgi pod oczami zdradzały jej bezsenną noc. Kiedy zauważyła mnie, siedzącą spokojnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, westchnęła z ulgą. 

\- W końcu wstałaś i nie zachowujesz się jak naćpana wariatka – mruknęła, podchodząc do mnie i kładąc przede mną śniadanie, które składało się z kilku kromek tostów i jajecznicy oraz soku dyniowego. 

Czując, jak burczy w moim pustym brzuchu, zabrałam się do jedzenia. Bałam się do niej odezwać, bałam się prawdy. Brunetka czekała, siedząc na swoim łóżku. 

\- Pamiętasz coś? – zapytała, przerywając ciszę. 

Popatrzyłam na nią, przełykając jedzenie. Pokręciłam głową i z bezradności wzruszyłam ramionami. 

\- Co ci strzeliło do głowy, Abigail? Dlaczego wzięłaś to cholerstwo od Blacka? – pytała, a ja mogłam wyczuć w jej tonie zdenerwowanie.

Zdążyłam się już domyślić, że to, co mówił było kłamstwem. To nie była ognista, nikt tego od niego nie kupił, a z pewnością nie Moore. 

Poczułam się jak skończona idiotka.

\- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem – westchnęłam. – Ja chyba...

\- Chyba co?

Uniosłam wzrok na sufit nie wiedząc, czy powiedzieć jej prawdę. Wstrzymałam powietrze, a następnie wypuściłam je ustami.

\- Wtedy, kiedy się pokłóciłyśmy. Poszłam na Wieżę Astronomiczną i na początku go nie zauważyłam, płakałam jak głupia... Wtedy zorientowałam się, że ktoś tam jest. To był Syriusz. To było takie dziwne, Hannah. Black wydawał się być taki, normalny? W dodatku był naprawdę miły i zabawny. Nie rzucał kąśliwymi uwagami, nie próbował uprzykrzać mi życia. 

Spojrzałam na brunetkę, która wpatrywała się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Pomyślałam, że... Może on tylko udaje, że nic złego się nie stanie – mówiłam, z każdym wyrazem czując się jak jeszcze większa kretynka. – Widocznie bardzo się myliłam. 

\- Nigdy w życiu nie wykazałaś się taką bezmyślnością. Naprawdę w ciebie nie wierzę – odparła zdziwiona, ale także wściekła. 

Nastała między nami głucha, nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Co ja wtedy zrobiłam? 

\- Chciałabym to wiedzieć – odpowiedziała. – Potraktowałaś mnie Petrificus Totalus i poszłaś, żeby świetnie się bawić. Masz szczęście, że znalazła mnie Prefekt Naczelna i ubłagałam ją, żeby nikomu o tym nie mówiła. 

Byłam jeszcze bardziej przestraszona.

\- Wypytałam kilka osób, ale albo nic szczególnego nie zwróciło ich uwagi, a niektóre wcześnie poszły spać. Wieczorem, gdy zostałam odczarowana nie mogłam cię znaleźć. Sama wróciłaś, wykrzyczałaś mi do ucha kilka dziwnych rzeczy, zrzuciłaś z siebie ubrania i poszłaś spać. 

Przetarłam powieki, a następnie przeczesałam włosy dłonią. Zauważyłam, że wróciły do swojego normalnego koloru. 

\- Muszę go znaleźć – powiedziałam stanowczo, odkładając tackę i kołdrę. – Jeśli go zabiję, to odwiedzaj mnie czasami w Azkabanie. 

\- Pójdę z tobą – zaproponowała, momentalnie wstając. 

\- Nie, Hannah. Muszę to załatwić sama – wyjaśniłam, kładąc jedną z moich rąk na jej ramieniu. – Postaram się opanować, jak już go dorwę. Chociaż niczego nie obiecuję.

Ubrałam się w ekspresowym tempie oraz związałam włosy w wysokiego kucyka. Kiedy po lekkim pomalowaniu rzęs wróciłam się po okulary, zauważyłam, że są zbite. Zdziwiło mnie to, jednak rzuciłam na nie odpowiednie zaklęcie, które naprawiło je. 

Ruszyłam na poszukiwania. 

Pierwszym miejscem, które sprawdziłam była Wielka Sala. Niestety, nikogo tam nie zastałam. Zwłaszcza, że było już po śniadaniu. 

Widząc Prefekt Gryffindoru zapytałam się jej o chłopaka, jednak ta go nie widziała. Pochodziłam po zamku szukając kolejnych gryfonów, ale widocznie Black zapadł się pod ziemię. Nawet jak na niego, godzina pierwsza po południu była chyba trochę za późna na spanie. 

Wróciłam się do dormitorium po płaszcz, który założyłam, aby wyjść na zewnątrz. Oprócz tego miałam na sobie czarne jeansy oraz koszulkę z krótkim rękawem w bordowo – granatowe paski. 

W końcu, po ponad półgodzinnym śledztwie, znalazłam go. Stał nad jeziorem, wpatrując się wodę. Był to dziwny widok, gdyż po pierwsze, był on sam, a po drugie zbierało się na deszcz i było bardzo zimno. W takich przypadkach wszyscy uczniowie znajdowali się w środku. 

Przez chwilę obserwowałam go z daleka. Jego włosy jak zwykle były rozpuszczone i najpewniej nierozczesane. Ubrany był w czarną, skórzaną kurtkę i ciemne jeansy. Jego dłonie schowane były w kieszeniach kurtki. 

Po chwili namysłu postanowiłam powiadomić go o swojej obecności. Kiedy zaczęłam iść w jego stronę, chłopak uniósł głowę do góry, a następnie odwrócił się. 

Zdziwił mnie fakt, że na początku wyraz jego twarzy był... smutny? Momentalnie ukrył ten fakt pod szerokim, wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Hoden – powitał mnie. 

\- Mi ciebie nie, Black – odparłam, stając przed nim.

Różnica wzrostu między nami nie była zbyt duża, dlatego mogłam bez problemu spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

\- Jesteś dupkiem, skończonym dupkiem – powiedziałam, chociaż pewnie już zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. – Brzydzę się tobą.

Z jego ust wydobył się krótki, cichy śmiech. 

\- To nie mną powinnaś się brzydzić, wiesz? – mruknął tajemniczo. – Przyznam, że nie znałem cię z tej strony. 

\- O czym ty bredzisz?

\- Już nie pamiętasz, jak rzuciłaś się na mnie, błagając o to, żebym cię pocałował? – zapytał, unosząc swoją dłoń i głaszcząc mój policzek. – W dodatku tak przy wszystkich. Musiałem siłą wyciągać się z Wielkiej Sali, żeby nie przynieść ci wstydu. 

Zamarłam. Moje ciało przeszedł zimny pot.

\- Kłamiesz – warknęłam. – Nie zrobiłabym czegoś takiego nawet pod wpływem alkoholu. To wszystko twoja wina, to ty podałeś mi jakieś świństwo. 

\- I co, pójdziesz teraz do dyrektora mówiąc, że dałem ci jakąś podejrzaną substancję, zamiast obiecanej whisky? Proszę bardzo, droga wolna.

Miał rację, byłam w okropnej sytuacji. Nie mogłam znieść jego uśmiechu, chciałam go jak najmocniej uderzyć w twarz, żeby go stamtąd zetrzeć. 

Cieszył się moją przegraną i moim zawstydzeniem. 

\- Nie martw się, do niczego nie doszło. Nie zniżam się do zaliczania dziewczyn, które nie są świadome tego, co robią. W końcu nie jestem gwałcicielem. 

\- Nie, jesteś kimś gorszym – odparłam. – Jesteś cholernym Blackiem, który mimo wyparcia się rodziny dalej jest plugawą gnidą. Dokładnie taką samą, jak cała rodzina. Fakt, że nie używasz czarnej magii wcale cię od nich nie wyróżnia. 

W końcu mi się udało, mina Syriusza zrzedła. Na jego twarzy wypisana była mieszanka zdziwienia, urażenia i wściekłości. Czyli dokładnie tego, co chciałam uzyskać. 

\- Jak śmiesz? 

Zaśmiałam się, czując się w wygranej pozycji. 

Zauważyłam, jak chłopak wyciąga z kieszeni różdżkę. Nie byłam mu dłużna, zanim ten mógł rzucić na mnie jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, zadziałałam.

\- Expulso!

Brunet został odrzucona do tyłu, aż upadł na ziemię. Na moje nieszczęście, ten w odpowiednim momencie zyskał trzeźwość umysłu i mocniej złapał za różdżkę.

\- Drętwota!

W samą porę uchyliłam się przed jego zaklęciem. 

Zaczęła się prawdziwa walka. Z naszych różdżek wydobywały się iskry o różnych kolorach, jednak każde z nas umiało się przed nimi obronić. 

Black wstał z ziemi i rzucił na mnie kolejne zaklęcie oszałamiające, dlatego zdenerwowana potraktowałam go Brachiabindo, które go związało i unieszkodliwiło.

\- Co tu się na brodę Merlina wyprawia?!


	7. Chapter 7

Czułam ogromne deja vu. Znowu siedziałam w gabinecie dyrektora, zarówno smutna, jak i wściekła. W środku, oprócz mnie, znajdowali się również opiekunowie naszych domów, Slughorn, który nas przyłapał oraz oczywiście Syriusz.

\- To niedorzeczne! Doskonale wiecie, że tego typu pojedynki są w naszej szkole zakazane. Jaki dajecie przykład innym uczniom? Chcecie zostać wyrzuceni ze szkoły przed owutemami? – wykładała nam kazanie profesor McGonagall. 

Nie żałowałam tego, co zrobiłam. Byłam wygrana. 

Spojrzałam na Blacka, który siedział obok mnie. Zachowywał się tak, jakby miał głęboko w poważaniu słowa nauczycieli. Jedną nogę miał założoną na drugą, ręce skrzyżowane w ramionach, a jego usta starały się ukryć uśmieszek.

Co jest z tym człowiekiem nie tak?

\- Co my mamy z nimi zrobić, Albusie? – zapytał się Flitwick. 

Związanie jednego z nas w lochach, a drugiego na Wieży Astronomicznej nic by nie dało. 

\- Uważam, że panna Hoden zasługuje na odjęcie dwudziestu punktów dla jej domu oraz tydzień szlabanu – wyjaśnił dyrektor.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, nie było aż tak źle.

\- Za to pan Black – zaczął, spoglądając na niego znad swoich okularów połówek. – Znając pańską historię, czterdzieści punktów oraz dwa tygodnie szlabanu.

\- Słucham?! – krzyknął oburzony, wstając z krzesła. – Jakim prawem ja mam większą karę, to Hoden pierwsza rzuciła zaklęcie!

\- Rzuciłam je, bo wyciągnąłeś różdżkę i chciałeś mnie zaatakować, zrobiłam to jedynie, żeby się obronić. Wszyscy wiedzą, co robiłeś ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Snape'owi. – powiedziałam w swojej obronie.

\- Dość, moi drodzy – przerwał nam Dumbledore, unosząc rękę, aby nas uciszyć. – Właśnie to miałem na myśli, o czym wspomniała panna Hoden. Pan się nigdy nie nauczy, panie Black. Za to pannie Hoden wystarczy nawet najmniejsza kara, żeby zrozumiała, że źle postąpiła. 

Wciąż siedząc, nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu na twarzy. Cztery do trzech, Black. 

\- Możecie już iść. Wasze szlabany rozpoczynają się od dzisiaj, o godzinie ósmej wieczorem. Profesor Slughorn rozdzieli wam zadania. 

x

O trzeciej po południu znalazłam się w Wielkiej Sali na obiedzie. W tym samym momencie, kiedy chwyciłam za widelec, aby wbić go w pięknie pachnącą pieczeń, ktoś przede mną usiadł. Spojrzałam w górę, była to Hannah.

Patrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem, który prawie rozciągał jej się od ucha do ucha.

\- Emm... Mam się bać? – zapytałam, krojąc mięso. 

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć – oznajmiła, siadając. 

Popatrzyłam na nią, unosząc jedną brew. Moją uwagę zwróciło małe poruszenie przy stole Gryffindoru. James Potter wstał z miejsca i gratulował czegoś Remusowi, przytulając go. Tak samo Pettigrew. Jedyną osobą, która dalej siedziała, był Black. 

Jego wzrok lustrował zarówno mnie, jak i moją przyjaciółkę. Momentalnie odwróciłam swoje spojrzenie na Moore.

\- Umówiłam się z Lupinem na randkę.

Jej słowa od razu do mnie dotarły, dlatego zakrztusiłam się obiadem. Czułam, jak przełyk piecze mnie tak, jakby ktoś zorganizował sobie w nim ognisko. Momentalnie sięgnęłam po szklankę z wodą, co pozwoliło jedzeniu spokojnie przejść. 

Jeszcze kilka razy kaszlnęłam, aż w końcu spojrzałam w jej czekoladowe oczy.

\- Ale... Co?

Wtedy sobie przypomniałam. No tak, bal.

To, w jaki sposób na siebie patrzyli, wesoło rozmawiali, tańczyli. 

\- Jesteś na mnie zła? No wiesz, on przyjaźni się z Syriuszem i pomyślałam...

\- Nie, na Merlina, nie! Jestem szczęśliwa, Hannah! – mówiłam, łapiąc ją za rękę. – Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa, ale jak do tego w ogóle doszło?

Brunetka zaśmiała się i zaczerwieniła.

\- Wcześniej czasami zdarzyło mi się na niego spojrzeć i stwierdziłam, że chciałabym go poznać. Potem na balu... Podszedł do mnie i zaprosił do tańca. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się ucieszyłam! Później długo rozmawialiśmy, a dzisiaj, gdy poszłaś szukać Syriusza, poszłam się przejść i go spotkałam. Powiedział, że ten wieczór był bardzo miły i chciałby mnie bliżej poznać. No i...zgodziłam się.

\- To naprawdę świetnie. Kiedy się umówiliście? – zapytałam, kontynuując jedzenie.

Ależ ta pieczeń była pyszna.

\- W piątek o szóstej. Mamy spotkać się przed wejściem do Hogwartu i przejść – wyjaśniła. – Ale już dość o mnie. Co się w ogóle stało z Blackiem?

Westchnęłam i wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- W dosyć dużym skrócie, zarobiłam dwadzieścia punktów i tygodniowy szlaban.

\- Słucham? Co wyście zrobili? 

\- Trochę się poprztykaliśmy, poprzeklinaliśmy i Ślimak nas złapał i zaciągnął do dyrektora. Wiesz co jest najlepsze? Kara Blacka jest dwa razy większa niż moja. 

Hannah roześmiała się zdziwiona.

\- Jak to?! – krzyknęła radośnie. 

\- Dumbledore mówił coś o tym, że on się nigdy nie nauczy, a mi nawet najmniejsza kara starczy. Nie powiem, czuję się na wygranej pozycji. Tylko, że ten cholerny szlaban jak zwykle psuje mi plany. Wolałabym się pouczyć, poczytać, lub robić cokolwiek innego poza spędzaniem mojego wolnego wieczoru w lodowatych lochach z tym kretynem.

\- Dasz radę, to tylko tydzień. 

Skończyłyśmy jeść, rozmawiając na mniej ciekawe tematy dotyczące pracy domowej i lekcji. Później po mojej namowie udałyśmy się do biblioteki, po tym, jak na chwilę wróciłyśmy do swojego pokoju i zabrałyśmy rzeczy potrzebne do pisania.

Tam odrobiłyśmy lekcje, które składały się z dwóch krótkich esejów na Transmutację i Zaklęcia. 

Kiedy Moore poprawiała swoją pracę, dostrzegłam siedzącego w kącie niedaleko nas Snape'a. Jak zwykle był sam, studiując jakąś niepokojącą, wielką księgę. Teraz mogłam chociaż trochę poczuć, jak się czuje, gdy ta gryfońska banda na niego napada. 

Przypomniałam sobie, że jest listopad i małymi kroczkami zbliżają się święta. 

\- Hannah, mogę cię o coś zapytać? – odezwałam się, gdy brunetka czytała sobie pod nosem swoją pracę. Spojrzała na mnie znad pergaminu i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Oczywiście. O co chodzi?

\- Wiem, że twoi rodzice już dużo dla mnie robią, ale mogłabym w tym roku spędzić u was święta? Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to duża prośba, ale nie chciałabym być sama w Hogwarcie – powiedziałam.

Nagle twarz dziewczyny posmutniała.

\- Oh... Jejku, Abigail. Bardzo mi przykro, ale w tym roku na całe wolne wyjeżdżamy do rodziny we Francji. Wiesz, do tych, o których czasami ci mówię. Sama nie chcę tam jechać, bo są strasznie nudni, ale rodzice powiedzieli, że nie mam wyboru. Naprawdę mi przykro.

Widziałam, że krukonka naprawdę mi współczuje. Nie byłam na nią zła, w końcu nie miałam do tego żadnego powodu. 

\- Nic się nie stało – zaśmiałam się smutno.

\- A co z twoimi bliskimi z Ameryki? – zapytała.

No tak, kompletnie o nich zapomniałam.

\- Ciotka jest prawie zawsze zajęta, nie chcę jej prosić o coś takiego. 

Między nami nastała cisza, a Moore wróciła do eseju. Spojrzałam na zegarek wiszący na ścianie i przeklęłam pod nosem.

\- Cholera, spóźnię się. Możesz później zabrać moje rzeczy?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową, a ja wybiegłam z biblioteki, zostając nakrzyczana przez bibliotekarkę. Dlaczego lochy muszą znajdować się daleko od każdego możliwego miejsca w Hogwarcie?

Po pięciu minutach biegu na śmierć i życie znalazłam się przed drzwiami od sali do eliksirów. Zapukałam, a gdy dostałam odpowiedź, aby wejść, otworzyłam drzwi. Na moje nieszczęście, mój towarzysz do cotygodniowego wieczorku towarzyskiego już tam był. 

\- Ah, panna Hoden. Następnym razem proszę być na czas, inaczej będę musiał odjąć kolejne punkty – upomniał mnie Slughorn.

Kiwnęłam głową na jego uwagę i usiadłam przy ławce, obok Syriusza. Niestety tylko jedna z nich miała ustawiony rzędy kociołków do umycia, dlatego mój plan siedzenia jak najdalej od Blacka się nie powiódł. 

\- To nie jest wszystko, drugie tyle mam w składziku. Wszystkie potrzebne wam rzeczy macie pod stołem – powiedział i usiadł przy swoim biurku, aby sprawdzać prace uczniów.

Wzięliśmy się do pracy.

Po pierwszym wyszorowanym do czystości kociołku stwierdziłam, że zawsze mogło być gorzej. Po drugim moje dłonie zaczęły być nieprzyjemnie przemoczone, a po trzecim niesamowicie cuchnąć środkami czystości. 

Aby się uspokoić i sprawić, że czas szybciej płynął zaczęłam cicho nucić pod nosem piosenki, które miałam w głowie. 

Poczułam na sobie czyiś wzrok, a po zbadaniu tego okazało się, że był to tylko Syriusz. Prychnęłam widząc jego zaciekawioną minę.

\- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto słucha Frankiego Valli – mruknął na tyle cicho, aby profesor nie mógł go usłyszeć.

\- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto wie, kim jest Frankie Valli – odbiłam piłeczkę, nie podnosząc wzroku znad brudnego kociołka. Był to na pewno lepszy widok od bruneta siedzącego obok.

Chłopak zaśmiał się.

\- Czuję się prawie urażony – odpowiedział, łapiąc się pierś w miejscu, w którym leży serce.

Przewróciłam oczami na jego wypowiedź.

\- I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright. I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night – zaczął śpiewać piosenkę, którą przed chwilą nuciłam. 

\- Uspokój się – warknęłam do niego nie chcąc, żebyśmy wpadli w kolejne kłopoty. Jednak on nie miał zamiaru przestawać zachowywać się niczym pięciolatek. 

\- I love you, baby, trust in me when I say: Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray! – Tym razem zacytował głośniej, kołysząc się na boki i szorując kociołek w rytm muzyki, którą tylko my słyszeliśmy.

Gdyby sytuacja była zupełnie inna uznałabym, że głos gryfona nie był aż tak zły. Można by nawet powiedzieć, że przyjemny dla ucha. 

Skarciłam się za tą myśl i patrzyłam spod byka na bruneta, który śmiał się tak, jakby usłyszał najśmieszniejszy żart w swoim życiu. 

\- You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you – kontynuowałam nieśmiało, znacznie ciszej od Blacka.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, a uśmiech na jego twarzy najpierw zniknął, aby powrócić, tym razem jeszcze większy. 

Slughorn albo nas nie słyszał, albo nie chciał słyszeć, gdyż nawet na nas nie patrzył.

\- You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much – zaśpiewał kolejne wersy.

Zauważyłam, że siedzimy bliżej niż wcześniej. Patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy nie wiedząc, co dalej począć. Poczułam się zażenowana, a moje policzki stały się gorące. Mój umysł momentalnie otrzeźwiał i wróciłam do pracy.

x

Półtorej godziny, trzydzieści kociołków i kilka litrów środków czyszczących później byliśmy wolni. Nie mieliśmy zamiaru zostawać w tej sali ani minuty dłużej, gdy Ślimak pozwolił nam iść. Skierowałam się do wieży Ravenclawu chcąc tą jakże interesującą podróż przebyć sama, jednak moje plany zostały pokrzyżowane.

\- Hoden, czekaj! – usłyszałam za sobą.

Po teatralnym przewróceniu oczami przyspieszyłam, aby nie musieć rozmawiać z żadną osobą, zwłaszcza z kimś takim jak on. 

\- Widzę, że uciekasz. 

Nawet to mnie nie zatrzymało.

Dopiero jego ręka łapiąca mnie za nadgarstek spowodowała, że przystopowałam. Spojrzałam na niego zdenerwowana.

\- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

\- Może częściej organizowalibyśmy sobie takie wieczorki karaoke, co ty na to? – zapytał ze śmiechem. – Całkiem dobrze śpiewasz.

\- Cholera, Black. Jesteś jak jakaś Enigma. Najpierw chcesz mnie zabić i upokorzyć, nienawidzisz mnie jakbym zabiła Pottera, a potem drzesz się na mnie w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Później jak gdyby nigdy nic śpiewasz ze mną Valli'ego i ze mną żartujesz. O co ci chodzi? – powiedziałam wszystko, co miałam na sercu.

Kiedy nie usłyszałam od niego żadnej odpowiedzi, kontynuowałam swoją wędrówkę do dormitorium.

Niestety, brunet po chwili mnie dogonił.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że taka jesteś. Jeśli chcesz, mogę załatwić pierścionek zaręczynowy i możemy dalej rozmawiać. Co ty na to?

Nie uznałam jego żartu za śmieszny, uderzyłam gryfona łokciem w bok. 

\- Słyszałem, że Remus zaczyna kręcić z twoją przyjaciółką. Co powiesz na podwójną randkę? – kontynuował swoją gadaninę. 

Podejrzewam, że jeśli zaczęłabym w tym momencie biec, gryfon wyjąłby skądś swoją miotłę i zaczął lecieć obok mnie, aby mnie denerwować. 

\- Wiesz co, rezygnuję z wszelkich eliksirów i dennych karteczek wywieszonych w szkole. Taki sposób uprzykrzania ci życia jest zdecydowanie lepszy!

Przewracanie oczami w jego towarzystwie chyba wejdzie mi w nawyk. 

\- Jesteś niczym kula u nogi – warknęłam, myśląc tylko o swoim prysznicu i łóżku. – Widząc, że zbliżamy się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ravenclaw, odetchnęłam z ulgą. 

\- Mógłbym przymierzyć twoje okulary?

To pytanie kompletnie zbiło mnie z tropu. Stanęłam w miejscu, a Black, który ciągle za mną szedł i próbował przyspieszyć, wpadł we mnie- Słucham? Jesteś idiotą.

\- Chcę zobaczyć, czy jesteś tak ślepa, jak James. 

Po tych słowach nie mogłam się powstrzymać, wybuchłam śmiechem. Była to jedyna rzecz, która w jego bezsensownej paplaninie mnie rozśmieszyła.

\- Zróbmy tak, jeżeli jestem bardziej ślepa od niego, dasz mi spokój i pozwolisz wrócić do swojego pokoju w samotności – zaproponowałam.

\- A jeśli nie? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Zobaczymy.

Zdjęłam z nosa czarne, cienkie i zaokrąglone oprawki, a następnie podałam je Syriuszowi. Po założeniu ich momentalnie widziałam, że wygrałam. Jego mina była warta upamiętnienia i żałowałam, że nie miałam przy sobie żadnego aparatu. 

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami zawiedziony i oddał mi okulary.

\- Wygrałaś. Przynajmniej dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem. Do zobaczenia, Hoden.

I w końcu nastała błoga cisza.


	8. Chapter 8

W piątek wieczorem nie mogłam usnąć. Zdenerwowana zapaliłam światło i spojrzałam na zegarek, który miałam na stoliku nocnym. Wskazywał on dziewiątą. Jak na mnie była to zdecydowanie wczesna godzina na sen, zwłaszcza w weekend. Ostatni tydzień był jednak ciężki i twierdziłam, że zasługuję na długie godziny odpoczynku.

Dzisiejszego dnia udałam się na szlaban trochę wcześniej, a z racji, że Syriusz został przydzielony do sprzątania w innej części zamku, Slughorn wysłał mnie do biblioteki. Tam poukładałam kilka książek na swoje miejsce i udałam się do dormitorium bez żadnego sprzeciwu ze strony bibliotekarki. Uważała, że i tak za dużo tam przebywam. 

Oczywiście moje uszy dosięgły pomruki i szepty na temat wtorku, czyli trzeciego listopada. Nie tylko moje uszy nie mogły tego nie zauważyć, ale również oczy, którym został zaserwowany widok wspomnianego wcześniej chłopaka wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali o ósmej rano w towarzystwie wianuszka gryfonów, którzy nieśli przed nim tort. 

Skomentowałam to jedynie parsknięciem i agresywniejszym ugryzieniem kanapki, co moja przyjaciółka skwitowała śmiechem.

Ponownie nastał czas ciszy przed burzą. 

Black jedynie denerwował mnie swoimi docinkami lub udawanymi próbami flirtu na szlabanie, nic poza tym. Po trzecim wieczorze spędzonym z nim w sali od eliksirów, sztukę ignorowania go opanowałam do mistrzostwa. 

Rozejrzałam się po pokoju w półmroku. Strona Hannah była pusta, co mnie lekko przestraszyło. Tak dobrze im idzie spacer, że dalej nie wróciła? Westchnęłam pod nosem, być może po prostu nie znam się na randkach. Nie będę wszczynała niepotrzebnej paniki. 

Przebrałam się szybko w normalniejsze ubrania od piżamy, czyli w szerokie, jasne dżinsy i grubą bordową bluzę oraz dżinsową kurtkę. Związałam swoje krótkie włosy w wysokiego kucyka tak, aby móc złapać wszystkie włosy i nałożyłam na nos okulary. Dla bezpieczeństwa schowałam do kieszeni bluzy różdżkę i wyszłam z sypialni najciszej jak tylko mogłam. 

Udałam się do miejsca, które zawsze chociaż trochę pomagało mi w bezsennych momentach, czyli na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale siedzenie pośród teleskopów i różnych innych, niepokojących przedmiotów, oglądając księżyc i gwiazdy uspokajało mnie, orzeźwiało umysł. Może dlaczego, gdyż nikt tu zbyt często nie chodził i panowała tu kompletna cisza, przerywana głośnymi powiewami wiatru. 

Doszłam do swojego celu unikając głównych korytarzy i schodów, aby nie wpaść na żadnego nauczyciela odbywającego nocny patrol.

W zamku o tej porze roku było naprawdę zimno, zwłaszcza w nocy. Jest dopiero początek listopada, a ja już zamarzam. Boję się pomyśleć o tym, co będzie w grudniu, czy styczniu. Zbeształam się w myślach za to, że nie ubrałam czegoś grubszego. 

Wbiegłam ostatnimi schodami na górę i czułam, jak mój oddech jest przyspieszony. Muszę popracować nad swoją kondycją. Jednak coś mnie zatrzymało przed podejściem do balkonu. Czułam, że nie jestem tu sama.

Co się ostatnio dzieje z tym miejscem?!

Spędziłam w Hogwarcie sześć lat, a dopiero teraz zaczynają się tu robić jakieś schadzki. Świetnie, będę musiała znaleźć kolejne miejsce. 

\- Abigail? 

Gdy to usłyszałam, zmroziło mnie. I nie było to przez podmuch zimnego wiatru. 

Rozpoznałam ten głos, to była Hannah. Jednak jej ton nie był tak radosny i energiczny, jak zawsze. Szybko stworzyłam źródło światła zaklęciem Lumos i odnalazłam przyjaciółkę. 

Dziewczyna siedziała pod ścianą, z daleka od otwartego wyjścia na balkon. Makijaż spływał jej po policzkach przez łzy, które musiały płynąć przez długi czas.

Nie zastanawiając się ani sekundy dłużej, podbiegłam do brunetki i usiadłam tuż obok.

\- Co się stało? – zapytałam zdziwiona, jak i przestraszona. 

Objęłam ją i zauważyłam, jak zimna była. Trzęsła się ze względu na temperaturę i szloch. 

\- Re...Remus – wydukała między spazmami płaczu. – Ja m-myślałam... ż-że on mnie lub...lubi. 

\- Zaraz, nie spotkałaś się z nim?

Hannah pokręciła głową.

\- Od-odwołał spotkanie – powiedziała, po czym zaszlochała głośno. – W ostatniej chwili. P-po prostu uciekł.

Przycisnęłam ją do siebie mocniej wiedząc, że to będzie długa noc. Jak on mógł zrobić jej coś takiego? Moore jest wspaniałą osobą, w dodatku taką słodką i towarzyską. Jakim kretynem trzeba być, żeby zranić kogoś tak niewinnego?

Może się bał?

Cholera, przecież z nią tańczył i nie wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę uciec. W dodatku sam wyszedł z inicjatywą. 

Z pewnością tego pożałuje.

Dałam dziewczynie wypłakać się i nie zawracałam jej głowy pytaniami, siedziałyśmy w ciszy w kącie z idealnym widokiem na czyste, gwieździste niebo, a do środka wpadał blask księżyca w pełni. 

x

Następnego poranka obudziłam się z doskonale mi znanym uczuciem piasku pod powiekami. Czułam się okropnie. Jednym z powodów na pewno będzie mała ilość snu. 

Gdzieś w okolicach drugiej lub trzeciej w nocy przekonała Hannah, że musimy wracać do dormitorium. Ani na moment nie wypuściłam jej z uścisku i pomogłam jej przebrać się i położyć do łóżka. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz tyle płakała.

Wyszłam z ciepłego łóżka i podeszłam do okna, które było zasłonięte ciężką, granatową zasłoną. Wyjrzałam zza niej na pogodę. Dzisiaj miał odbyć się mecz Quidditcha, Gryffindor przeciwko Slytherinowi. Mieli szczęście, gdyż zza chmur momentami wyłaniało się słońce. Nie zapowiadało się na deszcz. 

Szybko umyłam się, uczesałam i ubrałam, nie budząc przyjaciółki. Następnie udałam się na śniadanie, zbliżała się godzina dziewiąta. 

Po kilku minutach męczącej wędrówki znalazłam się w Wielkiej Sali nie tylko z zamiarem zjedzenia jakiegoś pożywnego posiłku. Spojrzałam na stół gryfonów i po raz pierwszy w całym swoim życiu ucieszyłam się widząc tam Blacka. 

Podeszłam do chłopaka jedzącego płatki i wpatrującego się pusto w ścianę. Postukałam go palcem w ramię, niemalże z obrzydzeniem. 

Ten uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie swoimi szarymi oczami.

\- Czym zasłużyłem sobie na tą poranną wizytę? – zapytał, po czym ziewnął. Zauważyłam, że również miał bardzo podkrążone oczy.

\- Lupin. Gdzie on jest?

Syriusz odsunął się i odwrócił w moją stronę, krzyżując ręce w ramionach. 

\- Zgaduję, chcesz sprać mu tyłek za odwołanie randki z twoją przyjaciółkę. Mam rację? – powiedział, unosząc jedną brew. 

Przewróciłam na to oczami.

\- Nie twój interes, co chcę z nim zrobić. Zachował się jak kompletny kretyn i zostanie potraktowany jeszcze gorzej. Nie obchodzi mnie wasza miłość, czy co tam do siebie macie – odparłam, pochylając się nad chłopakiem i opierając jedną rękę na stole. – Gdzie. On. Jest. 

Na jego twarz wpłynął filuterny uśmiech.

\- Ładnie pachniesz, Hoden. Jak na kogoś, kto ma taką paskudną osobowość.

Nie zareagowałam na jego zaczepkę. Po chwili ciszy brunet odsunął się i odwrócił, wracając do jedzenia. 

\- Przykro mi, kochanie, ale Luniak jest dzisiaj niedostępny. Miłego dnia.

Zdenerwowałam się nie uzyskując odpowiedzi. Nie odeszłam nawet na krok. 

Spojrzałam na niego wymownie, krzyżując ręce w ramionach i tupiąc szybko stopą o kamienną podłogę. 

Black spojrzał na mnie znad miski płatek i wskazał dłonią, żebym poszła, co jeszcze bardziej mnie wściekło. 

\- Nie mam zamiaru stąd odejść, dopóki nie powiesz mi, gdzie on jest – warknęłam stanowczo. 

Syriusz zaśmiał się pod nosem, odkładając łyżeczkę.

\- To wspaniale, bo właśnie miałem wychodzić – powiedział i wstał gwałtownie, wymijając mnie. 

\- Black! – krzyknęłam za nim, jednak ten nie miał zamiaru się odwrócić. – Obyś dzisiaj połamał nogi!

Prychnęłam zdenerwowana, gdy wyszedł z sali i skręcił w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. 

x

Trzymając w rękach kilka kanapek i sok dyniowy wróciłam do dormitorium. Na szczęście Hannah już się obudziła i siedziała właśnie na łóżku, przykryta kołdrą, wpatrując się w odsłonięte okno. Kiedy zamknęłam głośno drzwi, dziewczyna odwróciła się, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do niej ciepło.

\- Przyniosłam ci coś do jedzenia – odezwałam się cicho, podchodząc do niej.

Położyłam Moore posiłek na stoliku i usiadłam obok niej. 

\- Jak się czujesz? – zapytałam.

\- Lepiej – mruknęła i przeczesała ręką włosy. – Przepraszam, że zajęłam ci tyle czasu. Zachowałam się jak dziecko, a to była tylko randka.

Spojrzałam na nią znacząco.

\- Przestań. Wiem, że ci na nim zależy i rozumiem cię. Nie waż się więcej przepraszać za takie rzeczy.

Po chwili ciszy brunetka uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową, a następnie zabrała się do jedzenia. W tym czasie podeszłam do swojego łóżka i zaczęłam je składać.

\- Widziałaś się z Syriuszem?

Odwróciłam się do krukonki zdziwiona, unosząc jedną brew w pytaniu.

\- Jak tu weszłaś to wyglądałaś, jakbyś chciała kogoś zabić.

Zaśmiała się pod nosem, przykrywając ciemnobrązową kołdrę dużym, puchatym, szarym kocem.

\- Słuszna uwaga – mruknęłam z lekkim uśmiechem. – Czemu pytasz?

\- Bo jestem pewna, że pytałaś go o Remusa. Proszę cię, naprawdę doceniam to, co dla mnie robisz, ale...Nie mieszaj się w to – powiedziała.

Zdziwiona usiadłam na swoim materacu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wiem, że naubliżasz mu za wszystkie czasy, a ja nie chcę, żeby czuł się przez to źle. To był jego wybór i chcę to uszanować, nie zacznę go nagle nienawidzić tak, jakby zabił moich rodziców. Nie będę go przecież zmuszać do spotykania się ze mną – wyjaśniła.

Skinęłam głową.

\- Jak chcesz. Chociaż pamiętaj, że zawsze jestem chętna i gotowa na wysłanie go do skrzydła szpitalnego – powiedziałam, na co dziewczyna zaśmiała się. – O trzynastej mecz. Idziemy, czy zostajemy w zamku.

Dałam krukonce chwilę na zastanowienie się i przełknięcie kanapki.

\- Chodźmy, nie chcę tu siedzieć i gnić – oznajmiła, na co uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. – Co ma oznaczać ta mina?

Zaśmiałam się cicho, odwracając wzrok.

\- Nic. Chcę zobaczyć, jak Black przegrywa.

\- Aż tak jesteś pewna wygranej ślizgonów?

\- Więcej niż pewna, moja droga. Jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić, to lepiej idź się ubierać.

Tak jak jej powiedziałam, tak zrobiła. Poszła wziąć prysznic, a ja czekałam na nią leżąc na łóżku i czytając książkę.

Zanim się wyszykowała minęło ponad pół godziny, w dodatku z moim pospieszaniem. Dojście do boiska zajmie nam dodatkowe dwadzieścia minut lub więcej, a zaczynali o jedenastej. Miałyśmy czterdzieści minut. 

Wyjęłam z szafy grubą bluzę z kapturem i długi, czarny płaszcz oraz granatową, wełnianą czapkę. Nie miałam zamiaru zmarznąć i się przeziębić. 

Po kolejnej groźbie, Hannah w końcu opuściła łazienkę i szybko nałożyła na siebie ubranie wierzchnie.

\- Gotowa? – zapytałam sarkastycznie, unosząc brew. 

Dziewczyna prychnęła, jednak pokiwała głową.

Widziałam, że dzisiaj nałożyła grubszą warstwę makijażu, która zakrywała nie tylko jej piegi, ale również zaczerwieniony od płaczu nos i powieki oraz sine kręgi pod oczami. Ja nie przejmowałam się takimi rzeczami, w końcu i tak codziennie wyglądałam w taki sposób.

Zmęczona, znudzona, bez żadnej nadziei na to, że kiedykolwiek mój wygląd lub moje życie się polepszy. 

Tak jak się spodziewałam, wyjście z zamku i dojście na boisko do Quidditcha zajęło nam około pół godziny. Zwłaszcza z ociąganiem się Moore. 

Weszłyśmy na jedną z wieżyczek dla widzów. Do tej, która miała kolory Ravenclaw i zajęłyśmy miejsce. 

Stanęłyśmy przy barierce, otoczone innymi uczniami. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że jednak połamie te nogi – powiedziałam bardziej do siebie, niż do przyjaciółki.

\- Co?! – krzyknęła do mnie, gdyż na trybunach było zdecydowanie za głośno. 

Pokręciłam głową pokazując jej, że jest to nieważne i skierowałam swój wzrok na wyjście dla zawodników. 

Jak to było w zwyczaju, pani Hooch wyszła jako pierwsza, a za nią obie drużyny. Z daleka widziałam kudłatą głowę Blacka, który promieniował pewnością siebie i oczarowywał uczennice swoim śnieżnobiałym uśmiechem. Zareagowałam na to grymasem na twarzy.

Piłki poleciały w ruch, a miotły z młodymi czarodziejami prowadzącymi je w powietrze. Gra się rozpoczęła. 

Początek był w miarę łagodny, jak na grę dwóch od zawsze rywalizujących ze sobą domów. Dopiero po piętnastu minutach zaczęło się robić ciekawie. 

Ścigający próbowali za wszelką cenę zrzucić się nawzajem z mioteł, a pałkarze celowali w graczy przeciwnej drużyny. Można było odczuć nienawiść, która panowała w powietrzu.

Ślizgoni, jak i gryfoni, którzy kibicowali zdzierali sobie gardła, byle tylko wesprzeć swój dom. 

Zauważyłam, jak jeden z graczy naprawdę usiadł Blackowi na ogonie. Nie dawał mu wykorzystać żadnej szansy na złapanie piłki, starał się jak najbardziej go zdenerwować i wybić z rytmu. 

Po długich, ciemnobrązowych włosach związanych w kitkę z tyłu głowy i pewnym podobieństwu do Syriusza już wiedziałam, kto to jest. 

To Regulus Black, brat chłopaka. Teraz wszystko było jasne. 

Odwróciłam na chwilę wzrok na trybuny Gryffindoru i widząc z daleka pewną osobę, zmrużyłam oczy, aby wyostrzyć wzrok. Znając Hannah i jej skłonność do zabierania wszystkiego, co „może się przydać", zapytałam ją o lornetkę, a ta podała mi jej miniaturową wersję.

Przyrząd pomógł mi dojrzeć cel, jaki sobie obrałam.

Jak gdyby nigdy nic, Remus Lupin stał między innymi czarodziejami i blady jak nigdy wpatrywał się w swoich grających przyjaciół z uśmiechem. 

Przypomniałam sobie o słowach mojej przyjaciółki, jednak one się teraz dla mnie nie liczyły.

Nikt nie może ranić moich bliskich, zwłaszcza jakiś podrzędny gryfon. 


	9. Chapter 9

Zaczęłam kierować się w stronę schodów z wieży, aby przejść do tej, na której znajdował się Lupin. Byłam wściekła. 

\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz? – zapytała mnie Hannah. 

\- Niedługo wrócę, trochę mi słabo w tym tłumie. 

Małe kłamstwo nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziło. 

Opatuliłam się szczelniej kurtką, gdyż zerwał się silniejszy wiatr. Zbiegłam drewnianymi, trzeszczącymi schodkami, w środku bojąc się na nich o moje życie. Przeszłam przez duże, drewniane szczebelki, uważając na swoją głowę i licząc po kolei wieżyczki. Od tej, na której wcześniej byłam, gryfon stał na piątej z kolei. 

Druga, kolory Slytherinu. Przeskoczyłam nad leżącym na ziemi drewnem. Trzecia, czwarta...

Ha! Piąta. 

Odnalazłam schody i wspięłam się nimi na górę. Uczniowie widząc mnie, przepychającą się, w dodatku z kolorami innego domu, spoglądali na mnie złowrogo. Przepraszałam ich po kolei, aby nie wyjść na skończonego, niekulturalnego chama, aż znalazłam się przy barierkach za chłopakiem w długiej, brązowej kurtce i szaliku w bordowo – złote pasy. 

Postukałam go palcem w ramię, a ten odwrócił się zdezorientowany. Gdy zorientował się, kto mu przeszkadza, na jego twarz wpłynął strach. 

Matko, on wyglądał okropnie. 

Był biały niczym śnieg i widocznie bardzo zmęczony. Nie przypominał siebie.

\- Abigail? – odezwał się pierwszy słabym głosem. 

\- Wiesz co, Lupin? Brzydzę się nie tylko tobą, ale całą waszą cholerną czwórką. Czy każdy z was pogrywa sobie z uczuciami dziewczyn? – odpowiedziałam mu pytaniem na pytanie. 

\- Posłuchaj, ja mogę ci to... - zaczął się tłumaczyć.

Nie czekałam na żadne wyjaśnienia, zagryzłam wargę i uniosłam rękę. Czułam się tak, jakby czas nagle zwolnił. Powieki gryfona rozszerzyły się w strachu czując, co zamierzam zrobić. Nim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, uderzyłam go z całej siły prosto w nos.

Chłopak pod wpływem uderzenia odskoczył do tyłu. Dopiero po chwili mógł na mnie spojrzeć, zaciskając nos, z którego kapały krople krwi. 

Złapałam bruneta za kurtkę i zmusiła go, aby spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Uwierz mi, że jeśli jeszcze raz skrzywdzisz moją przyjaciółkę to będę celowała niżej, o wiele niżej – warknęłam cicho, aby tylko on mógł mnie usłyszeć. Niestety i tak zwróciliśmy już na siebie dużo uwagi. – Cała wasza zgraja jest siebie warta. 

Puściłam materiał, który mocno zaciskałam w pięściach. Nie tracąc ani minuty więcej, odeszłam nie oglądając się za sobą.

x

Kilka godzin później,

Syriusz

Chłopak siedział na materacu swojego łóżka, tak samo jak reszta huncwotów. Mimo małej imprezy zorganizowanej w Pokoju Wspólnym, aby uczcić ich wygraną to żaden z nich nie był w stanie iść i się bawić. 

Peter po prostu nie był towarzyską osobą, James cierpiał po bliskim spotkaniu z kaflem, Remus odchorowywał pełnię i randkę z pięścią Hoden, a Syriusz nie był w humorze na żadne harce. Kolejna kłótnia z Regulusem wystarczająco go zdenerwowała. 

Poza tym, nie wierzył w to, do czego ta cholerna krukonka była zdolna. Fakt, mogła być zła i tak dalej, ale żeby od razu podnosić na niego rękę? Niedorzeczność. 

\- Luniak, na pewno nie chcesz iść do Pomfrey? – odezwał się Black, spoglądając na przyjaciela. Ten z uporem maniaka wciąż odmawiał, nie chcąc robić więcej kłopotów. Zwłaszcza temu blond podlotkowi. 

Remus spojrzał na niego niezadowolony i nawet nie odpowiedział na pytanie, gdyż jego mina była wystarczająco odmawiająca na prośbę. 

Czarnowłosy prychnął.

\- Na twoim miejscu dałbym jej popalić, a najlepiej oddał dwa razy mocniej – mruknął.

\- To jest właśnie twój problem! – krzyknął zdenerwowany, podnosząc się z łóżka. – Kiedy ty się w końcu uspokoisz z tą dziewczyną? To się już zrobiło nudne i żałosne, oboje zachowujecie się jak dzieci, którym ktoś zabrał lizaka. Może wrócisz do zaliczania każdej możliwej laski i nie będziesz miał czasu na te wygłupy, co? Nie szkoda ci tych wieczorów na szlabany?

\- Hej, co w ciebie na Merlina wstąpiło? – zapytał urażony. 

\- To, że nie dość, że przez to, że jestem pieprzonym wilkołakiem zaprzepaściłem szansę u dziewczyny, którą naprawdę lubię, to jeszcze dostałem za to w twarz!

\- Wiesz, za wystawienie jej i tak dostałbyś od Hoden.

\- Nie pogarszaj sytuacji, Łapa.

Nastała nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Może porozmawiam z Moore i Hoden, że źle się czułeś? Ja jej jeszcze nie podpadłem – zaproponował Potter, odkładając od twarzy lód. 

\- Wątpię, że to w jakikolwiek sposób pomoże – powiedział i opadł z powrotem na poduszki. – Wyjdę na tchórza.

James zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.

\- Jeżeli sam tam pójdziesz to zarobisz kolejnego siniaka.

Chłopak westchnął.

\- Róbcie co chcecie, tylko nie wpędzajcie mnie w większe kłopoty.

W tym samym czasie,

Abigail

Z gramofonu leciała cicha muzyka, popowy hit sprzed kilku lat. Siedziałyśmy z Hannah na moim łóżku w piżamach, z maseczkami na twarzach. Postanowiłyśmy zrobić sobie coś w rodzaju babskiego wieczoru.

\- Myślałaś już co zamierzasz robić po Hogwarcie? – zmieniła temat moja przyjaciółka, zajadając się chipsami.

\- Daj mi z tym spokój – westchnęłam, opadając na poduszkę. – Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Nasza przyszłość i tak nie jest jasna. Wiesz, wojna. Boję się, Hannah.

\- Ja też – mruknęła smutno. – Chociaż ty...

\- Wiem, mam gorszą sytuację. Nigdy nie byłam zbytnio związana z moimi rodzicami, ale teraz...Nienawidzę tych ludzi, naprawdę. Brzydzę się nimi. Jest mi wstyd, że noszę to nazwisko. Szanowana rodzina czarodziejów czystej krwi, dobre mi żarty. 

\- Co jeżeli zmuszą cię do przystąpienia do, wiesz, ludzi Sama – Wiesz – Kogo? – zapytała poważnie.

\- Nie zmuszą mnie. Wolałabym umrzeć niż zabijać niewinnych mugolaków – odparłam. – Ucieknę, nieważne gdzie, ale ucieknę stąd tuż po zakończeniu roku. Życzę moim rodzicom śmierci. 

Nastała między nami cisza. 

\- Może pójdę w kierunku Historii Magii. 

Moore zaśmiała się.

\- Pasowałoby to do ciebie. Może napisałabyś książkę i sprawiła, że ktoś inny siedziałby nosem w chorobliwie grubej księdze – zażartowała, na co uderzyłam ją łokciem w bok. 

Nagle usłyszałyśmy pukanie do drzwi, co nas zdziwiło.

Spojrzałyśmy na siebie nie wiedząc, jak zareagować. Była grubo po jedenastej wieczorem i wszyscy w naszym domu albo już spali, albo zajmowali się swoimi rzeczami w dormitoriach. Wzruszając ramionami wstałam z materaca starając się w nic nie uderzyć, gdyż przez maseczkę zdjęłam okulary i czułam się jak ślepy kret. 

Podeszłam do drzwi i odnalazłam w nich klamkę, za którą pociągnęłam. 

Zmrużyłam powieki próbując wyostrzyć obraz, jednak nic z tego. 

\- To ja, James. Znam ten ból – usłyszałam po drugiej stronie, co by wszystko wyjaśniało. Na twarzy osoby stojącej przede mną zauważyłam zarys czegoś wokół oczu, a w tej szkole nie było zbyt dużo osób ze słabym wzrokiem. 

Stwierdziłam, że trudno, pobrudzę okulary i poszukałam ich ręką na toaletce niedaleko drzwi, a następnie włożyłam je na nos rozsmarowując zimną, zieloną maź. 

Spojrzałam do tyłu na Hannah, która była jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojona ode mnie.

\- Za chwilkę wrócę – powiedziałam, chcąc zamknąć za sobą drzwi i odejść.

\- Tak właściwie... - zaczął, opierając się o framugę. – Nie przyszedłem do ciebie.

\- Oh, czyli Black nie wysyła swojego giermka jako sowę? Świetnie.

Brunet roześmiał się cicho, jednak po większym zmarszczeniu twarzy skrzywił się w bólu.

\- Niezły siniak. Zabrakło dla ciebie łóżek w Skrzydle Szpitalnym? – dogryzłam mu opierając się o drewniane łożko. - Streszczaj się, nie mam zamiaru użerać się z kolejnym z was – warknęłam w jego stronę chcąc, aby jak najszybciej sobie poszedł.

Chłopak wstąpił śmiało do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi, o które następnie się oparł.

\- Przychodzę w imieniu Remusa – oznajmił.

\- Oh, świetnie – szepnęłam pod nosem, przewracając oczami. – W takim razie możesz już iść.

\- Nie, Abigail. Daj spokój, pozwól mu dokończyć – odezwała się cicho Moore. Potter spojrzał na nią z ulgą.

\- Dziękuję, ta milsza przyjaciółko – zażartował, na co skrzywiłam się nieprzyjaźnie. – Po tym, co się dzisiaj stało wolał sam nie przychodzić. Chciał przekazać, że niezmiernie przeprasza, ale bardzo się zestresował i źle poczuł, dlatego nie mógł przyjść. Mówi także, że jeśli chcesz dać mu drugą szansę to będzie bardzo wdzięczny i zabierze cię gdziekolwiek tylko zechcesz.

Odwróciłam się do długowłosej brunetki, która momentalnie rozpromieniała. Nie wierzę, że po tych godzinach płaczu mogła od tak o wszystkim zapomnieć.

Miłość jest okropnie trudną zagadką.

Jednak po kilku sekundach coś w jej twarzy się zmieniło.

\- Zaraz, co się dzisiaj stało? - zapytała, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

O cholera.

Tego nie przemyślałam.

Wyprostowałam się przerażona i spojrzałam na gryfona, który ledwo mógł powstrzymać śmiech. Spojrzał na mnie znacząco, a ja podeszłam do niego pospiesznie i złapałam go za ramię.

\- Nic ważnego, muszę z nim porozmawiać na obecności – wypaliłam szybko. – Za chwilę wrócę.

Po tym, jak trzasnęłam drzwiami skierowałam się do wyjścia z Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie odwróciłam się nawet w stronę chłopaka, ignorując jego reakcję.

\- Nawet nie myśl o piśnięciu jej słówka – powiedziałam twardo. – Prowadź.

\- Co?

Odwróciłam się do Pottera i spod zmarszczonych brwi spojrzałam na niego. W innych okolicznościach wybuchłabym śmiechem na jego zdziwioną i zmieszaną minę.

\- Do waszego dormitorium, a niby gdzie? – warknęłam. – Lupin nie uleczył tego?

Okularnik pokręcił głową, unosząc lekko jedną brew. W końcu zrozumiał o co mi chodzi i wzruszył ramionami, a następnie ruszył do miejsca, o które poprosiłam. 

\- Ostrzegam, że w naszej wieży jest trochę osób, a ty wyglądasz...cóż, tak.

Przewróciłam na to oczami, gdy przemierzaliśmy kolejne korytarze i wskakiwaliśmy na następne schodki.

\- Już nic nie zepsuje mojej nieistniejącej reputacji. 

Po kilku minutach znaleźliśmy się przed portretem Grubej Damy. Swoją drogą, bardzo niemiła nazwa. James powiedział do kobiety w obrazie hasło, a ta wpuściła nas do środka. Brunet złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą, aby przyspieszyć kroku. W końcu znaleźliśmy się na kolejnych, ostatnich tym razem schodkach, które prowadziły do męskich sypialni. Otworzył jedne z pierwszych drzwi i przepuścił mnie w przejściu.

\- Na brodę Merlina! – usłyszałam niezmiernie głośny i denerwujący krzyk.

Popatrzyłam na Syriusza Blacka jak na skończonego idiotę i zignorowałam go, szukając wzrokiem Remusa. Znalazłam go, leżał na swoim materacu, przytulając się do małej, bordowej poduszki. 

\- Co ona to robi?! – ponownie krzyknął ciemnowłosy. – W dodatku co ona ma na twarzy?

\- Ja tu jestem, Black i wszystko słyszę – burknęłam do niego i zaczęłam iść do Lupina, który momentalnie się przestraszył.

\- Nie, błagam, nie bij mnie więcej, sam do niej pójdę i ją przeproszę! – zaczął prosić na jednym wydechu.

Czy cały Gryffindor to banda bezmózgich idiotów?

\- Nie mazgaj się i przestań chować twarz za kołdrą – powiedziałam do niego stanowczo, wyciągając z kieszeni długich, flanelowych spodni w kratkę moją różdżkę. Usiadłam na jego łóżko, na samym końcu. 

W końcu podniósł głowę, a ja byłam w tym samym czasie dumna z tego, że byłam na tyle silna, aby uszkodzić kogoś w taki sposób oraz zaniepokojona jego stanem. Nos był kompletnie rozwalony. 

Złapałam jasnego bruneta za podbródek i skierowałam go w stronę Blacka, który przyglądał nam się nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć i co myśleć o intruzie w ich dormitorium.

\- Widzisz to? – zapytałam chłopaka. – Niedługo skończysz jeszcze gorzej.

Długowłosy prychnął, a Potter i Pettigrew zareagowali cichym śmiechem. 

Przypomniałam sobie odpowiednie zaklęcia uzdrawiające i najpierw złożyłam złamaną kość, a następnie usunęłam trzy świeże strupy. Następnie siniak, który ozdabiał jego oko kompletnie zniknął. Odwróciłam głowę w lewo, aby spojrzeć na reakcję Syriusza. Wlepiał w nas swoje zdziwione, obrzydliwe oczy.

\- Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłaś?

\- Na lekcjach, kiedy ty byłeś zbyt zajęty wyrywaniem dziewczyn – parsknęłam. 

Remus momentalnie pobiegł do łazienki czując, że ból w końcu ustał. Kiedy nie zobaczył na swojej twarzy niczego „nowego" i niepokojącego, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Nie ciesz się tak, sama cię pokiereszowałam – mruknęłam, chowając różdżkę. 

\- A Hannah? – spytał. – Ona wie?

\- Nie i się nie dowie – powiedziałam, unosząc w jego stronę palec. – Jeśli się jednak dowie to nie zawaham się znowu cię uderzyć, lub któregokolwiek z was.

-A... - znowu chciał zadać pytanie, jednak wyprzedziłam go.

Zza otwartych drzwi usłyszałam doskonale znaną mi muzykę, która leciała z gramofonu dla bawiących się uczniów. Nie wiadomo dlaczego spięłam się, słysząc początek piosenki „Can't take my eyes off you".

Moje oczy momentalnie powróciły do bruneta o długich, falowanych włosach, który również na mnie patrzył. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się na ułamek sekundy, jednak moje ciało przeszedł niepokojący, jednak przyjemny prąd.

Zaraz, co?

Po chwili chłopak wyszczerzył swoje zęby i mrugnął do mnie, co już postanowiłam w żaden sposób nie komentować.

\- Zgodziła się, przyjmuje przeprosiny. – wyjaśniłam gryfonowi. – Tym razem tego nie zepsuj, Lupin.


	10. Chapter 10

Siedziałam na dużym, szarym kamieniu spoglądając na jezioro, które o tej porze roku było skute lodem. Moją głowę przykrywała czarna, wełniana czapka, a szyję gruby i ciepły szal w kolorach mojego domu.

Zdenerwowana stukałam nogę o ziemię, brudząc sobie tym moje wysokie, zimowe buty. W prawej ręce ściskałam pognieciony kawałek pergaminu, mocno przygryzając przy tym wargę. Próbowałam sobie wmówić, że będę silna, że nie dam im tej satysfakcji, jednak strach i bezradność to jedyne, co wypełniało teraz moją głowę.

Dwudziestego siódmego listopada w sobotę rano nikt oprócz mnie nie wpadł na pomysł, aby wyjść na zewnątrz. Temperatura sięgała powoli zera, dlatego uczniowie woleli zostać w swoich dormitoriach i pokojach wspólnych, aby móc ogrzać się przy kominku. Potrzebowałam jednak ciszy i spokoju, aby móc zebrać myśli.

Kiedy jedząc śniadanie w samotności, gdyż Hannah poprzedniego wieczoru późno wróciła do naszej sypialni, zauważyłam dobrze znaną mi czarną sowę o złotych oczach lecącą w moją stroną i przeraziłam się. Wiedziałam, co to oznacza.

W ciągu roku szkolnego, przebywając w Hogwarcie, prawie nigdy nie otrzymywałam listów. Jedynie w szczególnych wypadkach.

Po otwarciu go trzęsącymi rękami i przeczytaniu nie myślałam dłużej nad tym, co mam zrobić. Wybiegłam z wielkiej sali i wróciłam do pokoju po cieplejszy strój, a następnie wyszłam z zamku i wręcz biegłam, aby oddalić się od wszystkich ludzi.

Uniosłam kartę, aby przeczytać treść na niej jeszcze raz.

„Nie chcę, abyś myślała, że jesteś bezkarna, Abigail. Mimo wspaniałych osiągnięć w szkole i dużych ambicji nie przynosisz mi dumy.

W naszych kręgach jesteśmy wyśmiewani i uważani za złych rodziców, którzy nie przekonali swojego dziecka o tym, jakie wartości są najważniejsze. Czarny Pan przyjmie do siebie każdego, moja droga. Zwłaszcza w tych czasach, kiedy każda osoba jest ważna i potrzebna.

Zaakceptowałabym twój wybór, gdybyś tylko nie hańbiła naszego nazwiska. Słyszałam o tym, co wyprawiasz. Co się z tobą dzieje, moje dziecko?

Zadawanie się z domem lwa, a zwłaszcza z podejrzanymi osobami jest dla mnie, jak i dla ojca niczym nóż w plecy. Syriusz Black, który zdradził swoją rodzinę, oraz jego zgraja, która stoi po stronie Zakonu Feniksa?

Zawiodłam się na Tobie, Abigail. Nie niszczysz tylko naszego wizerunku, lecz ranisz również Cassandrę, twoją babkę, po której masz zaszczyt nosić drugie imię.

Nie dałaś mi żadnego wyboru. Musisz nauczyć się posłuszeństwa i szacunku do rodziców, dlatego nasza decyzja zapadła i zostały o tym powiadomione odpowiednie osoby.

Następnej nocy po Twoim powrocie do dworu, tuż po zakończeniu nauki, zostaniesz przyjęta w nasze kręgi, tak samo jak inne dzieci ważnych osób. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiesz to od nas jako dar i ostatnią szansę, a Mroczny Znak będziesz nosić z dumą.

Twoje imię zostało już zapisane na liście przyszłych poddanych Czarnego Pana.

Nie musisz odpowiadać na ten list, pozostawiam ci czas na zastanowienie się nad własnym zachowaniem i uczczenie naszego wyboru.

Mara Hoden"

Ponownie zgniotłam papier i wepchnęłam go z obrzydzeniem do kieszeni. Przetarłam twarz rękami i oparłam na nich brodę. Co ja mam zrobić w takiej sytuacji? Moja przyszłość została już przekreślona na czerwono. Jestem skończona.

Jeśli się nie zgodzę, jestem pewna, że zginę. Lub będę torturowana godzinami, aż zostanie ze mnie wrak człowieka.

Przypomniałam sobie moją rozmowę z Hannah sprzed dwóch tygodni. Nie zmuszą mnie do tego, nie mogę.

A jednak to zrobili i myślą, że jest to dla mnie zaszczyt.

Poczułam, jak w moich oczach tworzą się łzy, które za wszelką cenę chcą się wydostać. Nie wiedziałam nawet, czy jestem smutna, przerażona, czy wściekła.

Nie, to jest niemożliwe. Oni nie mogą mi tego zrobić.

Mimo wysiłku, jaki włożyłam w utrzymanie poważnej miny, poczułam spływające po policzkach łzy. Byłam bliska załamania nerwowego.

W tej szkole jest nieliczna grupa osób, która może mi w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Wytarłam rękawem mokre powieki i wstałam z kamienia, a następnie ruszyłam do środka. Zignorowałam fakt, że miałam zaczerwienione oczy i nos, co było bardzo charakterystycznym znakiem płaczu.

Popędziłam schodami na górę, do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

Kiedy znalazłam się na miejscu, zapukałam do drzwi do środka. Po chwili zostały mi one otwarte przez dyrektora.

\- Panna Hoden? – zapytał. – Czy coś się stało?

Przełknęłam ślinę próbując wydobyć z siebie poważny głos.

\- Chodzi o moich rodziców – powiedziałam.

Profesor doskonale znał nasze rodziny i wiedział, kto należy do grona podejrzanych o używanie czarnej magii i spoufalanie z... z tym potworem.

Posiwiały czarodziej spoważniał i wyprostował się, a następnie wpuścił mnie do środka. Ja skorzystałam z zaproszenia i usiadłam na fotelu przed dużym, drewnianym biurkiem.

Okoliczności nie skłaniały mnie do przemyśleń nad logiką i sensem wszystkich rzeczy, które trzymał tu dyrektor.

Dumbledore dołączył do mnie i zajął miejsce naprzeciwko.

\- Chodzi o to... - zaczęłam, jednak nie mogłam zebrać swoich myśli w sensowną wypowiedź. Po chwili przerwy westchnęłam i odwróciłam wzrok od nauczyciela. – Wierzę, że wie pan o tym, kim są moi rodzice. Nie jest to żadną tajemnicą.

Ponownie poczułam łzy, jednak zwalczyłam je ściskając mocno dłonie.

\- Przez lata pokazywałam im, że nie zgadzam się z ich poglądami. Kiedy przyszło co do czego, powiedziałam, że nie mam zamiaru prowadzić życia w ten sam sposób i dołączać do ludzi Sam – Pan – Wie – Kogo. Ale dzisiaj... Może będzie lepiej, jak sam pan to przeczyta.

Po moich słowach sięgnęłam do zgiętego pergaminu, rozprostowałam go i podałam dyrektorowi.

Ten założył swoje okulary – połówki i skupił się na podanym przeze mnie liście. Zdziwiło mnie to, jak beznamiętny wyraz twarzy przyjął czytając jego całość. Rozejrzałam się dookoła szukając czegoś, co może odwrócić moją uwagę od czarnych myśli, jednak to było na nic.

\- Rzeczywiście, to bardzo poważna sytuacja – mruknął po chwili, odkładając papier. – Zacznijmy od tego, że musi pani bardzo na siebie uważać, zwłaszcza w gronie ślizgonów. Wiem, że nie brzmi to dobrze, jednak nie oszukujmy się, duża ich liczba niedługo przystąpi do zwolenników Sama- Wiesz – Kogo.

Skinęłam na to głową.

\- Następnie, proszę pod żadnym pozorem nie odpisywać na listy od rodziców. Jeśli pojawią się jakieś następne, proszę niezwłocznie się z nimi do mnie udać, najlepiej wcześniej ich nie otwierać – mówił, pochylając się w moją stronę.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Czy planuje pani udać się do domu na święta? – zapytał.

\- Nie, nie mam zamiaru tam jechać. Postanowiłam to już wcześniej – odparłam. – Tylko... Ja wiem, że tak długo, jak jestem w szkole to jestem bezpieczna. Co będzie później?

Przez chwilę panowała między nami cisza. Widziałam, jak Dumbledore nad czymś się zastanawia.

\- Mogę źle pamiętać, ale czy ma pani rodzinę za oceanem? – spytał.

Pokiwałam na to głową.

\- Zgadza się, to daleka rodzina mojego ojca – wyjaśniłam. – Wyjechali do Ameryki bardzo dawno temu i są zupełnie inni od moich najbliższych, nie mają zdania w tej wojnie. Myślałam o wyjechaniu tam, jednak obawiam się, że moi rodzice będą mogli mnie tam znaleźć.

\- Czy masz z nimi kontakt?

\- Tak, mogę napisać do ciotki już dzisiaj – powiedziałam, na co dyrektor pokiwał głową, zgadzając się na moją propozycję. – Bardzo panu dziękuję za pomoc, nie mogłam zostać z tym sama.

Profesor mimo przygnębiającej atmosfery uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło.

x

Wróciłam do dormitorium w wisielczym humorze. Westchnęłam i starałam się odpędzić od siebie złe myśli i rozpromienić, jednak nie mogłam, po prostu nie potrafiłam. Weszłam do naszej sypialni i rzuciłam na łóżko odzież wierzchnią, a następnie rzuciłam się na materac.

\- Coś się stało? – usłyszałam Hannah.

Czy mam jej powiedzieć?

Nie, nie teraz. Nie chcę, żeby się o mnie zamartwiała i nie mogła spać.

\- Nic gorszego, niż zwykle – odpowiedziałam jej z głową w poduszce. Odwróciłam się plecami do kołdry i spojrzałam na dziewczynę z potarganymi, poplątanymi, brązowymi włosami. – Jak tam wasze rendez-vous?

Moore zaśmiała się i zarumieniła.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Byliśmy na wieży astronomicznej, bardzo długo ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa!

\- W takim razie ja również się cieszę – powiedziałam, starając się pokazać na twarzy jak najlepszy, fałszywy uśmiech. – Tylko błagam, nie zabierajcie mi tego miejsca na schadzki, lubię tam chodzić żeby odpocząć od ludzi.

Krukonka przewróciła oczami.

\- Daj spokój – zaśmiała się. – Podobno mają coś ogłosić na obiedzie. Chodzą pogłoski, że w tym roku odbędzie się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

Spojrzałam na dziewczynę, a następnie głośno westchnęłam.

\- Wspaniale – burknęłam. – Muszą wymyślać kolejne okazje, żebym czuła się osamotniona?

\- Znajdziemy ci partnera, nie martw się – zapewniła mnie zbyt optymistycznie, a następnie wstała i podeszła do szafy. Wyciągnęła z niej strój na dzisiaj, składający się z czarnej spódnicy i brązowego swetra.

\- Podziękuję – odparłam. – Nie mam zamiaru użerać się z żadnym chłopakiem, mam wystarczająco dużo problemów.

\- O problemach mowa... - zaczęła. – Wiesz, Remus mi mówił, że Syriusz nie jest taki zły, jaki się wydaje. Poza tym sama widzisz, że ostatnio się uciszył.

Popatrzyłam zdziwiona na Hannah, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Co chcesz mi tym przekazać? – zapytałam ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- No wiesz... - zaśmiała się pod nosem, opierając o drzwi od łazienki. – Nie bylibyście taką złą parą.

\- Hannah Katherine Moore! – krzyknęłam na nią tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie słyszeli mnie nawet ślizgoni. – O czym ty bredzisz?! Już kompletnie postradałaś zmysły?

Dziewczyna śmiała się głośno ignorując moją wściekłą minę.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, kim on jest? Masz aż tak słabą pamięć i nie pamiętasz początku roku? – mówiłam zła, siedząc wyprostowana. – Przekaż ode mnie Lupinowi, że jeśli nie przestanie wygadywać ci głupot to dostanie ode mnie w nos. Tylko pamiętaj, ma to być nos.

\- Ty tego nie widzisz, ale jesteście do siebie dosyć podobni – kontynuowała nieprzyjemny temat. – Chociaż nie, byłaby to chyba mieszanka wybuchowa.

\- Zamknij jadaczkę i spadaj do tej łazienki – warknęłam na nią, powracając do poprzedniej pozycji z twarzą w miękkiej poduszce.

W końcu brunetka opuściła mnie, wciąż śmiejąc się pod nosem.

x

O trzeciej po południu udałyśmy się do wielkiej sali na obiad. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani informacją, która ma zostać nam przekazana, dlatego dzisiaj było tam wyjątkowo głośno.

Kiedy usiadłyśmy, Moore zauważyła z daleka Remusa i zaczęli się do siebie uśmiechać. Przewróciłam na to oczami, co dziewczyna skomentowała uderzeniem mnie w bok łokciem.

Spojrzałam na miejsce zajmowane obok niego, czyli Syriusza. Śmiał się z jakiegoś widocznie niewyobrażalnie zabawnego żartu z Potterem, klepiąc się w udo niczym niedorozwinięte warzywo. W końcu profesor McGonagall, która akurat obok nich przechodziła podeszła do niego i upomniała go na tyle obraźliwie, że chłopak spojrzał na nią oburzony i przestał udawać kalekę.

Zaśmiałam się na tą sytuację pod nosem.

O co chodziło tej dziewczynie? Black jest zupełnie inny, niż ja. Dusza towarzystwa, imprezujący, łamacz serc. W którym miejscu jestem do niego podobna?

W końcu dyrektor zabrał głos na podeście i uciszył wszystkich rozmawiających uczniów.

\- Moi drodzy, zbliża się ten cudowny czas w roku, czyli święta Bożego Narodzenia – zaczął, jednak wszyscy, którzy znali plotkę wiedzieli już, jak to się skończy. – Nastały nas smutne czasy, dlatego aby chociaż trochę je wam rozjaśnić, postanowiliśmy w tym roku urządzić Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Wiemy, że jest to tradycja Turnieju Trójmagicznego, jednak jest on okazją do spędzenia czasu z przyjaciółmi i chociaż chwilowe zapomnienie o tym, co dzieje się poza murami Hogwartu.

Na sali ponownie zabrzmiały głośne, podekscytowane rozmowy.

\- Odbędzie się on trochę wcześniej, a mianowicie dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia, abyście mogli spędzić z rodzinami więcej czasu – zakończył i zszedł z podestu, zapraszając nas do zjedzenia obiadu.

Odwróciłam głowę na bok, aby spojrzeć na Hannah, której mina ukazywała satysfakcję.

\- Widzisz, mówiłam.

\- Mogę po prostu nie iść? – mruknęłam, dźgając widelcem kawałek kurczaka. – Nie mam ochoty patrzeć, jak inni dobrze się bawią.

\- Może nie będziesz tylko patrzeć, ale bawić się razem z nimi? Zaufaj mi, może być fajnie. To w końcu nasz ostatni rok, nie możemy tego przepuścić! – namawiała mnie.

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- No dobrze, już się uspokój. Jednak wiem, że nikt mnie nie zaprosi – powiedziałam ze smutnym śmiechem.

\- W takim razie przyjmij pierwsze zaproszenie, które dostaniesz – zaproponowała z uśmiechem. – Może to i desperacja, ale będziesz przynajmniej miała równie zdesperowanego partnera.

Zastanowiłam się chwilę nad jej propozycję.

Cholera, co mi w końcu szkodzi.

W takich okolicznościach nie mam nic do stracenia.

Wyciągnęłam w stronę Moore rękę, którą ta uścisnęła.

Poczułyśmy prąd, który przeszedł z naszych dłoni do reszty ciała. Zawarłyśmy magiczny pakt, czyli nie mogę teraz odstąpić od tego, co powiedziałam.

Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie trafię na żadnego idiotę.


	11. Chapter 11

Od poniedziałku, czyli dwa dni po tym, jak został ogłoszony Bal, zaczęło się szaleństwo zapraszania, nauki tańca i szukania odpowiedniego stroju.  
Między Trasmutacją, a Eliksirami wbiegła we mnie uradowana Hannah ogłaszając bardzo głośno i wyraźnie nie tylko mi, ale i wszystkim dookoła, że Remus Lupin zaprosił właśnie ją, a ona się z wielką chęcią zgodziła. Nie skomentowałam tego dziecinnego zachowania, tylko poszłam dalej przed siebie, zostawiając dziewczynę za sobą.  
Przy okazji unikałam wszelkich przedstawicieli płci przeciwnej, którzy jakimś cudem byliby zainteresowani zabraniem mnie na potańcówkę. Miałam szczerą nadzieję na to, że zostanę zapomniana i będę mogła zostać sama w dormitorium, aby móc spokojnie poczytać.  
Tego samego dnia, po godzinie szóstej wieczorem siedziałam w bibliotece, odosobniona od ludzi. Pod małą kartą miałam położony pergamin ze skończoną pracą domową, aby na wszelki wypadek móc ukryć moje prawdziwe zadanie, czyli napisanie listu do ciotki.  
Stukałam suchym piórem o stół, podpierając drugą dłonią brodę i patrząc na widok przez okno. Co mam napisać w takiej sytuacji?  
Zaczęłam tak, jak zacząłby każdy normalny człowiek, czyli,  
"Droga ciociu Vando,"  
i co teraz?  
Westchnęłam i przetarłam dłonią bolące, zmęczone oczy i zdjęłam okulary, aby wyczyścić je fragmentem spódnicy.  
"Zwracam się do Ciebie z pewną bardzo wrażliwą sytuacją i prośbą, którą nie wiem, czy zdołasz dla mnie spełnić. Mam jednak nadzieję, że będziesz mogła mnie chociaż wysłuchać i być może doradzić."  
Skrobanie pióra o pergamin uspokoiło mnie, tak samo jak cisza panująca w bibliotece.  
"Jak wiesz, w Wielkiej Brytanii panują teraz mroczne dla czarodziejów czasy, a moi rodzice są, jakby to powiedzieć, lekko niezrównoważeni. Stanęli oni po stronie czarnoksiężnika, który chce przejąć władzę i podporządkować sobie nasz świat.  
Chyba rozumiesz, o czym mówię."  
Poprawiłam nerwowo pogięty skrawek swetra i rozejrzałam się nieufnie. Jedyną osobą, która była w zakresie mojego wzroku był Snape, jednak nie przejęłam się nim. To był tylko samotny dziwak, w dodatku zajmował się teraz esejem z Eliksirów.  
"Jestem inna niż oni, nie chcę brać udziału w tej wojnie. Nie chcę stać po stronie tych… wariatów. Cóż, na początku zrozumieli to, jednak wyraźnie potępili. Widocznie coś zmieniło ich zdanie. Chcą zmusić mnie do przystąpienia do ludzi wcześniej wymienionego czarnoksiężnika.  
Wiem, że nie brzmi to tutaj tak poważnie, jak ta sytuacja naprawdę wygląda, ale uwierz mi, że jeśli bym to zrobiła to moja przyszłość byłaby przekreślona. Gdybym nie spełniła ich woli i została w Wielkiej Brytanii byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Obawiam się, że mogłabym za to stracić życie.  
Ciociu, jesteś moją ostatnią deską ratunku. Mówię tutaj na poważnie.  
Nie chcę zostać w tym miejscu i patrzeć, jak nasz świat upada, niewinni ludzie umierają i tracą rodziny oraz przyjaciół. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy jestem w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.  
Szukam schronienia, a Ameryka byłaby idealnym miejscem. Nie chcę jednak działać na własną ręką, potrzebuję Twojej pomocy.  
Proszę Cię, przemyśl moją prośbę i jak najszybciej odpisz na ten list.  
Abigail Hoden”  
Zauważyłam, że przez dłuższą chwilę wstrzymywałam powietrze, dlatego odetchnęłam czując, jak mały kawałek kamienia, który leży na moim sercu spadł. Pierwszy krok za mną, teraz tylko czekać na odpowiedź i modlić się na dobre wiadomości.  
Poczekałam, aż atrament wysechł i zgięłam papier tak, aby zmieścił się do koperty. Zaadresowałam ją na adres  
"Vanda Proctor  
Salem, Massachusetts  
6 Cambridge Street."  
W końcu oparłam się o krzesło i głośno westchnęłam. List wyślę jutro, dzisiaj było już za późno i zbyt ciemno, aby iść do sowiarni.  
Schowałam kopertę między strony jednej z książek i schowałam wszystkie moje rzeczy do torby, następnie wstałam i złapałam się za bolące plecy. Powinnam czasami usiąść prosto, jak normalny człowiek.  
Kręcąc zawiedziona głową na własne zachowanie zaczęłam kierować się do wyjścia, poprawiając ciemnoniebieską torbę na ramieniu.  
Rzuciłam szybkie „do widzenia” do bibliotekarki i złapałam za klamkę, aż dobiegł mnie głos, którego się nie spodziewałam.  
\- Hoden, zaczekaj! – zatrzymał mnie Severus Snape.  
Odwróciłam się w jego stronę zdziwiona, jak i zaniepokojona. Wysoki, chudy chłopak o przydługich, oklapniętych czarnych włosach i nosie, który wyróżniał się na tle jego twarzy swoją wielkością i wykrzywionym kształtem podszedł do mnie z grubą księgą oprawioną w czarną skórę pod pachą.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać? Lepiej, żebyśmy stąd wyszli – mówił cicho, bardzo poważnym tonem.  
Zaniepokoiło mnie to. Dlaczego ktoś taki jak on chciałby czegoś ode mnie?  
Wtedy to mnie uderzyło.  
Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli o tym, w jakich kręgach się obracał i do jakiej dziedziny magii go ciągnęło. No, może nie wszyscy, jednak tego plotki szybko się rozchodziły.  
Zaczęłam się denerwować i poczułam, jak mój oddech przyspiesza.  
\- Nie uważam, że mam z tobą coś wspólnego – mruknęłam w odpowiedzi, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu ratunku. Pusto.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, jednak złapał za klamkę i wyszedł z biblioteki, ciągnąć mnie przy tym za ramię. Nie zaprotestowałam, moja przeklęta ciekawość zżerała mnie od środka.  
Zaprowadził mnie do pustego, ciemnego korytarza pośród zbroje i ławki oraz zamknięte sale. Zestresowana poprawiłam włosy trzęsącą się ręką, a drugą starałam się odszukać różdżkę tak, aby chłopak tego nie zauważył.  
W końcu sobie przypomniałam, znajdowała się w przedniej kieszeni torby.  
Odsunęłam ją tak, aby znajdowała się jak najbardziej z tyłu, daleko od jego pola widzenia i podniosłam delikatnie jej pierwszą klapę, szukając drewnianego przedmiotu.  
\- Znam twoje plany, Hoden – zaczął. – W naszych kręgach takie wieści szybko się rozchodzą.  
\- O czym ty pleciesz? – zapytałam go niewinnie, jakby nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza. – Snape, ja nie mam czasu na twoje głupoty.  
\- Nie kłam mi w żywe oczy – warknął, przybliżając się do mnie.  
Zamknęłam uścisk na różdżce, przygotowując się na obronę, lub nawet atak.  
\- Ja również zamierzam przystąpić po zakończeniu szkoły – kontynuował. – Masz szczęście, że przynajmniej twoi rodzice cię w tym wspierają. Być w takiej rodzinie to zaszczyt.  
Byłam wściekła.  
Co on sobie myślał?!  
\- Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać na ten temat – powiedziałam twardo i cofnęłam się, chcąc odejść jak najdalej od tej kanalii. Ślizgon miał jednak inne plany, złapał mnie za ramię i zdziwiłam się na to, ile ma w sobie siły. Na pewno więcej, niż na to wygląda.  
Nie czekałam dłużej na zareagowanie, wyciągnęłam różdżkę i podstawiłam mu ją pod gardło. Spojrzałam prosto w jego ciemne oczy spod ściągniętych brwi. Czułam, jak sam zaczyna się denerwować.  
Ani ja ani Snape nie odważyliśmy się ruszyć.  
\- Nigdy więcej do mnie nie podchodź, nawet nie próbuj na mnie spojrzeć lub śledzić. Tym bardziej nie mów nic o mojej rodzinie – mówiłam, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Mój głos nie przypominał tego, którego używałam na co dzień. – Zajmij się lepiej swoim mugolskim ojcem i ranami po nim, które tak bardzo próbujesz ukryć.  
Wszystko zadziało się w przeciągu kilku sekund.  
Czarnowłosy złapał mnie za mój prawy nadgarstek i wywinął go do tyłu z ogromną siłą, a następnie odepchnął mnie mocno do tyłu i sam stanął do ataku.  
\- Nic nie wiesz o mnie i o mojej rodzinie! – krzyknął, celując we mnie różdżką. Oboje byliśmy do rzucenia zaklęcia w każdym momencie.  
\- Wzajemnie, Snape – syknęłam wściekła.  
Usłyszeliśmy nadchodzące kroki, dlatego momentalnie wróciliśmy do normalnych pozycji, udając, że nic się nigdy nie stało.  
\- Smarku, ładnie to tak wyjeżdżać z różdżką na biedne, niewinne dziewczyny? – usłyszeliśmy. Kiedy rozpoznałam ten głos załamałam się. Już nie wiem, co jest gorsze. Konfrontacja z plugawym ślizgonem, czy zidiociałym gryfonem.  
Chociaż muszę przyznać, że pierwszy i mam nadzieję ostatni raz zostałam uratowana przez Syriusza Blacka.  
\- Nie wtrącaj się w nieswoje sprawy, Black – parsknął w jego stronę Severus.  
Chłopak podszedł do mnie i rzucił w moją stronę rozbawione spojrzenie, a ja pokręciłam na to zawiedziona głową. Mógł sobie dać spokój z tą „niewinną”, sam doskonale wiedział, że taka nie jestem i mogłabym sobie z nim dać radę.  
\- Jak to nieswoje sprawy? Ratowanie panienek w opałach to jedno z moich zadań w tej szkole – rzucił żartobliwie.  
Popatrzyłam na niego i dałam mu wzrokiem znak, żeby się uspokoił.  
\- Uspokój się – szepnęłam w jego stronę.  
Brunet popatrzył na mnie najpierw podejrzliwie, jednak po sekundzie wrócił do swojej zwykłej, nonszalanckiej miny i złapał mnie za talię, przyciągając tym do siebie.  
Stwierdziłam, że nie będę tego komentować, tylko zabiję go później.  
\- Cóż, Smarku, wracając do sedna, nie mam teraz czasu na śmianie się z twoich obrzydliwie tłustych włosów – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, pławiąc się w satysfakcji ze zdenerwowanej miny chłopaka naprzeciwko nas. – W końcu niedługo Bal, a ja szukałem idealnej partnerki.  
Cholera jasna.  
Nie, nie, nie mów tego!  
Dobrze, uratuj mnie i zgrywaj potem bohatera, ale nie w ten sposób!  
Czułam, jak bicie mojego serca przyspiesza i od razu zaczynam się pocić.  
\- Zamknij się, idziemy stąd – odezwałam się zdenerwowana, patrząc na niego ostrzegawczo, jednak gryfon kompletnie mnie zignorował.  
Zaczęłam ciągnąć nas w stronę głównego korytarza do Wielkiej Sali, ale nie byłam silniejsza od uścisku Syriusza.  
\- Nie uważasz, że do siebie pasujemy, Śmierdzierusie? A może to ty chciałeś zaprosić naszego ślepego podlotka? – kontynuował.  
Uspokój się!  
Krzyczałam w środku jak najgłośniej umiałam, ale byłam wryta w ziemię.  
To mój koniec.  
\- Przykro mi, ale muszę pokrzyżować twoje plany – widziałam, jak rozbawiony jest, mi do śmiechu ani trochę nie było. Musiał zrobić scenę, dlatego przyklęknął na jedno kolano i złapał się za klatkę piersiową w miejscu, gdzie niby miał mieć serce. – Abigail Hoden, czy zrobisz mi ten zaszczyt i wybierzesz się ze mną na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy?  
Brunet mówił to z szerokim uśmiechem, powstrzymując śmiech.  
\- Tak, ale teraz musimy już iść – warknęłam w jego stronę i pociągnęłam go do góry, a następnie wyprowadziłam nas z daleka od Snape’a.  
Czułam się, jakbym miała zaraz dostać zawału serca.  
Złapałam go akurat za rękę, dlatego w pewnym momencie od mojej obietnicy nasze dłonie połączyła słabo widoczna, magiczna, złota nić.  
\- Co do… - zaczął.  
Kiedy zniknęła, a my byliśmy w bezpieczniejszym miejscu, oderwałam się od niego i uderzyłam go w pierś.  
\- Ty idioto! Ty kompletny idioto! – krzyczałam, nie mogąc się opanować. – Coś ty narobił?!  
Czułam, jak żołądek podchodzi mi do gardła. Złapałam się za włosy i chodziłam dookoła spanikowana.  
\- O co ci kobieto chodzi?  
W końcu zatrzymałam się i popatrzyłam na niego morderczym wzrokiem.  
\- Przez twoją ciągłą chęć do wygłupiania się jesteśmy na siebie skazani na tym przeklętym balu!  
\- O czym ty bredzisz? – zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
Zaczęłam głęboko oddychać, aby móc się uspokoić.  
\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że ja mówiłem na poważnie? – na jego twarzy było widoczne rozbawienie. – Chciałem ci tylko uratować tyłek od tego popaprańca.  
-W takim razie gratuluję pomysłu, krynico mądrości! – powiedziałam, wyrzucając dramatycznie ręce do góry. – Zawarłam z Hannah cholerny magiczny pakt obiecujący, że zgodzę się na zaproszenie od pierwszej osoby, która mnie o to zapyta!  
\- Słucham?! – tym razem to on podniósł głos.  
\- Nie widziałeś? Przez to jesteśmy ze sobą związani magią. Nie chcesz wiedzieć co się stało z ostatnią osobą, która złamała taką obietnicę.  
Black wyglądał jakby co najmniej uderzył go piorun, lub jakby zobaczył ducha nagiego ducha swojej babki. Pobladł tak, że prawdopodobnie mógłby zlać się ze śniegiem.  
\- Powiedz mi, że żartujesz – wydusił z siebie.  
Spojrzałam na niego wściekła, ze ściągniętymi brwiami. Miałam go na tą chwilę dość, dlatego aby się uspokoić i zastanowić w samotności odeszłam, kierując się na kolację.  
\- Hoden, ja nie skończyłem! – krzyknął za mną, przyspieszając kroku, aby mnie dogonić.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru teraz z tobą rozmawiać.  
\- A ja nie mam zamiaru marnować z tobą wieczoru!  
Odwróciłam się nagle w jego stronę, przez co gryfon wpadł we mnie. Znajdowaliśmy się tuż przed zamkniętym wejściem do Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Czy ty myślisz, że jestem podekscytowana na myśl o tym wszystkim? Nie jestem jedną z tych dziewczyn, które wzdychają i mdleją na twój widok – mówiłam. – Jeśli nie znajdę sposobu na zniesienie tego cholerstwa to będziemy musieli jakoś to przeżyć.  
Brunet parsknął i skrzyżował ręce w ramionach.  
\- Wiesz co, zanim kolejny raz nazwiesz mnie idiotą to spójrz na siebie, desperatko.  
Nie zareagowałam na jego zgryźliwy komentarz, tylko odeszłam bez słowa.  
Przeszłam przez wielkie, drewniane drzwi i szybkim krokiem doszłam do stołu Ravenclaw. Już z daleka dostrzegłam Moore, która po zobaczeniu mnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i pomachała mi. Usłyszałam, że ktoś również wkroczył do pomieszczenia i domyśliłam się, że był to Black.  
Hannah spojrzała na niego i zrozumiała skąd moja zdenerwowana mina, jednak nie myślała, że jest aż tak źle.  
Usiadłam na ławce i momentalnie ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, po chwili przeczesałam nimi włosy, chcąc je teraz wszystkie wyrwać.  
\- Em…wszystko dobrze? – zapytała niepewnie.  
Popatrzyłam znad okularów na brunetkę, która brała właśnie kęsa tosta.  
\- Idę z Blackiem na bal – oznajmiłam prosto z mostu.  
Dziewczyna momentalnie zadławiła się jedzeniem i zaczęła uderzać się w klatkę, aby kanapka mogła przejść przez jej gardło. W końcu złapała za najbliższą szklankę i wypiła prawie całą jej zawartość.  
Widocznie powiedziałam to na tyle głośno, że osoby siedzące najbliżej nas spojrzały na mnie jak na kompletną wariatkę.  
Opadłam głową na stół, głośno o niego uderzając. Straciłam apetyt i siłę na cokolwiek.


	12. Chapter 12

Siedząc w ławce podczas Zaklęć nie mogłam się skupić. Opierałam głowę na dłoni wtopionej w moje rozczochrane, krótkie blond włosy. Drugą ręką stukałam palcem w ławkę i spoglądałam się prosto na ścianę, mając w głowie kompletną pustkę. Jakby za ścianą słyszałam Flitwicka, który tłumaczył nam nasz dzisiejszy temat lekcji, jednak nie potrafiłam się skoncentrować na jego głosie.

Co powinnam zrobić w tej sytuacji? Uciec ze szkoły, zabić Blacka, zabić siebie, a może podpalić się na oczach wszystkich na balu? Któraś z tych opcji powinna mnie zadowolić. 

Kątem oka zauważyłam, jak przede mną materializuje się skrawek pergaminu, dlatego momentalnie odwróciłam wzrok od jakże ciekawej pustki i spojrzałam na zapisany małym, niechlujnym druczkiem papier. 

„Czy nasza krynica mądrości już coś wymyśliła?"

Rozejrzałam się dookoła i momentalnie przypomniałam sobie, że mamy zajęcia z Gryffindorem. Zauważyłam Syriusza siedzącego w jednej z ławek, pomiędzy Jamesem, a Remusem. Spoglądał on na mnie znacząco, ignorując profesora i jego wykład. 

Pokręciłam głową na jego pytanie, a ten przewrócił zdenerwowany oczami. Mimo wszystko postanowiłam mu odpisać.

„Nie, jednak postanowiłam wybrać między zabiciem ciebie lub siebie. Mogę też wybrać obie opcje."

Wyjęłam spod ławki różdżkę i tak, aby nauczyciel jej nie zauważył, rzuciłam na pergamin zaklęcie niewerbalne, które odesłało je z powrotem do gryfona. 

Hannah, która siedziała obok spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Rozejrzałam się, chcąc upewnić się, że nikt nas nie obserwuje, zwłaszcza Flitwick. 

\- Black – szepnęłam jej do ucha, pochylając się do brunetki.

Ta popatrzyła na mnie jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się zadziornie i mrugnęła do mnie jednym okiem.

Momentalnie przypomniała mi się sytuacja sprzed dwóch dni.

"- Coś ty powiedziała?! – krzyknęła Moore, w końcu przestając się krztusić jedzeniem, jednak wciąż trochę pokasływała. 

\- To, co słyszałaś – warknęłam z ukrytą twarzą. 

\- Nie, poczekaj, poczekaj! Musisz mi wszystko w tej chwili wyjaśnić – ciągnęła z podekscytowaniem w głosie. – Podszedł do ciebie i tak po prostu cię zaprosił?

Westchnęłam głośno, podnosząc się ze stołu i patrząc na przyjaciółkę, która wpatrywała się we mnie z szerokim uśmiechem. 

\- Co zrobiłeś?! – usłyszeliśmy bardzo głośny, męski krzyk dochodzący ze stołu Gryffindoru. Uwaga uczniów została momentalnie skierowana na Jamesa Pottera, który stał właśnie przed Syriuszem Blackiem, ze szczęką leżącą gdzieś na podłodze. Chłopcy zorientowali się, że wszyscy się na nich patrzą, dlatego długowłosy złapał swojego przyjaciela za ramię i wściekły wyprowadził go z Wielkiej Sali. 

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz – mruknęłam. – Nie jest to takie proste do wytłumaczenia.

\- W takim razie? – zapytała wyczekująco. 

Przełknęłam ślinę i wstrzymałam na chwilę powietrze, aby potem głośno je wypuścić ustami. Przecież nie mogę powiedzieć jej całej prawdy. Cholera, myśl Abigail, myśl!

\- Snape – wydusiłam z siebie po dłuższej chwili.

\- Snape? – zaśmiała się głośno, unosząc jedną brew. 

Zauważyłam, że kilka osób patrzy się z zaciekawieniem w naszą stronę i próbuje podsłuchać rozmowę. Zdenerwowana rzuciłam na nas zaklęcie rozpraszające i kontynuowałam wywód. 

\- Wiesz, jego ciągnie... do tamtej strony – wyjaśniłam jej na początek.

\- Oh – westchnęła dziewczyna, nabierając powagi. 

\- Właśnie. Uznał, że chcę przejść na stronę Sama – Wiesz – Kogo i podszedł do mnie, gdy wychodziłam z biblioteki. Poprztykaliśmy się, prawie pozabijaliśmy, a Black akurat tamtędy przechodził i postanowił zgrywać księcia na białym koniu, zwłaszcza, że go nienawidzi. Zaczął się z niego naśmiewać, czy ten chciał mnie zaprosić na bal i cytuję „pokrzyżuje mu plany". Później dla żartów sam mnie poprosił, ale magia nie uznaje czegoś takiego jak żart.

\- Na brodę Merlina, nieźle się wkopaliście! – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, zatapiając zęby w kanapce. 

Wystarczyło jedno zabójcze spojrzenie, żebym zmazała tą wesołą minę z jej twarzy."

Otrząsnęłam się w końcu i pokręciłam głową na jej reakcję. Rzuciłam jej ciche „nieważne" i powróciłam do planowania podwójnego zabójstwa. Czy może zabójstwa i samobójstwa, jak to w ogóle nazwać? 

Widząc jak przede mną znowu pojawia się kartka, westchnęłam głośno i przewróciłam oczami.

„Nie jesteś zabawna. Lepiej zastanów się nad kolorem sukienki, w końcu muszę dopasować strój do twojego."

Prychnęłam na jego list głośniej, niż planowałam. Krukonka siedząca tuż obok mnie widząc, że dostałam kolejną wiadomość od razu przysunęła się bliżej i zaciekawiona spojrzała na trzymany przeze mnie skrawek. 

Odepchnęłam dziewczynę łokciem, na co ta popatrzyła na mnie zawiedziona. Pokręciłam zażenowana głową na jej dziecinne zachowanie i dałam jej przeczytać wypociny Blacka. 

Hannah zaśmiała się cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią. Chwyciłam za pióro i zaczęłam skrobać nim po papierze. 

„Ciemna, jak mój humor i dusza."

Odesłałam notkę i czekałam na reakcję chłopaka, czym zaskoczyłam samą siebie. 

Gryfon po otrzymaniu i przeczytaniu mojej wiadomości spojrzał na mnie rozbawiony, a następnie szybko napisał odpowiedź i wysłał mi ją. 

„Jeden, niech Moore trzyma ten swój długi nos z daleka. Nie jestem Lupinem, żeby tak się mną interesowała."

Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, z moich ust wydobył się śmiech. Gdy zorientowałam się co zrobiłam, moja twarz nabrała czerwonych wypieków i zniżyłam się zawiedziona swoim własnym zachowaniem w ławce. 

Brunetka za to skrzyżowała ręce w ramionach i patrzyła wściekle na Syriusza, który świetnie się właśnie bawił.

„Dwa, mam rozumieć, że będzie biała? Wybierz coś innego, ten kolor jest dla mnie zbyt niewinny i dziewiczy."

Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co właśnie przeczytałam. Co za kretyn! 

Spojrzałam prosto w niebieskie oczy chłopaka siedzącego naprzeciwko i zgniotłam w dłoni pergamin, a następnie wsadziłam pogniecioną kulkę do torby leżącej obok moich stóp i przybrałam podobną pozę do mojej przyjaciółki. Z perspektywy kogoś innego musiało to wyglądać doprawdy komicznie. 

Profesor Flitwick podziękował nam za uwagę, czym zakończył lekcję, a uczniowie zaczęli się zbierać i pospiesznie wychodzić z pomieszczenia. 

x

W sobotę z samego rana, klasycznie, znalazłam się w Wielkiej Sali. Z niezmiernie bolącą głową jadłam płatki z mlekiem, mimo związanego w żołądku supła. Od kilku ostatnich dni nie mogłam niczego przełknąć, praktycznie od razu zwracałam to w toalecie. Nie wiedziałam czy jest się czym martwić, czy to po prostu coraz większy stres. 

Usłyszałam znajome trzepotanie skrzydeł i spojrzałam w górę, zbliżała się do mnie ciemno upierzona sowa, która w pazurach trzymała dosyć dużą paczkę. Po chwili upuściła ją na stole tuż obok mojej miski. 

To paczka od moich rodziców.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła, nie widziałam nigdzie dyrektora Dumbledore'a, za to dostrzegłam kierującą się ku wyjściu McGonagall. Nie zawracałam sobie głowy posiłkiem, złapałam za zawinięte w ciemny papier pudełko i pognałam do nauczycielki, zanim ta zdołała zniknąć mi z oczu. 

\- Profesor McGonagall! – krzyknęłam za starszą czarownicą w długiej, granatowej szacie. Kobieta odwróciła się w moją stronę, dzięki czemu mogła zobaczyć moją zadyszaną, biegnącą w jej stronę sylwetkę. 

\- Panno Hoden, czy coś się stało? – zapytała przystając w miejscu, lustrując mnie wzrokiem.

Odetchnęłam myśląc o tym, że jestem w okropnej kondycji. 

\- Rozmawiałam z profesorem Dumbledore'm – zaczęłam głośno, jednak po chwili na wszelki wypadek ściszyłam głos. – Em... Jestem w, że tak powiem, trudnej sytuacji z moimi rodzicami i poprosił, abym wszelkie wiadomości lub paczki od nich zanosiła prosto do niego. 

Czarownica wiedząc, co mam na myśli kiwnęła głową.

\- Rozumiem – odparła. – Właśnie miałam się do niego udać, proszę za mną. 

Pokiwałam głową, upominając się następnie w myślach, że zbyt entuzjastycznie i podążyłam za kobietą, która było, o dziwo, zdecydowanie szybsza ode mnie. Po wielu piętrach i korytarzach, weszłyśmy krętymi schodami na górę, a następnie stanęłyśmy przed wielkimi, drewnianymi drzwiami. McGonagall po zastukaniu w nie trzy razy pod rząd weszła do środka, czekając z zamknięciem ich aż wejdę do gabinetu. 

\- Dzień dobry – powiedziałam dosyć nieśmiało. – Otrzymałam przesyłkę od rodziców. 

\- Ah, to cię sprowadza. Dobrze, podejdź bliżej – odparł.

Zmierzyłam ku dyrektorowi i wręczyłam mu paczkę, którą ten najpierw z każdej strony obejrzał wraz z nauczycielką Transmutacji. Następnie wyjął różdżkę i przed odpakowaniem rzucił na karton zaklęcie, którego niestety nie rozpoznałam. 

Czarodzieje spojrzeli po sobie i w żaden sposób nie zareagowali, czyli wszystko musiało być w porządku. 

\- Zdaje się, że w środku nie znajduje się nic, co może sprawiać zagrożenie – oznajmił posiwiały mężczyzna. – Jednak dla bezpieczeństwa, czy mogę zajrzeć do środka?

\- Słucham? – zapytałam lekko zdziwiona tym pytaniem. – Ależ oczywiście, proszę.

Nie byłam idiotką, nie miałam zamiaru protestować. Cokolwiek by to nie było, ważne od kogo. Oznaczało to, że nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego. 

Dumbledore z pomocą różdżki otworzył pakunek i wyciągnął to, co znajdowało się w środku. Pierwszą rzeczą był krótki liścik, a drugą sukienka.

Nie byle jaka sukienka, z pewnością w mniemaniu mojej rodzicielki.

Była ona długa, z pewnością sięgająca do ziemi. Dół rozkloszowywał się od talii, wykonany był z granatowego materiału. Za to góra była zupełnie inna. Wykonana z cienkiego, jasnobrązowego, prześwitującego materiału. Cały przód został ozdobiony kamieniami w kolorze bordowym i złotym, czyli takim, jaki znajdował się na herbie mojego rodu. Zdobienia znajdowały się również na rękawach sięgających do nadgarstków, jednak nie tak gęsto jak na biuście. Mogłam dostrzec, że plecy pozostały proste, bez żadnych dodatków. Dekolt był taki, jaki zawsze preferowałam, czyli praktycznie nieistniejący. Kołnierzyk sukienki sięgał do połowy szyi. 

Westchnęłam lekko zawstydzona. Cała afera o jakąś podrzędną kieckę, której i tak w życiu nie włożę. 

Kolejne zaklęcie upewniło nauczycieli w tym, że na ubranie nie został rzucony żaden urok. Po zabraniu ze sobą rzeczy i podziękowaniu za pomoc wyszłam, kierując się do dormitorium. 

Weszłam do środka bez pukania, zastając Hannah ubierającą spódniczkę w kolorze bordowym. Miała na sobie również szary sweter, a włosy spięła w ciasnego koka. 

\- Cześć, coś nie tak? – zapytała.

Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, rzucając pudełko na ziemię, niedaleko mojego łóżka.

\- Czy to jedyne pytanie, jakie będziesz zadawać po zobaczeniu mnie? – zapytałam żartobliwie. 

Dziewczyna pokręciła na to głową i uprzątnęła do szafy swoją piżamę. Później podeszła do rzuconego przeze mnie pakunku i najpierw zlustrowała je wzrokiem, a następnie skierowała wzrok na mnie.

\- Wyjaśnisz? – mruknęła.

\- Nie pytaj, i tak nie skorzystam – burknęłam pod nosem, wyciągając z szafki nocnej książkę, którą zaczęłam czytać wieczór wcześniej.

Dziewczyna wzięła paczkę i usiadła na łóżku niedaleko mnie, a następnie rozwiązała sznurek i otworzyła mój „prezent". 

Najpierw wyjęła ze środka liścik, który ja od razu ukradłam jej sprzed nosa, zgniotłam, a następnie podpaliłam różdżką. Po kilku sekundach ślad po nim zniknął.

\- To od rodziców. 

Moore wyciągnęła sukienkę i odrzuciła karton na bok, a następnie rozłożyła ją i przyjrzała jej się.

\- Nie jest zła, jak na gust takich ludzi – uznała, spoglądając na mnie ukradkiem.

Nie odwracałam oczu z tekstu lektury. 

\- Daj spokój, będzie ci pasować – kontynuowała. – Poza tym i tak nie masz co na siebie włożyć.

Zamknęłam zdenerwowana książkę, powodując tym głośny trzask.

\- Czy ja się przesłyszałam?

\- Nie udawaj, że ci się nie podoba.

\- Nie udaję – przekomarzałam się z nią niczym pierwszoroczniak. 

\- Udajesz – powiedziała, po czym roześmiała się na absurd naszej rozmowy. – Idź ją przymierz. 

Wysłałam w jej stronę zabójcze spojrzenie, jednak Hannah widocznie się na nie uodporniła. Przewróciłam oczami na jej zachowanie.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to możesz ją sobie wziąć – oznajmiłam jej, wstając z materaca. 

\- A ty dokąd? – zapytała zdziwiona.

\- Idę się przejść, może znajdę kogoś, kto nie będzie mnie przekonywał do przyjmowania prezentów od śmierciożerców – wyjaśniłam ze złośliwym uśmiechem, zamykając za sobą szybko drzwi, gdyż dziewczyna rzuciła za to w moją stronę poduszkę. 

x

Zajmowałam swoje ulubione miejsce w bibliotece, tym razem jednak wykorzystywałam je inaczej niż zwykle. Ostatnio w ogóle nie mogłam w nocy zasnąć, co odbijało się na moim zdrowiu fizycznym i psychicznym. Właśnie siedziałam na krześle, leżąc głową na otwartej książce z zamkniętymi oczami. Nie panując nad tym, próbowałam chociaż na chwilę uciąć sobie drzemkę. 

Przed moimi oczami wciąż pojawiały się okropne obrazy. Zmarłej na wojnie Hannah lub torturowanej przez moich rodziców, mnie przystępującej do popleczników Czarnego Pana i wiele innych. 

Do pionu postawiło mnie bardzo mocne i zdecydowanie za głośne uderzenie w stół, który przyjęłam jako moje łóżko. 

Momentalnie uniosłam głowę i podniosłam się z siedzenia, a nim się zorientowałam stałam przed Blackiem. Ledwo przytomna potknęłam się o nogę ławki, jednak chłopak w ostatniej chwili złapał mnie za ramiona i uratował przed upadkiem. 

Pomrugałam kilka razy, powracając do trzeźwego myślenia. 

\- Czy ty na Merl... - podniosłam rozwścieczona głos, chcąc pokazać gryfonowi jakim idiotą jest, jednak ten nie pozwolił mi się wyżyć. Uniósł swoją dłoń i zakrył mi nią usta. 

\- Spokojnie, moja droga. Jesteśmy w bibliotece, a tu nie wypada krzyczeć, zwłaszcza, jak ma się tak skrzekliwy głos jak ty – powiedział cicho. Widziałam na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech satysfakcji z doprowadzenia mnie do takiego zdenerwowania. 

Po chwili głębokiego oddychania i próby zamordowania długowłosego bruneta wzrokiem, Syriusz opuścił swoją rękę.

\- Już? – zapytał upewniając, się, ze nie zamierzam się wydrzeć. 

\- Czy ty się nie boisz śmierci, Black? – odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie, co jeszcze bardziej go rozbawiło. 

\- Nie groź mi, podlotku – odparł. – Chodź, nie mamy zbyt dużo czasu.

\- Słucham? Chyba zwariowałeś, nigdzie z tobą nie idę.

Gryfon zamknął książkę leżącą na blacie i wepchnął mi ją w ramiona. 

\- To ty nas w to wpakowałaś. Ciesz się, że marnuję na ciebie czas. Zaufaj mi, mam zdecydowanie lepsze zajęcia. 

Nim zdołałam jakoś zareagować, Black złapał mnie za przedramię i zaczął ciągnąć do wyjścia. 

\- Niby jakie? – prychnęłam. – Wpychanie dziewczynom rękę do majtek?

Chłopak momentalnie się zatrzymał, przez co wpadłam w jego plecy. 

\- Posłuchaj, ja naprawdę nie cieszę się z tego, co wyszło – zaczął, grożąc mi palcem. – Ukazuję ci moją litość, dlatego z łaski swojej przestań zachowywać się jak... Cóż, tak. 

\- Twój dobór słów mnie zaskakuje – powiedziałam złośliwie. 

Syriusz zignorował moje słowa i kontynuował swoją wędrówkę przez bibliotekę, aż do wyjścia. 

Zostałam oficjalnie porwana przez Syriusza Blacka. 


	13. Chapter 13

\- Jeśli w tej chwili nie powiesz mi gdzie mnie prowadzisz, zacznę krzyczeć – zagroziłam chłopakowi, który jak opętany przemierzał kolejne korytarze zamku.

Byłam kompletnie spocona i zdyszana, znaleźliśmy się już na siódmym piętrze szkoły i zaczynałam się bać, że Black chce mnie po prostu zrzucić z któregoś okna i pozbyć się tym samym problemu. 

\- Black! – krzyknęłam zdenerwowana, gdy gryfon nie odpowiedział na moje słowa. 

W końcu brunet stanął w ślepym zaułku przed jedną ze ścian, a następnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Widząc przed nią gobelin z Barnabaszem Bzikiem, uśmiechnął się szeroko i wzruszył ramionami, jakby z ulgą. To jest chore, ten człowiek zwariował. 

Podszedł do kąta i zaczął iść wzdłuż tejże ściany naprzeciwko gobelina. Pokręciłam w niedowierzaniu głową.

\- Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – zapytałam, zaczynając się poważnie martwić. – Może pójdziemy do skrzydła szpitalnego? 

\- Zamknij się! – warknął, ze skupioną twarzą. Zakręcił się na pięcie i wykonywał drugą rundę. 

Zaczęłam rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu ratunku, ale nie widziałam w pobliżu żadnej żywej, lub nieżywej duszy. Wspaniale. 

Złapałam się jedną ręką za głowę oglądając, jak chłopak ponownie przechodzi obok ściany z bardzo poważną miną, w kompletnej ciszy. Widocznie mu się to znudziło, gdyż podszedł do mnie i odetchnął. 

Nagle przed nami zaczęły materializować się potężne, metalowe drzwi. Stanęłam oniemiała, wydając z siebie niezrozumiały pomruk.

\- Czy to...

\- Pokój życzeń? – zaśmiał się cicho, wypinając dumnie pierś. 

Podszedł do wejścia i złapał za klamkę, za którą pociągnął i otworzył je, przepuszczając mnie do środka. Nie wiedziałam jak na to zareagować. Jakim cudem on znalazł to pomieszczenie? 

Weszłam do środka, rozglądając się zaciekawiona. 

Pokój dostosowywał się do wymagań osoby, która najbardziej go w tej chwili potrzebuje. W przypadku Syriusza, wyglądał on jak coś w rodzaju przytulnego salonu. Brązowe ściany, drewniane panele i dywany, a także kilka bordowych kanap, foteli i stolików. Zauważyłam, że na jednym z nich stał gramofon.

Spojrzałam również na kominek, z którego słychać było strzelanie ognia. Uśmiechnęłam się czując tak bardzo potrzebne w tym okresie ciepło. 

Chłopak zdjął z siebie skórzaną kurtkę i rzucił ją na krzesło, czując się jak u siebie. Pozostał w zwykłej, ciemnej koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami oraz w spranych, czarnych dżinsach. 

\- Możesz mi wyjaśnić o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Dlaczego pokazujesz mi ten pokój? – pytałam. 

Przeczesałam ręką swoja poplątane, zmierzwione włosy. 

\- Jeżeli oficjalnie zostałaś moją partnerką, nie chcę bawić się w towarzystwie osoby, która porusza się jak nowo narodzone źrebię – zaczął. Prychnęłam na jego wypowiedź i stanęłam krzyżując ręce w ramionach. 

\- Wypraszam sobie – burknęłam obrażona.

Black spojrzał na mnie pobłażliwie. 

\- Nie okłamuj sama siebie, tańczysz niczym ślepiec – zaśmiał się, opierając o kanapę. – Ah nie, w końcu jesteś pół – ślepa. Czyli wszystko się zgadza. 

\- Czyli co, zamierzasz dać mi prywatne lekcje tańca? – zadrwiłam z niego. 

Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni czarną gumkę i związał nią włosy w niskiego kucyka, a następnie podszedł do mnie i ściągnął z moich ramion jasną, dżinsową kurtkę, którą na sobie miałam. Pozostałam w szarej koszulce z krótkim rękawem i dżinsami w podobnym kolorze do kurtki. Patrzyłam na niego jak na wariata.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? 

\- Dobra, posłuchaj. Bale Bożonarodzeniowe zaczynają się wolnym tańcem do jakiegoś starego, klasycznego brzdękania pianina i innych instrumentów. Bądź chociaż trochę wdzięczna za to, że chcę ci pomóc w uniknięciu ośmieszenia – wyjaśnił, jakby mając dość użerania się ze mną. 

\- A ty niby skąd umiesz tańczyć walca? – zapytałam, w środku będąc szczerze ciekawa, chociaż postarałam się to ukryć sarkastycznym uniesieniem brwi. 

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, że ty tego nie potrafisz. Rodzice nigdy cię do tego nie zmuszali, do chodzenia do ludzi, których nawet nie znasz na sztywne imprezy świąteczne i noworoczne? – zapytał, patrząc mi w oczy. 

Wszystko jasne. 

\- Nie, a jeżeli tam byłam to w niczyim interesie nie leżało zaproszenie mnie gdziekolwiek, zwłaszcza na parkiet. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale za młodu nie byłam zbyt ładna, dlatego matka nawet nie próbowała mnie wydać za jakiegoś aroganckiego buca czystej krwi. 

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbyś teraz była jakąś pięknością – zażartował, wyszczerzając swoje proste, białe zęby. 

Popatrzyłam na niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami. 

\- Chcesz mnie nauczyć tańczyć, czy pokazałeś mi Pokój Życzeń tylko po to, żeby się ze mnie nabijać? 

Brunet westchnął i podszedł do gramofonu, a następnie wyjął spod stolika płytę. Chwilę później pomieszczenie opanowała spokojna, lecz radosna muzyka klasyczna. Później znalazł się tuż przede mną, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Uniosłam wzrok do góry, aby móc spojrzeć na jego twarz, a nie klatkę piersiową. Gryfon złapał za moją prawą rękę i umiejscowił ją na swoim ramieniu, a drugą dłoń zamknął w lekkim uścisku swojej prawej. Lewą za to położył poniżej mojej łopatki i przybliżył mnie do siebie. 

\- Spokojnie, nie gryzę – zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Wątpię w to – mruknęłam, odwracając wzrok od jego przewiercających mnie oczu. 

Mimo tego, że kolor jego tęczówek był bardzo jasny, czyli niebieski wpadający w odcień szarości, nie były one chłodne, nieprzyjemne. Wręcz przeciwnie, wydawały się ciepłe i ich widok mógł być nawet nieco przyjemny. 

Jeszcze nigdy nie stałam na tyle blisko Syriusza, aby móc czuć jego oddech na swoim policzku, lub bicie jego serca. 

Poczułam, jak moje policzki robią się czerwone. Chłopak jednak wydawał się nie zauważyć mojego zmieszania. 

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że to mężczyzna zaczyna pierwszy, przesuwając prawą nogę do tyłu – zaczął mi tłumaczyć. 

Naprawdę trudno było mi w to uwierzyć. Ktoś z tak paskudnym charakterem i stylem bycia, który do niedawna jedyne, co chciałby ze mną zrobić to zrzucić z Wieży Astronomicznej potrafi być w tym momencie dla mnie taki ciepły, miły i wyrozumiały. Spojrzałam w jego oczy, kiedy ten patrzył na mnie w skupieniu, tłumacząc kolejność kroków. 

Kim do cholery jest Syriusz Black? 

x

Po czasie, który zdawał się trwać wieczność, jednak okazało się , że minęło jedynie półtorej godziny, potrafiłam już zatańczyć przez całość utworu bez ciągłego deptania stóp chłopaka. Zostałam kilka razy wyśmiana, okrzyczana i nazwana ignorującą kretynką, jednak nie mogłam powiedzieć, że spędzałam najgorszy czas mojego życia. 

Postanowiliśmy odpocząć, a raczej dać sobie w końcu spokój usprawiedliwiając to tym, że jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem i lepiej być już nie może. 

Usiadłam na dużej, bordowej kanapie opierając się o miękką poduszkę, zdejmując buty i podciągając kolana pod brodę. Brunet usiadł naprzeciwko na fotelu, po zmianie płyty w gramofonie na coś przyjemniejszego niż te same utwory klasyczne w kółko. 

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, słysząc pierwsze słowa piosenki, które brzmiały „All the leaves are brown, and the sky is grey" i zaczęłam kołysać się w rytm muzyki.

\- Coraz bardziej zadziwia mnie twój gust muzyczny – odezwał się, kiedy ściągał z włosów gumkę i rozczesał je niedbale palcami. 

\- Dlaczego? Wyglądam na osobę, która nie lubi dobrej muzyki? – zapytałam, czując się szczerze urażona. Ta piosenka była jedną z moich ulubionych, jakie kiedykolwiek powstały. 

Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie, chodzi mi o twoją rodzinę. Kiedy ty znajdowałaś czas na poznawanie mugolskiej kultury? Zakładam się, że nie mogłaś tego robić w domu, pod nosem staruszków – odparł.

\- I Vice Versa, panie Black – powiedziałam, kłaniając się w jego stronę z chytrym uśmieszkiem. – Większość wakacji i przerw świątecznych spędzałam u rodziny Hannah, ona jest półkrwi. Mieszka w Londynie, dlatego miałam dostęp do wszystkiego, co jest uznawane w mojej rodzinie za zakazane. 

\- Oh, to wszystko wyjaśnia – westchnął. – Jak pewnie słyszałaś, ja uciekłem do Potterów. Wcześniej nie byłem nawet wypuszczany z domu, nie akceptowali moich przyjaciół.

\- Myślisz, że ze mną było inaczej? Matka nienawidzi Moor'ów, a jak tylko o nich wspominałam od razu zaczynała pluć jadem. Tylko cudem udawało mi się do nich jeździć – wyjaśniłam. 

Nastała między nami chwilowa cisza.

\- Jakim cudem znalazłeś ten pokój? – zapytałam.

Gryfon widocznie miał z tym zabawne wspomnienie, gdyż zaczął się głośno śmiać. Gdy się uspokoił, popatrzył na mnie rozbawiony, a następnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Wiesz, czasami kiedy jest się bardzo zdesperowanym, przeszukuje się cały zamek w celu znalezienia pustego i cichego miejsca w środku nocy – zaczął tajemniczo. 

Spojrzałam na niego zdezorientowana.

\- Naprawdę mam ci tłumaczyć w jakich okolicznościach został przeze mnie odkryty? – spytał. 

\- Właśnie o to cię poprosiłam, idioto. 

\- Sama chciałaś. Tak więc, pewna dziewczyna z mojego domu była żądna przygód i chciała... spędzić ze mną miły czas, dlat...

\- Nie kończ – zatrzymałam go, unosząc rękę do góry. – Już mi wystarczy. 

Syriusz wstał z fotela i zaczął przechadzać się dookoła, poruszając w rytm muzyki.

\- Wiesz co, Hoden? Jak nie warczysz to nie jesteś taka zła – mruknął. – Swoją drogą, nie byłaś taką złą szukającą. Mógłbym nawet powiedzieć, że bardzo dobrą. Wiesz, to nasza mała taktyka, żeby podglądać treningi innych domów i nauczyć się ich techniki. Widziałem cię w akcji i... cóż, zrobiłem to, bo zaczynałem powoli wątpić w Jamesa. To nie była czysta złośliwość. 

\- Oh, cóż za ulga, naprawdę – warknęłam, zmieniając ton i wyraz twarzy. – Miło mi słyszeć, że marnuję swój talent. 

Chłopak zaśmiał się.

\- Daj spokój, chyba nie chciałabyś grać w jednej drużynie z tym lizusem Jones'em? – zapytał, zatrzymując się obok kominka i odwracając w moją stronę. 

\- Evan nie jest taki zły.

Black uniósł zdziwiony brew.

\- Wszystko jasne, lecisz na niego – powiedział, jakby przedstawiając fakty. 

\- Co?! – krzyknęłam oburzona. – Fakt, jest przystojny, ale charakter ma o wiele paskudniejszy o twarzy. 

Gryfon przewrócił oczami, cicho się ze mnie naśmiewając. 

\- Jasne, tłumacz się, blondi. 

\- Przysięgam, że jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz, a naślę na ciebie Snape'a – warknęłam, wstając z sofy. 

\- Oh, czyli co, jednak coś do siebie macie? 

Prychnęłam w jego stronę.

\- To był tylko żart. Nie, jedynie nienawiść. 

\- Właśnie, co to było wtedy na korytarzu? Wyglądałaś, jakbyś miała na nim w każdej chwili użyć Niewybaczalnego – zapytał, zaciekawiony, opierając się o cegły nad kominkiem. 

\- Nie twój interes, Black – mruknęłam, powracając na miękką poduszkę. 

\- A właśnie, że mój, Hoden, bo gdyby nie to, nie bylibyśmy tutaj, a ja szukałbym najlepszej partii w tej szkole na bal – powiedział z uśmiechem. 

Przewróciłam oczami na jego zachowanie. 

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę mu skopać tyłek. Pewnie zachowywał się jak jakiś oblech i się tego wstydzisz, a ja już nie raz z nim zadarłem.

\- Co? Przestań w końcu zgrywać bohatera i zleć na ziemię – odpowiedziałam. 

Byłam szczerze zdziwiona jego propozycją, ale nie pokazałam tego po sobie. 

\- Jak sobie chcesz – westchnął. 

Nagle usłyszałam z gramofonu utwór, który zawsze sprawiał mi wielką radość, słysząc jego pierwsze nuty zaśmiałam się cicho.

\- A tobie co? – spytał, patrząc na mnie jak na idiotkę. 

Wskazałam palcem na gramofon. 

\- De todo un poco? – zapytał, śmiejąc się. – Naprawdę? 

\- Mam z tą piosenką miłe wspomnienia – odparłam. Nie zamierzałam mu opowiadać o tym, jak pierwszy raz napiłam się alkoholu i tańczyłam do tego na stole z Hannah, kiedy rodzice dziewczyny wyjechali na kilka dni do jej rodziny we Francji. 

Chłopak podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął w moją stronę swoją prawą dłoń. 

\- Do tej piosenki? 

\- Dlaczego nie?

Muzyka nagle stała się głośniejsza, a ja położyłam swoją drugą rękę na ramieniu Blacka. Zaczęliśmy poruszać się w rytm muzyki, z szybszym tempem, niż podczas mojej nauki. Brunet obrócił mnie kilka razy w miejscu, a ja głośno się na to zaśmiała czując, jak świat wokół mnie wiruje. 

W jednym momencie zapomniałam o problemach, które spędzały mi sen z powiek. Wojna stanęła na drugim miejscu, Ten, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać mógł w tym momencie wparować do Hogwartu, a ja najpewniej zareagowałabym dopiero po zakończeniu piosenki. 

Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od oczu Syriusza, które ozdabiały teraz malutkie zmarszczki spowodowane szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem. 

Musiałam przyznać, że jest on naprawdę dobrym tancerzem.

Prowadził mnie odważnie, jednak nie w agresywny sposób, który zmuszał mnie do wykonywania pewnych kroków. Czułam się tak, jakbyśmy niemal pływali w rytm muzyki. 

W końcu pod sam koniec, ponownie obrócił mnie w miejscu, gdy utwór przyśpieszył. Na moment straciłam równowagę, kiedy obraz rozmazywał mi się przed oczami, z czego Black chętnie skorzystał i pochylił mnie tak, że moje włosy niemal dotykały ziemi. Gdyby nie jego mocny uścisk, najpewniej bym w tym momencie upadła. 

Nasze twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów, mogłam czuć jego przyspieszony od tańca i śmiechu oddech. 

Piosenka skończyła się, a w pokoju nastała cisza, bardzo ciężka i nieprzyjemna cisza. 

Cholera jasna, co ja robię?

Poczułam, jak długie włosy chłopaka łaskoczą moją szyję, jednak w tej chwili nic się nie liczyło oprócz kontaktu wzrokowego, którego żadne z nas nie potrafiło zerwać. 

W końcu to ja otrzeźwiałam i stanęłam prosto, wyswobadzając się z jego uścisku. 

Nie, to niewłaściwe. Bardziej niż niewłaściwe. 

Nie odzywając się, zabrałam swoją kurtkę i rzuciłam ostatnie spojrzenie na Syriusza, kiedy zmierzałam ku wyjściu.

\- Granatowa – odezwałam się, trzymając dłoń na klamce. 

\- Hę? – wydusił z siebie tak, jakby był kompletnie nieprzytomny.

\- Sukienka, pytałeś o kolor – wyjaśniłam cicho, modląc się w duszy o to, żeby moja twarz nie wyglądała teraz jak burak. – Jest granatowa, krótka. Do zobaczenia, Black.


	14. Chapter 14

Tego samego dnia wieczorem wyszłam po długim czasie spod prysznica, wciąż czując na swojej skórze gorąco spowodowane wodą. Chciałam z siebie zeskrobać uczucie rąk pewnego gryfona na moim ciele, jednak nic nie mogło sprawić, że zapomniałam o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Wytarłam się białym, puchatym ręcznikiem i ubrałam w piżamę składającą się z krótkich, czarnych spodenek i długiej, bordowej koszulce z krótkim rękawem. Wysuszyłam swoje blond włosy drugim ręcznikiem i podeszłam do lustra, które było teraz zaparowane. Wytarłam je, a następnie po założeniu okularów przejrzałam się w lustrze.

Nic nadzwyczajnego.

Rozczesałam włosy drewnianą szczotką i po powieszeniu mokrych ręczników przekręciłam zamek w drzwiach, a następnie otworzyłam je. Widok, który zastałam najpierw mnie przestraszył, gdyż nie spodziewałam się nikogo zastać w pokoju, a następnie zdziwił, na końcu lekko zniesmaczył.

\- Co wy tu wyprawiacie? – zapytałam wystarczająco głośno, aby zwrócić uwagę Hannah i Remusa, którzy siedzieli na jej łóżku i całowali się, wtuleni w siebie.

Dwójka momentalnie odsunęła się od siebie jak poparzeni i spojrzeli na mnie, stojącą we framudze z mokrymi włosami i rękami umiejscowionymi na biodrach.

\- Abigail? – zapytała Moore nieprzytomna.

\- Miło, że tak dobrze mnie poznajesz po tylu latach przyjaźni – odparłam sarkastycznie. – Nie słyszałaś, że jestem w łazience?

\- Nie zwróciłam na to uwagi – powiedziała, poprawiając pogniecioną koszulkę. Lupin siedział cicho, trochę zmieszany i zaczerwieniony.

\- To może ja już… - zaczął.

\- Możesz zostać, tylko nie wymieniajcie się przy mnie śliną, błagam. Potrzebuję teraz spokoju – powiedziałam zimno, kładąc się na swoim łóżku i przykrywając kołdrą.

Usłyszałam z ust chłopaka cichy śmiech i momentalnie popatrzyłam na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Dziwne, że usłyszałem to ostatnie zdanie również od Syriusza, po tym jak zniknął na kilka godzin – wyjaśnił swoją reakcję.

Brunetka popatrzyła najpierw na swojego towarzysza z rozszerzonymi powiekami, a następnie na mnie.

\- Właśnie, gdzieś ty była przez cały dzień? – zapytała z podejrzliwym głosem.

\- W bibliotece, a gdzie indziej mogłabym być?

Hannah pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie wierzę, Abigail. Szukałam cię tam, ale bibliotekarka powiedziała, że dawno temu wyszłaś. Ty byłaś z Blackiem! – mówiła z szerokim uśmiechem.

Remus obserwował naszą wymianę zdań, wciąż patrząc na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem.

Sięgnęłam po grubą księgę, która spoczywała na mojej szafce nocnej i otworzyłam ją, próbując ukryć moje zaczerwienione policzki.

\- A nawet jeśli? Nie bawiłam się zbyt dobrze, ten idiota postawił sobie za cel wyszkolenie mnie do Balu na idealną partnerkę – powiedziałam cicho, wciąż ukrywając się za lekturą. – Nie snujcie żadnych teorii.

\- Czyli znowu się pożarliście? – zapytała zawiedziona Moore.

Westchnęłam głośno.

\- Nie, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że jesteśmy w kompletnej zgodzie – odparłam, próbując jak najlepiej unikać rzeczowych odpowiedzi.

Usłyszałam, jak jej łóżko skrzypi, a dziewczyna podchodzi do mnie i zabiera z mojej twarzy książkę.

\- Na brodę Merlina, Abigail, ty się rumienisz.

Dziewczyna była w tym samym momencie podekscytowana, zaciekawiona, ale i lekko przestraszona. Zacisnęłam mocno szczękę, aby nie wybuchnąć.

Przed oczami przeleciało mi wspomnienie wspólnego tańca, śmiechu i bliskości z brunetem. Poczułam jak moje policzki robią się jeszcze bardziej gorące.

\- W porządku! – krzyknęłam zdenerwowana. – Wszystko ci opowiem, ale tylko tobie.

Podkreśliłam ostatnie słowo patrząc na gryfona, który świetnie się z tyłu bawił. Hannah odwróciła się do chłopaka i popatrzyła na niego przepraszającym wzrokiem. Remus wzruszył ramionami i wstał, poprawiając swój sweter.

Dwójka pożegnała się szybkim przytuleniem oraz pocałowaniem w policzek, po chwili zostałyśmy same. Brunetka usiadła na moim łóżku i patrzyła na mnie podekscytowana z wyczekiwaniem.

Odetchnęłam głośno.

\- Nie wiem, czy chcę o tym mówić.

Moore spojrzała na mnie znad brwi.

\- Teraz nie masz wyboru.

Przeczesałam włosy trzęsącą się ze zdenerwowania ręką.

\- Okej, ale nie przerywaj mi w środku zdania, jak to masz w zwyczaju – uprzedziłam ją, na co ta pokręciła głową z cichym śmiechem. – Black zabrał mnie z biblioteki do Pokoju Życzeń. Tak, znalazł go i mi go pokazał. Mówił coś o tym, że powinnam nauczyć się tańczyć, ponieważ początek Balu jest bardzo oficjalny, z tańcem i muzyką klasyczną. Wiesz, tak jak prawdziwy bal i tak dalej. Czułam się dziwnie, przez ponad godzinę, może i dwie tańczyliśmy powoli, w międzyczasie krzyczał na mnie i nazywał idiotką, bo wciąż deptałam mu po palcach, ale… Boże, Hannah. Gdybyś ty wiedziała, co ja czułam będąc w jego ramionach. Później siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy słuchając mugolskiej muzyki, a na koniec tańczyliśmy do De Todo Un Poco, śmialiśmy się głośno i jeśli nie poszłabym w tamtym momencie, najprawdopodobniej Syriusz pocałowałby mnie. Dalej czuję jego rękę na moich plecach, oddech na szyi i łaskoczące w nos włosy. To niewłaściwe, bardzo niewłaściwe. Jeszcze tydzień temu gdybym miała okazję, zrzuciłabym go z Wieży Astronomicznej. Dalej chcę to zrobić, ale… Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, ale to uczucie, którego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyłam.

Szczęka Hannah była gdzieś na podłodze, takiej odpowiedzi widocznie się nie spodziewała.

\- Nie żartujesz? – zapytała, chcąc się upewnić.

\- Dlaczego miałabym żartować z czymś takim?! – krzyknęłam zdesperowana. – Nie wiem, jak będę mu mogła teraz spojrzeć w oczy, czy z nim rozmawiać, albo na niego krzyczeć. Ja nawet nie wiem, czy wytrzymam na tym Balu.

\- Ale…To się stało tak nagle?

Westchnęłam głośno.

\- Hannah, ja naprawdę nie wiem – odpowiedziałam. – Po prostu nigdy nie byłam przy nim tak blisko i zapomniałam jakim jest cholernym dupkiem.

Po chwili ciszy jaka między nastąpiła, brunetka zaśmiała się.

\- Mówiłam, że do siebie pasujecie.

x

Po skończonych lekcjach stałam w naszym dormitorium przed manekinem krawieckim w moich wymiarach, który transmutowałam z krzesła. Znajdowała się na nim sukienka, którą dostałam od rodziców.

Z rękami skrzyżowanymi w ramionach przyglądałam się jej, wciąż mając na sobie koszulę, jednak z rozpiętymi dwoma pierwszymi guzikami i podwiniętymi rękawami oraz szare dresowe spodnie, włosy za to miałam upięte w wysokiego, niedbałego kucyka.

Czułam za sobą Hannah, która przyglądała się mojej zakończonej pracy, jednak ja czułam, że dalej czegoś brakuje.

Teraz sięgała ona dwa centymetry przed kolana, a góra była oddzielona od dołu. Tym sposobem nie była to już sukienka, a strój dwuczęściowy złożony bluzki, która była teraz z krótkim rękawem, oraz spódnicy. Przerwa między nimi wynosiła dwa, może trzy centymetry – wystarczająco, aby nie pokazywać za dużo ciała.

Wszystko wykonałam za pomocą magii, jedną z przydatnych umiejętności, którą nauczyła mnie rodzicielka było szycie z użyciem różdżki. W takich sytuacjach bardzo przydatne.

W końcu mnie oświeciło.

Chwyciłam za materiał, który wcześniej odcięłam od dolnej części ubrania i podzieliłam go na dwie części. Chwilą później spódnica z przodu miała taką samą długość, a napnie wydłużała się z tyłu.

Odwróciłam się do brunetki, której włosy spięte były w warkocza, z którego wydostało się kilka brązowych kosmyków. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową z aprobatą.

Wzruszyłam ramionami z ulgą.

\- Przynajmniej teraz wiem, że nie jest w pełni od nich – mruknęłam, zdejmując strój z manekina, którego następnie odczarowałam do swojej pierwotnej postaci. Powiesiłam wszystko na wieszaku i schowałam do szafy, żeby móc w końcu położyć się na łóżku.

Do balu pozostało dokładnie dziesięć dni.

Nie mogłam wytrzymać napięcia, które panowało między mną, a Blackiem. Chłopak próbował sobie nawet ze mnie żartować, jednak nie ulegałam mu, nie reagowałam. Widząc go chciałam jak najszybciej uciec, żeby móc unikać go do końca swojego życia. Zachowywałam się niczym pięciolatka.

Zobaczyłam kolory Gryffindoru i długie, brązowe włosy, brałam nogi za pas i skręcałam w pierwszy korytarz, który zobaczyłam. Na jednej lekcji przed moim nosem ukazał się kawałek pergaminu, który mówił jedynie „W co ty grasz, Hoden?”. Zgniotłam go na oczach chłopaka i nie odpowiedziałam.

Postanowiłam nie mówić o tym wydarzeniu i nie wspominać tego, co czułam. To nie zauroczenie, to jest po prostu desperacja z ciągłej samotności.

Hannah postanowiła nie naciskać, dlatego nie poruszała tego tematu.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – zapytała, rzucając w moją stronę poduszkę. Dopiero wtedy zorientowałam się, że przez cały ten czas coś do mnie mówiła.

Spojrzałam na zdenerwowaną dziewczynę znad materaca.

\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się – mruknęłam. – Możesz powtórzyć?

Brunetka wzruszyła ramionami i pokręciła w niezadowoleniu głową.

\- Mówiłam, że dowiedziałam się od Remusa o tym, że Syriusz i James zostają w zamku na święta, dlatego jestem pewna, że spędzisz tutaj wspaniały czas – powtórzyła z sarkastycznym uśmiechem.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – powiedziałam załamana. – W tym roku praktycznie nikt nie zostaje, wszyscy chcą spędzić czas z rodziną przez wojnę. Dobra, to nic takiego. Przecież i tak nie będę wychodziła z pokoju i biblioteki.

\- A powinnaś, może w końcu przestaniecie zachowywać się z Blackiem jak dzieci – odparła, sprzątając ze swojego biurka porozrzucany pergamin.

\- Słucham? W jakim sensie zachowuję się jak dziecko? Z nim się zgodzę, ale nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

Hannah zaśmiała się.

\- Błagam cię, uciekając przed nim wyglądasz jak spłoszona sarna.

Przewróciłam oczami na jej wypowiedź.

\- Unikam jego głupoty. Nie wmawiaj sobie niczego, po prostu nie mam zamiaru ponownie być przez niego porwana, żeby spełniać jego idiotyczne pomysły i zachcianki. Przez ten Bal pozwala sobie na zdecydowanie za dużo.

Moore nie skomentowała moich słów, jedynie głośno westchnęła i zamknęła się w łazience.

x

Dwa dni później, o siódmej czterdzieści rano w piątek siedziałam przy stole w Wielkiej Sali z kawałkiem pergaminu w dłoni, sprawdzając, czy w mojej pracy domowej z Transmutacji nie znalazł się żaden błąd.

Drugą rękę zajętą miałam przez szklankę z sokiem dyniowym, który raz po raz popijałam, nie czując już potrzeby na nic innego, zwłaszcza po zjedzeniu dużej miski płatek.

Usłyszałam, jak do sali wlatuje poranna poczta, jednak nie oderwałam wzroku od tekstu. W pewnym momencie kątem oka zauważyłam, jak na stole obok mnie ląduje nieznana mi sowa. Miała jasnoszare pióra i złote oczy, zmrużyłam niebezpiecznie oczy nie wiedząc, czy powinnam się zaniepokoić.

Dostrzegłam, że w nóżkach trzyma list z moim imieniem i nazwiskiem, dopiero wtedy połączyłam fakty. Ciotka musiała odpisać.

Momentalnie odrzuciłam wszystkie rzeczy, które trzymała i wręcz rzuciłam się na wiadomość od niej. Wzięłam ją od sowy i otworzyłam z koperty, a następnie rozłożyłam kartkę i zaczęłam czytać.

_„Droga Abigail_

_Zgadza się, słyszałam o wszystkim, co się u Was dzieje. Nie wierzę, że mój brat do tego dopuścił. Nigdy nie lubiłam Mary, jednak ta kobieta przeszła teraz samą siebie._

_Nie chcę, żeby moja siostrzenica wkraczała w dorosłość w towarzystwie chorych psychicznie ludzi. Nie chcę również, żebyś poświęcała w tej wojnie swoje życie._

_Oczywiście, że zgodzę się na Twój pobyt u nas. Dam Ci tyle ochrony, ile będzie trzeba, aby rodzice nie mogli do Ciebie dotrzeć._

_Jeśli taki jest Twój plan na przyszłość, w Ameryce znajduje się mnóstwo świetnych Uniwersytetów Czarodziejskich. Z tego co pamiętam, jesteś dobrą uczennicą, tak więc wierzę, że sobie tutaj poradzisz._

_W dzień zakończenia roku przybędę na stację Kings Cross, aby pomóc Ci dostać się do Ameryki. Do tego czasu bądź dobrej myśli i nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy złymi myślami o tym, co dzieje się teraz w Wielkiej Brytanii._

_Przesyłam gorące uściski,_

_Vanda Proctor”_

Poczułam, jakby z mojego serca spadł dziesięciokilogramowy kamień. Odetchnęłam głęboko czując się w końcu w jakiś sposób bezpieczna.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Czułam, jak rajstopy na moich gołych stopach przemiękają od śniegu, który znajdował się na ziemi. Na moją głowę spadało coraz więcej płatków, zaczynałam trząść się z zimna. Wiedziałam jednak, że nie mogę się zatrzymać.

Jestem wściekła. Czy tylko wściekła? Obrzydzona, smutna... zawiedziona. Na siebie, tak jak i na niego.

Zamroziło mnie, kiedy przypomniałam sobie co znajduje się na moich ramionach, marynarka Blacka. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad tym co powinnam zrobić, zrzuciłam ją z siebie i poszłam dalej, poszukując ratunku, ucieczki, miejsca, w którym mogłabym na spokojnie pomyśleć. Mijałam kolejne całujące się po kątach pary i poczułam, jak się spinam.

Nie wierzę, że on mógł to zrobić. Bez żadnych zahamować, myśląc, że owinął mnie sobie wokół palca. Nic z tych rzeczy.

Mimo, że w środku czułam szybsze bicie serce, które nie było spowodowane moim biegiem i zdenerwowaniem, nie zamierzałam się poddawać i dać mu pomyśleć, że wygrał.

_Dzień wcześniej_

Na krótko przed ciszą nocną udałam się do biblioteki, ledwo mogąc utrzymać w rękach pięć tomów opasłych książek. Czułam, że zaczynają ześlizgiwać się z moich dłoni, dlatego zaczęłam panikować. Przeklęłam pod nosem i zatrzymałam się, pomagając sobie kolanem podnieść książki.

\- Wiesz, że z drugiej perspektywy wygląda to komicznie?

Przerażona podskoczyłam i cały mój wysiłek poszedł na marne, gdyż wszystko wyleciało z moich rąk. Spojrzałam zawiedziona na porozrzucane na ziemi księgi, a następnie odwróciłam się do stojącej za mną osoby ze zdenerwowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Czy ty się nie boisz śmierci? – zapytałam wściekła Blacka, który wydawał się świetnie bawić z mojej nieporadności.

\- Jakoś od dwóch lat, czemu pytasz?

Prychnęłam na jego słowa i przyklęknęłam, aby zebrać książki. Chłopak kucnął tuż obok mnie i wziął mi sprzed nosa trzy z nich. Popatrzyłam na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Czyżby to czas na zmianę szkieł? – zażartował ze mnie i mojej wady wzroku. Przewróciłam na to oczami, na co ten westchnął. – Nie będę zachowywał się jak skończony dupek, czasami pomagam ludziom. Wiem, dziwne zjawisko.

\- Tak, zwłaszcza mi – bąknęłam pod nosem, czego na szczęście nie usłyszał.

Wskazałam Syriuszowi, aby szedł za mną do biblioteki.

Zauważyłam, że nie miał już na sobie mundurka, a czarny sweter i tego samego koloru dżinsy. Jak zwykle jego ciemnobrązowe włosy były nierozczesane i potargane. Kiedy chłopak zauważył, że mu się przyglądam, spojrzał na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Naoglądałaś się? – zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Tak i wciąż nie wierzę, że przy takiej twarzy lgnie do ciebie tyle dziewczyn – westchnęłam.

Gryfon prychnął, przewracając oczami.

\- Może tu nie chodzi o wygląd, a pewne umiejętności? – zapytał, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

Pokręciłam głową na jego zachowanie, starając się ukryć zaczerwienione policzki. Do czego to doszło, że jego szczeniackie zachowanie wywołuje u mnie inne reakcje niż zdenerwowanie.

\- Można się tego domyślić, zwłaszcza po poziomie IQ twoich niektórych ofiar.

\- Ofiar? – zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Wolisz „idiotek"?

Black pokręcił głową, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się na miejscu, chłopak przeniósł wszystkie książki do jednej ręki i otworzył przede mną drzwi.

Spojrzałam na niego podejrzliwie myśląc, że ten chce mi podłożyć nogę, na co przewrócił oczami i wepchnął mnie do środka.

Oddałam wypożyczone tytuły i przez chwilę zastanawiałam się, czy chcę coś innego. Czułam, jak brunet stoi za mną i tupie zniecierpliwiony nogą. Odwróciłam się do niego z szyderczym uśmiechem.

\- Może ty chcesz coś przeczytać? Przydałoby ci się od czasu do czasu – powiedziała do niego ściszonym głosem.

Syriusz westchnął zdenerwowany i spojrzał na mnie znad ściągniętych brwi.

Zdecydowałam, że na razie nie chcę niczego wypożyczać i skierowaliśmy się ku wyjściu. Kiedy chciałam kierować się w stronę wieży Ravenclaw, zostałam pociągnięta za rękaw w stronę wyjścia z zamku.

\- Co ty robisz?! – syknęłam na niego, nie chcąc krzyczeć na cały Hogwart.

Przestraszyłam się myśląc, że ten idiota chce wyjść ze szkoły. Na zewnątrz temperatura jest na minusie, a ja miałam na sobie tylko koszulę i spodnie.

Niestety moje koszmary się spełniły. Nikt nas nie zauważył, a my jak najciszej mogliśmy wyszliśmy na dwór. Chłopak skierował nas na jedną z zewnętrznych ławek, które schowane były między drzewami przykrytymi śniegiem.

\- Czyś ty zwariował?! – krzyknęłam na niego, kiedy już nikt nie mógł nas usłyszeć.

Black wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę i rzucił na nas zaklęcie. Jak się domyśliłam, było to zaklęcie ogrzewające, a moje zdenerwowanie trochę się zmniejszyło.

Gryfon wskazał mi, abym usiadła wraz z nim, jednak nie miałam zamiaru długo tutaj przebywać. Kiedy domyślił się, że nie mam zamiaru go słuchać, wzruszył ramionami wyjął z kieszeni małą, białą paczkę.

Po chwili przyglądania się zauważyłam, że są to mugolskie papierosy.

\- Black, przysięgam, że jeśli zaraz mi nie powiesz po co mnie tutaj zabrałeś, to pójdę do dyrektora i oskarżę cię o molestowanie – zagroziłam mu z palcem w powietrzu.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i wyciągnął w moją stronę otwartą paczkę papierosów. Pokręciłam głową, odrzucając jego propozycję.

\- Unikasz mnie.

\- O czym ty wygadujesz? – zapytałam go, przyglądając mu się, gdy odpalał używkę. – Oczywiście, że cię unikam. Nie chcę być w towarzystwie kogoś takiego, jak ty.

\- Nie, nie. Nie o to mi chodzi – kontynuował. – Ty mnie naprawdę unikasz.

\- Źle się czujesz?

\- Jak tylko mnie widzisz to uciekasz jak spłoszona sarna, wcześniej przechodząc obok mnie pokazałabyś mi środkowy palec lub dramatycznie przewróciła oczami. Co jest, Hoden?

Czyli on naprawdę chciał o tym rozmawiać.

Przygryzłam wargę, nagle tracąc całą pewność siebie.

Zrezygnowana usiadłam i wyciągnęłam rękę po papierosa.

\- O nic nie chodzi, działasz mi na nerwy – burknęłam, zaciągając się. Czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałam, mimo palenia kilka razy w wakacje złapał mnie ostry kaszel.

Po chwili łapania powietrza, otarłam załzawione oczy i popatrzyłam na bruneta, który zdawał się nie przejmować moim stanem, za to głośno się ze mnie śmiał.

Uderzyłam go łokciem w bok.

Starałam się wymyślić jak najlepsze kłamstwo.

\- Wszystko mnie denerwuje, tym bardziej ty. Dlatego nie mam zamiaru marnować na ciebie czasu – powiedziałam, ukrywając trzęsące się dłonie.

Syriusz złapał się za pierś, z udawanie smutną miną.

\- Nie sądziłem, że to tak zaboli, panno Hoden.

W końcu z jego ust wydostał się głośny śmiech.

\- Mam rozumieć, że tylko po to mnie tutaj zaciągnąłeś? – zapytałam po chwili ciszy, starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

Zgasiłam wypalonego papierosa, upuszczając go na ziemię i przygniatając butem.

\- Może po prostu chciałem spędzić czas w twoim towarzystwie? – odparł, a uśmiech na jego twarzy zniknął. Za to na jego miejsce wpłynęła poważna mina z pewnym błyskiem w oku, którego nie zrozumiałam.

Zmrużyłam oczy i po chwili wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Jasne – mruknęłam. – W takim razie do widzenia, życzę miłej nocy przed Balem.

x

Do imprezy zostało kilkanaście minut. Słyszałam, jak wszyscy w Pokoju Wspólnym biegają i szaleją, a dziewczyny biegają od dormitorium do dormitorium. Każdy się stresował i chciał jak najlepiej wystroić.

Stałam przed dużym, podłużnym lustrem zastanawiając się, czy wyglądam... Cóż, chociaż trochę dobrze. Sukienka ładnie otulała moje ciało i eksponowała niezbyt długie, lecz w miarę szczupłe nogi.

Włosy miałam zakręcone, a ich przednią cześć spleconą w warkocza i związaną z tyłu.

\- Myślisz, że on zauważy moją nieobecność? – zapytałam Hannah, która krzątała się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu swoich czarnych obcasów. Jej strój składał się z krótkiej, bordowej sukienki, która na dole miała kilka warstw tiulu. Góra była bez rękawów, w kształcie serca.

Jej długie, brązowe włosy były tym razem wyprostowane. Nałożyła na siebie mocniejszy niż zwykle makijaż, czyli czerwone usta, ciemnobrązowe powieki i podkreślające oczy czarna kreska oraz wytuszowane rzęsy. Pozwoliłam jej się pomalować podobnie do niej, jednak nie aż tak wyzywająco.

\- Uważam, że zdecydowanie tak – zaśmiała się, upadając na kolana i sięgając ręką pod swoje łóżko. Krzyknęła uradowana i wyjęła spod niego czarne pudełko z butami.

\- Nie, to się nie uda – mruknęłam, siadając załamana na materacu. – Wyjdę na idiotkę.

\- Podaj mi chociaż trzy powody, dla których miałoby się tak stać – powiedziała, zakładając obcasy i stając przed lustrem. W końcu po przejrzeniu się dokładnie, odwróciła się i stanęła z rękoma na biodrach.

\- Jeden, wyglądam źle. Dwa, idę tam z Blackiem i on mnie ośmieszy. Trzy? Nazywam się Abigail Hoden i nic mi w życiu nie wychodzi – mówiłam smutno, patrząc się w pustkę.

Dziewczyna podeszła do mnie i pociągnęła mnie za rękę, abym wstała. Następnie złapała mnie mocno za ramiona i spojrzała w oczy.

\- Przestań, wyglądasz pięknie – powiedziała, na co się uśmiechnęłam. – Przestań wygadywać takie głupoty.

\- Kiedy ja mówię prawdę – mruknęłam pod nosem, a Moore pogroziła mi palcem. Zaśmiałam się cicho na jej zachowanie.

\- Chodź, chłopcy pewnie już na nas czekają.

\- Chłopcy? Blacka nazwałabym co najwyżej poczwarą.

Krukonka zaśmiała się głośno na moje słowa i pociągnęła mnie do wyjścia. Westchnęłam na to głośno, szukając jakiejkolwiek wymówki, aby zostać w pokoju. Niestety żadna nie istniała. Mogłabym jedynie walnąć głową o ścianę i zemdleć.

W sumie lepsze to niż stresowanie się przez całą noc pewnym gryfonem.

Przeszłyśmy przez salon, aż do wyjścia, z którego kierowałyśmy się na sam parter zamku. Mijałyśmy pary idące w tym samym kierunku i grupki przyjaciół, wszyscy byli ubrani w swoje najpiękniejsze stroje wieczorowe, każdy był w wyśmienitym humorze. No, prawie każdy.

Kiedy zeszłyśmy z ostatnich schodów i znalazłyśmy się niemal przed Wielką Salą, dostrzegłyśmy czwórkę huncwotów. Remus i Syriusz wdani byli w żywą konwersację, James czarował rudowłosą dziewczynę u jego boku, a Peter stał samotnie opierając się o ścianę.

W pewnym momencie Lupin poprawił Blackowi granatową muszkę, na co głośno się zaśmiałam, tym samym zwracając ich uwagę.

Długowłosy brunet, którego włosy były tym razem związane w niskiego kucyka z tyłu głowy spojrzał na mnie, a po chwili lustrowania wzrokiem uśmiechnął się szeroko. Podeszłam do niego z cierpiętniczą miną, ignorując witającą się radośnie parę zakochanych obok mnie.

Gryfon złapał mnie za dłoń i obrócił dookoła, przyglądając mi się dokładnie.

\- No, no, Hoden. Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego po tobie – powiedział i zbliżył moją rękę do jego ust, aby następnie pocałować przegub mojej dłoni.

Momentalnie zabrałam ją od niego i wytarłam o sukienkę z obrzydzeniem na twarzy, ukrywając w duchu mój uśmiech. Kiedy zauważyłam jego rozbawioną minę, przewróciłam oczami.

\- Dobrze, dziękuję. Ty również wyglądasz znośnie – odparłam. Syriusz skinął głową z zadowoleniem.

\- No, w takim razie jesteśmy kwita i możemy już iść.

Chłopak ponownie złapał mnie za rękę ze śmiechem, kierując nas do sali. Uderzyłam go łokciem za poprzednią wypowiedź, co skwitował uśmieszkiem.

\- W innych sytuacjach też jesteś taka agresywna? – zapytał, wcześniej schylając się nade mną i odrzucając włosy od ucha.

\- Black, ty jeszcze nie widziałeś mnie agresywnej – odbiłam pewna siebie piłeczkę.

\- Pewna jesteś? Znalazło się kilka takich sytuacji, tylko poczekaj aż wyciągnę listę – prychnął.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać westchnięcia, które wydostało się z moich ust po zobaczeniu ozdobionego pomieszczenia.

Sufit był zaczarowany tak, jakby padał z niego śnieg, jednak nie czułam żadnych jego płatków na głowie. Wszędzie było biało, jasne stoły z przedniej części sali, parkiet, miejsca dla nauczycieli. Byłam zachwycona tym widokiem.

Zespół, który był zaproszony na Bal dopiero się rozkładał, jednak został zasłonięty przez małą orkiestrę. Czyli to, co zapowiedział mi Black.

\- Pamiętasz jeszcze kroki? – zażartował sobie z mojego zakłopotania.

x

Po krótkiej przemowie dyrektora, który życzył nam udanych świąt i dobrej zabawy oraz zebraniu się wszystkich uczniów, zostaliśmy zaproszeni do krótkiego tańca w akompaniamencie muzyki klasycznej. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na parkiecie, Syriusz złapał mnie za talię, a ja ułożyłam swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Czułam na sobie zazdrosny wzrok innych uczennic z naszego, a także młodszego rocznika. Przez to całe napięcie zestresowałam się i zaczerwieniłam. Chłopak zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, dlatego rozejrzał się dookoła. W tym samym momencie zaczęła grać muzyka.

\- Nie chyl się, a wypinaj dumnie pierś do przodu – powiedział do mnie ściszonym głosem, kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do tańca.

Gryfon nas prowadził, a ja płynęłam za nim w rytm muzyki.

\- Nie zgrywaj takiego poety – mruknęłam. – Nie udawaj również, że jesteś zadowolony. Mógłbyś mieć każdą lepszą laskę tutaj, a wylądowałeś ze mną.

\- Może to i lepiej? – zapytał tak, jakby mówił sam do siebie. – Jak nie gryziesz i nie plujesz jadem, to jesteś w miarę przyjemnym towarzystwem.

Prychnęłam głośniej, niż bym chciałam.

\- Czuję się zaszczycona.

\- Uwierz mi, wolę ciebie niż pustogłowe idiotki, które myślą tylko o jednym i nie mają nic ciekawego do powiedzenia.

\- Oh, a ja mam? – zapytałam, będąc szczerze zdziwiona.

\- Masz dobry gust muzyczny, czasami jesteś zabawna – mówił.

\- Przestań, bo jeszcze się zarumienię – zaśmiałam się sarkastycznie.

\- A teraz niby co robisz? – powiedział, patrząc mi odważnie w oczy.

Zmrużyłam zdenerwowana powieki, w środku trzęsąc się jak galareta. Prawda, byłam zaczerwieniona, ale to jedynie przez wysoką temperaturę w sali. No i fakt, że ktoś ciągle oddychał mi prosto w twarz i szyję.

Nie zamierzałam odpowiedzieć na jego docinek.

\- Czy tobie w ogóle ktoś się podoba, Hoden? – zapytał prosto z mostu.

Zdziwiona jego pytaniem, którego w życiu się nie spodziewałam, nadepnęłam chłopakowi na stopę. Black spojrzał na mnie zdenerwowany, zaciskając z bólu szczękę.

\- Czy ja się przesłyszałam?

\- No wiesz, widziałem cię z Jonesem.

\- Jest zajęty.

\- McBride?

\- Pomagałam mu z esejem.

\- Ten puchon z naszego roku? Wiesz, ten...

\- Prosił o przekazanie Hannah, że wpadła mu w oko.

Syriusza zaśmiał się głośno, zwracając uwagę kilku najbliższych osób.

\- Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

\- Wypraszam sobie! – krzyknęłam zdenerwowana.

\- W takim razie miałaś kiedykolwiek chociaż przyjaciela płci przeciwnej? – kontynuował.

\- To nie twój problem, Black.

\- Wiesz, mogę dać ci kilka randkowych porad – zaproponował z uśmiechem, kpiąc sobie ze mnie. 

\- Zakończmy ten temat – warknęłam w jego stronę.

W tym samym momencie utwór zakończył się i rozbrzmiały oklaski. Dołączyłam do klaszczących osób i zauważyłam, że niektórzy schodzą z parkietu, tak więc uczyniłam to samo. Podeszłam do jednego ze stołów, przy którym usiadła przed chwilą Moore ze swoim partnerem.

Zajęłam krzesło obok niej z głębokim westchnięciem, przerywając parze rozmowę.

\- Nie wytrzymam tutaj kilku godzin – powiedziałam, opierając brodę na ręce. Poczułam, że krzesło obok mnie odsuwa się. Po odwróceniu dostrzegłam Blacka, dlatego pokazałam mu moje niezadowolenie.

\- Moore, może ty coś wiesz! – zauważył chłopak z szerokim uśmiechem. Brunetka popatrzyła na niego zastanawiając się, o co chodzi. – Czy Hoden miała kiedyś kogoś na oku?

Hannah spojrzała na mnie zdezorientowana. Chwilę pomyślała, aż uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zaśmiała pod nosem.

\- Pamiętasz jeszcze Francisa? – zapytała, kierując się w moją stronę.

Spojrzałam na nią przerażona, za to humor Blacka jeszcze bardziej się polepszył.

\- Nie! – krzyknęłam zestresowana, zakrywając dłonią usta dziewczyny. – Zakończmy ten cholerny temat.

Wstałam zdenerwowana i odeszłam, kierując się do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali i stanęłam samotnie obok jednej z kolumn, przyglądając się szalejącym do muzyki zespołu uczniom. Black momentalnie mnie dogonił, dlatego spojrzałam na niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami, dając mu znak, że nie chcę w tym momencie jego towarzystwa.

\- Daj spokój, Hoden – powiedział, wciąż mając na sobie szeroki, rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- Nie lubię, gdy ktoś się ze mnie naśmiewa.

\- Tyle, że ja się nie naśmiewam! Proponuję jedynie pomoc – odparł.

\- Ostatnie, czego teraz potrzebuję to ty i twoja pomoc – burknęłam, stawiając nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Chłopak oparł się o ścianę obok mnie, patrząc na mnie swoimi jasnymi oczami, wokół których znajdowały się teraz małe zmarszczki spowodowane śmiechem. Cholera jasna, Abigail, uspokój się.

\- Dobrze, przepraszam. Powiedz mi tylko kim był Francis.

\- Nie! – warknęłam, krzyżując ręce w ramionach niczym małe dziecko.

\- Obiecuję, że cię nie wyśmieję.

Brunet po tych słowach zrobił oczy niczym mały, smutny szczeniak i złożył dłonie, wyciągając je do mnie w proszącym geście.

\- Okej, okej. – mruknęłam. – Byle byś sobie odpuścił. Kiedy byłam na wakacjach w Ameryce, moi rodzice spotkali się ze swoimi dawnymi znajomymi i zabrali mnie do nich ze sobą. Później przedstawili chłopakowi o rok młodszemu ode mnie, ja miałam wtedy piętnaście lat. Był niesamowicie denerwujący i arogancki, ale...

\- Zakochałaś się w jakimś Amerykańskim, młodym bucu? – zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Nie dokończyłam. To nie on jest Francisem, a jego ojciec.

\- Co?! – krzyknął zdziwiony, z oczami tak rozszerzonymi, jakby miałyby mu zaraz wypaść.

\- Posłuchaj, byłam wtedy zdesperowana i głupia, a ten facet był dla mnie miły. W dodatku podzielał moje zainteresowania i spędzaliśmy razem czas w ich ogromnej bibliotece – wyjaśniłam. – Udawałam, że lubię jego syna tylko po to, żeby móc do nich pojechać. Wtedy przez większość czasu rozmawiałam tylko z Francisem, a tamten idiota zajmował się sobą.

\- Czy ty chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jakiś starszy facet zakochał się w tobie z wzajemnością, gdy miałaś piętnaście lat? – zapytał trochę przerażony, zdziwiony, a także zniesmaczony.

\- On się nie zakochał, ja jedynie zauroczyłam. W końcu moja matka się zorientowała i zakazała mi do nich jeździć.

Syriusz westchnął głęboko.

\- Jedyna słuszna decyzja, którą ta kobieta podjęła – mruknął. – Teraz mi niedobrze, wolałem o tym nie wiedzieć.

\- Ja za to wolę o tym nie pamiętać – burknęłam.

Chłopak trzymał jedną rękę na swojej głowie, dalej nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, o czym mu powiedziałam. W końcu na jego twarz wrócił chytry uśmieszek.

\- Teraz już wiem, dlaczego z nikim nie kręcisz! – powiedział głośno, olśniony jakimś przemyśleniem. – Ponieważ wolisz starszych facetów.

\- Black, tylko spróbuj to rozpowiedzieć, a jesteś martwy! – warknęłam, machając mu przed nosem palcem wskazującym.

Syriusz roześmiał się głośno, łapiąc za pierś. Ten wieczór będzie istną katorgą.

x

Kiedy James Potter porwał mojego partnera na rozmowę, przedstawił mi swoją towarzyszkę na ten wieczór, Lily Evans. Była na pewno przepiękną dziewczyną, posiadającą włosy, o które mogłabym kogoś przekląć jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem. Okazała się być naprawdę inteligenta i czarująca, w dodatku w przeciwieństwie do niektórych osób interesowała się czymś innym, niż tylko Quidditch i płeć przeciwna.

Rozmawiałyśmy ze sobą już ponad pół godziny, w towarzystwie muzyki zespołu. Po dwóch godzinach Balu niektórzy już sobie odpuścili i opuścili Wielką Salę lub parkiet, aby zająć stoły pod ścianą i rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi oraz drugimi połówkami.

\- A ty i Syriusz? Zdawało się, że bez przerwy drzecie ze sobą koty – zmieniła temat gryfonka.

Roześmiałam się cicho na jej słowa.

\- Nie tylko zdawało się, a bez przerwy tak jest – odparłam. – Nie znam bardziej denerwującej osoby od niego. Przyszliśmy razem przez pewne nieporozumienie, nie chcę o tym wspominać.

\- Naprawdę? Wyglądacie na ładną parę – zauważyła. Przeklęłam się w duchu za to, że momentalnie poczułam gorąco dopływające do moich policzków. – W dodatku wydaje się, że on dobrze się z tobą bawi.

\- Może i tak, ale większość czasu się ze mnie naśmiewa – westchnęłam. – Czasami potrafi być miłym towarzystwem, ale gdy nie zgrywa przy wszystkich nie wiadomo kogo.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się.

\- Prawie każdy chłopak taki jest – powiedziała. – Przez prawie cały okres chodzenia do Hogwartu odrzucałam Jamesa, dopiero zauważyłam, że nie jest takim denerwującym młokosem, na jakiego wydaje się przy swoich przyjaciołach, gdy zostaliśmy sam na sam.

\- Oh, doprawdy – mruknęłam, wstrzymując powietrze i kiwając głową.

\- Nie wiem jak jest z Blackiem, ale z tego co słyszałam od Jamesa, od czasu do czasu przestaje być przemądrzałym Casanovą – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

Nagle poczułam jak ktoś kładzie swoje lodowate dłonie na moich odkrytych rękach. Podskoczyłam na krześle i momentalnie odwróciłam się do tyłu. Zauważyłam temat naszej rozmowy, który wręcz trząsł się z zimna i miał na czubku głowy kilka wciąż nieroztopionych płatków śniegu.

\- Moje panie – przywitał nas z szerokim uśmiechem, szczerząc swoje śnieżnobiałe zęby.

\- Zwariowaliście? – zaczęła ich besztać Lily. – Czy wy byliście na dworze? Przecież pada śnieg.

\- Spokojnie, Evans. Jesteśmy już dużymi chłopcami, umiemy sobie poradzić – odpowiedział jej Syriusz, siadając obok mnie.

Chłopak złapał za moje ściśnięte w piąstki dłonie, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się ulga.

\- Na Merlina, jesteś niczym chodzący grzejnik – powiedział.

\- Wyglądasz jak mokry pies, wysusz te włosy – odparłam, kręcąc głową na jego zachowanie. – Po co w ogóle wyszliście?

\- Męskie sprawy – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. – Na zewnątrz wygląda teraz jak sceneria niczym z jakiejś cholernej bajki, chcesz zobaczyć?

\- Nie zapraszam do siebie żadnych chorób – mruknęłam. – Widziałeś gdzieś Hannah?

Black przykrył teraz swoje zimne policzki moimi dłońmi, nie odpowiadając na moje pytanie. Spojrzałam na Lily, która patrzyła na nas z ciepłym uśmiechem. Czułam, jak mój oddech przyspiesza.

Odchrząknęłam głośno, przypominając mu o mojej obecności. Popatrzył na mnie zdezorientowany, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Hannah, Remus. Pytałam, czy ich widziałeś.

\- Ah, no tak. Chyba tak, spacerowali na zewnątrz.

Następnie zapadła niekomfortowa cisza, podczas której gryfon dalej próbował się ogrzać.

\- Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – zapytałam go. – Mogę już zabrać moje ręce? Chyba są moją własnością, ale nie mam pewności.

Syriusz zawiedziony puścił mnie, a ja mogłam chociaż trochę się uspokoić. To było dziwne, ale... w pewnym sensie miłe. Chłopak nagle wstał i wyciągnął w moją stronę swoją dłoń.

\- Chodź, sztywniaku – powiedział. – Czas pokazać, że jestem dobrym nauczycielem.

\- Już to chyba pokazałam, prawda?

Brunet przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie będziesz tu siedzieć cały wieczór.

Wręcz siłą ściągnął mnie z krzesła i zaprowadził na parkiet. Przeklęłam go w duchu, ponieważ zespół oraz tańczący uczniowie mogli teraz trochę odpocząć od szybkiego tańca, gdyż od kilku minut grali wolną muzykę.

Zatopiliśmy się wśród sklejonych do siebie par i zaczęliśmy poruszać się w rytm ballady.

\- Z twojej historii można wywnioskować, że twoi rodzice lub jeden z rodziców mieszkał kiedyś za oceanem. Masz tam rodzinę? – zaczął, przybliżając się do mnie na tyle, że mogłam spokojnie słyszeć jego ściszony głos. Czubek jego nosa prawie dotykał mojego czoła, dlatego czułam na sobie oddech Blacka.

\- Tak, dlaczego się pytasz? – odparłam szczerze zdziwiona.

\- Ciekawość – mruknął. – Zamierzasz tam wyjeżdżać po szkole, czy będziesz walczyć?

\- Black, wyobrażasz sobie mnie podczas wojny tutaj? Ja tak, ale w grobie – powiedziałam. – Będę studiować w Ameryce.

\- A twoi rodzice?

\- Nie dowiedzą się o tym. Ja nie będę im przeszkadzać w ich chorych planach, których oczywiście nie popieram, a oni nie zniszczą mi życia – wyjaśniłam. – A ty?

\- Oczywiście, że będę walczył. Mam u boku swoich przyjaciół, nie jesteśmy najgorsi jeśli chodzi o tego typu rzeczy. Głupie pytanie, Hoden.

\- Co jeżeli po drugiej stronie różdżki znajdzie się ktoś z twojej rodziny? – zapytałam poważnie, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, które nagle smutno pociemniały.

\- Nie zastanowię się dwa razy nad odpowiednimi zaklęciami.

\- A twój brat?

Zapadła cisza, podczas której się zastanawiał. Następnie wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.

\- Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie.

\- Jak to uznałeś, ciekawość – odparłam, przedrzeźniając go z lekkim uśmiechem.

Chłopak prychnął cicho.

Utwór zakończył się, a po nim nastąpiło coś radosnego i skocznego. Westchnęłam głośno, nie mając ochoty na tego typu taniec. Przydałoby się trochę świeżego powietrza.

\- Chodź, strasznie tu duszno – powiedziałam. – Zobaczmy tą twoją scenerię z cholernej bajki.

Brunet uśmiechnął się i nie puszczając mojej prawej ręki, zaczął prowadzić mnie w stronę wyjścia. Minęliśmy uczniów i udaliśmy się na zewnątrz, gdzie było co najmniej trzy stopnie na minusie.

Syriusz zatrzymał się i ściągnął z siebie marynarkę, aby położyć ją na moich ramionach.

\- Czy ty jesteś kompletnym idiotą? – skomentowałam jego zachowanie. – Będziesz chory.

\- Nie pluj jadem, a doceń moje dobre wychowanie – odparł.

-Dobre wychowanie – prychnęłam. – Słyszałeś kiedyś o czymś takim?

Pokręcił głową, ale na jego twarzy wciąż znajdował się uśmiech.

Po chwili znaleźliśmy się na tej samej ławce, na której siedzieliśmy wczoraj. Podziwiałam spadające z nieba grube, białe płatki. Księżyc dzisiejszej nocy był w połowie drogi do pełni i czasami wychylał się zza chmur.

Wciąż mogliśmy słyszeć muzykę dochodzącą z wewnątrz, jednak nie tak wyraźnie, jak w Wielkiej Sali. Obserwowałam chodzące za rękę pary oraz te, które chowały się po kątach i tonęły w pocałunkach.

Odwróciłam głowę w stronę Blacka i zauważyłam, że przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mi się.

\- Do twarzy ci w tych włosach.

\- Hmm? – mruknęłam zdziwiona, niczym upośledzone zwierzę.

\- No wiesz, tak związanych i pokręconych. Miła odmiana od twojego gniazda.

\- Vice versa – parsknęłam.

\- Przestań psuć moje próby bycia miłym dla ciebie.

Zaśmiałam się głośniej, niż bym chciała.

\- Dlaczego chciałbyś być dla mnie miły? Przypomnę ci, że jestem tą samą osobą, która prawie spaliła twoje urocze kudły na głowie.

Brunet westchnął głośno tak, jakby był zniecierpliwiony.

\- Może będzie lepiej, jak ci po prostu pokażę, dlaczego.

W tym momencie poczułam się tak, jakby wszystkie moje organy przewróciły się do góry nogami. Chłopak złączył nasze usta w pocałunku, przybliżając się do mnie i kładąc jedną rękę na moim kolanie. Mimo, że oboje trzęśliśmy się z zimna, jego usta były ciepłe, a w środku wręcz gorące i niezwykle miękkie.

Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić. To nie był mój pierwszy pocałunek, ale na pewno pierwszy, który był tak wspaniały.

Zatopiłam swoją dłoń w jego włosach, psując tym jego prawie idealnego kucyka, za to drugą umiejscowiłam na ramieniu chłopaka.

Nic się dla mnie w tym momencie nie liczyło. Zimno, rozmowy innych, głośna muzyka. Czułam, jak cała się trzęsę, tylko tym razem nie było to spowodowane temperaturą. W moim podbrzuszu uwiązał się supeł, a mój oddech przyspieszył.

Nie, chwila. Co ja do cholery jasnej wyprawiam?

To jest Syriusz Black. Cholerny gryfon, który robił to z większością dziewczyn w naszej szkole, naszym i młodszym roczniku. Nie mogę być „tą kolejną". To nie jest mój przyjaciel, obiekt moich westchnień.

To jest mój wróg, osoba, której nie mogę znieść.

W tym momencie odskoczyłam do niego, lecz przez pierwsze kilka sekund nie potrafiłam wykrztusić z siebie żadnych słów. Tak samo jak ja, Black również próbował unormować swój oddech. Poczułam, że zaczyna we mnie rosnąć wściekłość.

Bez dłuższego zastanowienia się uderzyłam go mocno w policzek.

\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – krzyknęłam. – Że zapomnę o tym, jakim jesteś dupkiem? Że mogę stać się kolejną laską, którą zostawisz po kilku dniach?

Wstałam z ławki, nie mogąc usiedzieć.

Syriusz złapał się za bolącą twarz i podniósł na mnie wzrok. Nie mogłam na niego patrzeć, a na pewno nie prosto w jego jasnoniebieskie oczy.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że coś do ciebie czuję? – zapytał

Zmroziło mnie.

\- Co?

\- Założyłem się z Potterem, że dzisiaj cię pocałuję. Dziękuję, że pomogłaś mi zdobyć pięć galeonów.

Nie mogłam na to odpowiedzieć, czułam się tak, jakbym straciła język. Czułam również zbierające się w moich oczach łzy.

Ośmieszył mnie i upokorzył, dokładnie tak samo jak na początku.

Zdjęłam z nóg swoje obcasy i uciekłam, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się z daleka od tego potwora.

 


	16. Chapter 16

_Perspektywa Syriusza, narracja trzecioosobowa_

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jakim idiotą jest. Już wcześniej zaczął zauważać, że Abigail nie jest tak paskudna, jak jej niewyparzony język i potrafi być sympatyczna. To była naturalna reakcja… nie mógł tak po prostu bezczynnie siedzieć i patrzeć na nią i tonąć w jej pięknych, niebieskich oczach. Wyglądała dziś naprawdę zjawiskowo, a myślał, że dziewczyna go już nie zdziwi.

Zakład, pieprzony zakład! Co on sobie myślał?! Chociaż może nie pogorszył tym jeszcze bardziej sytuacji, jej reakcja nie wydawała się być pozytywna. Chociaż to, jak długo i w jaki sposób oddawała pocałunek mówiły zupełnie co innego. Tak samo jak te momenty, w których tak słodko się czerwieniła, gdy się do niej zbliżał.

Jest idiotą gorszym, niż by się spodziewał. _„Od kiedy ja stresuję się w obecności dziewczyn?”_ , pomyślał. Może odkąd osobą, którą jest zainteresowany nie jest laska, którą pragnął jedynie fizycznie. To było coś innego, coś nowego. Abigail była wyzwaniem, zagadką, intrygowała go. Nie pamięta żeby jakaś uczennica w tej szkole tak bardzo mu się postawiła jak ona. Ba, nawet osobnik tej samej płci. Może oprócz Śmierdzierusa, ale to już zupełnie inny przypadek.

Co on ma teraz zrobić? Pójść i ją przeprosić? Zbyt niebezpieczne, może się skończyć obitą twarzą. W końcu w jego głowie zaświeciła się lampka. Pomiędzy miłosnym świergotaniem Luniaka na temat Moore, mówił coś o tym, że Abigail zostaje w zamku na święta.

Fakt, będzie się przed nim chować  w każdym możliwym miejscu, ale ma na to idealne rozwiązanie. Odczeka chwilę tak, aby jej emocje w miarę opadły i powie jej wszystko. Przeprosi oraz wyjaśni co do niej czuje. Jeśli dziewczyna go odrzuci…cóż, to jej wybór, on nie będzie jej do niczego zmuszał.

Kiedy do ich dormitorium wrócił James było kilka minut po dwunastej w nocy. Jego przyjaciel zdziwił się widząc go w sypialni, siedzącego na łóżku i wpatrującego w ścianę z pustką na twarzy. Z rozwiązaną muszką przewieszoną przez szyję, rozpiętymi kilkoma pierwszymi guzikami koszuli i rozwiązanymi włosami. Na podłodze obok leżała jego marynarka, która wciąż była mokra od śniegu i cała ubłocona.

Chwilę później za nim wszedł Peter oraz Remus, którzy tak samo jak Potter nie rozumieli obecności i stanu Blacka.

Jego przyjaciele wiedzieli już o tym, że chłopak nie postrzega dziewczyny jedynie jako wroga, dlatego bez przerwy namawiali go do zrobienia następnego kroku.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że mnie nie zabijecie – rozpoczął Syriusz.

Gryfon wyjaśnił im wszystko, co się wydarzyło kilka godzin temu, a kiedy skończył im swoją historię pozostawił ich bez słowa.

\- Czyś ty kompletnie zidiociał? – zapytał go pierwszy James. – W dodatku wciągać w to mnie?!

Długowłosy już miał się tłumaczyć, ale przerwał mu Lupin, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Czuję, że już nie masz u niej szans.

x

_Perspektywa Abigail_

Następnego dnia o trzeciej po południu stałam przed zamkiem, przytulając Hannah. Wszystkie osoby, które wyjeżdżały na święta właśnie kierowały się na stację w Hogsmeade, dlatego postanowiłam odprowadzić chociaż tak krótki kawałek moją przyjaciółkę i pożegnać się z nią.

\- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku? – zapytała odsuwając się, aby spojrzeć mi w oczy. Westchnęłam cicho i pokiwałam lekko głową.

\- Radziłam sobie w gorszych sytuacjach, ten kretyn nie jest końcem świata – mruknęłam, wciąż czując w środku ból. – Idź, bo pojadą bez ciebie.

Brunetka zaśmiała się cicho i pocałowała mnie lekko w policzek, a następnie odeszła ze swoim kufrem. Otuliłam się długim, czarnym kardiganem i wróciłam do środka i udałam się na obiad. Nie tknęłam żadnego jedzenia od wczoraj, dlatego mimo ciągłych mdłości poczułam głód. Przetarłam bolące i najpewniej zaczerwienione oczy.

Dzisiaj była wigilia, a jutro miała odbyć się mały obiad świąteczny. Mała, gdyż naprawdę niewielu uczniów pozostało w zamku, każdy chciał spędzać te smutne i szare chwile z rodziną. No, prawie każdy.

Weszłam do Wielkiej Sali ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami, a następnie podeszłam do stołu Ravenclaw, przy którym znajdowało się razem ze mną pięć osób.

Nie wiem nawet czy jestem smutna, czy wściekła. Gdyby Black zrobiłby coś takiego dwa miesiące temu, ba, nawet miesiąc temu, byłabym po prostu wściekła i żądna zemsty. Teraz jestem najzwyczajniej w świecie zawiedziona i przygnębiona. Miałam nadzieję, że być może coś pójdzie po mojej myśli, jednak po prostu zauroczyłam się w nieodpowiedniej osobie.

Osobie, która dodatkowo zapełniła moją głowę czarnymi myślami, z którymi już wcześniej sobie nie radziłam. Osobie, którą nic nie powstrzymało przed takim upokorzeniem mnie.

Chciałam go nienawidzić, ale nie mogłam przez uczucie, które pozostawił na moich ustach. Teraz muszę zapłacić za najlepsze kilka minut mojego życia.

Wbiłam widelec w pieczeń, rozglądając się dookoła. Rozkoszowałam się ciszą przerywaną szeptami uczniów. Taka atmosfera panowała tutaj jedynie bardzo wcześnie rano. Niemal pusty Hogwart był powodem, dla którego warto było tu zostawać na święta.

Kiedy kończyłam już swój posiłek, dwójka chłopaków weszła do środka. Mój spokój nie mógł być niezaspokojony, dlatego nie mógł to być nie kto inny jak Black i Potter, którzy również nie pojechali do swoich domów. Cóż, w tych okolicznościach tylko do jednego domu.

Spojrzałam na wejście do sali kiedy poczułam się tak, jakby ktoś wypalał we mnie dziurę jedynie swoim wzrokiem. Uniosłam głowę i spotkałam się z jasnymi, niebieskimi tęczówkami Syriusza. Chłopak stał w miejscu i wpatrywał się we mnie, co nie było reakcją, której się spodziewałam po zobaczeniu go. Wyglądał na niemal… smutnego?

Odłożyłam zdziwiona sztućce kiedy brunet chciał ruszyć w moją stronę. Moje serce szybciej zabiło. O co chodzi?

James pokrzyżował jego plany, ściskając go za nadgarstek i odciągając do stołu Gryffindoru. Dwójka zasiadła i zaczęła spokojnie i cicho rozmawiać, jednak to Potter raczej mówił, a Black słuchał niezadowolony.

Co się właśnie wydarzyło?

Myślałam, że chłopak zacznie się ze mnie głośno śmiać i wytykać palcami, tak samo jego przyjaciel. Nie marnowałam więcej czasu na obserwowanie ich, wstałam z miejsca i wróciłam do dormitorium.

x

Wieczorem leżałam na sofie w Pokoju Wspólnym, niedaleko rozpalonego kominka. Nogi miałam przykryte grubym, szarym kocem, a obok mnie na stoliku leżał gramofon, z którego płynęła cicha muzyka. Kolejny plus – możliwość przebywania tutaj w kompletnej samotności bez wścibskich oczu. Na kolanach miałam rozłożoną grubą księgę oprawioną w sztuczną, zieloną skórę o tytule „Średniowieczne dzieje Niemieckich czarownic”. Próbowałam w jakiś sposób przestać myśleć o wczorajszych wydarzeniach, jednak nawet lektura nie zapełniała mojego umysłu. Sfrustrowana zamknęłam ją z głośnym trzaśnięciem i zdjęłam okulary, aby następnie zakryć oczy swoimi rękami.

Ten dupek nie może sprawić, że będę się nad nim zamartwiać. Nie nad nim, raczej nad sobą i moim pechem.

Nagle przede mną zmaterializował się złożony kawałek pergaminu, co mi przypomniało sytuację, która już się kiedyś wydarzyła. Dokładnie było to na lekcji Zaklęć, a także później na wielu innych zajęciach.

Zdenerwowana wstrzymałam głęboko powietrze, a następnie wypuściłam je po kilku sekundach ustami. Czy powinnam to otworzyć?

Wzruszyłam ramionami i wstałam do pozycji siedzącej, aby później odłożyć książkę i otworzyć złożony papier.

_„Możemy porozmawiać?_

_\- S.B.”_

Słucham? Czy on naprawdę chce po tym wszystkim ze mną rozmawiać? A co najważniejsze – czy to ja chcę z nim rozmawiać? Cholera jasna, skąd mam tu wziąć pióro i atrament?

Zrzuciłam z siebie koc i popędziłam do pokoju, z którego zabrałam przyrządy do pisania i wróciłam na swoje poprzednio zajmowane miejsce, a następnie naskrobałam kilka słów.

_„Nie wydaje mi się, żebyśmy mieli o czym rozmawiać.”_

Wyjęłam spod koca różdżkę i odesłałam liścik do Blacka. Nie musiałam długo czekać na odpowiedź.

_„Proszę, to ważne. Jestem przed waszym salonem.”_

Westchnęłam głośno i wzruszyłam ramionami. Nie mam już nic do stracenia.

Wyłączyłam muzykę i podeszłam do wejścia, które otworzyłam. Przede mną rzeczywiście pojawił się Black, z rozczochranymi włosami i podkrążonymi oczami. Kiedy mnie zobaczył skinął głową na przywitanie, jednak ja mu nie odpowiedziałam, jedynie przesunęłam się, zapraszając tym chłopaka do środka.

Przeszedł za mną do głównej części pomieszczenia, mrużąc oczy, aby przyzwyczaić się do półmroku. Jedynymi źródłami światła była jedna na stoliku i ogień w kominku.

\- Jaki ty masz problem, Black? – zapytałam go, gdy usiadł na fotelu, a ja na sofie przed nim.

\- Posłuchaj, to był błąd – zaczął, na co prychnęłam głośno.

\- Zgadza się, całowanie ciebie było wielkim błędem.

\- Nie! – powiedział nagle, spanikowany na twarzy. Uniosłam na to jedną brew. – Nie, nie o to mi chodziło.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, nie do końca wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- W takim razie co? – pośpieszyłam go, przerywając jego głębokie przemyślenia.

Syriusz złapał się za głowę, a następnie przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy. Spięłam się na ten gest, przed oczami ukazał mi się obraz jak robiłam dokładnie to samo.

\- Ten zakład. Nie, nie on. Posłuchaj, jestem w rozsypce.

\- Widzę – mruknęłam. – Jeśli to tyle co chciałeś mi przekazać, to możesz już iść.

\- Na Merlina, Abigail, daj mi dokończyć! – krzyknął nagle, wstając z fotela.

Chwila, co?

\- Abigail? – zdziwiłam się, patrząc mu w oczy. – Nigdy nie użyłeś mojego imienia.

Black westchnął głęboko i usiadł obok mnie, a następnie zrobił coś, czego na pewno się nie spodziewałam. Złapał mnie za rękę.

\- Posłuchaj, ja jestem idiotą. Tak, w końcu się do tego przyznaję. Naprawdę wielkim idiotą.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, czy to jakaś spowiedź? – zapytałam go, coraz bardziej zastanawiając się nad jego stanem psychicznym.

Brunet przewrócił oczami.

\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że ten zakład nigdy nie istniał – wyrzucił z siebie. – Zrobiłem to bo chciałem, nie ze względu na żadne cholerne pieniądze. Przepraszam, że pomyślałaś, że jedynie z ciebie kpiłem.

\- Kpiłem? Kpiłem, Black?! Czy ty wiesz jak ja się wtedy poczułam? Jeśli mogłabym ci pokazać jak bardzo mnie wtedy zraniłeś, nie mógłbyś mi już nigdy spojrzeć w oczy. Najpierw robisz te wszystkie cholernie słodkie rzeczy, dajesz mi różne znaki, a później całujesz i mówisz coś takiego. Za kogo ty się uważ… Zaraz, jak to nigdy nie istniał?

Chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać, zaśmiał się na moją zagubioną minę.

\- Spanikowałem, dobrze? – powiedział. – Wyglądałaś tak, jakbyś tego żałowała, a nie chciałem wyjść na…

\- Większego kretyna? Dlatego zrobiłeś z siebie kogoś gorszego?

\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł, chowając twarz w rękach.

Nastała między nami niekomfortowa cisza. Puściłam dłonie Syriusza i skrzyżowałam ręce w ramionach, próbując się jakoś ukryć.

\- Może po prostu o tym zapomnijmy? – zaproponowałam cicho. – Wróćmy do tego, co było przed tym pocałunkiem.

Uniósł głowę i popatrzył na mnie. Widziałam w jego oczach złamanie, które doskonale potrafił ukryć lekkim, smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Myślę, że byłoby to najlepsze wyjście – odpowiedział, a następnie wstał po chwili. – Jeśli wszystko jest wyjaśnione, chyba mogę już iść.

Również się ruszyłam i nie mogąc się opanować, przytuliłam gryfona na pożegnanie, a przynajmniej tak sobie próbowałam wmówić.

Staliśmy tak przez chwilę, gdyż żadne z nas nie wiedziało co zrobić. Zauważyłam, że naprawdę ładnie pachniał, niezbyt mocno, jak niektórzy chłopcy w naszej szkole. Czułam się w jego ramionach dobrze, a co najważniejsze bezpiecznie.

Otworzyłam zamknięte oczy i odsunęłam się od niego.

\- Do jutra, Black.


	17. Chapter 17

_Perspektywa Syriusza, narracja trzecioosobowa_

_Popołudnie po Balu_

Kiedy dwójka gryfonów pożegnała swoich przyjaciół, którzy wyruszali do domu, postanowili przejść się po błoniach.

\- Posłuchaj, dobrze ci radzę. Poczekaj z tym, a nie będziesz ją od razu atakował – mówił James.

Jego towarzysz, długowłosy brunet, przewrócił na to oczami.

\- Żeby mnie jeszcze bardziej znienawidziła? Dobre mi sobie. Jak z tym zaczekam to uzna mnie za tchórza.

\- Cokolwiek teraz zrobisz i tak będziesz miał u niej miano tchórza – zauważył Potter. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po prostu mi z tym źle, cholernie źle. Nie wiem, co to jest, ale jak zobaczyłem ją tam bliską płaczu...

\- Chciałeś do niej podbiec i ją przytulić? Wycałować i za wszystko przeprosić? Zagrać balladę i krzyczeć jak bardzo ją kochasz?

Chłopak wybuchł śmiechem, łapiąc się za pierś. Krótkowłosy brunet z okularami na nosie jedynie przyglądał mu się oburzony.

\- Nie przesadzajmy, co? Ona mi się jedynie podoba.

\- Gdyby ci się  _„tylko podobała"_ , nie robiłbyś z tego takiej wielkiej rzeczy, Łapa. Doskonale cię znam – powiedział poważnie.

\- No dobrze, chcę lepiej poznać jej normalną stronę. Nie tą z wrednymi odzywkami i obronną postawą, gdy tylko zjawiam się obok niej. Czasami gdy obserwuję ją i Moore w Wielkiej Sali zazdroszczę jej, że widzi Hoden taką naturalną. Śmiejącą się, uśmiechnięta i swobodnie żartującą, fakt, czasami przygnębioną i zdenerwowaną ale nie przez to, że musi ze mną przebywać – mówił chłopak, lekko zawstydzony swoimi słowami. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł, to była dla niego nowość.

James zatrzymał się i popatrzył prosto na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Przepadłeś.

Black zaśmiał się cicho na jego słowa.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że to ja jestem tutaj tym w związku, dlatego powinieneś się mnie słuchać – dopowiedział.

\- Jasne, a kto przez ostatnie cztery lata próbował poderwać jedną dziewczynę? Poszczęściło ci się.

Potter westchnął głośno, ukrywając śmiech.

Gryfoni postanowili w końcu wrócić do zamku, gdyż zaczynali boleśnie odczuwać temperaturę na zewnątrz. Od razu podążyli do Wielkiej Sali, gdyż właśnie trwał obiad.

Kiedy Black przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, jego oczy momentalnie podążyły w stronę stołu Ravenclaw. Nie zawiódł się, Abigail tam była. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej widząc ją w takim stanie. Z zaczerwienionymi oczami, samotną, przygnębioną. Stanął w miejscu jak wryty walcząc ze sobą, aby nie pójść do niej w tym momencie, aby móc w jakiś sposób ją pocieszyć.

Blondynka uniosła wzrok znad talerza i jej oczy spotkały się z jego jasnymi tęczówkami. Przez chwilę była zdziwiona, następnie na jej twarz wpłynął wyraz, jakiego nie rozumiał. Strach? Smutek? Czy może ekscytacja?

Poczuł, że jego nogi samoistnie prowadzą go do dziewczyny, nie mógł tego zwalczyć.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go mocny uścisk na przedramieniu ciągnący go do stołu Gryffindoru. Usiadł tam ze swoim przyjacielem, a następnie spojrzał na niego wściekły.

\- Co to miało być?! – zapytał go zdenerwowany.

Potter zaczął wymachiwać przed nim rękami mówiąc, że dopiero o tym rozmawiali. Reszty nie słyszał, gdyż jedyne o czym myślał to jej piękne, duże oczy.

_Kilka godzin później_

Wyszedł z salonu krukonów wściekły. Ten dupek miał rację. Nie przemyślał tego, zresztą jak zwykle. Znowu stchórzył. Nie powiedział jej wszystkiego. Może to i dobrze? Abigail widocznie tego nie chciała, cholera jasna.

Jej propozycja na to wskazywała.

Szedł przez korytarze Hogwartu zły na siebie i zawiedziony. Mógł poczekać, ale jego cholerny temperament nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu.

Zmiana planów. Jeżeli ona tego chce, to dobrze. Pokaże jej, że nie jest tym, za kogo ona go uważa. Zaprzyjaźni się z nią jeszcze do końca ferii, a swój plan rozpocznie już jutro.

x

_Perspektywa Abigail_

Obudziłam się w poranek dwudziestego piątego grudnia i momentalnie poczułam nieprzyjemne zimno. Ten pokój bez Hannah był zdecydowanie zbyt cichy i zimny. Chcąc założyć na siebie coś grubszego, aby móc kontynuować tak potrzebny mi w wolne sen zauważyłam w nogach mojego łóżka malutką stertę prezentów. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, uśmiechnęłam się szeroko niczym małe dziecko.

Sięgnęłam po leżące na stoliku nocnym okulary i założyłam je na nos, a następnie usiadłam i chwyciłam pierwsze, największe i opakowane w najbardziej kolorowy papier. Nawet nie musiałam zgadywać od kogo to może być, to wręcz krzyczało imię Moore.

Rozerwałam opakowanie i zaśmiałam się na zawartość w środku. Pierwszą rzeczą była biała ramka ze zdjęciem, które zrobili nam rodzice dziewczyny w wakacje w Brighton. Drugim prezentem była opasła księga obita w czarną skórę ze złotym tytułem „Salem – historia prawdziwa."

Z mojej twarzy nie mógł zejść szeroki uśmiech. W środku była także mała karteczka, którą od razu przeczytałam.

„Moje Drogie Kochanie,

Nawet nie wiesz jak trudne było ukrywanie tego. Mam nadzieję, że się ucieszysz! Chociaż z drugiej strony trochę tego żałujesz, znowu spędzisz czas z nosem w książce.

Ostatni mały prezencik to jedynie moje życzenia dla Ciebie, abyś złapała Blacka w swoje sidła!

Gorące całusy,

Hannah"

Spięłam się na ostatnie zdanie w jej liściku. No tak, Syriusz.

Wciąż nie do końca wiem, czy wierzyć w jego słowa. Jestem po prostu zdziwiona. Zestresował się przez pocałowanie mnie? On, Syriusz Black?

Westchnęłam.

Co będzie z nami teraz?

Wciąż nie mogę spokojnie usiedzieć gdy go widzę. Jak mam mu powiedzieć, że coś do niego czuję? Teraz to i tak na nic, przez mój idiotyczne pomysł wczoraj.

Wzięłam do rąk kolejną paczkę, była o wiele mniejsza od poprzedniej. Uśmiechnęłam się ciepło, gdy okazało się, że jest ona od rodziców Hannah. Co roku dawali mi jakiś mały upominek, co za każdym razem mnie dziwiło.

Był to złoty wisiorek z małą literką  _„A"_  od mojego imienia.

Zastanawiałam się teraz od kogo jest ostatni prezent. Rodzice nie zwykli wysyłać mi prezentów na święta. Dawali mi je w ostateczności, gdy spędzałam ten czas w domu.

Było to płaskie pudełko owinięte niedbale w papier w choinki. Ostrożnie odwinęłam je i momentalnie upuściłam widząc, co jest w środku.

Była to płyta winylowa najnowszego albumu Frankiego Valli.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, po prostu nie mogłam uwierzyć. Dlaczego on mi to dał? Doczepiona do pudełka była mała, biała karteczka.

_„Mam nadzieję, że lubisz także jego nowsze utwory._

_\- S. B."_

Skąd on to do cholery wziął i dlaczego zdecydował się podarować ją akurat mi? Jestem zdezorientowana.

Spojrzałam na zegarek, dochodziła godzina jedenasta. Nic już po śniadaniu, zresztą i tak nie byłam głodna.

Kilka godzin później, po umyciu się, ubraniu w wygodne ubrania i przeczytaniu początku książki od mojej przyjaciółki zorientowałam się, że jest w pół do trzeciej. Czas zacząć szykować się na obiad.

Podeszłam do szafy, z której wyjęłam ciemnozielony sweter, czarną spódnicę sięgająca przed kolana oraz cienkie, czarne rajstopy. Ubrałam się szybko i rozczesałam włosy, a następnie założyłam na nogi czarne baletki. Kiedy przejrzałam się w lustrze i stwierdziłam, że lepiej już nie będzie, wyszłam z dormitorium, przez salon, aż na korytarz i zaczęłam kierować się na parter do Wielkiej Sali.

Po około siedmiu minutach drogi znalazłam się na dole i wkroczyłam do dużego, otwartego pomieszczenia. W środku został ustawiony jeden, duży, okrągły stół dla uczniów oraz jeden dla nauczycieli. Cała sala ozdobiona była kolorowymi łańcuchami, a w rogu pomieszczenia stała ogromna, żywa choinka, którą uczniowie oraz nauczyciele wczoraj ubierali.

Zauważyłam, że wszyscy się dopiero zbierali, dlatego zajęłam jedno z wielu wolnych miejsc czekając na rozpoczęcie się małej uroczystości.

\- Panno Hoden, może pani podejść na sekundę? – powiedział do mnie profesor Dumbledore, podchodząc do mnie.

Bez zastanowienia wstałam i oddaliłam się od głównej części Sali wraz z dyrektorem, zaciekawiona tym, dlaczego chce ze mną rozmawiać.

\- Czy pani rodzice dzisiaj w jakiś sposób się odezwali? – zapytał, gdy już nikt nie mógł nas usłyszeć.

Ah, tak wiec o to chodzi. Pokręciłam głową.

\- Nie, profesorze. Za to moja ciotka się odezwała i zgodziła na udzielenie mi azylu.

\- W takim razie wspaniale – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Nie będę zabierał ci więcej czasu, możesz wrócić na swoje miejsce.

Tak zrobiłam, gdy dyrektor ode mnie odszedł i dołączył do rozmowy z profesor McGonagall i Flitwickiem. Wtedy zaczęli się schodzić inni uczniowie, niektórzy sami tak jak ja, inni w małych grupkach. Z pewnością było nas mało.

Wpatrywałam się w zastawę przede mną, aż ktoś odsunął krzesło tuż obok mnie. Spojrzałam w górę, był to Syriusz, który na mój widok lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Coś nie w humorze, Hoden? – zapytał i zajął miejsce, a obok niego Potter.

\- Nie, jedynie burczy mi w brzuchu – mruknęłam. – Black, jeśli chodzi...

\- Nie chcę słyszeć słów typu  _„Nie mogę tego przyjąć",_ Hoden. Po prostu ciesz się z cudownego głosu Valli – powiedział.

\- Tyle, że ja nic dla ciebie nie mam. Nie spodziewałam się prezentu... cóż, od ciebie.

\- Uznaj to za dzień dziecka.

Przewróciłam na to oczami, jednak wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Uznaj to też za mały prezent na przeprosiny.

Spięłam się, jednak uśmiechnęłam lekko.

Dumbledore wygłosił krótką przemowę i życzył nam wesołych świąt, a następnie zaprosił do jedzenia. Niemal rzuciłam się na cudownie pachnącego i wciąż parującego kurczaka, czując jak mój żołądek coraz głośniej burczy.

Gryfoni obok mnie zajęli się rozmową, z tego co zrozumiałam była ona na temat Quidditcha. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, dlatego zaczęłam ich trochę podsłuchiwać.

\- Hoden, może ty z nami polatasz? – zaproponował mi Black. – W końcu i tak nie mamy co robić.

\- Na zewnątrz jest minus trzy stopnie, tak będzie przez następne kilka dni. Zwariowałeś? – odparłam. – Poza tym nie chcę skończyć tak, jak ostatnio.

\- Oh daj spokój, wtedy jeszcze się nie znaliśmy i nic mnie przed tym nie powstrzymywało.

\- A teraz coś by cię powstrzymało przed zerwaniem ubrań z Hoden? – odezwał się James, bez żadnych oporów.

Zakrztusiłam się kawałkiem kurczaka, który właśnie przeżuwałam. Czułam jak mój przełyk płonie od zatrzymanego tam mięsa, dlatego zaczęłam głośno kaszleć.

Black podał mi szklankę z wodą i momentalnie opróżniłam naczynie. Kiedy się uspokoiłam, otarłam z twarzy łzy, które napłynęły mi do oczu. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, zaczęłam głośno śmiać się z tej sytuacji, zwracając przy okazji uwagę innych.

Długowłosemu nie było tak do śmiechu. Widziałam, jak pod stołem uderza swoje przyjaciela łokciem.

\- Dobrze, możemy jutro polatać. Co mi szkodzi – powiedziałam, kiedy się opanowałam. – Tylko pamiętajcie, że w przeciwieństwie do innych w ostatnim czasie nie latałam, ani nie grałam na boisku.

\- Wiesz, dzisiaj możemy jeszcze przesłuchać tego albumu – zaproponował po chwili ciszy przerywanej stukaniem sztućców o talerze.

Najpewniej wyglądałam tak, jakby uderzył mnie piorun.

\- Tam, gdzie ostatnio słuchaliśmy muzyki.

\- Em... - zacięłam się, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. A raczej nad tym, skąd wzięło się to pytanie. – Tak, jasne. Może o siódmej?

\- A pamiętasz drogę? – zapytał z lekkim śmiechem.

Pomyślałam chwilę przypominając sobie tamten dzień i drogę do Pokoju Życzeń, lecz w mojej głowie była pustka. Wtedy jedyne nad czym myślałam to sposoby na zamordowanie Blacka. Kiedy brunet zauważył moje zmieszanie, uśmiechnął się.

\- W takim razie przyjdę pod wasz salon. Zgoda?

\- Zgoda.


	18. Chapter 18

Byłam kompletnie zestresowana. Kiedy wróciłam po obiedzie do swojego dormitorium, które było nieprzyjemnie zimne i ciche, oparłam się plecami o drzwi. Czemu ja się na to zgodziłam? W nocy pomyślałam sobie, że może powinnam go unikać. Być może wtedy okaże się, że to jedynie chwilowe zauroczenie i mogę kontynuować swoje życie po staremu. Niestety, kiedy tylko ujrzałam jego jasne oczy, wokół których zebrały się małe zmarszczki spowodowane uśmiechem, a jego ciemne, długie rzęsy, których zaczynałam mu zazdrościć, wręcz rzucały cień na jego tęczówki, poczułam, jak moje kolana miękną.  To było niewłaściwe. Muszę zdecydowanie napisać list do Hannah, jednak powinnam poczekać do jutra. Może wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru będą ważniejsze od moich myśli w tej chwili.

Złapałam się za głowę, przechadzając w kółko po pomieszczeniu. Do wieczora muszę się czymś zająć, inaczej kompletnie zwariuję. Co ja mam założyć? Wspólne słuchanie muzyki mogło wydawać się dla innych czymś dennym, jednak nie dla nas. Dla nas muzyka była czymś wspaniałym, częścią naszego życia, bez którego nie moglibyśmy się obyć, czasem czymś bardzo prywatnym. Po części również jednym z czynników, który nas do siebie zbliżył. Czy to jest randka?

Otworzyłam szafę i przejrzałam ją, wzdychając ciężko. Co go do mnie ciągnęło? Ani nie miałam dobrego stylu, moja twarz nie była nadzwyczajna, w dodatku nie byłam typem dziewczyna, która robi to z  każdym, który się do niej uśmiechnie. Dlaczego faceci muzą być taką zagadką, zwłaszcza Black?

Nie zamierzałam pokazywać mu, że się tym przejmuję. Tym bardziej nie chciałam się wystrajać. Zmieniłam spódniczkę na zwykłe, ciemne dżinsy oraz włożyłam granatową koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, a na nią zarzuciłam czarny, rozpinany sweterek. Łańcuszek, który dostałam dzisiaj rano był teraz lepiej widoczny, odbijając się na cienkim, ciemnym materiale. Swoje niesforne, jasne włosy związałam w wysokiego kucyka.

Rzuciłam się na łóżko i sięgnęłam po książkę, która została mi podarowana przez Hannah i kontynuowałam czytanie na ostatnim miejscu, na którym poprzednio skończyłam. Nim się spostrzegłam, za oknami zrobiło się kompletnie ciemno i zaczął padać śnieg. Z tej odległości mogłam zobaczyć grube, białe płatki, które spadały powoli na ziemię. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko na ten widok, mimo, że ostatni moment, który związany był z taką pogodą nie był zbytnio wesoły. Podskoczyłam na materacu, kiedy usłyszałam ciche pukanie w drzwi mojej sypialni.

\- Proszę! – powiedziałam zdziwiona. Kto miałby do mnie jakiś interes?

Moje brwi podjechały jeszcze wyżej linii włosów, kiedy we framudze dostrzegłam Syriusza.

\- Spóźniłaś się.

Popatrzyłam na zegarek obok mojego łóżka i faktycznie, było kilka minut po ósmej. Zatrzasnęłam książkę, wkładając do niej zakładkę.

\- Kto cię tutaj wpuścił? – zapytałam, wstając z łóżka i wkładając na stopy trampki.

\- Jakiś dzieciak, wcisnąłem mu kit i momentalnie uwierzył – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, zadowolony z siebie.

Pokręciłam na to głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Nieładnie tak oszukiwać dzieci. A wiesz, który to mój pokój, ponieważ…?

\- Twoja pamięć szwankuje, Hoden – zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Nie pamiętasz Nocy duchów?

No tak, momentalnie sobie przypomniałam moje krzykliwe, różowe włosy. Black jakimś cudem dowiedział się, które dormitorium zajmuję i wkradł się tutaj pod moją nieobecność.

Zignorowałam słowa gryfona i chwyciłam za płytę, którą od niego dostałam i minęłam go w drzwiach, idąc do wyjścia z naszego salonu.

\- Wiesz, to nie fair, że chłopacy muszą ściskać się w piątki lub czwórki w jednym dormitorium – powiedział, doganiając mnie. – Ty i Moore macie jeden pokój.

\- Chciałbyś sobie wyobrazić cztery dziewczyny w wieku dojrzewania, mieszkające w jednym pomieszczeniu? Życzę ci powodzenia – odparłam z lekkim śmiechem. – Poza tym, niektóre mieszkają w większych grupkach. Ja bym tak nie wytrzymała.

\- No tak, w końcu pozabijałabyś je wszystkie za odezwanie się do ciebie – powiedział sarkastycznie, z szerokim uśmiechem. Uderzyłam go za to łokciem w bok, niestety brunet zaśmiał się na to głośno. – No co? Ja tylko mówię prawdę. Masz problemy z agresją.

\- A ty masz zdecydowanie problemy ze sobą – mruknęłam pod nosem, jednak na tyle głośno, że chłopak mnie usłyszał.

Po wyjściu minęliśmy jakąś dziewczynę, która była na naszym roku. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć jej imienia, mimo tego, że była w moim domu. To była Anne, czy może Mary? Zmroziło mnie, kiedy śliczna blondynka, która po uśmiechnięciu miała głębokie dołeczki w policzkach, pomachała do Blacka i zamrugała swoimi długimi, pomalowanymi czarnym tuszem rzęsami. Zaczerwieniłam się, sama nawet nie wiem z jakiego powodu. Momentalnie opuściłam głowę i skupiłam swój wzrok na podłodze.

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się daleko od niej, gryfon spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony i zmieszany.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał, nie rozumiejąc mojej nagłej zmiany zachowania.

Od dłuższego czasu nikt nie słyszał o żadnych jego miłosnych ekscesach, dlatego prawie zapomniałam o tym, jaki efekt wywoływał na innych uczennicach. Poczułam w środku dziwne ukłucie.

Mój towarzysz zatrzymał się nagle, kiedy odpowiedziałam na jego pytanie ciszą. Mieliśmy już schodzić z wieży, dlatego prawie spadłam ze schodów przez jego nagłą reakcję.

\- Abigail, czy ty jesteś zazdrosna?

Wyczułam w jego głosie szczere zdziwienie, ale i również lekkie rozbawienie. No właśnie, Abigail. Czy ty jesteś o niego zazdrosna?

Prychnęłam na jego słowa.

\- Wysoko się cenisz – mruknęłam. – O co miałabym być zazdrosna?

Jego wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił, wciąż wyglądał tak, jakby zobaczył ducha. Chociaż nie, mugole, którzy zobaczyliby ducha nie mieliby na twarzy tak szerokiego uśmiechu. Przewróciłam oczami na jego dziecinne zachowanie i złapałam go za ramię, aby zmusić go do kontynuowania drogi do Pokoju Życzeń.

Abigail, Abigail.

 Moje imię nie brzmiało jeszcze w niczyich ustach tak…dobrze. To było coś tak małego, ale zarazem intymnego. Chyba nigdy w obecności innych ludzi nie nazwał mnie po imieniu. Zauważyłam, że po raz pierwszy użył go dopiero niedawno, co jest niedorzeczne zwracając uwagę na fakt, że to po prostu moje imię.

Nie mogłam się nikomu do tego przyznać. Do tego, jak uwielbiałam, jak ono brzmiało wymawiane przez niego. To była niczym pieszczota, przytulenie, lub pogłaskanie po plecach. W jego ustach brzmiało tak łagodnie.

O czym ja myślę? Nie mogłam powstrzymać uczucia motylków w brzuchu, momentalnie się zaczerwieniłam przez swoją własną głupotę. Uniosłam wzrok z podłogi i zauważyłam, że chłopak przyglądał mi się przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Napatrzyłeś się? – warknęłam obronnym tonem, chcąc ukryć moje prawdziwe emocje. Tak naprawdę tonęłam pod jego spojrzeniem, a najchętniej złapałabym go za rękę i przytuliła. Jestem niemądra.

\- Zawsze chowasz swoją twarz. Nie dość, że twoje okulary zajmują tyle miejsca, to jeszcze zakrywasz ją rozpuszczonymi włosami. Lubię, jak je wiążesz – powiedział, brzmiąc tak, jakby sam nie wierzył, że powiedział to na głos.

Nie wiedziałam co na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję – odparłam. – Chyba.

Drugą część wypowiedzi dodałam po krótkim zastanowieniu się.

Przez resztę drogi nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się na ósmym piętrze, rozpoznałam gobelina, przed którym znajdowało się wejście do ukrytego pomieszczenia. Tak jak poprzednio, Syriusz przeszedł przed nim kilka razy, intensywnie myśląc o tym, że chciałby się do niego dostać. Po kilku minutach drzwi zmaterializowały się przed nami, a gryfon otworzył je przede mną. Podziękowałam mu skinięciem głowy i weszłam do środka, ściskając przy piersi pudełko z płytą.

Wchodząc, poczułam przyjemne ciepło. Ogień w kominku palił się, wydając strzelający odgłos. Zdjęłam z siebie sweterek czując, jak robi mi się gorąco. Black postąpił podobnie, zrzucił z siebie swoją bluzę z kapturem, zostając w czarnej koszulce bez rękawów.

Chłopak w końcu podszedł do mnie, po tym, jak zajęłam miejsce na dużym, miękkim fotelu i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Powierzyłam mu płytę, a ten włożył ją do gramofonu. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, kiedy popłynęła z niego spokojna, przyjemna muzyka, a następnie usłyszałam doskonale znany mi głos Valliego.

Ułożyłam się wygodniej, opierając o jeden podłokietnik fotela, a przez drugi przewieszając sobie nogi, zrzucając przy okazji buty.

Syriusz zajął miejsce naprzeciwko mnie, wyciągając przed siebie swoje długie nogi odziane w czarne, sprane dżinsy. Skrzyżował ręce w ramionach i ułożył je na piersi, wpatrując się we mnie.

\- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie.

Wybuchłam głośnym śmiechem, trzymając się za pierś i trzęsąc ramionami.

\- Ty się dobrze czujesz? Już wystarczająco dużo o mnie wiesz. To ja powinnam o to poprosić. Wiem o tobie tyle, ile wynika z plotek.

\- A co o mnie mówią? Jestem ciekaw.

Widziałam, że brunet nie żartuje. Odwróciłam się do niego, opierając głowę o rękę z poważną miną.

\- Doskonale wiesz, nie przyjmuj tego jako jakiegoś tytułu królewskiego. Przez te wszystkie lata wciąż słyszałam o twoich imprezowych ekscesach z innymi dziewczynami, jedynie reagując na to przewracaniem oczu i grymasem na twarzy. Byłeś typem osoby, których nie cierpię. Uważającą się za pępek świata, mogący zrobić wszystko bez żadnych konsekwencji. Mogący poderwać, zakochać w sobie, a następnie rzucić każdą dziewczynę, którą chciałeś mieć. Uważałam cię za dupka, z którym nie chciałam zamienić nawet jednego słowa. Już rozumiesz, dlaczego byłam tak wściekła, kiedy zacząłeś naszą grę? Nienawidziłam cię już przed meczem. Kiedy w końcu miałam okazję zemścić się za te wszystkie skrzywdzone dziewczyny i pokazać ci, że nie jesteś taki wspaniały, nie mogłam zmarnować tej okazji.

Syriusza zatkało. Przez chwilę nie odzywał się, jedynie patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Cicha muzyka stała się nagle niewyobrażalnie głośna i nie do zniesienia.

\- Wiedziałem, że mnie nie trawisz… - zaczął. – Nie wiedziałem jednak, że miałaś do tego inne powody, niż mój sabotaż.

Odetchnęłam głęboko czując się tak, jakby z mojego serca spadł wielki kamień.

\- Dalej tak sądzisz?

Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. To naprawdę dobre pytanie. Czy ja wciąż tak sądzę?

\- Nie wiem, Syriusz – odpowiedziałam poważnie, odważnie używając jego imienia. – Udowodnij mi, że nie jesteś tym samym dupkiem, którego znienawidziłam jeszcze zanim zamieniliśmy ze sobą chociaż jedno słowo.

Widząc jego zmartwioną minę, mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam.

\- Trochę cię już poznałam, uspokój się – zaśmiałam się pod nosem. – Moja odpowiedź brzmi – nie. Może i wciąż jesteś dziecinny, ale tego już nie zmienię. Zauważyłam jednak, że… Że cię polubiłam. Mimo wszystkich naszych kłótni, wszystkich chwil, po których płakałam, czasami nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem, siadając wyprostowany.

Przewróciłam oczami.

Czułam, jak moje serce zdecydowanie przyśpiesza. Nie wierzę, że to wszystko powiedziałam. To zbyt prywatne informacje, nie mogłam uwierzyć, skąd wzięło się we mnie tyle odwagi. Śmieszył mnie jego widok, tak zagubionego, ale w tym samym momencie szczęśliwego.

\- Chociaż nie myśl sobie, że o wszystkim zapomniałam – upomniałam go z palcem w górze. Brunet wzruszył ramionami, przyznając mi rację. – Zmieńmy temat. Dlaczego masz długie włosy?

\- Oh, tego się nie spodziewałem – zaśmiał się cicho, rozluźniając się i opierając o kanapę. – To proste, matka ich nienawidziła i wciąż powtarzała mi, żebym je ściął i wyglądał jak człowiek. Oczywiście, nie posłuchałem jej.

Ujrzałam na jego twarzy uśmieszek, przez który gryfon wydawał się wciąż być małym, zbuntowanym chłopcem.

\- Mogę je uczesać?

Syriusz popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony, rozszerzając powieki. Zastanowił się chwilę, ale stwierdził, że nie ma wyboru i wzruszył ramionami. Po chwili na stoliku obok pojawiła się szczotka do włosów.

Zaklaskałam zadowolona w dłonie i podbiegłam do niego, siadając za nim na kanapie. Chłopak odwrócił się tak, abym miała idealny dostęp do jego tyły jego głowy.

\- Tylko nie rób nic wymyślnego, żebym mógł to potem rozczesać – ostrzegł mnie, jednak czułam, że się uśmiecha.

Wyjęłam z kieszeni kilka gumek do włosów, które zawsze ze sobą nosiłam.

Dotykając ich, poczułam się prawie tak, jakbyśmy robili coś niewłaściwego. To z pewnością była bliskość, jakiej się nie spodziewałam dzisiejszego wieczoru. Zdziwiłam się, czując pod palcami, że jego ciemnobrązowe pukle nie są szorstkie, ani bardzo poplątane, czyli tak, jak wyglądały z boku. Tak naprawdę były niezwykle miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoim dzieciństwie. Czy to może niewłaściwy temat?

Poczułam, jak chłopak lekko się spina.

\- Nie, może być – mruknął. – Od czego chcesz, żebym zaczął?

\- Regulus.

Przeczesałam drewnianą szczotką jego włosy, starając się pozbyć wszelkich kołtunów.

\- Jest młodszy ode mnie, a jak to często bywa z młodszym rodzeństwem, nie znosiłem jego towarzystwa – zaczął opowiadać, ściszając swój głos, który przybrał miękki i przyjemny ton.

Zauważyłam, że Syriusz miał na ramionach gęsią skórkę. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy jest to spowodowane moim dotykiem. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Poprawiłam okulary, które zaczęły mi spadać.

\- Za bardzo słuchał się rodziców i ciągle biegał do nich na skargę, nie mogłem tego wytrzymać – westchnął. – W dodatku jest prymusem, należy do klubu Ślimaka. Jak byliśmy mali, naprawdę mali, czasami się ze sobą bawiliśmy. Wiesz, wtedy, kiedy nie mieliśmy jeszcze wykształconych poglądów. Wydaje mi się, że zacząłem dostrzegać znaczące różnice między nami, kiedy dostałem się do Hogwartu. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy ja dostałem się do Gryffindoru, a później on do Slytherinu.

Pokiwałam głową ze zrozumieniem, chociaż wiedziałam, że on nie może tego zobaczyć. Podzieliłam jego włosy na dwie części i jedną z nich związałam tak, aby mi nie przeszkadzała. Drugą z nich zaczęłam pleść od samej góry w dobieranego warkocza.

\- To było wiadome, nie ukrywam tego. Rodzice byli wściekli. To było takie niedorzeczne, momentalnie uznali mnie za zdrajcę. A twoi?

\- Moja rodzina słynie z przynależności do Ravenclaw – mruknęłam, skupiona. – Byli zadowoleni, jednak nie byli dumni. Cieszyli się jedynie z tego, że nie trafiłam do innego domu. Od małego znali moje zdanie na temat przeróżnych spraw, znacząco się różnił od ich ideologii. Od zawsze byli w stosunku do mnie oschli i zimni, próbowali wychować jak jakiegoś beznamiętnego robota – geniusza. Brzydzę się tym.

Zaśmiał się pod nosem, a ja przytrzymałam prosto jego głowę, aby mi nie uciekał. Skończyłam pierwszą połowę.

\- To dlatego spoufaliłaś się z tym Francisem? Taki mały bunt?

\- Już ci to mówiłam, głupku. Zaprzyjaźniłam się, ponieważ był w tym czasie jedynym człowiekiem, który doskonale rozumiał, co do niego mówię. Jest niewyobrażalnie inteligentny. Napisał kilka podręczników, a z jednego uczą się w Ilvermorny.

\- Ile on ma tak w ogóle lat?

Zamyśliłam się przez chwilę, zaprzestając swoją pracę.

\- W przyszłym roku skończy trzydzieści osiem lat, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Nie rozmawiajmy o nim, błagam. To niekomfortowe.

Chłopak roześmiał się cicho, a ja ponownie obróciłam jego głowę, zniecierpliwiona. Po kilku minutach, podczas których Syriusz kontynuował swoją opowieść o dzieciństwie, zawiązałam oba warkocze gumkami.

\- Odwróć się, ślicznotko.

\- Oh, uważasz, że jestem śliczny? Miło mi.

Klepnęłam go w ramię, jednak posłuchał mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko na jego widok. Wyciągnęłam kilka kosmyków z przodu tak, aby ładnie okalały jego twarz. Teraz można by go uznać za bardzo męską dziewczynę.

Wybuchłam głośno śmiechem na tą myśl, na co Black spiorunował mnie wzrokiem.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu byłbyś bardzo przystojną dziewczyną.


	19. Chapter 19

Następnego dnia, weszłam na boisko Quidditcha trzymając w ręce jedną ze szkolnych mioteł. Poszukałam wzrokiem dwójki gryfonów, z którymi się tutaj umówiłam. W końcu zauważyłam dwie ciemne plamy na białym śniegu, idące w moją stronę. Chłopcy śmiali się głośno z żartu, który opowiedział James. Uśmiechnęłam się słabo widząc, że Syriusz wciąż nie rozwiązał mojej fryzury, którą mu zrobiłam wczorajszego wieczoru. Teraz oczywiście była w zdecydowanie gorszym stanie, na wszystkie strony odstawały mu kosmyki włosów, którym zdołało się uciec z warkoczy.

Dzisiejsza pogoda była wspaniała, przynajmniej teraz, o dosyć wczesnej godzinie. Śnieg w końcu przestał padać, pozostawiając za sobą gruby, biały puch. Temperatura utrzymywała się zera, a na niebie świeciło słońce. Wydawać się mogło, że nie było żadnego wiatru. Panowała cisza, a gałęzie na drzewach nie poruszały się tak, jakby były z zrobione z kamienia.

\- Cześć, ślicznotko – powiedziałam do Blacka, kiedy był wystarczająco blisko mnie. Chłopak rozumiejąc moje nawiązanie do tego, jak pokładałam się wczoraj wieczorem ze śmiechu na samą myśl o nim w roli dziewczyny, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. – Potter, jesteś gotowy na skopanie ci tyłka?

Okularnik popatrzył na mnie, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Nie miałam okazji zrobić tego kilka miesięcy temu, z winy pewnego idioty w tej szkole – powiedziałam, patrząc znacząco na Syriusza.

Gryfon o krótszych, zdecydowanie jaśniejszych włosach przystanął przede mną, opierając się o swoją miotłę.

\- Naprawdę? Z wielką chęcią go poznam, musi mieć świetne poczucie humoru.

Black odparł z niewinnym uśmieszkiem, na co ja wzruszyłam ramionami. Nie miałam zamiaru tego komentować.

Poprawiłam okulary, które zaczynały zsuwać się z mojego nosa i usiadłam na miotle, podlatując kilka metrów nad ziemią. Owinęłam się szczelniej szalikiem i czekałam, aż chłopcy również zajmą pozycje.

\- Zasady są takie – zaczął James, poważnym głosem, starając się udać profesor Hooch. Zaśmiałam się na to cicho. – Ten, kto trzy razy złapie znicza, wygrywa. Przy pierwszej okazji, przegrani muszą postawić wygranemu dwa kremowe piwa.

Po tych słowach wyciągnął z kieszeni skrywany znicz. No tak, w końcu jest kapitanem drużyny.

Podaliśmy sobie ręce, podlatując do siebie bliżej. Następie Potter wyrzucił piłkę w powietrze, a my ruszyliśmy za nią w pościg.

Na początku byłam zdecydowanie z tyłu, starając się wskrzesić moje dawne umiejętności, które ostatnio głęboko ukryłam. Pierwsza runda zakończyłam się niezwykle szybko, gdyż zanim zdążyłam w ogóle dobrze wyczuć moją miotłę i nad nią zapanować oraz się rozpędzić, James zdążył odnaleźć znicza i złapać go. Black skwitował to głośnym przeklęciem i wyzwaniem swojego przyjaciela od popisujących się kretynów.

Zaśmiałam się na ich przepychanki, zachowywali się jak pierwszoroczni.

\- To jak, Hoden. Dalej chcesz mi skopać tyłek? – zapytał z dziką satysfakcją, przelatując obok mnie ze złotą piłką na dłoni.

Przewróciłam na to oczami i jedynie kazałam mu rozpocząć następną rundę. Tym razem poszło mi zdecydowanie lepiej.

Prześcignęłam Syriusza, wręcz śmiejąc się mu w twarz i zasłaniając mu widok. Leciałam tuż pod Potter'em, czekając na odpowiedni moment. Dostrzegliśmy lecący nad trybunami znicz, dlatego momentalnie przyśpieszyliśmy i staraliśmy się zdezorientować i zostawić w tyle drugą osobę. Nim gryfon się zorientował, podleciałam do góry i mocno odepchnęłam chłopaka nogą w bok, wystarczająco, aby odwrócić jego uwagę, lecz nie zrzucić go z miotły. Pochyliłam się, ściskając koniec miotły, aż znicz był centralnie przed moim nosem.

Przeraziłam się, kiedy ktoś śmiejąc się bardzo głośno przeleciał tuż przed moimi oczami, zabierając mi wygraną. Zorientowałam się, że był to drugi zawodnik, o którym kompletnie zapomniałam. Cholera jasna.

\- Pożałujesz tego! – krzyknęłam wściekła, doganiając chłopaka z długimi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami.

Trzecia runda, jeden dla Jamesa, jeden dla Syriusza i wciąż zero dla mnie.

Wybuchłam radosnym krzykiem, gdy tym razem to ja wyminęłam obu chłopaków, którzy kłócili się głośno o złapanie znicza i to ja go złapałam. Uniosłam ręce do góry, rozbawiona patrząc na oburzonych gryfonów. Odwróciłam się do nich, lecąc tyłem.

\- Jeszcze tylko dwa razy i mogę oficjalnie mówić, że skop...

\- Abigail, uważaj!

To ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszałam, zanim przed moimi oczami zapadła ciemność.

x

Następnym razem, kiedy otworzyłam oczy, leżałam na zimnej ziemi i czułam okropny ból w lewym nadgarstku, który powoli przechodził przez całą moją rękę, a także tą część ciała.

\- Abigail, słyszysz mnie? – mówił przerażony Syriusz, który klęczał z moją głową na jego kolanach. Spojrzałam w górę, a tam stał zmartwiony Potter.

Co ja narobiłam?

Czułam również lekki ból w plecach oraz w z tyłu głowy.

\- Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?

\- Czasami wolałabym nie – odparłam, po chwili cicho jęcząc z bólu. – Co się na Merlina stało?

\- Uderzyłaś w obręcz, na szczęście tą najniższą i spadłaś z miotły – mruknął, wzdychając z ulgą. – Jeśli mi odgryzasz to znaczy, że nic się nie stało.

\- Nie do końca, lewa ręka mnie przeraźliwie boli – powiedziałam. – Musimy iść do Pomfrey.

Drugi chłopak, który wciąż stał, podrapał się po głowie i skinął głową.

\- Odniosę miotły i was dogonię. Poradzicie sobie?

Black mruknął coś w odpowiedzi i pomógł mi wstać.

\- Możesz iść?

Uśmiechnęłam się i czułam, jak moje policzki robią się cieplejsze. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam go w takim stanie, z tak czułym i zaniepokojonym, jednak opiekuńczym spojrzeniem, mówiący z tak łagodnym tonem.

Zrobiłam jeden krok, mocno trzymając chłopaka za ramię swoją zdrową ręką. Syknęłam z bólu, z jednym kolanem również nie było najlepiej.

\- Cholera – mruknęłam. – Cała się trzęsę, coś mi się stało z nogą.

Brunet stanął z rękami założonymi na biodrach, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. W końcu wypuścił głośno powietrze ustami i podszedł bliżej mnie.

\- Złap mnie za szyję.

\- Co? – zapytałam zdziwiona. – Chyba nie chcesz mnie nieść.

\- A co, chcesz iść taki kawał kulejąc jak postrzelony pies? – odparł pytaniem, szczerze się ze mnie śmiejąc. – Nie marudź, tylko korzystaj z mojego dżentelmeństwa.

Prychnęłam głośno, udając oburzoną.

\- Dżentelmen, to ci dopiero określenie na kogoś takiego, jak ty.

Gryfon zgromił mnie wzrokiem i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia uniósł mnie, przekładając jedną rękę pod moimi kolanami, a drugą przytrzymując mnie w talii. Jęknęłam z bólu przez jego dotyk w okolicach nóg, będę miała potężnego siniaka.

Niczym pannę młodą, zaczął iść, niosąc mnie w ramionach.

\- To można podpiąć pod molestowanie – powiedziałam, w końcu oplatając jedną rękę wokół jego szyi. Zdziwiłam się na to, jak silny był.

Może i miał lekko zarysowane mięśnie na ramionach, ale nie spodziewałam się po nim braku żadnej oznaki zmęczenia, czy skrzywienia. Kroczył ścieżką szybkimi, żwawymi krokami tak, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w szkole.

Mimo, że okoliczności nie były zbyt wesołe, poczułam w środku ciepło i wiążący się supeł w żołądku. Znowu byliśmy bardzo blisko, a jego dotyk wywołał u mnie lekkie dreszcze. Starałam się wmówić sobie, że moje czerwone policzki wywołało zimno i zdenerwowanie.

\- To musi być uroczy widok.

Syriusz prychnął śmiechem, jednak nie zatrzymywał się. Wydawało się również, że nie przejmował się tym, czy ktoś mógłby nas zobaczyć.

\- Może coś ci się poprzestawiało w głowie? Chociaż nie wydaje mi się, żeby to dużo zmieniło – mruknął z uniesionymi kącikami ust. Gdybym tylko mogła, uderzyłabym go teraz w ramię. Jedyne co w tej chwili mogłam zrobić to przewrócić teatralnie oczami.

\- Myliłam się, jednak jesteś dupkiem.

Chłopak zaśmiał się głośno, zarzucając głowę do tyłu. Z tej perspektywy nie był to taki zły widok. Wpatrywałam się w jego jasne oczy, aż ten spojrzał na mnie wciąż roześmiany, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Hoden, Black. Co wy wyprawiacie?

Usłyszeliśmy głos profesor McGonagall, która właśnie wyszła z zamku. Byliśmy już bardzo blisko szkoły, niestety nasze zachowanie nie obyło się bez kłopotów.

\- Pani profesor, Abigail spadła z miotły i musi ją zobaczyć pani Pomfrey – wyjaśnił za mnie brunet.

\- Z miotły? Black, nie wydaje mi się, żebyście mieli pozwolenie na korzystanie z boiska – odparła, stając przed nami ze zdenerwowaną miną. – Czy ktoś jeszcze z wami był?

Czułam się niekomfortowo, kiedy znajdowałam się dosłownie w jego ramionach, tuż przed nauczycielką Transmutacji.

\- Potter, pani profesor.

Kobieta popatrzyła na nas niezadowolona, jednak westchnęła głośno i wzruszyła ramionami, przepuszczając nas w wejściu.

\- Idźcie, później z wami o tym porozmawiam. Na razie wasze domy tracą po dziesięć punktów.

Skinęliśmy głowami niczym potulne baranki i weszliśmy do szkoły, przepuszczeni przez nauczycielkę. Kiedy straciliśmy ją z oczu, oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

\- Cudownie – mruknęłam. – Jeśli tak dalej będzie, to Ravenclaw mnie znienawidzi.

\- Życzę powodzenia, gryfoni przestali się na mnie wściekać gdzieś w okolicy piątego roku. Evans ciągle daje mi kazania, ale idzie się przyzwyczaić.

W końcu znaleźliśmy się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pomfrey widząc nas od razu kazała Syriuszowi położyć mnie na jednym z łóżek i czekała na wyjaśnienia. Chłopak streścił jej szybko mój wypadek, a kobieta pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem. Później zbadała mnie i westchnęła głośno

\- Masz szczęście, że tylko ją zwichnęłaś – powiedziała po chwili. – Kolano poboli cię może dzień, dwa. Po prostu niefortunnie na nim upadłaś. Masz lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu, dlatego nie wariuj tak, jak dzisiaj i leż w łóżku.

Kobieta podała mi eliksir, który sprawił, że moja głowa i kolano momentalnie przestały boleć. Usztywniła moją rękę i powiedziała, abym przyszła za kilka dni żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Następnie dała mi malutki słoiczek z maścią, którą miałam smarować obolałą nogę oraz rękę.

Po wszystkich instrukcjach wypuściła nas, a chłopak odprowadził mnie pod salon krukonów, gdzie się pożegnaliśmy.

x

Dochodziła czwarta po południu, kiedy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Leżałam na swoim łóżku z jedną poduszką pod kolanem, a drugą podtrzymującą moją lewą rękę. Na moich kolanach leżała otwarta książka, dlatego niezadowolona z faktu, że muszę sobie przerwać lekturę, zamknęłam ją.

Wiedziałam jednak, kto może stać po drugiej stronie i ukryłam uśmiech. Krzyknęłam do osoby za drzwiami, aby weszła.

Tak jak się spodziewałam, odwiedził mnie Black.

\- Te wasze cholerne zagadki – mruknął z udawaną złością, zamykając za sobą drzwi do dormitorium. – Nie możecie po prostu używać haseł?

Zauważyłam w jego rękach dwie kanapki oraz sok dyniowy, dlatego uniosłam pytająco brwi.

\- Pomyślałem, że możesz być głodna – wyjaśnił swoje zachowanie i podszedł do mojego łóżka, a następnie usiadł w nogach, kładąc posiłek na stoliku nocnym.

\- Jakież to miłe z twojej stronie, panie dżentelmenie – zaśmiałam się, odkładając książkę i prostując się. Jęknęłam cicho z bólu pleców, który spowodowany był leżeniem w tej samej pozycji przez pół dnia. – Niedługo dostanę odleżyn.

\- Niedługo to ty kompletnie stracisz wzrok.

Spojrzałam na niego ze ściągniętymi brwiami i zabrałam się do jedzenia. Zignorowałam jego rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- James przeprasza, że nie mógł nam towarzyszyć przy besztaniu McGonagall – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Przekazuje, że mu bardzo przykro. Obiecał wysłać kartkę przeprosinową.

Pokręciłam głową z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Lepiej się czujesz? – zapytał, ponownie włączając swój opiekuńczy tryb. W pewien sposób było to niezwykle urocze.

\- Przeżyję – odparłam, przeżuwając kanapkę. – Co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Głównie nuda i pewna propozycja.

\- Mam się bać? Na pewno nie pójdę z tobą polatać.

Brunet zaśmiał się głośno, opierając plecy o ramę łóżka.

\- Nie, chodziło mi o sylwestra. To za kilka dni, moglibyśmy zaprosić niektóre osoby, które zostały w zamku i zorganizować małe przyjęcie.

Skrzywiłam się lekko.

\- Imprezy to nie jest moja mocna strona, zwłaszcza organizowanie ich.

Syriusz kaszlnął cicho i podrapał się w głowę, lekko zmieszany. Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona.

\- Nie, nie chodzi mi o to. Tym zajmę się z James'em. Chodziło mi o to, czy nie chciałabyś ze mną pójść. Wiesz, jako para.

Zatkało mnie.

\- Jako para?

Momentalnie przestałam jeść i wpatrywałam się w chłopaka tak, jakby przed chwilą uderzył go piorun.

Skinął głową, czekając na moją odpowiedź.

\- Tym razem nie jest to żaden zakład, prawda? – zapytałam, mrużąc niebezpieczne powieki. Black uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

\- Obiecuję, że nie wchodzą w to żadne postawione pieniądze.

Pomyślałam przez chwilę. Cholera, co robi się w tego typu sytuacjach? To randka, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Bycie parą Syriusza Blacka na imprezie, w dodatku z własnej woli. Brzmiało bardzo nierealnie.

Co miałam do stracenia?

Pomyślałam o przepłakanej nocy po balu. Nie, Abigail. To jest przeszłość.

Na Merlina, doskonale wiem, że to, co do niego czuję nie jest jedynie przyjaźnią. To, jak przewraca się mój żołądek tylko, jak spojrzy na mnie inaczej, niż na innych ludzi. Z tą czułością i ciepłem w jego niebieskich tęczówkach.

Westchnęłam i roześmiałam się w duchu widząc, jak ten panikuje, gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nie udzieliłam mu odpowiedzi.

\- Zgoda, Black.


	20. Chapter 20

Wyszłam z zaparowanej łazienki, wycierając włosy dużym, puchatym ręcznikiem. Zamknęłam za sobą drewniane drzwi i wsunęłam na nos swoje okulary, czego w następnej sekundzie pożałowałam. Podskoczyłam, wydając z siebie dziwny, przerażony pisk. Złapałam się za serce i oparłam ręką o ścianę, próbując opanować przyśpieszony oddech.

\- Czy ty kompletnie zwariowałeś?! – krzyknęłam zdenerwowana.

Syriusz spojrzał na mnie nonszalancko, starając się ukryć uśmiech. Leżał na moim łóżku i przekartkowywał książkę, którą czytałam zanim poszłam wziąć prysznic. Również przed tym, jak intruz przedostał się niepostrzeżenie do mojego dormitorium.

\- Tutaj wypisują straszne bzdury – mruknął, spoglądając ponownie na tekst.

Zwinęłam wilgotny ręcznik w kulę i rzuciłam nim w chłopaka. Nie przewidział mojego ruchu, dlatego trafił on go prosto w twarz. Niemal się uśmiechnęłam na jego uniesioną brew, kiedy zdejmował go z głowy.

\- Nie możesz tutaj wchodzić bez pytania – powiedziałam stanowczo, opierając ręce na biodrach. – A co by było, gdybym była naga?

Brunet podciągnął się rękami na materacu i usiadł, opierając się o oparcie łóżka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, dlatego momentalnie pożałowałam swojego pytania.

\- Naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć? – zapytał, drażniąc się ze mną.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i odetchnęłam głośno, kręcąc głową.

\- Nie było pytania – warknęłam. – Co tutaj robisz?

Odetchnęłam z ulgą przez to, że nie wyszłam do pokoju w samym ręczniku tak, jak planowałam. Było w pół do ósmej wieczorem, czyli zbliżała się godzina, o której miałam spotkać się z Syriuszem pod ich pokojem wspólnym. Widocznie zmienił plany.

\- Miałem dość Jamesa, który wziął sobie urządzenie tej imprezy za bardzo do serca – wyjaśnił. – Jeśli usłyszałbym od niego jeszcze jedno polecenie, przysięgam, że zrzuciłbym go z Wieży Astronomicznej.

Podeszłam do swojej szafy, ubrana w szare spodnie dresowe oraz czarną bluzę z kapturem. Otworzyłam drzwi i oparłam się o nie, głęboko zastanawiając nad wyborem, którego praktycznie nie miałam.

Ostatnie kilka dni były… niepokojąco przyjemne. Spodziewałam się, że te ferie będą zdecydowanie nie do zniesienia lub okropnie samotne i nudne. Wtedy jeszcze nie miałam pojęcia o tym, że Syriusz Black żywi do mnie coś innego niż nienawiść.

Od wypadku, gryfon bardzo często spędzał ze mną dni, próbują umilić mi czas, który miałam spędzać  w łóżku. Czasem przynosił nam jedzenie i rozmawiał ze mną przez długie godziny na bezsensowne tematy. Zdecydowanie za bardzo rozgościł się w dormitorium moim i Hannah. Dopiero przedwczoraj wyszłam z pokoju, a wtedy nogi poniosły mnie do stołu gryfonów w Wielkiej Sali.

Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, a raczej tego, co między nami jest. Zdecydowanie się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, a przynajmniej tak myślę. Tylko, że nie była to w pełni normalna i zdrowa przyjaźń.

Chłopak od czasu do czasu rzucił prowokujący komentarz lub żart, częściej, niż chciałabym się do tego przyznać wpatrywałam się w niego kiedy opowiadał jakąś historię, nie skupiając się na jego słowach, a na tym, jak uśmiechał się, gestykulując dłońmi.

Za każdym razem, kiedy czułam, jak moje policzki czerwienią się w jego obecności, beształam się za to w myślach, a jego uśmiech poszerzał się.

\- W co normalni ludzie ubierają się na takie okazje? – zapytałam, nie odwracając się do Blacka.

Usłyszałam, jak moje łóżko lekko skrzypi, a chłopak z niego wstaje i podchodzi do mnie, przeglądając przez ramię moje ubrania.

\- Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

\- Hej! – krzyknęłam, po czym spróbowałam uderzyć go łokciem w brzuch, jednak ten uciekł ode mnie ze śmiechem. – Bez przesady, mam kilka ładnych rzeczy.

Gryfon mruknął coś pod nosem, czego na szczęście nie usłyszałam.

\- Jesteście podobne z Moore, prawda? – zapytał tajemniczo.

Zmrużyłam niebezpiecznie powieki, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Ona jest wyższa…i trochę lepiej obdarzona przez naturę – odparłam.

Chłopak machnął na to ręką i podszedł do części pokoju, która należała do mojej przyjaciółki.

\- Bez przesady – powiedział i otworzył jej szafę.

\- Syriusz! – zdenerwowałam się na niego. – Nie będziesz grzebać w jej rzeczach!

Podbiegłam do niego szybko i wepchnęłam się przed niego, zakrywając zawartość jej garderoby.

\- Nie pożyczacie sobie ciuszków, czy co tam przyjaciółki robią? – zapytał, śmiejąc się ze mnie cicho.

\- Robimy tak, ale oprócz tego nikt inny nie wsadza swoich łap w nasze rzeczy. Czujesz się tutaj zbyt wolny.

Black odpuścił i uniósł ręce, przyznając się do swojej przegranej.

\- Ja tylko chciałem pomóc.

\- W takim razie pójdź do mojej szafy i poszukaj tam czarnego golfu z długim rękawem, na co wyrażam zgodę – poleciłam mu, wyraźnie dając nacisk na ostatnie słowa.

Brunet rozumiejąc moją aluzję, przewrócił oczami i zrobił tak, jak go poprosiłam. Następnie ja zabrałam się za poszukiwania wiedząc, co może wyglądać na mnie w miarę dobrze. Kiedy zauważyłam brązowy materiał dosyć obcisłej spódnicy sięgającej do połowy uda, uśmiechnęłam się i zdjęłam ją z wieszaka.

Chłopak był widocznie zagubiony, wpatrując się w moje ubrania ze zmieszaną miną. Odepchnęłam go na bok i wyciągnęłam górną część mojego stroju, która leżała na wierzchu.

\- Mówią, że to ja jestem ślepa – mruknęłam pod nosem i zamknęłam się w łazience, aby się przebrać.

Włożyłam na siebie ubranie i różdżką wysuszyłam włosy, które następnie zaplotłam w dobieranego warkocza. Następnie pomalowałam rzęsy i ubrałam czarne rajstopy oraz tego samego koloru trampki. Kiedy wyszłam z pomieszczenia, Black stał na środku pokoju ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

\- Na szczęście nie szykujesz się tak długo, jak niektóre dziewczyny – powiedział z widoczną ulgą.

Zauważyłam, że całkiem dobrze się dopasowaliśmy. Chłopak był ubrany cały na czarno. Miał na sobie koszulę z dwoma rozpiętymi guzikami na górze oraz podwiniętymi rękawami do łokci oraz spodnie, które były trochę lepiej dopasowane niż dżinsy, które zwykle nosił.

Jednak widząc stan jego włosów od razu wzruszyłam ramionami i kazałam mu chwilę zaczekać. Po sekundzie wróciłam ze szczotką do włosów i podeszłam do Blacka. Na początku chciał się przed tym obronić, ale po minucie uległ.

Z szerokim uśmiechem rozczesałam jego kołtuny i przygładziłam je ręką.

\- Teraz możemy wychodzić – oznajmiłam, rozbawiona jego miną.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się do tego – parsknął, otwierając przede mną drzwi.

Kiedy przeszliśmy przez salon i wyszliśmy, brunet zaoferował mi swoje ramię, a ja nieśmiało się uśmiechnęłam, jednak złapałam za jego rękę i udaliśmy się do salonu gryfonów.

\- Zestresowana? – zauważył, kiedy lekko się spięłam, gdy byliśmy już blisko.

\- Nie jestem osobą, która zwykle dobrze bawi się na tego typu spotkaniach, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie dużej liczby osób – mruknęłam, unikając jego wzroku.

\- Może po prostu nie miałaś dobrego towarzystwa – zaśmiał się. – Nie martw się, teraz masz mnie. Zapewniam cię, że zrobię wszystko, żebyś się dobrze bawiła.

Odwróciłam do niego wzrok i spojrzałam na jego jasne, niebieskie oczy. Widziałam, że Syriusz uśmiecha się szczerze, aby mnie uspokoić. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, jednak po chwili wróciłam do spoglądania na drogę przed nami.

Po kilku minutach znaleźliśmy się przed wejściem, a chłopak powiedział do obrazu hasło. Kobieta w ramie przepuściła nas.

Kiedy wejście się przed nami otworzyło, usłyszałam dochodzącą ze środka muzykę. Na szczęście był to artysta, którego lubiłam.

Zauważyłam, że było tutaj może dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia pięć osób. Zdecydowanie mniej, niż na normalnych imprezach, co mnie lekko uspokoiło. Znajome twarze, które rozpoznałam pośród gości to Potter oraz, co mnie zdziwiło, Evan Jones. Stał w towarzystwie ślicznej dziewczyny, którą również niestety poznałam.

Była to dziewczyna, która kilka dni temu uśmiechała się wesoło do Blacka, kiedy postanowiliśmy spędzić wieczór w towarzystwie muzyki. Kiedy go zauważyła, przeniosła swoje spojrzenie z kapitana drużyny krukonów na mojego towarzysza.

Zacisnęłam mocniej uścisk na ramieniu Syriusza i przybliżyłam się do niego, starając się ukryć usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech. Blondynka musiała zrozumieć, co chciałam jej pokazać i uniosła w zdziwieniu brwi. Następnie na jej twarz wstąpił grymas zdenerwowania.

Chyba przyzwyczaję się do tego uczucia wygranej, gdy inne uczennice widziały mnie w jego towarzystwie.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytał mnie, nie zauważając mojej chwilowej bitwy na spojrzenia z krukonką.

\- Ostatnio, gdy piłam w twoim towarzystwie nie skończyło się to zbyt dobrze – powiedziałam, patrząc na niego znacząco.

Black przewrócił oczami i skierował mnie do małego barku.

\- Tym razem nie chcę uprzykrzyć ci życia – powiedział, uśmiechając się i nalewając nam ponczu do plastikowych kubków.

\- Cholera, Łapa, wszędzie cię szukałem! – usłyszeliśmy za nami głos Jamesa.

Syriusz odwrócił się do niego i popatrzył na niego niewinnym spojrzeniem, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

\- Przepraszam, ale zostałem wezwany jako pogotowie modowe – westchnął, patrząc na mnie. – Biedna Abigail nie wiedziała, co na siebie włożyć.

Potter popatrzył na mnie znad okularów, a ja skinęłam na to głową.

\- Tak, przepraszam, James – powiedziałam, zgadzając się z kłamstwem chłopaka. – Wiem, że pomaganie ci byłoby zdecydowanie lepszym zajęciem dla Blacka. Wybacz mi, wyślę kartkę przeprosinową.

Brunet rozumiejąc moje nawiązanie do wydarzeń sprzed kilku dni, zaśmiał się na to sarkastycznie i pozostawił nas widząc, że nie przeprowadzimy z nim normalnej konwersacji. Kiedy tylko znalazł się kilka kroków od nas, zaczęliśmy się z niego cicho śmiać.

Usłyszałam, że zaczęła lecieć piosenka, którą bardzo lubię i uśmiechnęłam się na to szeroko. Syriusz rozumiejąc moje uradowanie, odłożył nasze kubki na bok i wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń.

\- Panno Hoden – zaczął z szerokim uśmiechem. – Czy sprawi mi pani tą przyjemność i ze mną zatańczy?

Złapałam za nią i skierowałam nas w stronę parkietu, dając mu do zrozumieniu, że zrobię to z wielką chęcią.

x

Siedziałam na jednej z kanap, popijając co chwilę poncz. Minęły już dwie godziny i jak na razie był to naprawdę miło spędzony czas. Może Syriusz miał rację, po prostu nie miałam dobrego towarzystwa na tego typu wydarzeniach. Kilkanaście minut wcześniej zostawił mnie na chwilę, żeby porozmawiać o czymś  z Jamesem. Słuchałam muzyki i obserwowałam tańczące pary oraz przyjaciół, a także osoby rozmawiające ze sobą radośnie, opierając ściany i trzymając w rękach szklanki lub kubki z alkoholem.

\- Wolne? – usłyszałam obok i podniosłam wzrok na dziewczynę, która wcześniej zabijała mnie wzrokiem przez cały czas, kiedy tańczyłam z moim partnerem na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Popatrzyłam na nią zdziwiona, jednak pokiwałam głową i posunęłam się, robiąc jej więcej miejsca. Krukonka usiadła obok, zakładając nogę na nogę.

\- Chłopcy się spisali z tą imprezą, prawda? – zapytała z uśmiechem. – Tak poza tym, nazywam się Marie, jeśli zapomniałaś.

Ponownie skinęłam jej głową, z lekkim, sztucznym uśmiechem. Czego ona ode mnie chce? Nastała między nami chwilowa cisza, która była niezmiernie niekomfortowa.

\- Wiesz, to dziwne, że jesteś tu z Syriuszem. Bo przyszliście jako para, prawda? Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało – powiedziała.

Moje powieki momentalnie się rozszerzyły w zdziwieniu.

\- Słucham? – zapytałam, przestając udawać taką miłą. – Co masz na myśli, dziwne?

Marie zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Nie jesteś typem osoby, które on lubi – wyjaśniła. – Jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię.

Zrozumiałam jej aluzję i teraz się zdenerwowałam. Co za bezczelna dziewucha!

 - Kiedyś spędzaliśmy ze sobą dużo czasu, zwłaszcza w nieużywanych już salach – odparła ze śmiechem. – Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że dalej mam u niego szanse. Przynajmniej w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Tym razem przegięła. Momentalnie podniosłam się z kanapy i popatrzyłam na nią wściekła. Nie dość, że wyprowadziła mnie z równowagi, to jeszcze przyjęła to z takim stoickim spokojem.

Spokojnie, Abigail. Oddychaj. Ona tylko chce ci zrobić na złość.

\- Jeśli tak ci się wydaje, to czemu ja spędzam z nim ten wieczór, a ty z Jonesem? – zapytałam, czym ją zdziwiłam. – Syriusz się zmienił, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

\- Ludzie się nie zmieniają, Hoden – warknęła.

\- Tak? W takim razie zajrzyj do kilku książek, może wtedy cię znowu zachce. Ja przynajmniej nie puszczam się na prawo i lewo, może dlatego wydaję mu się bardziej wartościowa.

Nim mogłam jakoś zareagować, poczułam na swoim policzku pieczenie spowodowane uderzeniem.

Wściekłam się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Jej czyn zwrócił uwagę kilku najbliższych osób, które westchnęły ze zdziwienia.

Pociągnęłam ją do góry, ciągnąć za jej bluzkę, która więcej odkrywała, niż zakrywała. Blondynka próbowała mi się wyrwać, jednak zbyt mocno ścisnęłam jej ubranie, aby mogła się odsunąć.

\- Co, co mi zrobisz? – zapytała z chytrym uśmiechem. – Może rzucisz na mnie Imperiusa albo Avadę, tak jak robią to twoi rodzice?

Nie wytrzymałam, teraz przegięła.

Uderzyłam ją pięścią w nos, a kiedy Marie odchyliła się i krzyknęła z bólu, złapałam za jej włosy i pociągnęłam w górę, aby na mnie spojrzała.

\- Abigail! – usłyszałam głośny krzyk i rozpoznałam w nim Evana.

Momentalnie znalazł się obok nas, starając się nas rozdzielić.

\- To wariatka! – krzyknęła do swojego towarzysza. – Lepiej ją zamknijcie, zanim dołączy do Sami – Wiecie – Kogo.

\- Zamknij pysk, idiotko! – warknęłam w jej stronę, tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

Czyjeś silne ręce złapały mnie w talii, aby odciągnąć mnie od krukonki.

\- Trzymaj swoją chorą dziewczynę z daleka od niej – powiedział twardo Syriusz, kierując swoje słowa do Jonesa.

Reszta uczestników imprezy zauważyła, co się dzieje. Kilku innych chłopaków podeszło do nas, aby w końcu nas rozdzielić. Gdyby nikt tego nie zrobił, bałam się pomyśleć, co mogłabym jej zrobić.

\- Ona jest chora, Black? – odezwał się kapitan drużyny krukonów. – Lepiej uważaj na swoją laskę.

\- Słyszałeś, co ona powiedziała?! – tym razem to on się wściekł. – Marie ją sprowokowała.

\- Zwijamy się – zarządził czarnowłosy, ciągnąć blondynkę za rękę.

A myślałam, że jest bardziej inteligentny.

Nie wierzyłam w to, co się stało. Stałam z boku, czując na plecach dotyk gryfona. Starałam się uspokoić swój przyśpieszony oddech, ale cała trzęsłam się ze złości.

\- Na co się tak gapicie? – zapytał głośno chłopak, kierując swoje słowa do pozostałych osób.

Wszyscy momentalnie wrócili do poprzednio wykonywanych czynności, ignorując nas. Usiadłam na sofie, łapiąc się za włosy i jeszcze bardziej psując swoją fryzurę.

\- Co tu się stało? – odezwał się do mnie Syriusz, siadając obok. – Co ona ci powiedziała?

Oparłam się o poduszki popatrzyłam na niego, czując, jak mój puls w końcu zwalnia. Pokręciłam głową, chcąc o tym zapomnieć.


	21. Chapter 21

Minęło dziesięć minut, a ja wciąż siedziałam sztywna i wściekła, podpierając brodę o pięść. Popatrzyłam na knykcie drugiej ręki, którą położyłam na swoim kolanie. Były zaczerwienione i podrapane, zdecydowanie bolały. Jeszcze gorzej, była to ta sama ręka, która wciąż nie była całkowicie wyleczona po zwichnięciu.

Syriusz widocznie to zauważył, mimo małej ilości światła i złapał mnie za zdrową dłoń i poprowadził na górę, w stronę sypialni chłopców. Weszliśmy do pokoju, w którym kiedyś już przez chwilę byłam, a następnie przepuścił do łazienki.

\- Nie dziwię się, że to zrobiłaś – powiedział przyciszonym głosem. – W pewnym dziwnym sensie jestem trochę dumny.

Zaśmiałam się pod nosem. Chłopak oblał moją obolała rękę zimną wodą, a następnie z szafki nad umywalką wyjął jakąś maść.

\- Zbyt często mi się to zdarza, żebym nic na to nie miał – wyjaśnił, odkręcając słoiczek.

Następnie wmasował ją w moją ranę.

\- Co ona mówiła? – zapytał, opierając się o ścianę.

Westchnęłam głośno i wzruszyłam ramionami, a następnie przetarłam oczy. Najpewniej rozmazałam tym swój makijaż, jednak w tym momencie mnie to nie obchodziło. Kilka minut wcześniej wdałam się w pierwszą w moim życiu bójkę.

\- To naprawdę nieważne – odparłam. – Po prostu wygadywała głupoty.

\- Może zostaniemy w moim dormitorium? – zaproponował, chociaż widziałam, że niezbyt mu się to uśmiechało.

\- Nie – powiedziałam stanowczo. – Nie pozwolę, żeby taka idiotka zniszczyła mi wieczór. Zwłaszcza, że do tej pory był tak dobry.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał, jakby chcąc się upewnić.

\- Nie chcę, żeby twoje ego było jeszcze większe – mruknęłam, ukrywając uśmiech. – Ale tak.

Czarnowłosy schował słoiczek i wyszliśmy z pomieszczenia, a następnie skierowaliśmy z powrotem do salonu. Niemal od razu zaatakował nas James, z komicznie przerażoną miną.

\- Cholera, przez chwilę mnie nie ma, a już coś się dzieje? – powiedział, przekrzykując muzykę, która stała się głośniejsza. – Wszystko w porządku?

Skinęłam głową.

\- Dobrze, że ktoś jej w końcu przywalił – zaśmiał się, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu. – Jak na Ravenclaw to jest wyjątkowo głupia i nieznośna.

Zaczęłam się głośno śmiać i nagle poczułam, jak ręka chłopaka stojącego obok oplata się wokół mojej talii. Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę, jednak Syriusz nie patrzył na mnie, tylko śmiał się wraz ze swoim przyjacielem. Nie wiedziałam, czy to po prostu przyjacielski czyn, czy może odruch przez rozbawienie. Wiedziałam tylko jedno – uczucie to było przyjemniejsze, niż chciałabym się do tego przyznać.

Wtedy przypomniałam sobie słowa Evana, na które prawdopodobnie nie zwracał uwagi przez zdenerwowanie.

 _Swoją chorą dziewczynę. Swoją dziewczynę_.

Poczułam supeł, który zawiązał się na moim żołądku. To był stres, zdenerwowanie, czy może motylki, a raczej ich stado, które próbowało się wydostać?

Zamknęłam na sekundę oczy, próbując się uspokoić.

\- Może pójdziemy się napić? – zaproponowałam, przybliżając się do ucha czarnowłosego i kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

Momentalnie pokiwał głową i nie puszczając mnie, podszedł do barku, wciąż rozmawiając o czymś z Potterem. Nie mogłam powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wpłynął na moją twarz. Czułam się tak bezpiecznie, tak właściwie. Tak, jakbym od zawsze powinna być w jego ramionach. Teraz wiedziałam, co czuje Hannah.

Dlaczego wciąż mówi o Remusie z takim uśmiechem na twarzy, wpatruje się w niego jak w obrazek. Widziałam, jak bardzo jest zakochana, w dodatku szczęśliwie, z wzajemnością.

Dlaczego kocha spędzać czas w jego obecności, wychodzić z nim po ciszy nocnej na schadzki lub po prostu spędzać czas, przytulając się do niego.

Czy to samo działo się ze mną?

Czy ja się zakochałam?

Po napiciu się z kubka ponczu, położyłam głowę na ramieniu Syriusza, co ten przyjął tak, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. Jedynie przyciągnął mnie bliżej, jakby bał się, że mogłam mu w każdej chwili uciec.

Czy chciałam teraz od niego uciec? Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale nie. Kiedy to się wszystko stało? Kiedy moje wrogie nastawienie do niego zmieniło się w chęć spędzania czasu w jego ramionach? 

Zostało około godziny do nowego roku.

\- A ty, Hoden? – usłyszałam głos Jamesa.

\- Słucham? – zapytałam z głupią miną. – Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się.

Black popatrzył na mnie rozbawiony.

\- Pytałem, co zamierzasz robić po Hogwarcie – wyjaśnił, opierając się o barek.

\- Zamierzam studiować w Salem – powiedziałam, ściszając głos, ponieważ piosenka skończyła się, a pokój ogarnęła cisza przerywana rozmowami.

James popatrzył na mnie, kiwając głową z uznaniem. Wiedziałam, że ten temat jest strasznie trudny i nieprzyjemny. Jest środek wojny, nikt nie wie, co może się wydarzyć jutro, a co najważniejsze za kilka miesięcy.

Zwłaszcza, kiedy jest się kimś takim, jak ja i twoje imię i nazwisko znajduje się na liście Czarnego Pana.

Usłyszałam pierwsze nuty kolejnej piosenki i momentalnie się rozpogodziłam. Dancing Queen.

Syriusz spojrzał na mnie znacząco, a ja jedynie pokiwałam radośnie głową. W tym momencie nie musieliśmy porozumiewać się słowami.

Black przeprosił swojego przyjaciela i podążyliśmy na parkiet, wtapiając się pośród resztę par. Ułożyłam swoje ręce za szyją gryfona, splatając je tam, za to chłopak umieścił swoje dłonie na mojej talii. Mimo, że była to dosyć wesoła piosenka, słysząc ją czułam się niemalże smutna, przygnębiona. W przeciwieństwie do innych osób, tańczyliśmy do tego utworu niczym do wolnej ballady.

\- Nie myślałaś o tym, żeby zostać? – zapytał, czym mnie zdziwił.

Uniosłam oczy w górę i popatrzyłam w jego jasne oczy. Skrywał się w nich pewien smutek.

\- Nie mogę – odparłam, przybliżając się do mojego partnera. – To zbyt skomplikowane.

Poczułam na policzku jego ciepły oddech, gdy wzdychał głośno.

\- To wcale nie musi być skomplikowane – mruknął prosto do mojego ucha. – Możesz uciec, zamieszkać gdzieś indziej. Mógłbym ci pomóc.

Poczułam okropne ukłucie w środku. On chciał dla mnie jak najlepiej.

\- To nie jest takie proste, Syriusz – powiedziałam twardo, starając się ukryć mój smutek. - Kiedy tylko wszystko się uspokoi, wrócę tutaj. Nie chcę uciekać, ale zostałam do tego zmuszona.

\- Masz na myśli, wrócisz, kiedy tylko twoi rodzice zostaną zamknięci w Azkabanie? – zapytał, chociaż znał odpowiedź.

\- Lub wtedy, kiedy umrą.

Przez resztę piosenki nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, jedynie kołysaliśmy na parkiecie w rytm muzyki. Przytulałam się do niego coraz mocniej, nie chcąc go opuścić, nie chcąc go w tym momencie stracić. To jeden z najszczęśliwszych momentów w moim życiu, jednak niedługo zostanie mi brutalnie odebrany.

x

Spędziliśmy długi czas tańcząc, jednak w końcu moje nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa i wołały o odpoczynek.

\- Hej, proszę o uwagę! – przerwał muzykę James, co spotkało się ze zdenerwowanymi jękami.

Zaśmiałam się cicho, a Black przystanął, ponownie mnie obejmując.

\- Za chwilę wybije dwunasta, zostało tylko pięć minut! – oznajmił, wskazując zegar.

Byłam niezwykle rozbawiona tym, jak wyglądał. Był widocznie pod wpływem alkoholu, z krawatem przewiązanym przez głowę, stojąc na stole bez jednego buta. Za to w dłoni trzymał butelkę z szampanem, niczym królewskie berło. Ciekawa jestem, co powiedziałaby na to jego ukochana. Ten moment prosił się o zrobienie zdjęcia, dlatego niezmiernie żałowałam brak aparatu.

\- Jakieś noworoczne życzenia? – zapytał Syriusz, schylając się w moją stronę.

\- Byle tylko zdać owutemy – odparłam ze śmiechem.

Chłopak zaśmiał się szczerze.

Usłyszałam, jak wszyscy zaczynają odliczać, rozpoczynając od dwudziestu sekund.

\- Posłuchaj, Abigail – powiedział, przekrzykując radosne odliczanie. – Myślisz, że mógłbym ci jakoś wynagrodzić ten pierwszy, nieudany pocałunek?

Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, czując jak moje kolana miękną.

\- Myślę, że już gorzej być nie może.

Kiedy wybiła północ, a odliczanie się zakończyło, Syriusz pochylił się nade mną i złączył nasze usta w pocałunku. Momentalnie zatopiłam jedną ze swoich dłoni w jego włosach, drugą kładąc na jego karku. Poczułam przyjemne dreszcze, kiedy jego ręka gładziła moje plecy, a druga policzek.

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie bliżej, a następnie zaczął kierować dalej od środka parkietu, w stronę jednego z kątów. Po chwili poczułam, jak moje plecy uderzają o ścianę.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. To było najcudowniejsze uczucie na świecie.

Jego usta smakowały alkoholem, który wcześniej piliśmy, jednak nie przeszkadzało mi to. Były niezwykle miękkie i ciepłe, czyli tak, jak je zapamiętałam z Balu. Teraz jednak okoliczności były zupełnie inne i o wiele przyjemniejsze.

Uśmiechnęłam się, kiedy jego ręka przeszła z moich pleców na ścianę, niedaleko mojej głowy. Wszystkie głosy, które składały sobie życzenia wydawały się, jakby dochodziły do mnie zza ściany. Tak samo charakterystyczny odgłos otwieranych szampanów i wlewania go do szklanek.

Czułam się tak, jakby czas się dla nas zatrzymał.

Przechyliłam głowę na bok, kiedy jego pocałunki zaczęły powoli przechodzić na moją szyję. Czując tam jego usta, jęknęłam cicho z zachwytu. Nie był jednak zadowolony z faktu, że w większości była zakryta przez czarny golf.

Moje ciało przeszły dreszcze, gdy jego dłoń znalazła się na moim udzie, które zakryte było przez spódnicę oraz rajstopy. Zaczął je lekko gładzić, bez przerwy zjeżdżając na dół nad kolano, a następnie znów powracając aż do biodra.

\- Jesteś cudowna – mruknął wprost do mojego ucha, aby sekundę później znów wrócić do moich ust.

Wtedy coś mi się przypomniało.

_Może rzucisz na mnie Imperiusa albo Avadę, tak jak robią to twoi rodzice?_

Nie, błagam. Nie teraz.

_Lepiej ją zamknijcie, zanim dołączy do Sami – Wiecie – Kogo._

Moja ręka wyplątała się z włosów chłopaka i czułam, jak drży.

_Decyzja zapadła i zostały o tym powiadomione odpowiednie osoby._

Syriusz musiał zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak.

_Twoje imię zostało już zapisane na liście przyszłych poddanych Czarnego Pana._

Odepchnęłam chłopaka, nie mogąc teraz znieść jego dotyku.

Nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę tego zrobić ani sobie, ani jemu. Oboje zaszliśmy już za daleko, aby można było to odwrócić. Zakochaliśmy się w sobie.

Nie mogę się teraz przywiązywać do innych osób, nie mogę ich narazić na niebezpieczeństwo i złamane serce, gdy będę musiała uciekać. On nie wie, nikt nie wie.

Jeśli się nie uda, będę musiała zostać śmierciożercą, mordercą. Być może musiałabym stanąć z nim w walce.

\- Skarbie, co się dzieje? – zapytał szeptem, przybierając zmartwioną minę.

Poczułam, jak moje płuca przestają ze mną współpracować. Cała się trzęsłam i nie mogłam oddychać, zaczynało mi brakować powietrza. Chciałam wołać o pomoc, ale nie mogłam.

_Skarbie._

Czułam, jak w moich oczach zbierają się łzy.

Zrzuciłam z siebie rękę Syriusza, która spoczywała na moim ramieniu i pobiegłam do wyjścia z salonu. Muszę uciec.

Wybiegłam na korytarz i nie przestawałam biec, aż poczułam ból w nogach i palenie w płucach. Oddychanie przychodziło mi z coraz większym trudem. Przestałam widzieć przez łzy, które powoli płynęły po moich policzkach.

Oparłam się o zimną ścianę i upadłam na podłogę, a następnie podwinęłam kolana pod brodę, kompletnie dając się opanować przez szloch.

\- Abigail! – usłyszałam krzyk. – Abigail, gdzie jesteś?!

On tu jest, przyszedł po mnie.

Z różdżki czarnowłosego wydobywało się źródło światła. Domyśliłam się, że mnie zauważył, kiedy przykucnął obok.

\- Proszę cię, powiedz mi, co się dzieje – powiedział łamiącym głosem.

Uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam na niego.

\- Nie... N-Nie mogę... - mówiłam z wielkim trudem. – O-oddychać.

Kolejne łzy spadły, tym razem na moją spódnicę.

Gryfon złapał mnie za rękę i poprosił, abym z nim poszła. Przestawałam powoli kontaktować ze światem, całe moje ciało drżało, a ja nie wiedziałam, co się ze mną dzieje. To wszystko uderzyło mnie z podwójną siłą.

Nie zwracałam uwagę na to, gdzie idziemy. Ważne było tylko jedno – powietrze. Wbiegliśmy po jakichś schodach i dopiero wtedy mogłam zauważyć, że jest to Wieża Astronomiczna.

Zerwałam się z jego uścisku i podbiegłam do balkonu, aby ponownie upaść na kamienną posadzkę. Nim się obejrzałam, Syriusz znowu znalazł się obok mnie.

Złapał moją twarz w swoje dłonie i pojrzał na mnie przerażony i zmartwiony.

\- Abigail, proszę – odezwał się do mnie, ale słyszałam jego głos jak zza mgły. – Weź głęboki wdech.

Posłuchałam go, odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem.

\- Jeszcze raz, wdech i wydech – poinstruował mnie.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mi pomagał.

Moje płuca zaczynały powoli wracać do normalnej pracy. Chłopak otarł swoimi dłońmi moje łzy, ale to było na marne. Kolejne pojawiły się dosłownie sekundę później. Kiedy czarnowłosy zauważył, że mogę już normalnie oddychać, odetchnął z ulgą i oparł się o balustradę, jednak wciąż nie puszczał mojej dłoni.

Było mi wstyd, że widział mnie w takim stanie.

Wiedziałam jedna, że on mi pomoże.

Nie myśląc dłużej nad tym, co robię, usiadłam na jego kolanach i wtuliłam się w niego, a kolejne słone łzy spadały na jego koszulę. Wciąż drżałam, ale uspokajał mnie jego dotyk. 


	22. Chapter 22

Obudził mnie jakiś niepokojący odgłos w dormitorium, dlatego momentalnie otworzyłam oczy i chwyciłam różdżkę, która leżała na moim stoliku nocnym. Widząc postać stojącą na środku pomieszczenia, łapiącą się za obolałą nogę, zmrużyłam oczy, próbując zobaczyć, kto to jest. Kiedy dostrzegłam falę długich, brązowych włosów, zorientowałam się, że to Hannah.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię budzić – powiedziała, patrząc zdenerwowana na swój kufer, o który się potknęła.

Uśmiechnęłam się na jej niezdarność, a chwilę później dziewczyna przytulała mnie mocno, siedząc na moim posłaniu.

\- Jak ja się za tobą stęskniłam! – krzyknęła prosto do mojego ucha.

Kiedy odsunęła się ode mnie, wsunęłam na nos okulary i ziewnęłam potężnie.

\- Która godzina? – zapytałam, wciąż zaspana.

\- Jedenasta – odparła, zdejmując buty i kładąc się na moje łóżko. – Rany, jak ja za tym tęskniłam.

Zaśmiałam się na jej zachowanie i przeciągnęłam.

Od feralnego wydarzenia i sylwestra, który na pewno zapadnie w mojej głowie na długi czas, minął tydzień. Jutro mieliśmy wracać do normalnych lekcji, a dzisiaj wracali uczniowie z przerwy świątecznej.

\- Powinnam się na ciebie obrazić za to, że nie pisałaś. Ani jednego listu! – fuknęła z udawanym zdenerwowaniem, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie.

\- Uznałam, że to, co się działo zasługuje na opowiedzenie osobiście, niż skrobanie na pergaminie – mruknęłam, podkulając kolana pod brodę.

\- Co? – zdziwiła się. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie spędziłaś całych ferii w łóżku?

\- Tylko część – odparłam. – To jednak miało swój powód.

Brunetka nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówię, dlatego zmrużyła powieki i czekała na wyjaśnienia, prostując się i siadając.

\- W wielkim skrócie - pogodziłam się z Syriuszem, spadłam z miotły, spędziłam z nim większość czasu, pobiłam z inną dziewczynę i całowałam z Blackiem w sylwestra, a następnie dostałam ataku paniki i spędziłam dłuższą część nocy płacząc w jego ramionach. Teraz unikam go jak ognia.

Moja przyjaciółka wpatrywała się we mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, coraz bardziej zdziwiona z kolejnymi słowami.

\- Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że kręcisz z Syriuszem?! – krzyknęła, zeskakując jak oparzona z łóżka. Na jej twarzy znajdował się szeroki uśmiech.

Przewróciłam na to oczami.

\- Nie kręcę, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje – burknęłam, krzyżując ręce. – Przecież ci powiedziałam, że go unikam. Nie wiem, czy to była dobra decyzja. W salonie gryfonów zorganizował imprezę i zaprosił mnie jako parę.

\- Abigail, to się nazywa kręcenie z kimś – zaśmiała się z mojego zakłopotania.

\- Tyle, że ja nie jestem pewna, czy chcę! – krzyknęłam zdesperowana i opadłam na poduszki. – To nie jest dobry pomysł.

\- Dlaczego? On widocznie na ciebie leci, nawet, jeśli zachował się na Balu jak skończony dupek.

\- To z zakładem nie było naprawdę – westchnęłam. – Powiedział, że kłamał, bo się zestresował.

\- Na Merlina, Abigail, on jest złotym przykładem zakochania się – odparła, patrząc na mnie ze zrezygnowaniem.

Popatrzyłam na nią smutno i przypomniałam sobie, że ona o niczym nie wie. Wciąż zbierałam się w sobie, żeby jej o wszystkim powiedzieć, o decyzji moich rodziców i wyjeździe. Wydaję mi się, że to idealna okazja. Jeśli będę z tym dłużej zwlekać, to będzie jeszcze gorzej.

\- Chyba będzie lepiej, jeżeli usiądziesz – powiedziałam poważnie.

Kiedy dziewczyna postąpiła tak, jak ją poprosiłam, zebrałam się w duchu i westchnęłam głośno.

Następnie wyjaśniłam jej w jak największym skrócie, co jest moim problemem. Powiedziałam o liście i przeprosiłam, że nie podzieliłam się z nią tym wcześniej, po prostu za bardzo bałam się jej reakcji i nadopiekuńczości. Później dodałam, że w Ameryce czeka na mnie schronienie w domu ciotki i od razu po zakończeniu Hogwartu się tam wybiorę, a następnie zacznę studiować.

\- Wrócę, jak tylko skończy się wojna – dodałam na koniec, kiedy zauważyłam jej smutną minę.

\- Czyli... nie będziemy się widzieć?

\- Będę do ciebie pisać listy!

\- To nie to samo – mruknęła. – Czyli dlatego nie chcesz się z nim wiązać?

\- Dokładnie – odparłam. – Jeśli za bardzo się do niego przywiążę, pożegnanie będzie nie do zniesienia. Hannah, ja się po prostu boję, że kompletnie się w nim zakocham.

\- O ile już tak nie jest.

Przetarłam oczy i rozejrzałam się, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

\- Już mi wystarczy, że ranię ciebie, wyjeżdżając tak daleko, na nie wiadomo ile – wyjaśniłam. – Boję się, że to się nie uda. Że będę zmuszona do dołączenia do tych plugawych gnid. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić tego, co musiałabym dla nich robić i z kim walczyć, kogo zabić. Jeśli ktokolwiek by się o tym dowiedział, wykorzystałby go przeciwko mnie. 

Krukonka przysunęła się do mnie i objęła mnie mocno ramieniem.

\- Nie martw się – powiedziała ściszonym głosem. – Tak poza tym, o co chodzi z tym pobiciem?

x

  
Kiedy następnego dnia rano, znalazłam się przed salą Zaklęć na dwugodzinną lekcję, czułam, jak moje dłonie nie mogą przestać się trząść. Mimo, że u mojego boku była Hannah, nie mogłam się uspokoić. Wiem, że on tu będzie, nie mogę unikać go do końca życia, a przynajmniej szkoły. To nie jest wobec niego fair, ale za bardzo boję się tego, że nie będę mogła mu tego powiedzieć w twarz, nie będę mogła mu odmówić, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.

Weszłyśmy do pomieszczenia niedługo po śniadaniu i zajęłyśmy swoją ławkę, rozmawiając cicho. Znajdowało się już tutaj kilkoro uczniów, którzy siedzieli z nosem w książkach.

\- Rodzice bardzo polubili Remusa – powiedziała, kiedy usiadłyśmy. – Przyszedł do nas na obiad i mama później mówiła, że jest nim zachwycona. Nawet przyniósł jej kwiaty! Za to tata wiesz, jaki on jest. Na początku nie był za dobrze nastawiony, ale z czasem przestał zabijać go wzrokiem. Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Wpatrywałam się w miejsce, które zwykle zajmował Syriusz, nie mogąc od niego oderwać spojrzenia.

\- Tak, a następnie wyjął różdżkę i rzucił na moją matkę Avadę, ale to mi aż tak nie przeszkadzało. Tata się wkurzył, dlatego uciekliśmy i kupiliśmy domek na Hawajach – mówiła, chociaż ja nie słyszałam ani jednego jej słowa.

Po chwili poczułam szturchnięcie w ramię.

\- Co? – zapytałam, patrząc na nią wrogo.

\- Zadałam ci pytanie.

\- Tak, tak – mruknęłam. – Coś o Hawajach, mów dalej.

Moore roześmiała się głośno i wzruszyła ramionami, a następnie schyliła się do swojej torby, z której wyjęła podręcznik. Drzwi do sali otworzyły się i odwróciłam się do nich na ten dźwięk. Na moje nieszczęście, do środka weszła czwórka doskonale znanych mi gryfonów, którzy głośno rozmawiali.

Lupin podszedł do naszej ławki i pochylił się nad Hannah, a następnie pocałował ją w policzek. Wbiłam swój wzrok w książkę, kiedy dostrzegłam, kto stoi obok niego.

\- Cześć, Hoden – powiedział Remus radosnym głosem.

Mruknęłam coś w odpowiedzi, przewracając stronę. Słyszałam, że nastała chwilowa cisza i od razu domyśliłam się, o co chodzi. Poczułam, jak moje policzki robią się czerwone.

\- Abigail – odezwał się poważnie Black.

Odnalazłam w sobie resztki odwagi i podniosłam wzrok na chłopaka. Pod stołem ścisnęłam dłoń w pięść, aby się nie złamać.

Domyśliłam się, że Lupin już o wszystkim wie.

\- Black, nie potrafisz znaleźć drogi na swoje miejsce?

Wszystkie trzy pary oczu popatrzyły na mnie zdziwione, zwłaszcza para, która ukradkowo trzymała się za ręce.

Długowłosy westchnął głośno i nie myśląc dłużej nad tym, co zrobić, złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął z miejsca, a następnie zaprowadził do kąta pomieszczenia.

\- To boli! – dałam mu zdenerwowana znać.

\- A wiesz co mnie boli? – zapytał ze ściągniętymi brwiami. – Jak ktoś, na kim mi zależy zapomina o moim istnieniu.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – powiedziałam niewinnie. – Mogę wrócić do mojej ławki?

\- Nie, do póki nie wyjaśnisz mi, co się stało – odparł. – Zachowujesz się tak, jakby nic nie zaszło. Ja mam jakieś zaniki pamięci, czy ty? Wydaję mi się, że te ferie były bardzo miłe, ale nie przypominam sobie umowy mówiącej, że tuż po nowym roku zachowujemy się tak, jak w październiku.

Jego słowa lekko mnie uraziły, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać, skwitowałam to ciszą.

\- Ten pocałunek był... nawet nie wiem, jak to obrać w słowa – powiedział, ściszając głos, jednak zauważyłam na jego twarzy lekki uśmiech. – Naprawdę się przeraziłem, kiedy wtedy wybiegłaś. Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co się na Merlina stało?

Rozejrzałam się, coraz więcej uczniów wchodziło na lekcję.

\- Abigail, ja się o ciebie martwię – mruknął, łapiąc mnie za rękę.

Rozszerzyłam powieki i spojrzałam w jego oczy, które ukazywały prawdziwe zmartwienie i smutek.

\- Czy to chodzi o mnie? – zapytał. – Przez ten tydzień nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym, czy cię skrzywdziłem. Po prostu mi o tym powiedz.

Moje serce ścisnęło się z bólu. Nie, ja nie dam rady. Jak ja mogę go odrzucać, kiedy całe moje ciało krzyczy, żebym w tej chwili wtuliła się w jego ramiona i wpiła się w jego usta? Nie zauważyłam, że mocno ściskam jego rękę, aby uniknąć łez.

\- Dzisiaj na Wieży – powiedziałam. – O dziesiątej.

Gryfon skinął głową i odszedł, zostawiając mnie w rozsypce.

x

  
Wspięłam się schodami na górę, czując już na sobie powiew zimnego powietrza. Opatuliłam się szczelniej rozsuwaną bluzą i przeczesałam swoje poplątane włosy ręką. Skierowałam się do balkonu, na którym mogłam już zauważyć postać z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, ubraną w cienki płaszcz, bluzę i ciemne dżinsy.

Gdy chłopak zauważył mnie, nie opierał się, aby do mnie podejść i mocno przytulić. Nie odwzajemniłam go, jedynie stałam sztywno, wpatrując się w nocne niebo i czując, jak do moich oczu zbierają się łzy.

Odsunęłam się od chłopaka i podeszłam do balustrady.

\- Syriusz, ja nie mogę tego kontynuować – powiedziałam beznamiętnie, nie patrząc w jego oczy.

Usłyszałam, że Black zaśmiał się cicho. Odwróciłam głowę, nie pokazując na twarzy żadnego rozbawienia. Wtedy zorientował się, że nie żartuję.

\- Zaraz, co? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy.

Przetarłam powieki i odetchnęłam, a w powietrzu uniosła się para.

\- Czy ty nie widzisz, że to nie przetrwa? Zostało nam kilka miesięcy, ja nie chcę w tym czasie przywiązywać się do kolejnej osoby, za którą będę płakać, gdy już zamieszkam a Stanach. Syriusz, ja...

\- Oh, czyli uważasz, że to nie ma sensu?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam – mruknęłam.

Nastała między nami chwilowa, niekomfortowa cisza.

\- Jesteś egoistką, Abigail – rzucił po chwili.

Popatrzyłam na niego, unosząc zdziwiona brwi.

\- Co nam szkodzi, że zostało kilka miesięcy? Naprawdę nie możemy w tym czasie cieszyć się sobą i życiem, bo nie wiemy, co może wydarzyć się za kilka miesięcy? Myślisz jedynie o sobie, zakładasz maskę chłodnej, beznamiętnej osoby, którą nie jesteś. Abigail, nie jesteś tą osobą, za którą się podajesz.

\- Skąd wiesz? – burknęłam, szczerze zdenerwowana.

\- Bo zdążyłaś mi zaufać i zrzucić tę maskę – powiedział.

\- Przestań, Syriusz. Sam doskonale wiesz, o czym mówię. Nie pasujemy do siebie, ty chcesz walczyć na wojnie, a ja jestem tchórzem. Wszyscy zaczną plotkować o tym, jak związałeś się z córką śmierciożerców.

\- Czasami zapominasz, jak mam na nazwisko – prychnął ze śmiechem. – Proszę cię, przestań udawać i powiedz mi w końcu prawdę.

Przez moją głowę przeleciały wspomnienia z sylwestra i moje zmartwienia. Odwróciłam się, aby nie musieć patrzeć w jego oczy.

\- To jest prawda, Black. Pomyliłeś się co do mnie – odpowiedziałam poważnie.

\- Dlatego nie możesz spojrzeć mi w oczy? – burknął.

W końcu łzy, które zaczęły się zbierać w kącikach moich oczu zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach, kiedy zaczynałam tracić kontrolę.

\- Proszę cię, nie utrudniaj mi tego i po prostu odejdź.

Syriusz podszedł do mnie i złapał mnie za nadgarstek, a następnie odwrócił w swoją stronę i spojrzał w moje oczy.

\- Czy ty w końcu zrozumiesz, że nie mogę cię zostawić, bo cię do cholery kocham?! – zapytał zdenerwowany, unosząc głos. – Masz chociażby odrobinę pojęcia, jak bardzo mnie zraniłaś, unikając mnie? To nie jest fair, Abigail. Zachowujesz się tak, jakbym był jakąś twoją zabawką. Najpierw cię pocałuję tak, że przed oczami będziesz widział gwiazdy i zapomnisz o wszystkich dziewczynach, które miałeś okazję bliżej poznać, a potem udam, że wciąż jesteś moim wrogiem. Tak, tego chcesz? Naprawdę chcesz wrócić do tego, co kiedyś było?

\- Nie chcę, ale muszę – warknęłam. - Tak będzie dla nas najlepiej.

\- Gówno prawda, tylko tyle mogę ci powiedzieć – parsknął, odchodząc ode mnie. – W porządku, jeśli naprawdę tego pragniesz to uwierz mi, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko. Nawet sprawię, że będziesz jeszcze żałować swojej decyzji. 


	23. Chapter 23

Następnego dnia siedziałam przy stole Ravenclaw, jak zwykle jedząc śniadanie przed ósmą rano. Jedzenie to dużo powiedziane, wpatrywałam się jedynie w owsiankę i wciąż mieszałam ją łyżeczką, nie mogąc niczego przełknąć. Spojrzałam pustym wzrokiem w stół gryfonów, obserwując Pottera, Pettigrew i Lupina, siedzących obok siebie i rozmawiających głośno. Czegoś tu brakowało, a ja doskonale wiedziałam czego.

Drzwi do sali otworzyły się, a chwilę później do ostatniego z wymienionych chłopaków dosiadła się długowłosa brunetka, której włosy związane były w warkocza, a następnie ucałowała w policzek swojego chłopaka.

Przetarłam bolące oczy, próbując jak najlepiej odepchnąć na drugi plan coś, co bolało mnie zdecydowanie bardziej i zostało złamane, podeptane, a następnie podpalone zeszłego wieczoru. To byłoby niemądre z mojej strony na narzekanie na to, jak zakończyła się moja relacja z Syriuszem. To było tylko i wyłącznie moje życzenie.

Powtarzałam sobie do umarłego, że robię to, aby go chronić, kiedy do Wielkiej Sali wleciały sowy z pocztą. Popatrzyłam zdziwiona na ptaka, który wylądował na stole tuż przede mną, porzucił małą, kwadratową paczkę z dołączoną kopertą i odleciał tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Nie potrafiłam znaleźć w sobie siły i odwagi, aby spojrzeć na dołączony dopisek, od kogo jest przysłana paczka.  Mogłam jedynie wpatrywać się w nią tak, jakbym chciała w niej wywiercić dziurę.

Szybciej niż bym się tego spodziewała, obok mnie znalazła się Hannah i położyła rękę na moim ramieniu.

\- Rodzice? – zapytała, sama będąc lekko przestraszona. – Nie powinnaś tego otwierać, zanieś to do Dumbledore’a.

Odetchnęłam głośno i chwyciłam za papier, aby później przysunąć go do siebie. Oderwałam przywiązany list i nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy zobaczyłam mały, elegancki podpis.

_„F.C.”_

\- Na Merlina, Abigail! – krzyknęła krukonka, zaglądając mi przez ramię. – Błagam cię, powiedz mi, że nazwisko tego, o kim myślę nie zaczynało się na „C”.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale w tym momencie wolałabym, żeby to była moja matka – mruknęłam, czując, jak zaczyna mi się kręcić w głowie. – Minęło prawie trzy lata, a jego żona wyraźnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że jeżeli tylko się ze mną skontaktuje, to wtedy koniec.

\- Co wyście robili, zwiedzałaś ich sypialnię, czy tylko czytałaś książki? – odparła, lecz zignorowałam jej słowa i rozdarłam kopertę.

_„Najdroższa Abigail_

_Zaistniała sytuacja sprawiła, że czuję się zobowiązany do napisania do Ciebie. Napotkałem na swojej drodze Vandę, którą poniosły emocje i opowiedziała mi o Twoich rodzicach. Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że ludzie, których odkąd pamiętam uważałem za przyjaciół mogli wyrządzić Ci taką krzywdę._

_Nie zasługujesz na taki los, zwłaszcza z tak błyskotliwym umysłem._

_Spodziewam się, że wciąż pamiętasz okoliczności, w których się pożegnaliśmy. Niestety, drogi moje i Annabeth rozeszły się już pół roku temu, dlatego nie musisz się o nią obawiać. Wydaję mi się, że Twoja ciotka również przestała martwić się  naszą przyjaźnią._

_Jeżeli tego zapragniesz, wciąż jesteś mile widziana w moim domu, a z tego co wiem, zamierzasz wyjechać tuż po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. Uznaj to za oficjalne zaproszenie z mojej strony._

_Przesyłam również jeden z moich cenniejszych nabytków, aby umilić Ci czas spędzony w Hogwarcie._

_Francis Carlton”_

Przeczytałam list drugi raz, a następnie trzeci i czwarty, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzę. Rozwiódł się z żoną. Francis wciąż o mnie pamiętał, w dodatku rozwiódł się z żoną.

\- Ten facet jest straszny – mruknęła Hannah, opierając głowę na ręce.

Rzuciłam w jej stronę ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, na co ta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- No co? Chcesz, żebym przetłumaczyła ci ten list na prostszy język? – zapytała, a po ciszy z mojej strony wyrwała mi z ręki pergamin i zaczęła głośno czytać. – Oh, moja ukochana Abigail! Jakże mi smutno, że twoi rodzice są kompletnymi idiotami, ale jaki to plus dla mnie, mężczyzny dwa razy starszego od ciebie, który za tobą szaleje! Wypytałem o ciebie twoją ukochaną cioteczkę, aby się upewnić, że wciąż mam u ciebie szanse.

Zabijałam ją wzrokiem i zauważyłam, że kilkoro krukonów rzuca w naszą stronę zdziwione spojrzenia.

\- Jeżeli postanawiasz ruszyć swój niezwykle zgrabny tyłek do Stanów, musisz wiedzieć, że moja miłość do ciebie na tyle rozkwitła, że porzuciłem matkę mojego dziecka i swoją żonę. Koniecznie musisz mnie odwiedzić, gdyż mój dwa razy starszy od ciebie umysł zapomniał już, jak piękna jesteś. Tym razem możemy zwiedzić coś innego, niż tylko bibliotekę. Ah, zapomniałbym! W prezencie dorzucam coś, żeby przekupić twoją cudowną główkę, która mam nadzieję nie mogła przestać o mnie myśleć, odkąd się rozstaliśmy, bo ludzie dookoła zorientowali się, że nasza relacja jest niezdrowa. Całuję, Franek.

Kiedy dziewczyna przestała mówić, wybuchła wstrzymywanym przez długi czas śmiechem. Następnie popatrzyła na coś za mną i momentalnie się uspokoiła oraz spoważniała.

Odwróciłam się, a za moimi plecami stał Syriusz, wpatrując się w nas z ponurą miną oraz ustami ściśniętymi w idealnie prostą kreskę. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, a następnie na Moore, która wciąż trzymała list.

\- Zapomniałem ci to oddać – mruknął poważnym tonem i wepchnął mi w ręce płytę, którą otrzymałam od niego na święta.

Zlustrowałam ją wzrokiem, aby później spojrzeć prosto w jego oczy, które gdyby mogły, w tej chwili by mnie zabiły. Mogłam się jedynie domyślać, że słyszał cały wywód Hannah i domyślił się o kogo chodzi. Nim zdążyłam się odezwać, jego już nie było.

x

Kilka dni później wyszłam z biblioteki późnym wieczorem, po zdecydowanie zbyt długiej sesji nauki do owutemów w towarzystwie Hannah i Remusa. Spodziewałam się tego, że dwójka będzie ze sobą jedynie flirtować i się przytulać, ale ku mojemu pozytywnemu zaskoczeniu rzeczywiście czytaliśmy najważniejsze zagadnienia i rozmawialiśmy na temat lekcji i zdawanych przedmiotów.

Kierowałam się ku wieży, na której znajdował się salon krukonów i moje dormitorium, kiedy usłyszałam podejrzane odgłosy. Śmiechy, uciszanie się nawzajem, potem chwila ciszy, znowu śmiechy. Zaciekawiona tym przystanęłam i wsłuchiwałam się z lekkim uśmiechem, aby wiedzieć, o kim będę mogła plotkować wieczorem z moją współlokatorką. Podeszłam bliżej głosów na tyle cicho, aby nie mogli mnie usłyszeć.

W końcu zdążyłam rozpoznać śmiech, który teraz wzbudzał we mnie jedynie obrzydzenie, Marie. Przewróciłam oczami, pewnie złapała jakiegoś gryfona, czy puchona. Ślizgoni byli zbyt dumni, żeby umówić się z kimś takim, jak ona.

\- Syriusz – westchnęła na tyle głośno, żebym mogła ją usłyszeć.

Zmroziło mnie.

Kolejny śmiech, tym razem męski. Wszędzie mogłabym go poznać.

\- A mówiłam ci, że ta kujonka mi nie dorównuje – powiedziała ze śmiechem. Znowu cisza, przerywana odgłosami ich namiętnych pocałunków.

Black nie odpowiedział, nie zaśmiał się. Jedynie zajął jej usta swoimi.

Poczułam się tak, jakby trafił mnie piorun.

Nagle przypomniałam sobie, jak to jest całować się z długowłosym, czuć jego ręce na swoim ciele i łaskotanie jego ciemnych włosów na twarzy.

_Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że dalej mam u niego szanse._

Przed moimi oczami stanęły wspomnienia z sylwestra.

_Przynajmniej w przeciwieństwie do ciebie._

Cholera, ty kompletna idiotko! Sama tego chciałaś. Sama to sobie zrobiłaś i nie możesz nikogo obwiniać za swoje cierpienie.

Ruszyłam szybkim krokiem jak najdalej stąd.

Mocno ściskałam do piersi książki wypożyczone w bibliotece, starając się nie złamać. Nie bolało mnie to, że z kimś go przyłapałam, nie.

Fakt, że stało się to tak szybko od naszej rozmowy, w dodatku z nią.

W końcu zaczęłam biec, aby jak najszybciej zamknąć się w pokoju i dać upust łzom.

x

Zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak w krótkim czasie bardzo do niego przywykłam. Czułam się najzwyczajniej w świecie samotna, nie dostając jego liścików, nie czuć jego dłoni na mojej talii, nie słyszeć jego głosu oraz śmiechu. Słuchanie muzyki samemu było po prostu dziwne i niewłaściwe.

Podczas pisania esejów i nauki nie mogłam przestać myśleć o spojrzeniu jego jasnych oczu. Częściej, niż bym chciała, podczas czytania jakiejś książki zawieszałam swój wzrok na ścianie, kompletnie odlatując myślami od tekstu.

Cholera, zaczęłam nawet tęsknić za Jamesem. Przyjaźń z nim byłaby teraz zbyt niekomfortowa.

Pośród uczennic zawrzało, kiedy do ich wiadomości dotarło, że Syriusz Black znów ugania się za przeróżnymi dziewczynami. Niektóre z nich zauważyły wcześniej naszą relację, dlatego nie obywało się bez cichych szeptów za plecami i tłumionym śmiechem.

Tęskniłam nawet za tym, jak wypowiadał moje imię.

Minęły już dwa tygodnie, a ja wciąż czułam w środku ból, kiedy mijałam się z nim na korytarzu lub widziałam podczas zajęć. Nie mogłam znieść jego obojętnego wzroku, który mi rzucał.

Powtarzałam sobie wtedy, że pierwsza miłość zawsze jest najgorsza, a ja w końcu kiedyś o nim zapomnę. Żałowałam, że nie stało się to tak szybko, jak u niego.

Robię to, ponieważ to jedyne właściwe wyjście.

Jednego wieczoru, Hannah wpadła zdenerwowana do naszego dormitorium i trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami.

\- Ty wiesz, że jesteś idiotką? – zapytała całkiem poważnie. Popatrzyłam na nią znad książki i westchnęłam.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć.

Brunetka warknęła pod nosem i usiadła na moim łóżku.

\- Remus mi wszystko powiedział – oznajmiła. – Jeśli ci się wydaje, że dobrze postąpiłaś, to strzelę cię prosto w ten głupi, blond łeb.

\- Nie wydaję mi się – odparłam beznamiętnie, przewracając stronę. – Tak jest.

\- Myślisz, że on to wszystko robi na serio? – zapytała, z widocznym zdziwieniem i zawodem w głosie. – On próbuje w tobie wzbudzić zazdrość. A wiesz, co oznacza zazdrość? To, że wciąż ci na nim zależy. Na Merlina, Abigail. Dlaczego ty to robisz? Doskonale wiesz, że go kochasz.

Nie skomentowałam tego, na co krukonka prychnęła.

\- Ty się boisz, prawda? – powiedziała, na co ja spojrzałam na nią z uniesioną brwią. – Boisz się, bo jeszcze nigdy nie byłaś zakochana.

Zaśmiałam się na jej kategoryczne przemyślenia.

\- Nie. Boję się, że stracę kogoś bliskiego, dlatego mam tylko jedną bliską osobę, która jest w miarę bezpieczna – odpowiedziałam.

Po tych słowach dziewczyna wstała z łóżka, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Czy ty w ogóle siebie słyszysz? Bo ja tak. Jedyne, co tylko mówisz to „Kocham Syriusza Blacka”, tylko w innych wersjach. Jeżeli jesteś jakąś chorą masochistką, to przyjmę twoją dziwną teorię, że jesteś superbohaterką, która uratuje cały świat i będzie przez to cierpieć.

Zamknęłam książkę z głośnym trzaskiem.

\- Dobranoc – rzuciłam jej, zdenerwowana jej postawą i przewróciłam się na drugi bok, aby nie musieć patrzeć na Moore.

Chociaż w środku doskonale wiedziałam, że ma rację, ale nie mogłam jej tego przyznać.

\- Jeśli migdalenie się z moim wrogiem jest pokazywaniem mi, że dalej mu na mnie zależy to proszę cię, uświadom go, że jest kretynem – burknęłam.

Usłyszałam głośne westchnięcie.

\- Coś musi zrobić, żeby zwrócić twoją uwagę, prawda?

\- Bycie idiotą nie jest dobrym wyjściem.

Hannah usiadła na łóżku, które lekko zaskrzypiało.

\- Jeżeli oboje nie będziecie mieli zamiaru ze sobą rozmawiać, wezmę sprawy w swoje ręce – oznajmiła poważnie. – To jest obietnica, Abigail.


	24. Chapter 24

_Kilka dni wcześniej._

_Narracja trzecioosobowa_

_Perspektywa Syriusza_

Było już późno, słońce dawno temu zaszło, a uczniowie wracali do swoich dormitorium, gdyż zbliżała się cisza nocna. Cóż, niedokładnie wszyscy.

Chłopak z długimi, ciemnymi włosami został przyszpilony do ściany w kącie, do którego zwykle mało osób zaglądało. Poczuł, jak długie palce dziewczyny poluźniają jego krawat, a jej usta przechodzą na jego szyję.

Blondynka wręcz błagała go o dotyk, łapiąc go za rękę i kładąc ją sobie na piersi. Nie czuł tego, co kiedyś. Tej adrenaliny, podekscytowania, szczęścia. Inne dziewczyny już nie dawały mu tego cudownego uczucia, dzięki któremu zapominał o całym świecie. O tym, jaką ma rodzinę, w jakich czasach się znaleźli, że jego przyjaciele mogą w każdej chwili umrzeć przez czarnoksiężnika.

Jedyne co czuł to tęsknota i ból.

Marie w żadnym wypadku nie przypominała Abigail. Nie miała takich samych słodkich ust jak ona, nie była tak nieśmiała w tego typu sprawach, a jej długie włosy niczym nie przypominały w dotyku tych uroczych, krótkich blond loków. Wiedział, że on nie będzie potrafił jej nikim zastąpić. Jest już na to za późno.

\- A mówiłam ci, że ta kujonka mi nie dorównuje – powiedziała ze śmiechem wprost do jego ucha.

Miał wielką ochotę odepchnąć ją za te słowa i prychnąć zdenerwowany. Nie, to ona jej nie dorównywała.

Po tym wieczorze postanowił już więcej nie wracać do tej dziewczyny. Już wiedział, że to nie to.

Przez następne kilka dni flirtował z coraz to innymi uczennicami, które bardziej niż chętnie odpowiadały mu szczerymi uśmiechami i nadzieją, że będą mogły spędzić z nim cudowne chwile. Zaczynał być wściekły. Żadna z nich nie przypominała Abigail i jej ciętego języka, tego, jak czerwieniła się pod wpływem jego dotyku.

Ale chciał spełnić jej obietnicę. Da jej wolność i zrobi wszystko, aby o niej zapomnieć. Być może wzbudzenie w niej zazdrości ponownie obudzi uczucia? Spróbuje wszystkiego, byle tylko oboje znów byli szczęśliwi.

_Perspektywa Hannah_

Dziewczyna siedziała wraz z Remusem po tym, jak jednego wieczoru jej przyjaciółka opuściła ich i pognała do ich dormitorium, usprawiedliwiając się zmęczeniem. Westchnęła ciężko, obserwując, jak wychodzi z biblioteki.

\- To musi się skończyć – powiedziała poważnie. – Nie mogę patrzeć na to, jak się katuje.

Zauważyli, że do ich stolika zbliża się gryfonka o długich, rudych włosach.

\- Ktoś mi wyjaśni, co się tutaj dzieje? – zapytała, siadając obok brunetki. – Black chodzi jakiś nieobecny, a Hoden bez przerwy wygląda, jakby miała się popłakać. Coś mnie ominęło?

\- James ci nie powiedział? – odparła Moore.

\- Prawda, coś wspominał o ich kłótni, ale nie myślałam, że jest tak źle.

Krukonka wyprostowała się na krześle i poczuła pod stołem, jak Lupin ściska jej dłoń, chcąc podnieść ją na duchu.

\- Abigail za bardzo się boi, że jej rodzice skrzywdzą Syriusza – wyjaśniła. – Dlatego z nim zerwała, chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy byli razem. Próbuje go chronić, ale zachowuje się jak straszna egoistka. Kocham ją, ale czasami pod tą warstwą przeczytanych książek znajduje się straszna kretynka.

Evans popatrzyła na nią zdziwiona.

\- Czegoś takiego spodziewałabym się po nim – mruknęła.

\- W dodatku ona niedługo wyjeżdża do Stanów, tuż po zakończeniu roku – dopowiedziała Hannah. – Dlatego uważa, że nie warto się za bardzo z nikim wiązać.

Lily prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- W takim razie rzeczywiście, zachowuje się jak egoistka – skwitowała dziewczyna.- James też na tym cierpi, bo Black wciąż go ignoruje.

\- Tak samo mnie i Petera – odezwał się w końcu chłopak. – Nie wiem, co on zamierza, ale ciągle biega w towarzystwie tych dziewczyn, które są nie do zniesienia. Chyba próbuje się jakoś pocieszyć.

\- Czyli co, macie jakiś pomysł? – zapytała Moore, nie mając w głowie nic, co mogłoby się w tej sytuacji przydać.

\- Spotkajmy się w czwórkę z Jamesem, wtedy coś wymyślimy.

x

_Perspektywa Abigail_

Nadszedł koniec stycznia, śnieg zaczął topnieć i temperaturę trochę wzrosła. Jedyne, co nie się nie polepszało to moje samopoczucie.

Siedziałam przy ławce z głową ułożoną na dłoni oraz zamkniętymi oczami, starając się złapać chociaż trochę snu. Do lekcji zostało jeszcze kilka minut, a uczniowie dopiero zaczynali się zbierać. Poczułam, jak ktoś zajmuje miejsce obok mnie i momentalnie otworzyłam oczy, a wtedy ujrzałam burzę długich, brązowych włosów.

\- Czemu na mnie nie zaczekałaś? – zapytała moja przyjaciółka, kładąc torbę na ziemi.

\- Bo tobie wyjście z łóżka zajmuje ponad godzinę – mruknęłam, a następnie potężnie ziewnęłam.

\- Widziałaś się może z Jonesem? – mruknęła, czym kompletnie wybiła mnie z rytmu.

\- Co? – zdziwiłam się. – Niby w jakim celu?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odparła. – Złapał mnie na korytarzu i powiedział, że chciałby z tobą porozmawiać. Wydawał się strasznie dziwny.

Popatrzyłam na nią, mrużąc oczy. Jaki niby Evan może mieć do mnie interes? Nie rozumiem tego.

\- To dlaczego nie poszedł z tym od razu do mnie?

\- Mówił, że nie ma czasu. Wspominał coś o tym, że chciałby to zrobić dzisiaj, może znajdzie czas o dziewiątej wieczorem w którejś z zamkniętych sal na drugim piętrze. Wydaje mi się, że Dumbledore go wysłał, bo to coś ważnego i sam nie miał kiedy ci o tym powiedzieć.

\- Hannah, poczekaj. Evan Jones, który znajduje się w tym samym domu, co ja, koniecznie chce ze mną porozmawiać po tym, jak uderzyłam jego ukochaną. W dodatku chce to zrobić nie w salonie, tylko na drugim końcu szkoły. Czy dobrze zrozumiałam?

Krukonka przewróciła oczami i wyjęła podręcznik o transmutacji.

\- Nie wiem, już ci mówiłam, że wydawał się jakiś dziwny – powiedziała. – Nie wierzysz mi?

\- Szczerze? Nie wierzę. Chociaż to może po prostu on, zawsze był niepokojący – westchnęłam. – Przysięgam, że jeśli to jakiś głupi żart, to zawiśniesz przed wejściem do szkoły.

Moore pokręciła głową ze zrezygnowaniem, a następnie zajęłyśmy się lekcją, gdyż do pomieszczenia weszła profesor McGonagall.

Czas do wieczora upłynął bardzo szybko, głównie przez to, że zajęłam się zadanymi esejami i nauką. Zauważyłam, że ostatnio spędzam coraz więcej czasu pośród podręczników. Owutemy coraz bardziej się zbliżały, a ja coraz bardziej się nimi stresowałam.

Kiedy wybiło w pół do dziewiątej, wstałam z łóżka i przebrałam się w ciemne dżinsy, oraz zostałam w swetrze, który wcześniej nosiłam. Czułam się bez przerwy obserwowana przez moją przyjaciółkę, która starała się udawać, że siedzi z nosem w książce.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz moją groźbę? – zapytałam ją, zanim wyszłam z dormitorium.

Kiedy nie otrzymałam żadnej odpowiedzi, westchnęłam cicho i wyszłam. Po dostaniu się na korytarz, skierowałam się na drugie piętro, na którym znajdowały się sale lekcyjne. Szłam cicho i trzymałam się ścian oraz ciemnych kątów, aby nie zostać zauważona.

Przeszłam obok pozamykanych drzwi i zauważyłam, że jedne z nich stały otworem. Domyśliłam się, że tutaj mamy się spotkać.

Zamknęłam się w pomieszczeniu, krzywiąc się na skrzypiące wejście. Zapaliłam różdżką świecie, aby nie siedzieć w kompletnej ciemności i wspięłam się na jedną z ławek, na której usiadłam, machając nogami.

Minęło trochę czasu, może kilka minut, a on dalej się nie pojawiał. Pięć minut, dziesięć, następnie piętnaście.

Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu, zniecierpliwiona do granic możliwości. Zaczęłam się przechodzić dookoła, dotykając pustych szafek oraz podchodząc do zakurzonych książek, aby spojrzeć na ich tytuły. Przejrzałam nawet zawartość biurka nauczyciela, jednak spotkałam się jedynie z pustką.

Zastukałam ręką w drewno, zdenerwowana. Nie zamierzałam tracić więcej czasu, widocznie Evan z jakichś powodów zrezygnował z tej podejrzanej pogawędki. Ruszyłam do wyjścia i chwyciłam klamkę, jednak ku mojemu niezadowoleniu, nic się nie stało.

Ponownie pociągnęłam ją do dołu i pchnęłam drzwi, myśląc, że może są po prostu oporne. Niestety nie. Musiałam tu zostać zamknięta zaklęciem.

Wściekła kopnęłam je, sekundę później tego żałując i łapiąc się za obolałą stopę. Przeklęłam w myślach Moore.

Złapałam za różdżkę i spróbowałam podstawowych zaklęć, które mogłyby mi pomóc, jednak nic nie chciało zadziałać. Świetnie, po prostu wspaniale.

x

Leżałam na ławce, wpatrując się od blisko dwudziestu minut w sufit i zastanawiając nad tym, co mogę zrobić. Jeśli w jakiś sposób odezwałabym się o pomoc do mojej przyjaciółki, ta by mi nie odpowiedziała. Remus najprawdopodobniej też.

W mojej głowie narodził się pomysł, przez co jęknęłam zdenerwowana. Już wiem, co ona sobie wymyśliła. Cholerna Moore.

\- Accio pergamin – wypowiedziałam zaklęcie.

Po chwili w mojej dłoni znajdowało się również pióro i atrament, chociaż nie było go zbyt dużo. Naskrobałam na papieże krótką, jednak treściwą wiadomość.

_„Nie zadawaj zbędnych pytań, potrzebuję pomocy. Stara sala od zaklęć, drugie piętro._

_Abigail.”_

Z wielką niechęcią odesłałam notkę do jedynej osoby, która w tym momencie wydawała się najbardziej przydatna i godna zaufania. Zanotowałam sobie w głowie, żeby przy najbliższej okazji zamordować Hannah oraz wszystkich, którzy pomagali jej w tym idiotycznym pomyśle.

Czekałam na chłopaka, z wściekłą miną, ustami zaciśniętymi w kreskę i skrzyżowanymi rękami, siedząc na jednej z pierwszych ławek, wymachując agresywnie nogami. Nie musiałam długo oczekiwać na jego wkroczenie do środka.

\- Co się…

\- Nie! – krzyknęłam głośno, kiedy Black zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Cholera, ty idioto!

Syriusz wpatrywał się we mnie ze zdziwioną miną, stojąc zamrożony w komicznej pozie. Doskoczyłam do niego, a raczej do klamki, która wciąż nie ustępowała. Widocznie można było je otworzyć jedynie od zewnątrz. Tym razem sobie darowałam atakowanie drewna.

Warknęłam głośno, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Czy mogę w końcu wiedzieć, o co tutaj chodzi? – zapytał. Zauważyłam, że jego oddech był przyśpieszony, a na twarzy znajdował się strach. Musiał tutaj biec.

Osunęłam się o ścianie na podłogę i usiadłam z nogami wyrzuconymi przed siebie.

\- Moore się stała – mruknęłam. – Zachciało jej się bawić w swatkę. Zamknęła nas tutaj, żadne zaklęcia nie działają.

Syriusz uniósł jedną brew, a następnie tak, jakby mi nie wierzył spróbował otworzyć drzwi. Kiedy nie ruszyły, naparł na nie, próbując je wywarzyć. Stały tam dalej tak, jakby naśmiewając się z naszej nieporadności.

\- Mogłaś mnie ostrzec w liście – burknął, zabierając jedno z drewnianych krzeseł i postawił je pod ścianą, aby móc na nim usiąść. – Co my mamy teraz zrobić?

\- A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? – zapytałam, patrząc na niego wrogo.

Następnie nastała między nami niekomfortowa cisza. Nagle zaczęłam łączyć kropki. Hannah ostatnio zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu spędzała w książkach, w dodatku w towarzystwie Lily Evans. Czasami widywałam przy nim Jamesa, który rozmawiał z nimi oraz Remusem. Świetnie, to dużo osób do zabicia.

Brunet odchrząknął, a ja spojrzałam na niego w górę. Przez cały ten czas, jego jasne oczy skierowane były na mnie.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli przerwałam ci uwodzenie jakiejś dziewczyny – powiedziałam zimno.

Chłopak prychnął głośno sarkastycznym śmiechem.

\- Przepraszam, jeśli przerwałem ci planowanie robienia z siebie jeszcze większej męczennicy – burknął.

Podskoczyłam w miejscu i popatrzyłam na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że robię z siebie męczennicę?! – krzyknęłam wściekła.

\- Tak, Abigail! – odpowiedział zdenerwowany. – Gdybyś tego nie robiła, pozwoliłabyś sobie na chociaż te kilka miesięcy szczęścia. Naprawdę musisz bez przerwy jedynie myśleć o przyszłości, zamiast zająć się tym, co jest tu i teraz?

Ponownie usiadłam, powracając do wcześniej przyjętej pozycji.

\- Zachowujesz się niedojrzale.

\- A ty wciąż starasz się być jak najbardziej dorosła – powiedział.

Ponownie nastała cisza, przerywana naszymi przyśpieszonymi oddechami.

\- Poza tym, dlaczego wciąż się mną przejmujesz? – mruknęłam. – Marie przynajmniej jest bardziej stabilna psychicznie.

\- Oh, czyli o tu tutaj chodzi – westchnął, uśmiechając się. Ściągnęłam brwi, wytrącona z równowagi jego rozbawieniem. – Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, nic mnie z nią nie łączy. Przynajmniej teraz.

\- Tak, a co z resztą dziewczyn? – zapytała, wstając.

Brunet przewrócił oczami, również podnosząc się z miejsca.

\- Czyli jednak dalej ci na mnie zależy.

\- A jakim cudem mogłoby mi na tobie nie zależeć, idioto?! – warknęłam. – Wszędzie afiszujesz się z tymi idiotkami, a ja mam po prostu stać, patrzeć się i nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo to ja chciałabym się znaleźć w twoich ramionach?

Syriusz podszedł do mnie i wyciągnął ręce, patrząc prosto w moje oczy.

\- Co więc cię zatem powstrzymuje? – zapytał, spokojniejszym tonem. – Tęsknie za tobą. Wiem, że ty też.

Nie mogłam się ruszyć z miejsca, moje zaczęło szybciej bić.

\- Kocham cię, Ab…

Nie czekałam, aż dokończy. Pokonałam dzielącą nas odległość i wpiłam się w jego usta, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego napięcia.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Oszołomiona odskoczyłam od chłopaka jak oparzona, nie wierząc, że to zrobiłam. Syriusz wpatrywał się we mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami, z rozszerzonymi źrenicami i przyśpieszonym oddechem. Na jego twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech i zaczął się nade mną ponownie pochylać, kiedy usłyszeliśmy kliknięcie w zamku, które oznaczało, że drzwi się otworzyły.

Oboje spojrzeliśmy w tym kierunku ze zdziwionymi minami. Chłopak podszedł do wyjścia z sali i rozszerzył drzwi, a następnie przeszedł przez framugę, aby sekundę później znów wrócić do środka.

\- Cóż – zaczął, z lekkim uśmiechem. – Widać nasi przyjaciele są zdecydowanie mądrzejsi, niż nam się wydawało.

Prychnęłam na to głośno, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Mądrzy to ostatnie określenie, którego bym dla nich użyła – mruknęłam.

Brunet podszedł do mnie i objął mnie ramieniem, a następnie spojrzał na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Jednak musisz przyznać, że osiągnęli to, co chcieli – zaśmiał się. – Mam rozumieć, że przestałaś już udawać męczennicę i wszystko między nami jest tak, jak dawniej?

Westchnęłam głośno, obejmując chłopaka w talii i chowając twarz w jego szyję.

\- Cholera, Syriusz, ja już nie wiem, czego chcę – burknęłam.

\- W takim razie może daj mi podjąć, decyzję, skoro jesteś niezdolna umysłowo? – szepnął, z nutką rozbawienia w głosie.

Uniosłam głowę do góry i popatrzyłam na niego ze zmrużonymi powiekami.

\- Powiedziała osoba, która jest jeszcze bardziej niezdolna umysłowo.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami i pokręcił głową.

\- Mam propozycję – powiedział i zaprowadził nas do jednej z ławek, na której następnie usiedliśmy. – Daj sobie miesiąc na podjęcie decyzji, a w tym czasie będziemy się dobrze bawić. Zgoda?

Black trzymał mnie za ręce, a ze swoim uśmiechem wyglądał jak mały, niewinny chłopiec. Cóż, zdecydowanie nim w środku nie był. Rozejrzałam się i odetchnęłam głośno, a po chwili zastanowienia skinęłam głową, zgadzając się.

Syriusz roześmiał się radośnie i wpił w moje usta. Zaskoczona tą reakcją położyłam dłonie na jego ramionach i lekko go odsunęłam.

\- Tylko jedna uwaga. Nie mam zamiaru ci słodzić, ani pokazywać wszystkim na siłę, że jesteśmy razem. Twoje zachowanie z innymi dziewczynami mnie mdliło i nie chcę tego wywoływać u innych.

Gryfon nawet nie zastanowił się dłużej i przytaknął potulnie, w tym momencie chcąc jedynie cieszyć się chwilą.

\- I myślę, że trzeba jakoś się zemścić na naszych swatkach – mruknęłam z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Wiesz…

\- Zamknęli nas w środku nocy w jednym pomieszczeniu, kiedy byliśmy pokłóceni. To mogło się zupełnie inaczej skończyć – pogroziłam mu palcem. – Pokażmy im, jak to się mogło skończyć.

\- Oh? – zapytał, unosząc jedną brew. Po chwili patrzenia się na mnie ze zdziwioną miną, w końcu zrozumiał, o co mi chodzi. – Oh.

\- Mam nadzieję, że znasz jakieś odpowiednie zaklęcie, żebym nie musiała naprawdę upiększać twojej twarzy siniakami.

Długowłosy roześmiał się i wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę.

\- Przysięgam, że jesteś zbyt przewidywalna ze swoimi atakami agresji.

Prychnęłam na jego słowa i skrzyżowałam ręce.

Skierował różdżkę w swoją stronę, a dokładnie na swoją twarz. Po wypowiedzeniu kilku formułek, jego twarzy nie wyglądała już tak przystojnie. Miał podbite oko, rozciętą wargę oraz zaczerwieniony nos. Skrzywiłam się na ten widok.

\- To nie boli? – zapytałam, dotykając ze zmrużonymi brwiami jego policzka.

Chłopak pokręcił głową z uśmiechem.

\- A ty?

\- Oh, ja po prostu wparuję do naszego dormitorium i zacznę sobie zdzierać gardło na Hannah.

\- A nasza wersja zdarzeń? – zapytał.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie, pokłóciliśmy się i rzuciłam się na ciebie z rękami. Zgoda?

Syriusz zaśmiał się cicho, jednak  zgodził pokiwaniem głową.

\- Cóż, fakt, ze rzuciłaś się na mnie w zupełnie inny sposób pozostanie na razie tylko dla nas.

Prychnęłam na to i zeskoczyłam z ławki, a następnie pchnęłam chłopaka łokciem w bok.

\- Czyli wychodzimy?

\- Tak, ale… Em, lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdziemy osobno.

Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona, na co ten jedynie pchnął mnie lekko do przodu, abym wychodziła.

\- Kiedyś ci wyjaśnię.

Posłuchałam Blacka, tak więc poszliśmy w swoje kierunki, żegnając się jedynie pomachaniem. Mimo wcześniejszych wydarzeń, które na pewno mnie zdziwiły, jednak bardzo uszczęśliwiły, starałam się znaleźć w sobie jak najgorsze, najbardziej denerwujące wspomnienia, które mogły sprawić, że będę wściekła. Taki właśnie wyraz twarzy przybrałam, a moje kroki stawały się coraz szybsze. Gdy znalazłam się przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego, szybko odpowiedziałam na zagadkę i weszłam do środka, zaciskając mocno pięści. Byłam podekscytowana i miałam ochotę głośno się zaśmiać, jednak powstrzymałam się.

Skierowałam się do części z sypialniami dziewczyn, a kiedy stanęłam przed moimi drzwiami, odetchnęłam głośno. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia otworzyłam mocno drzwi, weszłam do środka i trzasnęłam je za sobą.

Ze ściągniętymi brwiami spojrzałam w kierunku łóżka Hannah, na którym siedziała dziewczyna wraz ze swoim chłopakiem. Ci jedynie wpatrywali się we mnie ze zdziwieniem, jakby wyczekując, co powiem.

\- Czy ty masz pojęcie, co właśnie narobiłaś? – zapytałam spokojnie, chłodnym tonem.

Brunetce opadła szczęka i zaczęła się jąkać, żeby wydusić z siebie jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

\- Gratuluję, bo jeszcze bardziej pogorszyłaś sprawę – warknęłam, podnosząc ton. Wskazałam ręką, na Remusa, który trzymał dziewczynę za rękę, uspokajając ją. – A ty, wynoś się.

\- Abigail, my…

\- Wynoś się! – krzyknęłam, w środku dając sobie Oscara za aktorstwo.

Brunet popatrzył na Moore, która skinęła głową, a Lupin wstał i jak najszybciej wyszedł z dormitorium.

x

Następnego dnia w sobotę zorganizowano wyjście do Hogsmeade, dlatego o godzinie jedenastej powolnym krokiem kierowałam się do miasteczka, z Hannah u boku. Dziewczyna wciąż starała się być cicho w mojej obecności, nawet po milionie przeprosin. W środku było mi jej szkoda, bo musiała naprawdę bardzo się za wszystko obwiniać. Z drugiej jednak strony wcale nie było powiedziane, że to wszystko skończy się po jej myśl.

Brunetka odchrząknęła cicho, zwracając tym moją uwagę.

\- Mogłabyś mi pomóc z tym esejem na Eliksiry? Widziałam, że już go napisałaś, a ja nawet nie mam pojęcia, jak to zacząć – powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się we mnie z nadzieją.

Schowałam zziębnięte dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza i przeklęłam się w środku za niezałożenie szalika.

\- Jasne – mruknęłam. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę Moore, która patrzyła na mnie z uśmiechem.

\- A co do…

\- Tak, wiem. Już to słyszałam – odparłam, wchodząc jej w słowo. – Rozumiem, że chciałaś dobrze.

\- Chciałam tylko zapytać o to, co się stało.

Byłyśmy już obok Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami, do którego zdecydowałyśmy się udać i dostrzegłam wchodzącego do środka gryfona z okularami, który trzymał za rękę rudowłosą dziewczynę.

\- Myślę, że niedługo się przekonasz.

Weszłyśmy do pubu i rozejrzałyśmy się, szukając wolnego miejsca. Nasze oczy przykuła grupka znajomych, która zajęła jeden z większych stołów. Krukonka obok mnie westchnęła głośno, widząc długowłosego bruneta.

Prawie zaśmiała się głośno na ten widok, jednak ostatecznie się powstrzymałam. Jego sztucznie poobijana twarz wyglądała tak samo, jak zeszłego wieczoru, a wszyscy obok patrzyli się na niego, ukrywając zdziwione spojrzenia i zmartwienie.

Syriusz momentalnie zauważył mnie i spojrzał na mnie, momentalnie się krzywiąc. Mimo, że wiedziałam, że to na pokaz, poczułam urazę. Z pewnością nie możemy tego zbyt długo pociągnąć.

Pociągnęłam wrytą w podłogę dziewczynę do wolnego miejsca, przy małym stoliku pod ścianą z dwoma krzesłami. Z beznamiętną twarzą zdjęłam płaszcz i przewiesiłam go na krześle.

\- Abigail, aż tak?! – zapytała Hannah, na co popatrzyłam na nią wrogo.

\- Wiesz, niezbyt lubię, kiedy ktoś kładzie na mnie swoje łapska i wymusza pocałunek – warknęłam.

Przez chwilę siedziałyśmy na miejscach rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami, a ja obserwowałam zdziwione spojrzenia skierowane na Blacka. Zdziwiłam się, kiedy uniosłam głowę, żeby popatrzeć w jego kierunku, a jego tam nie było.

Nagle usłyszałam odchrząknięcie i uniosłam głowę, aby moje oczy spotkały się z dużymi, szarymi tęczówkami gryfona.

W dłoniach trzymał dwa kufle z kremowym piwem, na co uniosłam brew. Kątem oka widziałam już panikę Hannah.

\- Inaczej się umówiliśmy, ale z racji, że spadłaś z miotły, myślę, że tobie bardziej się należy – powiedział i położył przede mną szklanki.

Wpatrywałam się w napój, czując okazję nie do stracenia. Domyśliłam się, że on również o tym pomyślał. Wstałam z krzesła, odsuwając je głośno i chwyciłam jeden kufel, a następnie obróciłam go do góry nogami tuż nad głową Syriusza.

Z ust chłopaka wydostało się zdziwione westchnięcie. Odskoczył ode mnie i wbił we mnie wściekłe spojrzenie. Jego sweter był kompletnie przemoczony, a piwo kremowe wciąż kapało z jego mokrych włosów.

\- Oh, nie – jęknęła Moore.

W naszą stronę podszedł James szybciej, niż bym się tego spodziewała i złapał za Blacka, aby go uspokoić. Byłam przerażona tym, że gryfon nawet się nie odezwał. Spodziewałam się czegoś zupełnie innego.

Moje ramiona uścisnęły inne, silne ręce. Nawet nie musiałam się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, że to Remus.

Większość osób przebywająca w pubie patrzyła na nas, a po sali przeszły podekscytowane szepty. Wyrwałam się z rąk Lupina i usiadłam, oddychając ciężko.

\- Zdrówko – mruknęłam, unosząc drugą szklankę i wypijając prawie całą jej zawartość.

Grupka gryfonów po chwili odeszła, przekrzykując się, aż jeden z nich wyciągnął różdżkę i wysuszył Blacka.

\- Hoden, co tu się znowu wyprawia? – zapytała mnie Evans, dostawiając do naszego stolika krzesło. Widziałam w jej oczach prawdziwe zmartwienie.

\- To, co chcieliście – zaśmiałam się sarkastycznie, opierając o drewniane oparcie krzesła.

Rudowłosa westchnęła cicho i spojrzała na krukonkę siedzącą obok, która kompletnie straciła nadzieje na nasze pogodzenie.

\- Nie, nie tego chcieliśmy. Chcieliśmy, żebyście w końcu przejrzeli na oczy i uspokoili się z waszymi dziecinnymi gierkami – powiedziała.

Kiedy znowu chciałam upić trochę piwa kremowego, Lily złapała mnie za rękę.

\- Abigail, my chcemy dla was dobrze. Proszę cię, przemyśl to.

\- Oh, daj spokój! – krzyknęłam zdenerwowana. – W takim razie trzeba było nie nasyłać na mnie tego idioty.

Gryfonka zaśmiała się, na co się zdziwiłam i spojrzałam na nią z uniesioną brwią.

\- Tak naprawdę to ty go na siebie nasłałaś, prosząc go o pomoc – mruknęła.

\- Racja – westchnęłam, udając, że się zastanawiam. – Hm… Tylko kto inny mógłby mi pomóc? Ah no tak, nikt. Ponieważ wszystko w miarę bliskie mi osoby postawiły sobie za cel zeswatanie mnie z osobą, której nienawidzę. Jeśli teraz mi wybaczycie, wyjdę, aby trochę ochłonąć.

x

Wieczorem leżałam na łóżku, czytając skończony esej Hannah w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek błędów. Jak to zwykle z nią bywało, była zbyt przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie. Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby jakikolwiek popełniała. Ziewnęłam głośno, co moja przyjaciółka skwitowała cichym śmiechem. W tym momencie na moich kolanach zmaterializowała się mały skrawek pergaminu.

Przestraszona popatrzyłam na Moore, aby upewnić się, że niczego nie widziała. Przeczytałam szybko notkę, która mówiła _„Wieża Astronomiczna, chętna? Tylko lepiej nie przynoś żadnych napojów.”._ Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem na ostatnie zdanie i zgniotłam kartkę, a następnie schowałam ją do kieszeni w spodniach. Wstałam z materaca i odłożyłam pracę krukonki na biurko.

\- Wybitny jak nic, inaczej skopię Slughorna – skwitowałam, zakładając przewieszoną przez krzesło bluzę.

\- A ty gdzie? – mruknęła brunetka.

\- Na chwilę do biblioteki, niedługo wrócę – powiedziałam i jak najszybciej wyszłam.

Po niemalże dziesięciu minutach znalazłam się na schodach do wieży, które szybko pokonałam i dostrzegłam Syriusza, opierającego się o balustradę, z zapalonym papierosem w dłoni.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ta kąpiel nie uszkodziła zbytnio twoich pięknych loków – zaśmiałam się, podchodząc do chłopaka. Ten momentalnie złożył na moim policzku pocałunek.

\- Raczej uszkodziła nerwy Pottera – odparł, zaciągając się tytoniem.

\- Aż tak? – mruknęłam.

Black wzruszył ramionami.

\- Powiedzmy, że nie był zbyt zadowolony, ale uspokoił się, gdy powiadomiłem go, że to był ich pomysł.

\- Jeśli będziemy to za długo ciągnąć, to wyrzuty sumienia w całości mnie zjedzą. Nie mogę patrzeć, jak Hannah się za to obwinia.

\- Dwa dni? – zapytał, na co skinęłam głową.

\- Po tym wszystkim nie mogę się doczekać, jak twoje psychofanki mnie zaatakują – zaśmiałam się, siadając na kamiennej balustradzie.

Syriusz pokręcił głową z szerokim uśmiechem i zaproponował mi używkę. Zamiast papierosa z paczki, wzięłam tego, który spoczywał w ustach Blacka. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie, zdziwiony moją odwagą. Zaśmiałam się głośno, wypuszczając dym ustami. Po chwili zaczęłam jednak kaszleć, nieprzyzwyczajona do tytoniu.

\- Gdyby tylko zobaczyli to twoi rodzice – westchnął teatralnie. – Nie wierzę, jaki mam zły wpływ na ich idealną córkę.

\- Dostaliby zawału, gdyby tylko usłyszeli nazwisko Black – odparłam, oddając brunetowi papierosa.

_W tym samym czasie_

James Potter kręcił głową z niedowierzaniem na głupotę dwójki osób, które właśnie obserwował na Mapie Huncwotów. Wiedział, że coś tu nie gra, jednak takie niedopatrzenie ze strony Blacka było niedorzeczne. Zaśmiał się pod nosem z ulgą, że coś mu jednak w życiu wyszło.


	26. Chapter 26

 Wsunęłam małą karteczkę z wiadomością do kieszeni w spodniach i rozejrzałam się, starając się zauważyć dobrze znaną mi, męską sylwetkę w półmroku. Usłyszałam dźwięk zamykanych drzwi od biblioteki i przestraszona od razu się odwróciłam, obawiając się, że to ktoś, kogo znam. Na szczęście był to jakiś młodszy uczeń.

\- Psst! – syknęłam. – Syriusz?

W końcu poczułam na ramionach czyjeś duże, ciepłe dłonie, które mnie odwróciły. Moje usta momentalnie zostały zajęte przez te należące do Blacka. Gdy się od niego odsunęłam, chłopak rozbawiony chichotał pod nosem.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie – powiedziałam z udawanym wyrzutem. – Przysięgam na Merlina, że niedługo dostanę przez ciebie zawału.

Gryfon nie odpowiedział na moje słowa, jedynie przyciągnął mnie bliżej i objął w talii, a następnie złożył szybki, lecz czuły pocałunek w czoło.

\- Czy jeśli powiem przepraszam i ładnie się uśmiechnę, to mi wybaczysz? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem.

Uderzyłam go lekko w ramię, na co jeszcze głośniej się zaśmiał.

\- Ćśśś! – uciszyłam go. – Jeszcze ktoś nas zobaczy.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami i oparł się o ścianę.

\- Czy panna Hoden miałaby ochotę na pobyt w Pokoju Życzeń w towarzystwie muzyki? – zapytał. – Nie uważasz, że to trochę nudne spędzać piątkowy wieczór w bibliotece?

Westchnęłam smutno, na co uniósł brew.

\- Chciałabym, ale nie mogę – mruknęłam. – Jestem zawalona książkami. Pamiętasz oczywiście, że w tym roku zdajemy owutemy?

Chłopak syknął, kręcąc głową.

\- Chciałbym o tym nie pamiętać – burknął.

\- Miło by było od czasu do czasu zobaczyć cię w bibliotece podczas nauki – zaśmiałam się. – Wiesz, możesz dołączyć do mnie, Hannah i Remusa. Nawet James czasami z nami siedzi, Lily także.

Z ust Blacka wydostał się niezadowolony jęk.

\- Błagam cię, spędzanie czasu w towarzystwie tych par jest niczym tortura – powiedział. – Kochanie to, skarbie tamto, moje słoneczko tam. Cukrzycy można dostać.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, lecz nie zaśmiałam, żeby nie wytrącać go z równowagi.

\- Chciałabym ci jedynie przypomnieć o tym, jak ty mnie czasami nazywasz oraz o tym, że również jesteśmy parą… lub tak to można nazwać.

\- Lub tak to można nazwać? – zapytał.

 - Nigdy tego tym oficjalnie nazwaliśmy.

Kiedy spojrzałam w szare oczy gryfona, coś się w nich zmieniło. Rozbawienie przeszło w poważny wyraz twarzy, a już sekundę później to ja byłam oparta o ścianę, a Syriusz wpijał się w moje usta. Prawą rękę wplotłam w jego miękkie, długie włosy, a drugą ułożyłam na karku. Jego dłonie błądziły za to najpierw po moich ramionach, przechodząc na talię oraz biodra.

Poczułam jak moje ciało przechodzi gorąco, a usta gryfona lekko przekrzywiają się w uśmiech.

\- Nie wierzę! – usłyszeliśmy, co spowodowało, że odskoczyliśmy od siebie niczym kopnięci prądem.

Spojrzałam w miejsce, z którego dochodziły dźwięki i ujrzałam nie tylko Moore, ale także Lupina i Pottera stojących w miejscu i wpatrujących się w nas. Jedynie pierwsza dwójka była zdziwiona, za to James wydawał się niezwykle rozbawiony.

Kapitan drużyny gryfonów podszedł do chłopaka, który stał tuż obok mnie i uderzył go w głowę czymś, co wyglądało jak złożony pergamin.

Brunet popatrzył na niego z rozszerzonymi powiekami i wziął od niego papier, który następnie zdziwiony rozłożył.

\- Jestem idiotą – powiedział oszołomiony. Gdy schyliłam się, aby zobaczyć, co jest tam napisane, Black momentalnie wyciągnął różdżkę. – Koniec psot.

Moje oczy napotkały…cóż, nic. Pergamin był pusty. Odwróciłam twarz, aby spojrzeć w oczy Syriusza, jednak ten odwrócił wzrok i schował wszystko do kieszeni.

\- Przypominam ci tylko, jaki jest jutro dzień – mruknął James, ściszając głos. Gdy jego przyjaciel nie zrozumiał tego, co powiedział, okularnik wskazał ręką na sufit. Ten skinął głową, tym razem rozumiejąc aluzję.

\- Czy ktoś mi wyjaśni, o co tu na Merlina chodzi? – zapytałam.

\- Chyba to ja powinnam o to zapytać, prawda? – odparła Hannah.

Dziewczyna stała zdenerwowana, ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, tupiąc lekko nogą. Jej typowa pozycja „bojowa”.

\- Nie wiem, czy jest tu co wyjaśniać – dorzucił długowłosy. Widziałam, że ta odpowiedź nie usatysfakcjonowała mojej przyjaciółki.

Dlatego cmoknęłam szybko chłopaka w policzek i złapałam za rękę krukonki, a następnie zaczęłam nas prowadzić do wieży Ravenclaw.

Otworzyłam drzwi do naszej sypialni i przepuściłam brunetkę w przejściu.

\- Posłuchaj…

Nim mogłam rozwinąć zdanie, Moore przytuliła mnie mocno. Stałam w miejscu zdziwiona, z rękami w powietrzu, nie wiedząc jak zareagować.

\- Jestem zła, ale także szczęśliwa, że w końcu nie jesteś samotna – wyjaśniła.

Dziewczyna odkleiła się ode mnie i usiadła na łóżku, tym razem czekając, aż się odezwę.

\- Jak to się stało?

\- Dokładnie tak, jak chciałaś – westchnęłam zrezygnowana. – No, może trochę inaczej. To ja go pocałowałam.

\- Nie wierzę, że niczego nie zauważyłam – odparła. – Przez tydzień! Ty bez przerwy znikałaś, a ja byłam ślepa.

Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, czując, jak moje policzki robią się ciepłe.

\- Mów, jak to jest!

Spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona.

\- No wiesz, być z cholernym Casanovą Hogwartu! Z tego co wiem, jesteś jedną z tych, które najdłużej z nim są. A z tego co zauważyłam, on nie ma zamiaru cię już zostawiać – powiedziała.

\- Prędzej ja bym go rzuciła – uśmiechnęłam się i położyłam obok krukonki. – Nawet mi o tym nie mów. Nie mogę się doczekać reakcji innych. Nienawidzę być w centrum uwagi, a teraz jestem na to skazana. Właśnie, wiesz o co im chodziło? Co ma się jutro stać i co dał mu James?

\- Sama nie wiem – mruknęła. – Remus często rozmawia z nimi o dziwnych rzeczach, a raz w miesiącu robią sobie jakieś babskie wieczory i znikają.

Na to określenie wybuchłam śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie całą czwórkę pod kolorowymi kocami, z maseczkami na twarzach, jedząc lody i rozmawiając o dziewczynach. Brunetka po chwili odwzajemniła moją reakcję.

\- To straszne. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi we wrześniu kto jest moim oraz twoim przyszłym chłopakiem, wysłałabym go do Pomfrey.

\- Nic na to nie poradzisz, poleciałaś na te denne teksty na podryw Blacka, z których wcześniej się nabijałaś.

x

Sobotni poranek spędziłam samotnie, a po południu moje imię zaczęło przechodzić z ust do ust uczniów. Ktoś się dowiedział i nie czekał, aby rozpowiedzieć najgorętszą informację – Syriusz Black ma nową dziewczynę.

_Kto to jest, co to za Hoden? Ah, ta Hoden. Ten odludek z okularami._

_Zaraz, dlaczego akurat ona?_

_Czy oni się przypadkiem bez przerwy nie kłócili?_

_Kiedyś widziałam, jak go podpaliła._

_Hoden? Ona nie ma rodziców śmierciożerców?_

_Przecież ona nie jest nawet ładna._

_Byłabym dla niego lepszą partią._

Do czwartej zdążyłam sobie wmówić, że jeśli jeszcze raz się odwrócę, a grupka młodych czarownic będzie się we mnie wpatrywać i między sobą szeptać, zwariuję i kogoś powieszę. Przeszłam obok dziewczyny ze Slytherinu, z idealnie prostymi włosami, która ubrana w najpewniej drogie ubrania składające się z obcisłych dżinsów i kaszmirowego sweterka zlustrowała wzrokiem mnie, z krótkimi, poplątanymi lokami, ubraną w duże, czarne dżinsy i golf, prychnęła głośno i roześmiała się.

Mam tego dość.

Wpadłam na obiad w Wielkiej Sali w wisielczym humorze. Bez patrzenia na kogokolwiek, usiadłam przy stole mojego domu i zabrałam się do jedzenia, można by powiedzieć, że bardzo agresywnego.

Usłyszałam głębokie westchnięcie i spojrzałam przed siebie.

\- Widzę, że już się zaczęło – mruknęła Hannah.

\- Jak widać – warknęłam.

\- Słyszałam od… - zaczęła, lecz jej przerwałam, unosząc do góry nóż.

\- Ani słowa, Hannah. Nie chcę o tym słyszeć.

Dziewczyna rozumiejąc moje zdenerwowanie, nawet tego nie skomentowała, tylko zamilkła.

Powróciłam do spożywania posiłku, ignorując śmiech, który usłyszałam po swojej lewej. Jedynie zacisnęłam sztućce i starałam się go zignorować.

\- Szczerze mówiąc myślę, że nie będą zbyt długo razem – usłyszałam głos, który zdążyłam znienawidzić bardziej niż ten należący do mojej matki. – To wariatka, nie widzicie? Zaatakowała mnie na jednej imprezie. Syriusz nie lubi takich dziewczyn, doskonale go znam.

Wściekła rzuciłam nożem i widelcem, a następnie wstałam i spojrzałam prosto w oczy Marie. Blondynka jedynie uśmiechnęła się szerzej i mrugnęła do mnie jednym okiem, na co zaśmiały się jej koleżanki.

Nie warto. Oddychaj.

Ta idiotka nie jest tego warta.

\- Straciłam apetyt – powiedziałam do mojej przyjaciółki i oddaliłam się do wyjścia.

Przyśpieszyłam kroku czując się tym wszystkim przytłoczona. Skręciłam w korytarz prowadzący do Wieży Astronomicznej i nie patrząc przed siebie, wpadłam w kogoś.

\- Uważaj jak chodzisz – burknęłam i szłam dalej, jednak zostałam zatrzymana.

Popatrzyłam w górę i ujrzałam twarz Syriusza.

Odetchnęłam głęboko i czując, że chociaż przez chwilę mogę od tego wszystkiego uciec, schowałam się w jego ramionach. Czując jak głaszcze mnie po plecach, zamknęłam oczy i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

\- Dżungla cię dopadła? – zapytał cicho.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak marzę teraz o podpaleniu kogoś tak, jak kiedyś ciebie.

Chłopak zaśmiał się głośno i odsunął, aby pocałować mnie w czubek głowy.

\- Chodź, nie mam dużo czasu.

Gryfon zaprowadził nas do miejsca, do którego wcześniej zmierzałam i usiedliśmy na balustradzie, wpatrując się w drzewa, które kołysał lekki wiatr oraz słońce, które zmierzało ku zachodowi. Black schował moją dłoń w swojej i spojrzał mi w oczy, mając na twarzy zmartwiony wyraz.

\- Myślałem, że nie będzie tak źle – zaśmiał się smutno. – Aż tak ci dopiekli?

\- Nie, po prostu nienawidzę, gdy ktoś coś o mnie mówi, w dodatku nie ukrywając tego. Sześć lat w tej szkole, a nie powstała o mnie żadna plotka. No, do póki nie spotkałam ciebie.

Usta bruneta lekko zakrzywiły się w kącikach.

\- Przesadzam, a to zaraz przejdzie – mruknęłam. – Ale Marie i tak dostanie kopa w tyłek.

Usłyszałam, jak Syriusz wzdycha zdenerwowany.

\- Znowu ona? Ta dziewczyna nigdy sobie nie odpuści.

Zaśmiałam się cicho, a przez następne kilka minut siedzieliśmy w ciszy, po prostu ciesząc się z towarzystwa drugiej osoby.

\- Syriusz…będziesz ze mną szczery? – zapytałam go cicho.

\- A czy kiedykolwiek nie byłem? – odparł pytaniem.

Spojrzałam na niego, unosząc jedną brew z rozbawieniem.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć katastrofę naszego pierwszego pocałunku.

Black podniósł do góry ręce, pokazując rozbawiony, że się poddaje.

\- Chodzi o wczoraj. Co to wszystko znaczyło? Wiesz, ten pergamin i to, co ma się dzisiaj stać. Mam się bać?

Black odwrócił wzrok i przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. W końcu zeskoczył z balustrady na betonową posadzkę, aby następnie się o nią oprzeć.

\- To nie takie proste – mruknął. – Ufasz mi?

\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Oczywiście, że tak.

\- W takim razie daj mi czas, a ja będę mógł ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Tu nie chodzi tylko o mnie a to…cóż, trudny temat.

Po zastanowieniu się skinęłam głową, zgadzając się na jego propozycję. Po tym geście uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do kieszeni, z której wyjął paczkę mugolskich papierosów. Po zaproponowaniu mi jednego, wzięłam go do ręki i odpaliłam różdżką.

\- Miło by było, gdybyś to ty mi się wytłumaczyła – powiedział, po wypuszczeniu z ust dymu.

Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona, nie rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli.

\- Kompletnie o tym wcześniej zapomniałem. Francis, moja droga – wytłumaczył, spoglądając na mnie znacząco.

Pokręciłam głową z rozbawieniem, zaciągając się tytoniem.

\- Nie mam co do niego żadnych zamiarów, panie Black – zaśmiałam się. – Obiecuję, że jeśli się z nim spotkam w Ameryce, momentalnie zacznę uciekać i krzyczeć, że to pedofil.

Brunet spojrzał na mnie niezadowolony.

\- Nie przesadzajmy.

\- Mam pomysł, opatrzę się w pas cnoty! – zauważyłam, a widząc, jak Syriusz przewraca swoimi szarymi oczami, wybuchłam głośnym śmiechem. – Przepraszam, to po prostu urocze i bardzo przyjemne, że akurat ty jesteś zazdrosny o mnie.

\- Słyszałem, jak Moore…

\- Hannah – poprawiłam go.

Gryfon westchnął.

\- Słyszałem, jak Hannah mówiła o tym liście – powtórzył, z naciskiem na imię krukonki. – On jest naprawdę dziwnym facetem.

\- Nie dziwnym, a miłym – odparłam.

\- Wziął rozwód z żoną.

\- Była strasznym wrzodem na tyłu i leciała na kasę.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Bo mi o tym mówił.

\- Widzisz? – zapytał. – To dziwne rozmawiać o swoich problemach w małżeństwie z obcą piętnastolatką.

Uniosłam rękę, czym sprawiłam, że Black zamilkł. Ciekawe zjawisko, muszę tego częściej używać.

\- Naprawdę, Syriusz. To męczące w kółko tłumaczyć moją relację z nim. Możemy zakończyć ten temat?

\- Pod jednym warunkiem – powiedział, gasząc papierosa i unosząc mały palec u prawej dłoni. – Obiecaj mi, że jeśli już wyjedziesz, nie popełnisz tego samego błędu, co ta piętnastolatka.

Westchnęłam głęboko, rozbawiona jego absurdem.

\- Na mały paluszek, jak pierwszoroczni?

Długowłosy uniósł brew, starając się utrzymać poważną minę. Pokręciłam głową i w końcu uścisnęłam jego mały palec moim.

\- Obiecuję, Syriusz.


	27. Chapter 27

Środek tygodnia, dochodziła ósma wieczorem. Ze wszystkich przeszłych tygodni oraz wydarzeń przyzwyczaiłam się do obecności drugiej osoby, dlatego będąc sama w bibliotece poczułam się dziwnie. Tak, jakbym do tej pory bez przerwy tego nie robiła. Zaśmiałam się na to pod nosem.

Nie minął miesiąc, a związek z tym czubkiem już mnie zmienił. Jeśli o nim mowa, to właśnie jeden z powodów, dla których zostałam osamotniona.

Hannah i Remus robili Merlin – wie – co, jedyne co wiedziałam to fakt, że gdzieś zniknęli. A ta długowłosa cholera? Wdał się w pojedynek ze Snape’m.

Gdy James wbiegł na obiad do Wielkiej Sali, zdyszany i z szatą zwisającą z jego ramion, wiedziałam, że coś się stało. Pognał w moją stronę i rzucił jedynie słowa _„Syriusz. Skrzydło szpitalne”._ Dosłownie pięć sekund później znalazłam się obok niego, zdzierając sobie gardło na to, jak bezmyślny był zadzierając z nim, kimś tak niebezpiecznym i będącym jednym z _nich_.

Wiedziałam o jego sytuacji ze ślizgonem, jednak oczekiwałam po nim innego zachowania. Chociaż czego ja się mogłam spodziewać po Syriuszu Blacku?

Nawet nie pomogły mi jego spojrzenie szczeniaczka ani fakt, że był zraniony. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia, zła na jego bezmyślną postawę.

Bez przerwy zadawałam sobie pytanie, co by było, gdyby użył na nim czarnej magii? Cholera, Snape na pewno już o nas wie. Właśnie to mnie najbardziej przerażało.

Spojrzałam na zegarek na ręce, na pewno skończy swój szlaban o późnej godzinie. Nawet nie będę miała czasu z nim porozmawiać.

\- Wybacz mi, że przerywam, ale czy mogę się dosiąść? – usłyszałam nad sobą.

Momentalnie się wyprostowałam i zauważyłam, że wpatruję bezmyślnie w słowa w książce. Spojrzałam w górę, starając się narzucić na twarz maskę obojętności, jednak zawiodłam, kiedy ujrzałam, kto nade mną stał.

Oh na Merlina, dlaczego musi to spotykać mnie?

Jęknęłam w duszy. William Dormer.

Może gdybym była na czwartym, bądź piątym roku, piszczałabym właśnie z podekscytowania, a Hannah nie mogłaby mi uwierzyć, gdybym jej o tym powiedziała.  

Kapitan drużyny Ślizgonów. Przebiegła szuja należąca do Klubu Ślimaka. Arystokrata, czysta krew. A co najgorsze? Zabójczo przystojny.

Idealnie ułożone na bok, krótkie, czarne loki. Zielone oczy, ledwo widoczne piegi na prostym nosie. Wysoko usadzone kości policzkowe. Niezbyt pełne, lecz szerokie usta. Wysportowana sylwetka z szerokimi ramionami.

Cholerny ideał.

Gdybym zajrzała do słownika i odszukała słowo _„Slytherin”_ , mogłabym tam znaleźć jego zdjęcie. Ostatnio osoba w tym zamku, której bym zaufała. No, może przedostatnia.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech, a następnie wypuściłam powietrze ustami. Zacisnęłam palce na okładce książki, a drugą ręką zabrałam torbę z krzesła obok mnie, dając tym znak, że nie mam z tym problemu.

Pff, oczywiście, że mam. Nie będę jednak na tyle głupia, żeby z nim zadzierać.

Dormer uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko, ukazując tym dołeczki w policzkach. Zmrużyłam brwi, nie rozumiejąc jego zachowania. Podejrzane to mało powiedziane.

Rozejrzałam się po bibliotece. Jest późna godzina, a miejsca  do wyboru, do koloru. W mojej głowie zapaliła się czerwona lampka.

\- Abigail, tak? – zapytał.

Ponownie na niego spojrzałam, przerywając sobie spanikowane czytanie tekstu.

Kiwnęłam głową.

Co się stanie, gdy z nim porozmawiam?

Jeden, Syriusz go zabije.

Dwa, ja go zabiję.

Trzy, stanie się coś bardzo złego.

Ślizgon, arystokrata, czysta krew. Wystarczyło połączyć kropki, aby ujrzeć jego motyw.

Usłyszałam cichy, głęboki śmiech chłopaka.

\- Słyszałem, ze jesteś cicha.

Wbiłam sobie pod stołem paznokcia w dłoń, starając się nie wpakować wszystkiego do torby i nie uciec. Muszę dokończyć to czytać, na Merlina.

\- A co jeszcze o mnie słyszałeś, Dormer? – odparłam z zaciśniętymi ustami.

Moja postawa dawała dużo do zrozumienia. Nie jest on dla mnie mile widziany.

\- Nie ukrywajmy, że jesteś ostatnio na językach z powodu pewnego gryfona – mruknął szczerze rozbawiony, przekartkowując książkę, którą wyjął ze swojej torby.

Popatrzyłam na niego, momentalnie przybierając zdenerwowany wyraz twarzy. Widząc to, William uniósł do góry ręce w obronie.

\- Ja nie oceniam, jedynie odpowiadam na pytanie – powiedział.

Prychnęłam cicho, starając się wrócić do lektury.

\- Mimo tych obelg zazdrosnych fanek Blacka, wydajesz się osobą wartą uwagi – zauważył, świdrując mnie wzrokiem.

Czy on dostał niedawno czymś twardym w głowę?

Dałam mu przedstawienie warte Wybitnego, tylko, aby go odstraszyć, zniechęcić, lub Merlin wie jeszcze co. Pokazałam swoją nieprzyjemną stronę, a on wyskakuje z czymś takim? To jest już bardziej niż podejrzane.

Złapałam za swoje rzeczy i wstałam z miejsca.

\- Szukaj gdzie indziej, Dormer – warknęłam w jego stronę, starając się jak najszybciej wyeksmitować z biblioteki. Nim wyszłam, usłyszałam za sobą jego śmiech.

x

Syriusz doskonale wiedząc, że jadam śniadania jak najwcześniej się da, pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali wcześniej niż zwykle. Przeszukał stół krukonów wzrokiem, aż dostrzegł mnie i uśmiechnął się. Podszedł do miejsca, w którym siedziałam i usiadł obok. Pocałował mnie szybko w policzek i popatrzył z żalem.

\- Dalej jesteś zła? – zapytał, zdobywając się na jak najsmutniejszy, łamiący serce ton.

Spojrzałam na niego z uniesioną brwią, nie dając się nabrać na jego gierki.

\- Mniej – mruknęłam, jedząc łyżkę płatek owsianych.

Gryfon uznając to za dobrą wiadomość, objął mnie jedną ręką i przytulił.

\- Stęskniłem się za tobą – powiedział z głową w moich włosach.

Zaśmiałam się głośno na jego dziecinne zachowanie.

\- Matko, do czego ja doprowadziłam – westchnęłam, odkładając jedzenie.

Objęłam chłopaka drugą ręką i spojrzałam za nim. Zmroziło mnie, gdy dostrzegłam wpatrujące się w nas zielone oczy.

Kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, William uśmiechnął się do mnie i mrugnął jednym okiem, a następnie zabrał swoje rzeczy i po prostu wyszedł.

Odsunęłam się od Blacka i opuściłam jego dłonie.

\- Najlepiej będzie, jeśli powiem ci o tym teraz – zaczęłam poważnym tonem. Gdy brunet popatrzył na mnie z zapytaniem w oczach, odetchnęłam głośno. – Wczoraj, kiedy siedziałam sama w bibliotece, Dormer się do mnie dosiadł.

\- Dormer? – zapytał zdziwiony i usiadł prosto, opierając brodę na pięści. – A co ten baran od ciebie chciał?

Przygładziłam jego włosy, które po jednej stronie zdecydowanie za bardzo dzisiaj odstawały.

\- Najgorsze jest to, że nie wiem. Wydawał się dziwny.

Syriusz uniósł jedną brew.

\- To tak, jakby…ze mną flirtował. A raczej próbował.

\- Dormer się do ciebie przystawiał?! – krzyknął, zaczynając się denerwować. Zwrócił tym swoją uwagę innych uczniów, którzy chcieli w spokoju spożyć posiłek.

Położyłam swoje dłonie na jego ramionach i spojrzałam w jego jasne, szare oczy.

\- Po pierwsze, nikogo nie bijemy bez powodu, tak więc nawet nie próbuj. Po drugie, nie wiem. Po prostu się na mnie gapił i powiedział, że jestem warta uwagi, tyle.

\- Brzmi jak przystawianie się – prychnął, sięgając po tosta, aby przegryźć go agresywnie.

Zazdrosny Syriusz to najzabawniejszy Syriusz.

Westchnęłam głośno, przewracając oczami.

\- Czyżby problemy w raju? – usłyszeliśmy i spojrzeliśmy w górę. Przed nami usiadła Hannah, mając na twarzy rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- Raczej w piekle, a tam wyląduje ten tłumok.

Popatrzyłyśmy po sobie z przyjaciółką, a na jej zdziwiony wzrok poruszyłam bezgłośnie ustami, oznajmiając jej „później”. 

Gryfon wziął sobie za zadanie bycie przy mnie przez cały czas, dlatego odprowadzenie mnie na lekcję Zielarstwa było jego kluczowym zadaniem tego poranka. Gdy tylko zjawiła się nauczycielka, odetchnęłam głęboko.

Pociągnęłam Moore na stronę i wyjaśniłam jej zaistniałą sytuację, na którą ta najpierw zebrała swoją szczękę z ziemi, następnie dostała ataku śmiechu, a później próbowała mi powiedzieć między spazmami śmiechu, że jej przykro.

Doskonale pamiętała, jak uganiałyśmy się za nim kilka lat temu. Gwoździem do trumny był fakt, z jakim domem miałyśmy lekcje Zielarstwa. Wszystko wydawało się jakby ktoś to doskonale zaplanował, na moją niekorzyść.

Weszliśmy do szklarni i zabraliśmy się do pracy, którą wcześniej omówiliśmy z profesor Sprout.

\- Psst! – syknęłam w stronę krukonki, aż zwróciłam jej uwagę. – Gdzieś ty wczoraj zniknęła?

Po tym pytaniu, na twarzy Hannah ujrzałam kolor tak czerwony, że niejeden pomidor by jej pozazdrościł.

\- Um… - zająknęła się i uciekła wzrokiem. – Sprawy.

\- Sprawy? – zaśmiałam się cicho, jednak jedyne co uzyskałam, to uderzenie łokciem w brzuch.

Brunetka zmieniła temat i zaczęła jeden ze swoich wywodów na temat tego, jak chciałaby dać do rozumu chłopcom ze Slytherinu, że nie są jedynymi osobami na tym świecie.

\- Posłuchaj, jedna dziewczyna wypłakiwała mi się ostatnio przez Arstleya – kontynuowała szeptem, gdy pracowałyśmy.

\- Naprawdę? Gdzieś to już słyszałam – odparłam, nawiązując do mojej niewinnej miłości życia.

\- Tak, ale widzisz, on się zmienił! Czyli, że jeszcze można ich uspokoić!

\- Nie ten dom, moja droga – parsknęłam.

\- Hormony jednak te same – westchnęła, na co się zaśmiałam.

\- Dziewczyny również im dorównują w wielkości swojego ego.

\- Prawda, ale one już zawsze pozostaną su…

\- Moore, Hoden! – usłyszałyśmy nauczycielkę, a nasze głowy poderwały się  w jej stronę. – To wasze dłonie mają pracować, nie usta!

\- Tak, profesor Sprout – odpowiedziałam jej, powstrzymując śmiech. – Przepraszamy.

x

Wychodząc wieczorem z biblioteki bez swojej eskorty, która musiała odbyć szlaban, poczułam się zagrożona. Jeżeli w jakiś sposób mnie znajdzie i do mnie podejdzie, biorę nogi za pas i nie patrzę się za siebie. Przynajmniej mam jakiś plan.

Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie i odetchnęłam głęboko, gdy bezpiecznie powróciłam do dormitorium. Odłożyłam torbę i wyjęłam wypożyczoną książkę, którą położyłam na stoliku nocnym. Poluzowałam krawat, który następnie zdjęłam i odpięłam dwa pierwsze guziki koszuli. Rozplątałam włosy z warkocza i rozczesałam je palcami.

Po Hannah ślad zaginął, a zostałby najpewniej znaleziony w dormitorium czwórki nieznośnych gryfonów.

Rzuciłam się na łóżku i ziewnęłam głęboko. Zdziwiłam się, kiedy poczułam po palcami pergamin. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się i rozwinęłam kartkę, która zmaterializowała się przed chwilą w moich dłoniach.

_„Mam nadzieję, że niejaki czystokrwisty przygłup dzisiaj cię nie zaatakował. Już w łóżku, Abigail?_

_-SB”_

Przeczytałam treść liściku drugi, trzeci, aż w końcu czwarty raz, a następnie roześmiałam się na głos. Co na Merlina się tutaj stało?

Ani sposób pisania, ani charakter pisma nie pasował do inicjałów, które zostały podpisane. Litery były naprawdę bardzo podobne do tych, które pisał Syriusz, jednak to malutkie detale, które mogłam dostrzec po wymianie tylu wiadomości z chłopakiem.

Już w łóżku? Cholera, w jego stylu byłoby bardziej _„Zamknij te książki i idź w końcu spać, ślepoto”_ , czego nie zaprzeczę, że nigdy nie dostałam.

Nie wierzę, że on naprawdę uważa, że się na to nabrałam.

Złapałam za najbliższy czysty kawałek pergaminu oraz pióro.

_„Podróż przebiegła gładko, panie Zbyt Zazdrosny. Nie, ale co ty na krótkie spotkanie?_

_-AH”_

Nie wierzę, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Pomyślałam nie o Syriuszu, a osobie, która wysłała list i wysłałam jej go. Jak bezmyślnym trzeba być?

Może jest to niezbyt dobry pomysł, ale po godzinie ukazanej na zegarku zorientowałam się, że szlaban Blacka powinien się już skończyć.

_„Uważaj, bo dostajesz okazję na wykazanie się swoim testosteronem, uratuj pannę w opałach. Szybko przyjdź do mojego pokoju, Dormer jest idiotą.”_

Jakim cudem on wiedział, że wymieniamy takie liściki? Musiał mieć złe informacje co do ich treści, bo nawet już nie zapisujemy swoich inicjałów.

Nim się obejrzałam, drzwi od mojej sypialni otworzyły się i wpadł do nich zdyszany Syriusz. Wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego, jakiego spodziewałam się go ujrzeć.

Nie dałam mu się nawet odezwać, a wepchnęłam w jego dłonie pergamin. Długowłosy prychnął głośno.

\- Już w łóżku? Czy ona ma sześćdziesiąt lat i próbuje flirtować? Jak te wszystkie panny rozłożyły przed nim nogi?! – mówił oburzony.

Odchrząknęłam, co otrzeźwiło go.

\- Nie dyskutujmy teraz jego marnych umiejętności odgrywania innych osób i podrywania dziewczyn – powiedziałam.

Poczułam znajome mi uczucie w dłoniach, a sekundę później trzymałam kolejny liścik.

_„Teraz? Spotkajmy się na drugim piętrze, przy zbroi na końcu korytarza_

_-SB”_

Poczułam ciepłe, głębokie oddechy na moim ramieniu. Przewróciłam oczami i zamiast dawać spoglądać mu przez ramię na treść wiadomości, dałam mu ją do ręki.

\- Przysięgam, że własna matka go nie rozpozna – warknął. – A ty lepiej zapnij te guziki, bo jeśli mam kogoś zniszczyć gorzej, niż ma to zrobić Bijąca Wierzba, to mnie nie rozpraszaj.

Starałam się jak najlepiej zachować poważny wyraz twarzy i nie roześmiać.

\- Nie, Syriusz – pogroziłam mu palcem. – To jest zbyt poważne. Chodźmy do Dumbledore’a.

\- A czy po wszystkim Dumbledore zostawi mnie na pięć minut z tym gnojkiem? – zapytał.

Gdy mu nie odpowiedziałam, wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do wyjścia na korytarz.

\- Syriusz! – krzyknęłam za nim, próbując go dogonić.


	28. Chapter 28

\- Jeżeli w tej chwili się nie zatrzymasz, obiecuję ci zgolić głowę we śnie! – warknęłam, biegnąc za nim.

Chłopak zatrzymał się nagle, przez co momentalnie w niego wpadłam.

\- Dzień, w którym oboje przestaniemy to sobie robić, powinien być zapisany w kalendarzu – powiedziałam. – A teraz mnie posłuchaj.

\- Nie, Abigail. To ty mnie posłuchaj – mówiąc to, złapał mnie za dłonie.

\- Ty mnie do cholery słuchaj, ty kapuściany łbie! W tym momencie idziemy do Dumbledore'a. Ty masz już wystarczająco kłopotów na głowie, a on da mu odpowiednią karę.

\- Co, da mu szlaban na tydzień i odbierze kilka punktów? – prychnął. – Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć, jak Dormer, ten idiota Dormer, uważa się za nie wiadomo kogo i chce zadzierać nie tylko ze mną, ale z moją dziewczyną!

Gryfon gestykulował tak, że o mało nie wybił mi zęba. Stałam przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, tupiąc lekko nogą.

Odetchnęłam głośno i wyrzuciłam ręce do góry, pokazując, że się poddaję.

\- Plan jest taki – westchnęłam. – To ja do niego pierwsza idę, tak, jak się umówiliśmy.

Gdy brunet miał już protestować, zasłoniłam jego usta swoją dłonią.

\- Syriusz Blacku, jeśli nie dasz mi dokończyć, twoje zwłoki zostaną wywieszone w Wielkiej Sali! – pogroziłam mu palcem. Przewrócił oczami i dał mi kontynuować. – Zobaczymy, czego ode mnie chce. Będziesz ukrywał się gdzieś niedaleko, wymyśl coś. Kiedy sytuacja zrobi się nieprzyjemna...ustalmy kod.

\- Kod? – zapytał, wciąż mają zasłonioną buzię.

\- Jakieś słowo, które będę mogła wplątać do rozmowy – wyjaśniłam mu. – Powiem, że muszę wracać do Hannah.

\- A co po tym?

\- Rób z nim co chcesz, później pójdziemy do dyrektora.

Poczułam, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się szeroki uśmiech. Pokręciłam na to głową i wyprzedziłam go, aby móc udać się na wyznaczone w wiadomości miejsce.

W co zmieniło się moje życie? Dochodzi jedenasta w nocy, a ja muszę się użerać nie tylko z moim chłopakiem, ale również ślizgonem, który zaczyna mnie prześladować. Uważałam na każde odgłosy kroków i cienie, które mogłyby być nauczycielami lub Prefektami, którzy tylko czekali, aż odjąć komuś punkty.

Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach znalazłam się na drugim piętrze, na końcu korytarza. Odwróciłam się, lecz nie dojrzałam w ciemności sylwetki Syriusza. Poczułam, że zaczynam się stresować, jednak pokręciłam głową i wypięłam dumnie pierś, aby chociaż udać odważną.

Oparłam się o ścianę i skrzyżowałam ręce, rozglądając się za chłopakiem. Westchnęłam głośno, gdy musiałam na niego czekać więcej niż pięć minut.

\- Czyżby nocna schadzka, Hoden? – usłyszałam rozbawiony głos Williama.

Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę, aż moje loki podskoczyły. Zacisnęłam pięści i nie odpowiedziałam na jego zaczepkę.

\- Może mógłbym ci potowarzyszyć? W końcu stanie jak słup w środku nocy, na pustym korytarzu, nie może być tak przyjemnym zajęciem – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej mnie.

Oh, czyli to jego strategia. Zaśmiałam się na to w środku.

\- Zatem jak przyjemniejsze jest przechadzanie się tymi ciemnymi korytarzami? – zapytałam, nakładając na siebie maskę obojętności.

Czarnowłosy chłopak stanął przede mną, a kiedy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, odwróciłam wzrok i zacisnęłam usta w cienką linię.

\- Daj mi szansę zgadnąć, co tutaj robisz – zaproponował. Gdy się nie odezwałam, kontynuowałam. – Mogę się mylić, ale również pewien gryfon mógł cię wystawić. Problemy w waszym idealnym związku?

Zamierzałam grać wraz z nim i udawać, że dokładnie tak się stało. Ciekawość zżerała mnie od środka. Jak się wtedy zachowa?

Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie i spojrzałam prosto w jego zimne oczy, które udawały ciepłe, rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- A ty, Dormer? – odbiłam piłeczkę. – Czyżbyś wracał od jednej z piątorocznych, które nie są w stanie powstrzymać od twojego zabójczego uroku?

Ślizgon zaśmiał się cicho i splótł za sobą ręce.

\- Czyż to nie urocze, Hoden? Oskarżasz mnie o dokładnie to samo, co jeszcze niedawno robił twój ukochany – odparł, mając na twarzy dziką satysfakcję.

\- Widocznie przyciągam samych idiotów.

Jeżeli Syriusz tego słucha, na pewno mi się dostanie. Kogo to obchodzi? Muszę wygrać tą walkę, którą zaczęła ta gnida.

Chłopak zagwizdał z podziwem, w dodatku wydawałoby się, że świetnie się właśnie bawił. Ja za to stałam zdenerwowana, gotowa do ataku.

\- Jeszcze mnie dobrze nie poznałaś, Abigail. Czemu takie pochopne wnioski? – zapytał.

Wzdrygnęłam się, gdy usłyszałam moje imię w jego ustach.

\- Posłuchaj, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, a nie kłócić – powiedział, zmieniając ton i wyraz twarzy na poważniejszy.

\- Tak? A jaki interes możesz do mnie mieć akurat ty? – prychnęłam.

Zielonooki uniósł jedną brew, szczerze zdziwiony.

\- Doprawdy? – mruknął. – Myślałem, że ten powód rzucamy do siebie odkąd tylko rozpoczęliśmy tą rozmowę.

Teraz to ja nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. O czym on wygaduje?

Widząc mój zagubiony wyraz twarzy, zaśmiał się tajemniczo. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej mnie, aż mogłam czuć na sobie jego oddech. Złapał za jeden kosmyk moich jasnych, krótkich włosów i popatrzył na mnie z błyskiem w oku.

\- Hoden, Dormer – szepnął. – Połącz kropki, a zrozumiesz, dlaczego tutaj jestem.

Na Merlina, jak mogłam być tak głupia? Moje oczy zostały kompletnie zamglone na panującą w kraju sytuację przez Syriusza. Nas łączy więcej, niż chciałabym się do tego przyznać.

\- Ptaszki mi doniosły, że niedługo dołączasz – powiedział, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do mojej twarzy. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, czując, jak moje serce przyśpiesza. – Moi rodzice pomogli mi odnaleźć właściwą drogę. Gdybyś tylko to przemyślała, mogłabyś być naprawdę użyteczna. Zadajesz się z tymi... - przerwał, ukazując na twarzy obrzydzenie. – Plugawymi zdrajcami, gryfonami. Wiesz ile informacji mogłabyś zdobyć, wciąż kręcąc się wokół Blacka?

Czułam się, jakby moje nogi przyrosły do podłogi, a płuca odmawiały posłuszeństwa.

\- Zastanów się nad tym, Abigail. Dwa szanowane rody, mnóstwo pieniędzy i szacunek u Czarnego Pana. Czy to nie brzmi kusząco?

Kiedy kończył ostatnie zdanie, zbliżył swoją dłoń do mojego policzka, aby móc go pogłaskać. Momentalnie się otrzeźwiłam i uderzyłam go w rękę.

\- Nie waż się mnie dotknąć – warknęłam. – Gdyby przez moją głowę jedynie przemknęła myśl o nas razem, obawiam się, ze zwróciłabym kolację. Nie zbliżaj się do mnie więcej, nie chcę cię widzieć.

Odepchnęłam go od siebie i zaczęłam kierować się w stronę głównego korytarza, jednak William złapał za moją rękę i odwrócił.

\- Nie myśl, że tak łatwo ode mnie odejdziesz – zaśmiał się wrednie.

To nie był ten sam człowiek. Mimo, że go nienawidzę, doskonale wiem, że nonszalanckie spojrzenie i uśmieszek na twarzy były jego znakiem firmowym. Osoba, która przede mną stała była zupełnie kimś innym. Była śmierciożercą.

\- Zabieraj od niej łapy! – usłyszałam za sobą krzyk.

Sekundę później, obok nas pojawił się Syriusz, który wściekły rzucił się na Dormera.

\- Nie, zostaw go! – powiedziałam przerażona. – Syriusz, zostaw go!

Zauważyłam, że ślizgon niepostrzeżenie wyjął różdżkę. Przeleciał mnie zimny pot. Momentalnie zareagowałam, wyjmując z kieszeni swoją.

\- Expelliarmus! – powiedziałam.

Nie spodziewając się tego, chłopak nie zdążył zareagować, a czarny, długi, drewniany przedmiot znalazł się w mojej drugiej ręce.

Black zamachnął się, a jego pięść wylądowała na nosie czarnowłosego. Jęk, a następnie krzyk bólu przeniósł się echem. Tym razem William zaatakował, próbując kopnąć gryfona. Ten jednak zrobił unik i uderzył chłopaka w brzuch.

Zacisnęłam dłoń na różdżce i wypowiedziałam zaklęcie, którego mogłam później żałować. Użyłam Expelliarmus na Syriuszu.

Długowłosy został odrzucony do tyłu, aż uderzył plecami w ścianę. Skrzywiłam się, czując wyrzuty sumienia. Następnie momentalnie związałam zaklęciem Dormera, który i tak nie mógł wstać, gdyż leżał pochłonięty swoją agonią.

\- Dość tego! – krzyknęłam.

Podbiegłam do mojego chłopaka i pomogłam mu wstać, a następnie bez dłuższego zastanowienia zaczęłam go ciągnąć w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

x

W gabinecie Dumbledore'a było prawdziwe poruszenie. McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, madame Pomfrey i oczywiście sam dyrektor.

Pielęgniarka opatrywała rany chłopców, gdy ja siedziałam przed biurkiem, obserwując nauczycieli, którzy zadawali mi pytania.

Podałam im wcześniej pergamin z wiadomościami od ślizgona, który przyznał się do wysłania mi ich.

\- Pomono, podaj tej biednej dziewczynie coś na uspokojenie – rozkazała nauczycielka Transmutacji, za co podziękowałam jej w myślach.

W następnej sekundzie trzymałam fiolkę z eliksirem, który chwilę po połknięciu sprawił, że przestałam się trząść.

Poluźniłam ręce i ramiona, a następnie odetchnęłam głośno tak, jakbym przez cały ten czas wstrzymywała powietrze.

\- Abigail – zaczął Dumbledore. – Proszę, opowiedz nam co się stało.

Spojrzałam na dyrektora i skinęłam lekko głową.

\- Wróciłam do dormitorium i dostałam tą wiadomość – zaczęłam. – Często je wysyłamy z Syriuszem, tak więc na początku myślałam, że jest ona od niego. Kiedy ją przeczytałam, momentalnie wiedziałam, że ktoś się pod niego podszywa.

Mimo, że wiedziałam, iż następna część przyniesie mi mnóstwo kłopotów, kontynuowałam bez zająknięcia.

\- Napisałam do niego, do tego właściwego Blacka, prosząc go, aby do mnie przyszedł, żebyśmy mogli wyjaśnić sytuację. Oboje podejrzewaliśmy, że stoi za tym Dormer, głównie przez to, że przez ostatnie dni wykazywał... niepokojące zainteresowanie moją osobą. Momentalnie chciałam udać się z tym do pana, profesorze, jednak Syriusz nie wykazał entuzjazmu tym pomysłem, dlatego poszliśmy na kompromis i ustaliliśmy, że najpierw dowiemy się, czego chce ode mnie William, następnie się do pana udamy.

Westchnęłam głośno, unosząc spojrzenie i patrząc na nauczycieli. Stali w ciszy i słuchali mnie, nie pokazując żadnych emocji.

\- Kiedy... Kiedy pojawiłam się na miejscu...

Przełknęłam ślinę, czując, że nie mogę kontynuować.

Wdech, wydech. Spokojnie.

\- Kiedy pojawiłam się na miejscu, na początku rozmowa z Dormerem wyglądała tak, jak zawsze. Później...Następnie powiedział mi bardzo niepokojące rzeczy, które nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie powtórzyć.

\- Ta dziewczyna z pewnością kłamie, pan Dormer to jeden z moich najlepszych uczniów! – zaprotestował Slughorn, widocznie zdenerwowany.

McGonagall popatrzyła na niego z zaciśniętymi ustami, nie ukazując żadnych emocji.

\- Fakt, że chłopak uczęszcza do twojego klubu nie znaczy, że jest niewinny, Horacy – odpowiedziała. – Przypominam ci, co się stało z panem Riddle.

Moja szczęka niemal dotknęła ziemi. Dumbledore widocznie również został tym zaskoczony, jednak mogłam to poznać jedynie po jego lekko rozszerzonych oczach.

Widziałam, jak atmosfera między nauczycielami się zagęszcza. Mimo tego, nauczyciel eliksirów nie odezwał się z powrotem.

\- Takich jak on nie powinno się trzymać w naszej szkole – powiedział Syriusz, lekko przyciszonym głosem.

\- Stul pysk, zdrajco krwi! – uniósł się William.

\- Spokój! – krzyknął dyrektor, co spowodowało, że chłopcy się uspokoili. – Niech pan uważa na język, panie Dormer.

Profesorzy ponownie rozpoczęli ożywioną rozmowę, przekrzykując się jedno przez drugie.

Dormer to dobry uczeń, Black jest znany z zaczynania bójek, a ja mogłam to sobie zmyślić. Zaczęło się we mnie gotować, gdy tylko słyszałam te słowa. To wszystko zaczęło mnie przytłaczać. Kłótnia nauczycieli, jego słowa, skierowane prosto do mojego ucha.

\- To śmierciożerca! – krzyknęłam, wstając z krzesła.

Moje wargi zaczęły się trząść, czując, jak łzy zaczynają się zbierać w kącikach moich oczu. W gabinecie zapanowała głucha cisza, a wszystkie spojrzenia były skierowane prosto na mnie.

\- Jego rodzice również. Namawiał mnie do dołączenia do nich, do niego. Mówił, że mogłabym szpiegować na gryfonach. Że moglibyśmy zostać kimś wielkim – mówiłam, spoglądając prosto w jego zielone oczy, które teraz pociemniały. – Brzydzę się tym, że muszę przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z kimś takim.

Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, wszyscy byli zbyt zdziwieni.

\- Abigail, to bardzo poważne oskarżenia – ostrzegł mnie dyrektor.

\- Wiem – odpowiedziałam. – Nie mam jednak żadnych wątpliwości do tego, co powiedziałam, profesorze.

\- To absurd – powiedział Slughorn.

\- Horacy, doskonale wiesz, co się teraz dzieje – przypomniał mu Flitwick.

\- Śmierciożerca? – zapytała McGonagall, blednąc na twarzy.

\- Sprawdźcie jego przedramię – powiedziałam twardo. – Ja wiem, że on tam jest.

Spojrzenia zostały skierowane na młodego ślizgona, który najpierw uśmiechał się nerwowo, aż na jego twarz wpłynęło przerażenie. Chłopak wstał i rzucił się w bieg, chcąc uciec.

\- Drętwowa! – zareagował dyrektor, wyciągając różdżkę.

William został odrzucony na ścianę i wyłożył się przed nią jak długi. Pomfrey podbiegła do niego zdenerwowana i podwinęła jego rękaw.

Nawet nie drgnęłam, gdy ujrzałam, co się znajduje na jego ręce.

Mroczny znak odbijał się na jego bladej skórze, niczym świeżo wytatuowany, czarny tatuaż. 


	29. Chapter 29

Po interwencji nauczycieli i kolejnych przesłuchiwaniach, mogłam wyjść z gabinetu dyrektora. Dormer został złapany, co było dla mnie po prostu czymś nie do uwierzenia.

Chciałabym w tym momencie zobaczyć miny jego rodziców.

\- Abigail! – usłyszałam za sobą Syriusza, który starał się utrzymać normalny głos, mimo obrażeń, które  na pewno go bolały.

Odwróciłam się i ujrzałam biegnącego chłopaka, którego twarz przybrała skrzywiony wyraz. Westchnęłam głośno i zatrzymała go, aby mógł spokojnie podejść.

\- Miałeś zostać z Pomfrey – przypomniałam mu, lekko zdenerwowana. – Coś ty znowu wymyślił?

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić – odparł ze skruchą. – Powinienem był cię posłuchać, zanim na niego naskoczyłem.

Prychnęłam cicho i stanęłam, krzyżując ręce w rmaionach.

\- Powinieneś – mruknęłam. – To śmierciożerca, wiesz co mógłby ci zrobić? Masz szczęście, że wyłapałam moment, w którym wyciągał różdżkę.

\- Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił, tego typu gadka, tak? – zaśmiał się, a następnie syknął z bólu i złapał za skroń, która wciąż nie została uleczona. Podłużna rana ponownie zaczęła powoli krwawić.

\- Syriusz, Pomfrey – powiedziałam twardo. – W tej chwili.

\- W tych okolicznościach? Nie ma mowy, muszę cię odprowadzić.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – odparłam urażona. – Potrafię sobie poradzić.

Brunet uniósł jedną brew, nie do końca pewny co do moich słów.

\- Jasne. W takim razie co byś zrobiła, gdybym wcześniej nie zainterweniował?

\- Najpewniej kopnęłabym tego buca w krocze i miałabym go z głowy.

Staliśmy przez moment w ciszy, oboje starając się nie zaśmiać na głos, jedynie wymieniając spojrzenia i szerokie uśmiechy.

\- Nie do wiary, że prawie zginęliśmy, a ty już żartujesz. Brak ci którejś klepki? – zapytał, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Klepki to zaraz tobie zabraknie, jeśli nie pójdziesz do pielęgniarki.

\- Moja matka nie była zbyt dobra jeśli chodzi o opiekowanie się mną, ale uwierz mi, nie potrzebuję zastępczyni.

Otworzyłam szeroko buzię, niesamowicie zdziwiona i urażona. Pchnęłam chłopaka w ramię, na co ten zaniósł się chichotem.

\- Jestem twoją dziewczyną, a nie matką! Mam prawo się o ciebie martwić, a ty jak zwykle zgrywasz nieustraszonego – mówiłam, ignorując jego zachowanie.

\- Nie udaję, a taki jestem, moja droga. Jak mógłbym zachowywać się jak tchórz, chcąc bronić moją ukochaną?

Pokręciłam głową i westchnęłam głośno.

\- Idę stąd, a ty idziesz do skrzydła szpitalnego – rzuciłam do niego, odwracając się. – Nie przyjmuję odmowy!

Nim się obejrzałam, gryfon był u mojego boku.

\- Ja za to nie przyjmuję tak bolesnego odrzucenia.

Spojrzałam na niego i ujrzałam Syriusza wpatrującego się we mnie z szerokim uśmiechem, który ukazywał jego proste,  śnieżnobiałe zęby. Domyśliłam się, że miało mnie to rozśmieszyć i udobruchać.

\- Nie działają na mnie twoje sztuczki. Nie zauważyłeś? – zażartowałam z jego ego.

Zdziwiło mnie, gdy usłyszałam głośny, głęboki śmiech chłopaka. Wredny uśmieszek momentalnie zniknął z mojej twarzy.

\- Zauważyłem tylko, że moje sztuczki sprawiają, że osoba tak wygadana, jak ty, traci język w buzi. Chociaż nie, ten język jest zajęty czymś ciekawszym – wyjaśnił, a na końcu mrugnął do mnie jednym okiem.

W ciągu sekundy zaczerwieniłam się i wyglądałam niczym dojrzały pomidor. Black zadowolony ze swoich słów objął mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- Tak mało wystarczy, aby wywołać te urocze rumieńce – mruknął, zbliżając się do mojej twarzy.

Zlustrowałam jego twarz i załamałam się. Kropelka krwi spłynęła z jego skroni, przez policzek, aż do żuchwy i spadła na jego koszulkę. Zaczerwienienia zaczęły przeradzać się w siniaki, które ozdobiły jedno jego oko oraz część szczęki.

\- Wyglądasz okropnie – powiedziałam, całkowicie psując atmosferę.

Chłopak prychnął, jednak nie odsunął się nawet na milimetr.

\- Jesteś pierwszą dziewczyną, która mówi coś takiego w tak intymnej sytuacji.

\- Cóż za zaszczyt, w jakiejś kategorii jestem twoją pierwszą – odparłam sarkastycznie.

Brunet przewrócił oczami i oddalił się na tyle, abyśmy mogli spokojnie kontynuować powrót do mojego dormitorium i wciąż mógł mnie obejmować jedną ręką.

\- Zaczynamy, panno Hoden? – zapytał zawiedziony, nawiązując do moich częstych żartów odnośnie jego poprzednich ekscesów.

\- Będę jeszcze bardziej marudzić, jeżeli umrzesz z własnej głupoty i nie pójdziesz się wyleczyć.

\- Umrzeć? Kilka siniaków mi nic nie zrobi, byłem w gorszych sytuacjach.

\- Oczywiście – westchnęłam.

Syriusz spojrzał na moją nonszalancką minę, tak, jakbym testowała jego cierpliwość.

W końcu nasza droga się zakończyła, a chłopak otwierał przede mną drzwi do sypialni mojej i Hannah. Dziewczyna leżała już w łóżku, czytając jedną z moich książek do nauki Zaklęć. Widząc nas, a raczej chłopaka u mojego boku, rozdziawiła szeroko usta.

\- W co wy się znowu wpakowaliście?! – krzyknęła.

Zamknęłam za nami drzwi i wskazałam gryfonowi, aby usiadł ze mną na moim materacu. Szybko oczyściłam jego ranę różdżką, kiedy ten wyjaśniał Moore co zaszło między nami, a Williamem.

\- Myślę, że czeka na niego Azkaban – zwieńczył opowieść. – Z poplecznikami tego wariata nie ma żartów.

\- Śmierciożerca? W Hogwarcie? – mówiła przerażona.

\- Zapewne nie jest jedyny – burknęłam. Dotknęłam jego otwartej rany, na co brunet syknął z bólu. – Przepraszam, wszystko w porządku?

Syriusz odetchnął głęboko i skinął głową.

\- Co masz na myśli? Abigail, oni mogą nas skrzywdzić!

\- Co ty nie powiesz? – odparłam, a chwilę później skarciłam się w myślach za  mój ton. – Jest gorzej, niż myślałam. Oni mogą być wszędzie, czyhać na nas za każdym zakrętem na korytarzu. Nie czuję się bezpiecznie chociażby wychodząc na lekcje, zwłaszcza teraz.

Chłopak popatrzył na mnie smutno i złapał mnie mocno za rękę, próbując w jakiś sposób podnieść na duchu.

\- Poradzimy sobie – powiedział. – Jesteśmy tutaj razem. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sama.

\- Już nie jestem sama –mruknęłam, odkładając różdżkę.

Przeczesałam włosy swoimi rękami, przy okazji wyrywając kilka z nich. Co ja mam teraz na Merlina zrobić?

Teraz jestem pewna, że moja matka wie. Oni oboje wiedzą.

Co gorsza mogę się założyć, że będą chcieli to jak najlepiej wykorzystać.

To już nie jest bezpieczne miejsce. Nawet jeśli cała czwórka gryfonów, Lily oraz Hannah zrobią jedną wielką ludzką tarczę i będą za mną chodzić krok w krok.

Najgorsze, że nie jestem z tym sama. Wiem przynajmniej o dwójce osób, które są w podobnej sytuacji. Jak oni się z tym trzymają?

\- Myślę, że wiem co się teraz stanie – zaczęłam cicho.

Uniosłam głowę i spotkałam się z dwoma zmartwionymi spojrzeniami.

\- Muszę stąd wyjechać. Teraz.

\- Abigail, nie! – sprzeciwił się Black, momentalnie wstając z łóżka. – Nie możesz, nie teraz! Posłuchaj, nie panikuj.

Brunet uklęknął przede mną i ścisnął obie moje dłonie, a następnie przyłożył je sobie do piersi.

\- Nic złego ci się nie stanie tak długo, jak będę u twojego boku.

\- Syriusz, błagam cię. Myśl realnie – odpowiedziałam na jego słowa. – To są śmierciożercy, oni nie zastanowią się dwa razy nad użyciem czarnej magii. Pomyśl o tym, co mógłby ci zrobić Dormer, gdybym nie zareagowała. Najprawdopodobniej wykrwawiałbyś się na tym korytarzu, a nikt nie byłby zdolny ci pomóc.

Na tą myśl w moich oczach zebrały się łzy. Nie mogłam nawet myśleć o czymś takim, o takiej możliwości.

Najgorsze jest to, że to nie jest wcale takie niemożliwe.

\- Myślę, że Abigail ma rację – odezwała się cicho Hannah. Gryfon jednak nie spuszczał wzroku z mojej twarzy, moich zaszklonych oczu.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co widzę.

Jemu również zbierało się do płaczu. Widziałam jednak, ze powstrzymuje się najlepiej jak potrafi.

\- Tak będzie najlepiej – powiedziałam słabym głosem. – Tam nikt nie będzie dla mnie takim zagrożeniem, jak tu.

Złapałam Syriusza za jego szerokie ramiona, które tak kocham. Przyciągnęłam go do siebie i mocno przytuliłam, wtapiając swoją twarz w jego szyję, czując łaskoczące, ciemne włosy.

Odetchnęłam i rozkoszowałam się jego zapachem. Tak męskim, kojącym i uspokajającym mnie.

\- Tydzień – powiedział, nie oddalając się ode mnie. – Daj mi tydzień.

x

 

Dwa dni później nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę dzieje.

To się naprawdę dzieje.

Przeprowadziłam długą i poważną rozmowę z Dumbledore’m i Flitwickiem. Nauczyciele zgodzili się i skontaktowali z moją ciotką.

Dowiedziałam się, że niektórzy uczniowie po usłyszeniu plotek o Williamie podjęli podobną decyzję.

Ustaliliśmy, że naukę dokończę w domu z krewnymi, a owutemy będę mogła napisać w Ilvermorny.

To wszystko wydawało się być tak odległą myślą, a zarazem tak stresująco prawdziwą.

Mimo porozwieszanych ozdób w postaci serduszek oraz kwiatów, wcale nie czułam klimatu tegorocznych walentynek. Kiedy moje życie miało lada moment obrócić się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, otaczały mnie zakochane pary i osoby, które rzucały się ze szczęścia przez otrzymane kartki walentynkowe.

Do stolika krukonów podczas obiadu dosiadł się Syriusz, niosąc ze sobą tuzin tych jakże kartek oraz dwa pudełka czekoladek.

\- Oh, coś dla mnie – zaśmiałam się, biorąc od niego słodycze i otwierając jedno pudełko. Wyjęłam dwie czekoladki i szczęśliwa wpakowałam je do ust, rozkoszując się słodkim smakiem.

\- Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, czy możesz być uzależniona od czekolady? – zażartował.

Zgromiłam go wzrokiem, lecz nie mogłam się na niego długo gniewać.

Widziałam w nim tą lekką, niezauważalną dla innych zmianę. On był najzwyczajniej w świecie smutny.

Tak samo, jak ja.

To wszystko nie powstrzymywało nas jednak przed spędzaniem ze sobą jak najwięcej czasu, aby móc nacieszyć się drugą osobą i zapamiętać o niej każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół.

To, jak ona pachnie, w jaki sposób całuje. Jakie to jest uczucie trzymać ją w ramionach, czuć na twarzy włosy, a na swoim ciele dłonie.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, co brunet momentalnie odwzajemnił.

Chwyciłam jedną z wściekle różowych kartek i otworzyłam ją, a następnie wybuchłam głośnym śmiechem.

\- Ile kropel deszczu, ile gwiazd na niebie, tak ja zawsze będę, kochać tylko ciebie – zacytowałam wierszyk, który musiała napisać jakaś bardzo zdesperowana uczennica.

Gryfon również się śmiał, opierając brodę na ręce i patrząc na moją roześmianą twarz.

\- Jeszcze ich nie czytałem, chciałem ci dać tą przyjemność – odparł z uśmiechem.

\- Do prawdy nie jest to wymarzone zajęcie – westchnęłam. – Czy one nie wiedzą, że jesteś zajęty? Mam ci dać obrożę oznajmującą wielkimi literami, że masz dziewczynę?

\- Myślę, że to nic nie da – powiedział ze śmiechem.

Przejrzałam resztę walentynek i powoli nie mogłam wytrzymać ze śmiechu przez rymy, które niektóre z nich potrafiły ułożyć. Przy okazji oczywiście zajadałam się czekoladkami.

\- Abigail, poczekaj – przerwał mi w czytaniu, a następnie złapał za wolną rękę. – Wiem, że to może być tak denne jak reszta tych walentynkowych bzdur, ale…

\- Pokój życzeń? – zapytałam, wiedząc, co ma na myśli.

Syriusz jedynie się uśmiechnął i pokiwał głową.

\- Pokój życzeń. Dzisiaj. Czy siódma ci pasuje?

\- Bardziej, niż pasuje – odparłam i pochyliłam się nad stołem, aby ucałować jego policzek. – Poza tym uwierz mi, nie stać się na coś bardziej dennego.

\- Chcesz się założyć? – zaśmiał się.

Uniosłam brew i przestudiowałam jego twarz, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby sobie żartował. Wyciągnął do mnie dłoń, a ja po chwili zastanowienia uścisnęłam ją, zgadzając się na zakład.

\- Tylko nie zakładaj się z Jamesem, dobrze? – powiedziałam.

Widząc jego ponurą twarz, zaczęłam się głośno śmiać.

Po kilku minutach chłopak opuścił mnie, tłumacząc, że ma jeszcze kilka rzeczy do przygotowania na głowie. W przejściu minął się z Hannah, która wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali z ponurą miną.

Widząc prezenty, który otrzymał Black, westchnęła głośno.

\- On też? – rzuciła i usiadła naprzeciwko.

\- Nie mów proszę, że spodziewałaś się po nim czegoś innego – zaśmiałam się. – Poczęstuj się czekoladą i przeczytaj niektóre z nich, a na pewno się rozweselisz. Problemy w raju?

\- Jestem niemądrą – wyjaśniła. – Remus otrzymał dwie kartki,  a mnie już zżera zazdrość. Powinnam uczyć się od ciebie.

\- Gdybyś była z kimś pokroju Syriusza, uwierz mi, musiałabyś się porządnie nauczyć to ignorować, a nawet z tego żartować.

\- Wciąż czuję się niekomfortowo, gdy o tym mówisz – powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Czasami łapię się na tym, że Abigail sprzed kilku miesięcy się we mnie budzi i wtulając się w niego, zaczynam bardzo poważnie zastanawiać się nad podpaleniem go i pytam się samej siebie, co ja wyprawiam – zażartowałam, nawiązując do wydarzenia z początku roku.

W końcu postanowiłyśmy opuścić zakochane pary, które sprawiały, że było nam niedobrze i wróciłyśmy do naszego dormitorium, oczywiście nie zapominając o czekoladkach.


	30. Epilog

Tego wieczoru specjalnie postanowiłam włożyć trochę więcej w pracy w to, jak wyglądam. Myśląc o tym jak absurdalne jest moje zachowanie i fakt, że pierwszy raz w życiu faktycznie świętuję walentynki, rozczesałam i zaplotłam górną część moich włosów w dobieranego warkocza.

Ubrałam się w czarną, krótką spódniczkę i granatowy sweter, na którym odbijał się złoty wisiorek z pierwszą literą mojego imienia.

\- Proszę, proszę – powiedziała Hannah, gdy weszła do naszego dormitorium. Zauważyłam na jej twarzy szeroki uśmiech, a w rękach duży bukiet czerwonych róż.

\- Widzę, że pan Lupin wkupił się w twoje łaski po tych kartkach – mruknęłam, sięgając po kosmetyki. Zasiadłam przed lustrem i rozpoczęłam rytuał udawania, że wiem, co mam z nimi robić.

Brunetka wstawiła kwiaty do wazonu, który był zakopany gdzieś w jej szafie oraz wlała do niego wody.

\- Ja za to widzę, że panna Hoden zaraz zniszczy swój wygląd, kiedy w końcu wsadzi sobie tą maskarę do oka – westchnęła Moore i wzięła krzesło sprzed mojego lustra, a następnie usiadła naprzeciwko mnie i zabrała ode mnie tubkę z tuszem.

Dziewczyna pomogła mi się pomalować, przy okazji opowiadając o wydarzeniach z dzisiejszego dnia.

\- Widziałam się z Lily – zaczęła. – Ta dziewczyna niedługo wykończy się z Jamesem, przysięgam.

W jej głosie słyszałam rozbawienie, dlatego jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiły mnie jej słowa.

\- Ma gorzej ode mnie? – prychnęłam. – Biedna.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że Potter zapłacił kilku dzieciakom z chóru, żeby zaśpiewały jej jakąś balladę – wyjaśniła. – Evans prawie zeszła na zawał, gdy ją zaskoczyli.

Zaczęłam się głośno śmiać, próbując sobie wyobrazić minę rudowłosej. Krukonka spojrzała na mnie i zlustrowała mój strój wzrokiem, a następnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Co? – zapytałam, lekko przestraszona. – Coś nie tak? To trochę za dużo?

Hannah pokręciła rozbawiona głową.

\- Nie, po prostu to wciąż dziwne – odparła. – Widzieć, jak się dla niego odstrajasz.

\- Wcale się nie odstroiłam! – krzyknęłam oburzona. Widząc, jej spojrzenie, przewróciłam oczami. – Dobrze, może trochę.

Popatrzyłam na zegarek i przeklęłam siarczyście pod nosem. Przejrzałam się w lustrze i stwierdziłam, że lepiej już nie będzie. Wstałam z krzesła i wybiegłam z dormitorium rzucając za sobą, że jestem spóźniona.

Wyszłam przed pokój wspólny i o mało nie zderzyłam się z chłopakiem stojącym niedaleko wyjścia. Spojrzałam w górę i dostrzegłam Syriusza z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Zauważyłam, że on również nie pogardził od stania przez godzinę przed lustrem. Jego włosy były ładnie ułożone i rozczesane, co na pewno zrobił z grymasem na twarzy, w dodatku po długim czasie zadawania sobie pytania „Czy warto?". Miał na sobie czarną (a jakże) koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami oraz tego samego koloru spodnie. Zauważyłam na jego prawym nadgarstku coś niespotykanego, czyli biżuterię.

Gryfon miał na sobie bransoletkę wykonaną z granatowych koralików na czarnym sznureczku. Nie skomentowałam tego, jedynie przeniosłam wzrok na coś innego, a mianowicie bukiet kwiatów, który trzymał.

Nie poszedł na łatwiznę i nie zdobył dla mnie oklepanych, czerwonych róż. Chłopak trzymał w ręce piękne, niebieskie niezapominajki. Mogłam się jedynie domyślać, że był to celowy wybór.

Odwzajemniłam jego uśmiech i bez słów przyjęłam kwiaty. Syriusz następnie przytulił mnie i pocałował w czubek głowy. Odchyliłam się od niego i ucałowałam jego policzek.

\- Czy powiedzenie, że wyglądasz jak najpiękniejsza dziewczyna, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem, będzie wystarczająco denne, aby zaplusować sobie w naszym zakładzie? – zapytał.

Zaśmiałam się głośno, zarzucając do tyłu głowę.

\- Jesteś okropny – odparłam i złapałam go za rękę, aby móc zacząć iść w stronę naszego miejsca spotkań. – Skąd wiesz, że uważam to za coś dennego?

\- Jesteś możliwie najtrudniejszą osobą, jeśli chodzi o tego typu sprawy – powiedział. – Gdy ja skomplementuję cię, mając w pełni dobre intencje, ty zaczynasz się ze mnie nabijać.

\- Wcale się nie nabijam! – zaprotestowałam głośno. – Po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajona do romantycznej gadki – szmatki.

\- Widzisz? Właśnie o tym mówię.

Popatrzyłam na niego znad zmrużonych brwi i dostrzegłam wredny uśmieszek, czający się w kącikach jego ust.

Przez głowę przeleciała mi kolejna w ciągu ostatnich dni smutna, mroczna myśl. Poczułam się tak, jakby czas nagle zwolnił, a ja zatopiłam się w jego jasnych, szarych oczach.

Pomyślałam o tym, jak bardzo będzie mi tego brakować. Jego cholernych żartów, których tak nienawidzę, ale tak bardzo kocham. Tego uśmiechu i głośnego śmiechu, podczas którego wokół jego oczu tworzą się malutkie zmarszczki.

Nawet tego jak bardzo denerwowało mnie, gdy był zbyt leniwy, aby rano rozczesać włosy i się ogolić. Te kłujące włoski na jego twarzy doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Coś nie tak? – zapytał, gdy zaczęliśmy zbliżać się do odpowiedniego korytarza.

Spostrzegłam, że praktycznie całą drogę szliśmy w kompletnej ciszy, która wcale nam nie przeszkadzała.

\- Nie, nie – zaśmiałam się kręcąc głową, ukrywając mój smutek.

O mało nie wpadliśmy w jakąś parkę, która widocznie próbowała albo uciec przed jakimś nauczycielem, albo szukała odpowiednio cichego i ciemnego miejsca na schadzkę.

Stanęliśmy przed ścianą, która zmieniała się w drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Mam propozycję – zaczął, z lekkim uśmiechem. – To ja zawsz tworzę nam pomieszczenie. Może ty chcesz spróbować?

\- Ja? – zdziwiłam się. – Ale ja...

\- Spokojnie, to nie takie trudne – powiedział, ściskając moją dłoń. – Wystarczy, że przejdziesz się wzdłuż tej ściany trzy razy. Musisz bardzo intensywnie myśleć o tym, że chcesz się znaleźć w środku i jak ma wyglądać pokój. Jeśli oczywiście nie chcesz, żeby nikt nie mógł tam wejść, oczywiście oprócz nas, to też uwzględnij.

Popatrzyłam na chłopaka ze zwątpieniem w oczach. Po chwili zastanowienia westchnęłam głęboko i przełknęłam ślinę, a następnie puściłam jego rękę i podeszłam do miejsca, które mi wskazał.

Zamknęłam oczy, policzyłam do dziesięciu i pomyślałam o miejscu, w którym chciałabym się teraz znaleźć. Skupiając się na wszystkich szczegółach, które znam jak własną kieszeń, zaczęłam iść wzdłuż ściany. Byłam niczym w transie. Drugi, później trzeci raz. Podczas całego procesu nie zwróciłam nawet uwagi na Blacka, stojącego niedaleko i wpatrującego się we mnie z zaciekawieniem.

Gdy przed nami pojawiły się duże, metalowe drzwi, aż podskoczyłam z radości, wydając z siebie cichy, podekscytowany pisk.

Syriusz momentalnie znalazł się obok mnie i objął ramieniem, prawie wypinając pierś z dumy.

\- Tylko poczekaj – ostrzegłam go, zanim wszedł do środka. – Wiem, że zapewne nigdy się tam nie znajdziemy razem, w dodatku żywi oraz może się to wydać leciutko zbyt intymne, ale po prostu chcę abyś wiedział, jak to miejsce wygląda. W końcu spędziłam tam moje dzieciństwo, prawie wszystkie wakacje, a mimo tego, że tak nienawidzę mojej rodziny i naszego domu, to jest to chyba jedyne pomieszczenie, które uwielbiam w całym tym przeklętym dworze.

Z tak długim wstępem, chłopak już nie wiedział co zrobić. Patrzył się na mnie lekko zdziwiony, z uniesioną brwią.

Zaśmiałam się cicho i wskazałam, żeby w końcu wchodził.

Po przekroczeniu ciężkich drzwi, znaleźliśmy się w dosyć ciemnym, dużym pokoju, oświetlonym kilkunastoma świecami. Na ścianach znajdowała się granatowo – szara tapeta, podłoga za to była drewniana, jednak w podobnych kolorach. Nie było jej zbytnio widać przez duże, ciemne dywany.

Pod ścianą centralnie przed nami umieszczone było duże, podwójne łóżko z baldachimem, które wykonane było z hebanu, a miało ono ciemnoniebieskie posłanie.

Dookoła porozstawiane były kanapy i fotele, przeróżne szafki i komody, oraz oczywiście mnóstwo opasłych ksiąg. Znajdowało się również duże biurko z krzesłem, a nie mogło zabraknąć gramofonu wraz z pokaźną kolekcją płyt. O ostatnią pozycję musiałam wykłócać się przez prawie miesiąc jednych wakacji.

Uśmiechnęłam się, wdychając powietrze. Mimo wszystkich wspomnień, które dotyczyły chowania się tutaj podczas kłótni rodziców lub tuż po sprzeczkach z matką, spędzania całych godzin skazana tylko na towarzystwo muzyki i książek, lub przepłakanych nocach przez zakaz kontaktu z Hannah, kocham to miejsce. Jedyne, czego nie kocham to budynku, w którym się znajduje i rodziny, do której on należy.

\- Czy to... - zaczął cicho, a ja dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że nie obserwowałam reakcji Syriusza.

\- Tak – mruknęłam. – To mój pokój.

Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i zauważyłam, że przechadza się po pomieszczeniu, oglądając tytuły książek na półkach, a następnie podchodzi do płyt, którym powierza więcej czasu.

Dzięki zaklęciom, transmutowałam pióro z biurka na mały wazon, a następnie nalałam do niego wody i wstawiłam do środka kwiaty. Później usiadłam na jednej kanapie, zdejmując przy okazji buty, aby móc podkulić kolana pod brodę.

\- Jak wrażenia? – zaśmiałam się, gdy gryfon wciąż studiował każdy kąt.

\- Czy czystokrwiste rodziny mają to do siebie, że ich domy wyglądają jak domy pogrzebowe? – roześmiał się pod nosem.

\- Atmosfera nie jest wcale taka inna – zażartowałam i uśmiechnęłam. Długowłosy spojrzał na mnie znad ramienia i prychnął cicho.

W końcu Black zakończył swoje zwiedzanie i powrócił do gramofonu, z którego chwilę później zaczęła lecieć cicha muzyka. Następnie usiadł obok mnie i najpierw odetchnął głośno, a następnie złapał mnie za rękę.

\- Mam się bać?- zapytałam, pół żartobliwie, pół poważnie.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami, jednak jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa – westchnął. – Chciałem zacząć uroczyście od jakże przyjemnej i wesołej myśli, że jest to prawdopodobnie nasz ostatni tego typu moment na bliżej nieokreślony czas.

\- Dobry start – prychnęłam.

\- Nie przerywaj mi, inaczej znów wylądujesz z różowymi włosami.

\- Wcale nie wyglądały aż tak źle – dopowiedziałam pod nosem, jednak gryfon mnie usłyszał, lecz tego nie skomentował.

Zniecierpliwiony widocznie uznał, że głęboka i romantyczna przemowa w niczym tutaj nie pomoże. Wyjął z kieszeni spodni małe, czarne pudełeczko.

\- Widziałem twoje zdziwione spojrzenie, gdy zobaczyłaś moją rękę – powiedział, gdy otwierał pakunek.

W środku znajdowała się dokładnie taka sama bransoletka jak ta, którą miał na sobie.

\- Czy to wygra nasz zakład jeśli powiem, że chcę, aby przypominała ci ona o mnie? – zapytał cicho, unosząc moją dłoń, aby móc przewiązać mi ją przez prawy nadgarstek.

Popatrzyłam na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i przeniosłam wzrok na bransoletkę. Była tak prosta, jednak tak piękna i idealna.

\- Skończ z tym zakładem, bo coś ci nie idzie – odpowiedziałam, wciąż zszokowana jego prezentem. – Ona jest piękna, ale ja nic dla ciebie nie mam.

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

\- Wystarczy tylko, że spędzisz ze mną czas. Chyba, że chcesz teraz uciec.

\- Jesteś idiotą – parsknęłam, wracając oczami do niego.

Uśmiech Blacka rozszerzył się, kiedy pstryknął palcami, a z gramofonu poleciała doskonale znana nam piosenka.

_Can't take my eyes off you._

\- A teraz?

x

Minęły dwie, może trzy godziny, podczas których rozmawialiśmy, żartowaliśmy i słuchaliśmy muzyki. Jakimś cudem z wygodnej kanapy przenieśliśmy się na podłogę. Ja opierałam się o jeden z foteli, za to chłopak leżał z głową na moich kolanach.

Przeczesywałam co chwilę jego włosy, czasami plotąc malutkie warkoczyki, aby chwilę później je rozplątać i zacząć od nowa.

Gryfon śpiewał właśnie piosenkę, która wypełniała pokój życzeń. Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy spojrzał mi prosto w oczy i poczułam już dobrze znane uczucie motylków w brzuchu, lub jak kto chciał sobie to nazywać.

W tym momencie powróciłam do myśli, które ostatnio coraz częściej miewałam. Pochyliłam się nad chłopakiem i złączyłam nasze usta w pocałunku, który jak zwykle jak najdłużej przedłużał.

 _Już nigdy może nie być podobnej okazji_ , pomyślałam.

Odkleiłam się od niego, lekko sfrustrowana i uderzyłam plecami o twarde drewno.

Popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony, nie rozumiejąc mojej reakcji.

\- To głupie – wyjaśniłam. – W dodatku dziecinne. Zapomnij o tym.

\- Zapomnieć o czym? – zaśmiał się. – Przestań, Abigail. Widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Syriusz podparł się łokciami o podłogę i wstał, aby usiąść naprzeciwko mnie. Momentalnie o tym myśląc poczułam, jak moje ręce zaczynają się trząść, a serce przyśpiesza.

\- Po prostu... - zaczęłam, jednak momentalnie tego pożałowałam. Fuknęłam z frustracji. – Dlaczego rozmawianie o tych rzeczach musi być takie trudne?!

Znowu dostałam zdziwione i niezrozumiałe spojrzenie.

\- Ja...

\- Na Merlina, Abigail, czy ty chcesz to ze mną zrobić? – zapytał, domyślając się. Jego mina wyglądała tak, jakby dopiero co ktoś poraził go prądem. W innych okolicznościach na pewno bym się na to roześmiała

\- Cóż, ty przynajmniej umiesz w jakiś sposób o tym powiedzieć – odparłam cicho, przybierając na policzkach szkarłat. – Po prostu zawsze krążymy wokół tego tematu, żartujemy, momentami idziemy z naszymi pocałunkami o krok za daleko, ale nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy na poważnie. A czuję, że w najbliższej przyszłości nie będzie takiej okazji.

Wciąż jedyne co widziałam, to jego rozszerzone oczy i otwarta buzia, ze szczęką gdzieś na podłodze.

\- Nie – powiedział w końcu, kiedy doszedł do siebie. Tym razem to ja zostałam oblana kubłem zimnej wody. – Nie chcę, żeby to było w ten sposób.

Musiałam teraz wyglądać jak kompletna idiotka.

\- Nie rozumiem – mruknęłam.

\- Nie chcę, aby to się stało przez to, że mamy tak mało czasu. Nie chcę też, żebyś mi coś przez to udowadniała, ani próbowała udowodnić sobie, że przez oddawanie mi swojego ciała dorównasz moim poprzednim partnerkom. Nie musisz im w żaden sposób dorównywać, gdyż pod każdym względem jesteś lepsza.

Byłam w szoku. Mimo tego, ile nasz związek już trwa, ani tego, ile znam człowieka siedzącego z poważną naprzeciwko mnie, nie spodziewałam się po nim tak dojrzałego podejścia.

Poczułam, jak Syriusz unosi moje dłonie i chowa je w uścisku. Jakby zza ściany słyszałam utwór, który w tym momencie leciał.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes_

\- To pierwszy raz, kiedy to mówię, ale wiem, że to odpowiedni czas – zaczął. – Kocham cię, Abigail. Właśnie dlatego zaczekam tak długo, jak tylko będę musiał.

_Some things are meant to be_

Moje oczy zaszkliły się w ciągu kilku sekund. To wszystko za bardzo mnie w tym momencie uderzyło. Słone łzy zaczęły powoli spływać po moich policzkach, a ja momentalnie znalazłam się w ramionach bruneta, głośno szlochając.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

W końcu pękłam, po duszeniu w środku wszystkich emocji. Uścisnęłam go najmocniej jak mogłam, bojąc się, że mógłby się zaraz rozpłynąć w powietrzu.

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

\- Ja też cię kocham. Syriuszu, ja cię naprawdę kocham – mówiłam między spazmami płaczu, starając się uspokoić. – Nie chcę tego robić, nie chcę łamać twojego serca.

Oddaliłam się na kilka centymetrów, a chłopak złapał moją twarz i ukrył w swoich dłoniach. Mimo zaczerwienionych oczu, na jego twarz wpłynął delikatny uśmiech.

\- Nie martw się – powiedział. – Nie martw się tym, że je złamałaś. Rób z nich co tylko chcesz, Abigail. Odkąd po raz pierwszy złączyliśmy swoje usta, ono należało jedynie do ciebie.

To koniec. To nasz koniec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Głównie publikuję to opowiadanie na Wattpadzie, jednak zauważyłam, że tutaj również mam czytelników. Dlatego chciałam Wam za wszystko podziękować, naprawdę Wam dziękuję za czytanie.  
> Tutaj nic o tym nie mówiłam, jednak opowiadanie to będzie miało drugą część (będzie się ona pojawiać tutaj, nie ma sensu robić oddzielnej książki, rozdziały będą się pojawiać z "II" na początku). Prolog i pierwszy rozdział pojawią się w przyszłym tygodniu.


	31. II. Prolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jest to początek drugiej częśći opowiadania!
> 
> _
> 
> 15 lat. Minęło 15 lat, odkąd go widziałam.  
> Minęło 15 lat, odkąd z nim rozmawiałam.  
> To inny człowiek, jednak nie tylko on się zmienił.
> 
> Również wszyscy wokół.
> 
> W tym także ja.
> 
> Porzuciłam dawny styl życia, otoczenie, ludzi. Tylko po to, aby móc zapomnieć o Nocy Duchów 81 roku.
> 
> Chociaż to ostatnia rzecz jaką chcę zrobić, muszę tam wrócić. Czarny Pan powrócił, a ja nie jestem już tą tchórzliwą nastolatką. Jestem potężną czarownicą, która może zapisać swoje nazwisko na kartach historii.
> 
> Zostałam jedną z ostatnich żyjących potomków rodu Hoden, dlatego zamierzam przywrócić nam chwałę.
> 
> Z wygodnego życia jako nauczycielka szkoły Ilvermorny, powracam do Wielkiej Brytanii, aby zmierzyć się nie tylko z czarną magią, ale również z osobami z mojej przeszłości.
> 
> Zwłaszcza z Syriuszem Blackiem.

_13 marca, 1979_

_„Syriuszu,_

_Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz do Ciebie piszę. Zrozum proszę, że musiałam przyzwyczaić się do nowej sytuacji oraz zaaklimatyzować. Salem jest przepiękne! Ma swój tajemniczy, aczkolwiek przytulny klimat. Jest tu więcej czarodziei, niż mogłam się spodziewać. Ostatni fragment, w którym Cię zanudzam: dom ciotki jest naprawdę duży, a mój pokój zdecydowanie cieplejszy i bardziej przystosowany do osiemnastoletniej dziewczyny, niż osiemnastowiecznego wampira._

_Chciałabym wiedzieć, co się u Was dzieje. Do tej pory dostałam jeden list od Hannah, zdecydowanie zbyt szczegółowy i długi, ale jaki kochany! Pozdrów ją ode mnie, proszę. Tak samo całą resztę._

_Oh, zapomniałabym! Proszę, złóż ode mnie spóźnione życzenia Remusowi. Gdybym tylko miała czas, wysłałbym mu kartkę. Mam wielkie wyrzuty sumienia, ze tego nie zrobiłam._

_Tęsknię, naprawdę tęsknię. Za tobą, za Hannah, za Jamesem, Remusem, Peterem i Lily. Nawet za zimnym Hogwartem i nauczycielami. Mimo, że tutaj mam spokój od prac domowych, czuję jakąś pustkę. Chciałabym wrócić do tej rutyny. W dodatku wiem, że zaraz znowu rozpoczynacie mecze Quidditcha. W końcu mogłabym Ci pokibicować, a nie buczeć._

_Jak z nauką? Wiem, że dużo nie zaglądałeś do książek, a owutemy są za rogiem. Proszę, zrób to dla mnie i chociaż zajrzyj do kilku książek, na Merlina. A fragment o tym, że jestem nadopiekuńcza możesz sobie wsadzić w swój krzywy nos._

_Mam nadzieję, że dziewczyny Cię nie zaatakowały, a przynajmniej na to nie odpowiadałeś. Wiem, że dużo wymagam, ale jeśli tylko usłyszę, że chociaż dotknąłeś jedną z nich opuszkiem palca, przylecę do Hogwartu na miotle._

_Kocham cię, Syriuszu. Nie zapominaj o tym nawet na jeden dzień, na jedną godzinę. Gdy łapią mnie ciemne, smutne chwile, spoglądam na bransoletkę od Ciebie i przypominam sobie, dla kogo to wszystko robię. Staram się jak najmniej ranić Twoje i moje serce._

_Całuję Cię prosto w Twój wcześniej wspomniany, krzywy nos,_

_Abigail.”_

_~_

_5 kwietnia, 1979_

_„Panno – kocham – krzywe – nosy,_

_Cieszę się wiedząc, że tam Ci się podoba. U nas po staremu, chociaż teraz profesorkowie zaciskają… swoje tylne części ciała z powodu owutemów. Spokojnie, dzięki nim miałem więcej niż jedną okazję, żeby zajrzeć do biblioteki. Później zauważyłem, że w jakiś dziwny sposób przypomina mi o Tobie, dlatego coraz częściej spędzam tam czas. Nie powiem, dziwne zjawisko._

_Niedawno mieliśmy okazję świętować urodziny Pottera. Chociaż polało się więcej ognistej, niż mogę to powiedzieć, lepiej bawiłbym się u Twojego boku. Niestety, w tym samym pomieszczeniu pojawiła się pewna dziewczyna o paskudnej reputacji oraz twarzy, która została niegdyś upiększona przez twoją słodką pięść. Nie masz się o co martwić. Zanim mogłem zareagować, Moore prawie wyrwała jej wszystkie włosy, aby tą szkaradę ode mnie odciągnąć._

_Możesz sobie darować  komentarze dotyczące tego, że kiedyś się z nią spotykałem. Odpokutowałem, tak?_

_Dobrze, muszę już kończyć, ponieważ piszę to przed snem, a trójka nieznośnych osobników spogląda mi przez ramię i głośno nabija. Masz od nich gorące pozdrowienia, tak samo od Hannah._

_PS Ja mam krzywy nos, ty za to długi, w dodatku z okularami. Jesteśmy kwita?_

_PS2 Pozdrów cioteczkę, na pewno się o Ciebie troszczy._

_Całuję nie tylko w nos,_

_Syriusz.”_

_~_

_9 lipca, 1979_

_„Syriuszu,_

_Zdałam! Prawie wszystkie Wybitne, zdarzyły się małe pomyłki. Nie tyle co owutemy, ale przed chwilą otrzymałam list z Akademii dla Młodych Czarownic w Salem! Z przyjemnością przyjmą mnie, abym studiowała Historię Magii. Jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie! No, może gdybyś tutaj był i mogłabym rzucić Ci się w ramiona i wycałować ze szczęścia._

_Od września rozpoczynam tam swoją naukę, która będzie trwała trzy lata. Nie wiem, co będę później robić, ale mam jeszcze czas, żeby się zastanowić._

_Dziękuję za życzenia i przepraszam, że odpisuję na nie tak późno. Byłam zestresowana tymi egzaminami i bez przerwy się uczyłam. Jedynie, jak świętowałam ten dzień to kieliszek szampana i kawałek ciasta z wujostwem._

_Ważne pytanie – jak sytuacja w kraju? Pogorszyło się, polepszyło? Słyszałam, że Snape w końcu przystąpił, to okropne. Spodziewałam się tego, ale to wciąż okropne._

_Z niecierpliwością czekam na odpowiedź,_

_Abigail.”_

_~_

_20 lipca, 1979_

_„Abigail,_

_Moje wyniki nie są niestety tak cudowne, jak Twoje. Ważne jednak, że jakieś są._

_Gratuluję przyjęcia do szkoły, skarbie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak pękam z dumy. Moja dziewczyna w tak dobrej szkole, kto by pomyślał!_

_Niedługo po zakończeniu szkoły postanowiliśmy wyjechać do Brighton. Wiem, że nie jest to mądre wyjście przez spiętą sytuację, ale musieliśmy wypocząć, zwłaszcza po tym całym stresie. Przesyłam kilka zdjęć zrobionych mugolskim aparatem od Hannah._

_Odpowiadam na twoje pytanie – tak, sytuacja się pogorszyła. Werbują coraz więcej osób, jednak rozmawiałem z Dumbledore’m. Już niedługo dołączymy do niego, do Zakonu Feniksa. Nie mogę Ci dużo o tym powiedzieć w ten sposób. Wiedz, że jesteśmy i będziemy bezpieczni, walcząc o sprawiedliwość. Nie chcę, żebyś się o mnie zamartwiała, chociaż wiem, że i tak będziesz._

_Kocham Cię, a to nie pozwoli mi umrzeć._

_Syriusz.”_

_~_

_18 grudnia, 1979_

_„Abigail,_

_Potterowie spodziewają się dziecka! To zszokowało nas wszystkich. Skubani szybko się za brzdąca wzięli. Zgadnij, kogo wybrali na ojca chrzestnego?_

_Syriusza Cholernego Blacka!_

_Ten list może być trochę zbyt niepoukładany, ale piszę go pod wpływem emocji i trunków, gdy James wciąż wyciska łzy szczęścia._

_Przyszła mama mówiła coś już o imieniu, które jej się wymarzyło. James bez mrugnięcia okiem zgodził się na Harry’ego lub Katherine._

_Przesyłam gorące całusy ode mnie, oraz mniej namiętne od całej reszty,_

_Syriusz.”_

_~_

_23 grudnia, 1979_

_„Syriuszu,_

_Nie będę już tutaj mówić Ci, jak bardzo się z tego wszystkiego cieszę, ponieważ napisałam do obojga długie listy. Po pierwsze, wesołych świąt! Wiem, że to niezbyt wiele, ale przesyłam trochę wczesny prezent. Dwie płyty, o których często mi mówiłeś oraz mugolski aparat, żebyś nie musiał go pożyczać od Hannah. Nie mam zbyt wiele czas żeby wychodzić do mugoli, ale pewnego weekendu mogłam oderwać się od nauki._

_Wiesz, że niedługo będziemy mieć rocznicę? Ubolewam nad tym, że nie możemy spędzić jej razem. Ani na chwilę nie zdjęłam mojej bransoletki, mam szczerą nadzieje, że ty również._

_Zaprzyjaźniłam się. Wiem, to wielki szok. Moją współlokatorką jest bardzo miła dziewczyna z Północy. Tylko nie mów o tym Hannah, może być zazdrosna o nasz wieloletni związek. Zajęło nam trochę czasu, aby zacząć rozmawiać. Niestety chodziły za mną dosyć nieprzyjemne plotki, głównie przez bardzo charakterystyczny akcent, zwłaszcza tutaj. Na szczęście przekonała się, że jestem w stu procentach bezpieczna, w dodatku mamy dużo tematów do rozmów._

_Shannon serdecznie Cię pozdrawia! Mówi, że musisz być szczęściarzem. Gdy pokazałam jej Twoje zdjęcie stwierdziła, że nie wie już, kto ma lepiej._

_PS Zanim zapakowałam aparat stwierdziłyśmy, że koniecznie musimy zrobić sobie zdjęcia. Jedno z nich dołączyłam do prezentu, gdybyś czasem zapomniał, jaką mam piękną buźkę._

_Przesyłam całusy i uściski, których mi brakuje,_

_Abigail.”_

_~_

_31 lipca, 1980_

_„Abigail,_

_To chłopiec! Młody Harry James Potter. Twarz ma zdecydowanie po tym starym pryku, który został ojcem, ale oczy są zdecydowanie Lily, zielone. Już się zastanawialiśmy, kiedy ona urodzi. Pod koniec żarty o wielkości jej brzucha musiały być zdecydowanie stłumione._

_To niezwykłe uczucie być ojcem chrzestnym, to wydaje się takie dojrzałe. Wygląda na to, że staję się dorosłym._

_Całuję wraz ze świeżo upieczonymi rodzicami i ich synem,_

_Syriusz.”_

_~_

_4 października, 1980_

_„Abigail,_

_Nie chcę Cię denerwować, zwłaszcza teraz. Podobno drugi rok jest najważniejszy._

_Sytuacja staje się coraz poważniejsza. Ten, którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać zabija niewinne osoby, mnóstwo mugolów i mugolaków. Nie tyle, on je torturuje, bezlitośnie. Jest ich coraz więcej, śmierciożerców. Staramy się w Zakonie zwerbować jak najwięcej osób, jednak oni mają przewagę._

_Słyszałem także o Twoich rodzicach. Wciąż są wściekli przez to, co im zrobiłaś. Niestety nie znam szczegółów._

_A Snape? Brzydzę się nim. Brzydzę się nim bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek._

_Dormer wydostał się z Azkabanu, zapewne to sprawka tych gnid._

_Uważaj na siebie, nawet tam._

_Całuję,_

_Syriusz.”_

_~_

_3 listopada, 1980_

_„Syriuszu,_

_Wszystkiego najlepszego! Kochanie, naprawdę chciałabym teraz przy Tobie być. Czasami uczucie tęsknoty jest nie do wytrzymania. Marzę tylko o tym, aby znaleźć się teraz w Twoich ramionach. Ściskam w dłoni moją bransoletkę i staram się stłumić łzy._

_Kocham Cię._

_Proszę Cię, informuj mnie o wszystkim, a przynajmniej się staraj. Chcę wiedzieć, co się u Was dzieje oraz znać nawet te najgorsze rzeczy._

_Shannon ponownie Cię pozdrawia i mówi, że skoro potrafisz doprowadzić mnie do takiego wybuchu uczuć bez przebywania ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu, naprawdę musisz być dla mnie kimś specjalnym._

_Ponieważ jesteś. Kocham Cię całym moim sercem i tęsknię. Zwłaszcza, gdy mogę w samotności posłuchać muzyki. Te momenty są najgorsze._

_Całuję,_

_Abigail.”_

_~_

_20 października, 1981_

_„Abigail,_

_Jest coraz gorzej. Albus zakazał mi o tym do Ciebie pisać, dlatego niestety nie mogę wspomnieć, dlaczego. Wiem jednak, że coś się zbliża. Coś bardzo, bardzo złego. Nie umiem niestety wytłumaczyć dlaczego._

_Nikomu już nie ufam i czuję, że tracę zmysły._

_Jeśli cokolwiek miałoby się stać pamiętaj o tym, jak mocno Cię kocham. Wyczekuję momentu, w którym to wszystko się skończy i będę mógł Cię uściskać, wycałować._

_Boję się, skarbie. Jako gryfon, jako Twój partner, jako jedna z najodważniejszych osób, która chodzi po tym świecie. Najzwyczajniej w świecie się boję._

_Syriusz.”_

_~_

_1 listopada, 1981_

_„Syriuszu, błagam Cię, odpisz mi jak najszybciej możesz. Odchodzę od zmysłów. Słyszałam pewne pogłoski, jednak nikomu nie ufam i nie wierzę. Co się z Wami dzieje, jak wygląda sytuacja?_

_Błagam Cię, odpowiedz mi jeszcze dzisiaj._

_Abigial.”_

_~_

_2 listopada, 1981_

_„Syriusz, do cholery jasnej! Jaka by to nie była sytuacja, znajdź chociażby skrawek pergaminu i napisz mi, co się dzieje! Nawet na chwilę nie zmrużyłam oka._

_Abigail.”_

_~_

_3 listopada, 1981_

_„Hannah, liczę na Ciebie. Syriusz ciągle mi nie odpisuje, a ja nie wiem, co się u Was dzieje. Tutaj informacje dochodzą wolniej, dlatego żyję w ciągłej niepewności. Słyszałam…_

 

\- Mam! – usłyszałam krzyk, następnie trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Do pokoju wpadła dziewczyna o długich, rudych włosach, które miała związane w dwa warkocze. Wstałam z krzesła jak oparzona, rzucając pióro i rozlewając atrament po całym pergaminie. Złapałam za gazetę, niemal wyrywając ją Shannon z rąk.

Trzęsącymi dłońmi przewracałam strony.

Nie.

_NIE._

\- Abigail… - mruknęła czarownica, kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu. – Abigail, tak mi przykro.

_„Wojna zakończona śmiercią czarnoksiężnika”_

_„Śmierć Jamesa i Lily Potter. Harry Potter, chłopiec, który przeżył zaklęcie zabijające i uratował nas przed Sami – Wiecie - Kim.”_

_„Syriusz Black zamknięty w Azkabanie – śmierć dwunastu mugoli, spowodowanie śmierci Potterów oraz Pettigrew.”_

Moje kolana były jak z waty. Nie poczułam nawet w którym momencie upadłam, plamiąc gazetę łzami oraz zanosząc się krzykiem i szlochem.

 

___

 

_13 czerwca, rok 1984._

_Wielka Brytania_

Weszłam bocznym wejściem do dużego ogródku z wysokim, kremowym namiotem. Słońce niedawno zaszło, dlatego zostały zapalone małe, białe światełka oraz pochodnie. Dookoła kręcili się ludzie, których nie znałam, być może jedynie kojarzyłam z twarzy.

Odrzuciłam włosy, które sięgały mi do piersi do tyłu, aby mi nie wchodziły w okulary. Zdenerwowana chwyciłam rąbek krótkiej, granatowej sukienki i stałam, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, a następnie wypuściłam powietrze ustami.

\- Abigail? – usłyszałam doskonale znany mi głos.

Odwróciłam głowę w prawo i dostrzegłam stojącą niedaleko mnie Hannah. Wyglądała przepięknie. Jej długie, brązowe włosy upięte były w koka, który ozdobiony był białymi spinkami z różyczkami. Miała na sobie białą, długą suknię ślubną. Była prosta, z krótkim rękawem. Zdecydowanie do niej pasowała.

Nim się obejrzałam, dziewczyna przebiegła dzielącą nas odległość na obcasach i rzuciła się na mnie z uściskiem.

\- Abigail, na Merlina – wydostało się z jej ust. Poczułam na ramieniu pojedynczą łzę.

\- Przepraszam, że nie zdążyłam na ceremonię – odparłam, starając się stłumić płacz. Za dużo już czasu na niego zmarnowałam. – Wiesz, ta teleportacja między…

\- Oj zamknij się – zaśmiała się.

Odwzajemniłam jej reakcję.

Gdy obie się uspokoiłyśmy, wypuściła mnie z uścisku i zlustrowała mnie wzrokiem, ocierając mokry policzek ręką.

\- Matko… Abigail – westchnęła.

\- Tak, wiem. Nie musisz być kolejną osobą, która o tym mówi.

Doskonale wiedziałam, o czym chce powiedzieć. Zdążyłam zauważyć, że wszystkie stare ubrania wiszą na mnie jak na wieszaku, a nawet niektóre najmniejsze rozmiary w sklepach potrafią być luźne. Poczułam, jak napływa do mnie fala smutku, jednak odetchnęłam głośno i stłumiłam ją.

\- Wiem – mruknęła, gdy stałam w ciszy. – Wciąż za nimi okropnie tęsknię.

Skinęłam głową, zaciskając usta i pięści.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy teraz o tym, proszę.

Dostrzegłam za Moore, a teraz raczej Lupin, mężczyznę w czarny fraku.

\- Remusie! – krzyknęłam do niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

Mężczyzna z trzema bliznami na twarzy podszedł do nas i przytulił mnie ze śmiechem.

\- Brakowało nam tutaj ciebie – powiedział, lekko smutnym tonem.

\- Ktoś musi ich tam denerwować w Ameryce, prawda? – zażartowałam, na co przytaknął z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Zmieniłaś się – zauważył mężczyzna. – Czy…

\- Tak, Remusie. Brakuje mi go i nie mogę sobie z tym poradzić. Nie będę nawet kłamać – odparłam.

Przytaknął smutno, spoglądając na swoją świeżą żonę.

\- To wasze święto, skupmy się na tym.

Podążyliśmy do namiotu,  w którym znajdował się parkiet oraz stoły, przy których siedzieli samotni ludzie, którzy nie tańczyli.

Usiedliśmy przy jednym z nich, a ja skorzystałam z kieliszka szampana, chwilę później następnego.

\- Czyli czym się zajmujesz po akademii? – zapytał czarodziej, zmieniając temat.

Odwróciłam wzrok w ich stronę, pijąc trzeci w ciągu kilku minut kieliszek.

\- Ilvermorny – powiedziałam krótko. – Po zakończeniu dostałam propozycję nauczania, ze względu na moje wyniki. Mówili, że szukają kogoś młodego na stanowisko nauczyciela Historii Magii, tak więc dłużej się nad tym nie zastanawiałam. W dodatku pracuję teraz nad książką.

\- To wspaniale! – uniosła się Hannah ze śmiechem.

\- Dobrze się składa – zaczął Remus. – Tydzień temu dostałem list od Dumbledore’a. Pisał, że chętnie widziałby mnie jako nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Dostrzegłam w ciemnych oczach czarownicy zdziwienie.

\- Dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?! – krzyknęła, ściskając jego rękę, na co roześmiał się.

\- Przyznam, że wciąż to rozważam. Czekałem na odpowiedni moment.

Oddaliłam się od nich myślami, stukając w następne szklane naczynie, do połowy opróżnione. Przechyliłam głowę przykładając go do ust, czując znajome pieczenie w gardle. Muzyka głośno grała, a pary wesoło tańczyły. Starsi, w średnim wieku, a nawet dzieci skakały w kółeczku.

Moje nogi ponownie zaczynały się trząść.

\- Abigail? – usłyszałam.

\- Hmmm? – mruknęłam, ponownie się odwracając.

\- Wiesz, nawet jak na ciebie to duże – powiedziała cicho. Po zmrużeniu przeze mnie brwi, pani Lupin wskazała wzrokiem na alkohol.

\- W końcu to wesele, trzeba się dobrze bawić, prawda? – zauważyłam, śmiejąc się nerwowo. – Zdrowie nowożeńców!

Kolejny łyk, kolejne procenty w moich ustach.

Małżeństwo nie odezwało się, jedynie popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Czy czarodzieje tam różnią się od nas? – zapytał zaciekawiony Remus, starając się uniknąć niekomfortowej ciszy.

\- Są nowocześniejsi – burknęłam, czując, że zaczynam być wstawiona. Tak szybko? Mocny ten szampan. – W przeciwieństwie do niektórych u nas, tam nie liczy się już czystość krwi, może tylko dla niektórych rodów z długą tradycją. Chociaż nawet oni przyjaźnią się z mugolami i używają ich technologii.

Zauważyłam, że na tacce zabrakło kieliszków. Westchnęłam smutno i oparłam rękę na brodzie.

\- Nie, nie mam zamiaru tego ignorować – odezwała się w końcu Hannah, z twardym tonem. – Od jak dawna?

\- Co? – odparłam, lekko bełkotliwym tonem.

\- Od jak dawna pijesz. Tak sobie z tym radzisz? Abigail, to nie jest rozwiązanie! – powiedziała, podnosząc głos.

Remus złapał ją mocno za dłoń, starając się ją uspokoić. Roześmiałam się na to sarkastycznie.

\- Właśnie, moi drodzy – odparłam. – Wy jesteście razem, a teraz się pobraliście. A ja? Jestem sama, kompletnie sama. Sama z myślami, że może mogłam temu zapobiec. Wciąż bijąc się z myślami, ponieważ Syriusz dalej żyje, ale gnije w Azkabanie. On tam jest, myśli o mnie, a ja nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Jedyne, co mogę robić to marzyć o tym, że to ja umarłam w tą noc.

\- Abigial! – krzyknęła czarownica.

\- Chociaż co to za różnica? – prychnęłam.  – Ja już praktycznie nie żyję.

\- To morderca, Abigail. Od dawna miał dziwne paranoje – zabrał głos Lupin, wytrącony z równowagi. – Spodziewałem się tego po nim.

\- Oh, przestań pieprzyć! – krzyknęłam tak głośno, że zwróciłam uwagę ludzi dookoła. Wstałam chwiejnie i zaczęłam wymachiwać przed nimi palcem. – Syriusz… Syriusz nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. Ani wobec mnie, ani wobec was. Tak więc przestań do cholery plamić jego imię tymi bzdurami!

Nastała głucha cisza.

\- Przemiłe przyjęcie. Życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego, państwo Lupin – zakończyłam swój wywód, chwyciłam kieliszek z sąsiedniego stołu, a następnie rzuciłam nim na ziemię po opróżnieniu go.

Wyszłam z namiotu i teleportowałam się jak najdalej stąd.

x

30 listopada, 1995

_„Droga Abigail_

_Wierzę, że już o wszystkim wiesz. Tak, według mnie to prawda. On wrócił._

_Doskonale znam Twoje nastawienie do naszej wojny. Wiem, że Twoje życie w Stanach jest o wiele spokojniejsze, niż byłoby tutaj. Prace podpisane Twoim nazwiskiem są wybitne._

_Właśnie dlatego potrzebujemy Cię tutaj. Mogłabyś być naprawdę potrzebnym członkiem naszego Zakonu Feniksa. Twoje umiejętności z pewnością by nam pomogły._

_Jeśli przemyślałabyś powrót do nas na chociażby kilka dni, aby ze mną porozmawiać, proszę, powiadom mnie listownie._

_Mam nadzieję, że mądrze wybierzesz._

_Albus Dumbledore”_

Przeczytałam treść listu drugi, trzeci, a następnie czwarty raz. Popatrzyłam na płonący kominek w moim gabinecie i zasiadłam w fotelu przed nim. Odetchnęłam głęboko i odłożyłam pergamin, a następnie przeczesałam ręką swoje długie włosy, psując tym idealnego warkocza.

\- Myślę, że powinnaś to zrobić – usłyszałam za sobą głęboki, męski głos.

Ponownie westchnęłam.

\- Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? – mruknęłam, wpatrując się w ogień. – Ja również.

 


	32. II. Rozdział 1

Teleportowałam się, czemu towarzyszył bardzo charakterystyczny trzask. Momentalnie zaczęłam lekko kaszleć, a następnie poczułam ucisk w głowie. Cholerna teleportacja międzykontynentalna. Przetarłam oczy zza okularów, czując ich suchość. Rozejrzałam się w ciemnej uliczce i dostrzegłam postać stojącą pod lampą uliczną. Była to kobieta, kilka lat młodsza ode mnie. Jej włosy były koloru intensywnego różu, a na sobie miała zwykłe dżinsy, koszulkę i skórzaną, wypłowiałą kurtkę.

Wyjęłam z kieszeni swojego długiego, czarnego płaszcza urywek pergaminu i po raz setny przeczytałam adres, który się na nim znajdował.

_„Grimmauld Place 12”_

Przecież tu nie ma żadnego mieszkania z tym numerem! Westchnęłam zdenerwowana.

\- Hoden? – usłyszałam, jak samotnie stojąca kobieta odzywa się do mnie.

Uniosłam wzrok i spotkałam się z jej ciemnymi oczami, które z tej odległości wyglądały jak małe węgliki. Zdziwiłam się lekko, jednak przytaknęłam głową.

\- Miałam na ciebie poczekać – wyjaśniła i podeszła do mnie. Gdy zbliżyła się, na jej twarzy wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. – To takie dziwne, w Hogwarcie uczyłam się z pani podręczników, a teraz…

\- Abigail, jeśli można – przerwałam jej, uśmiechając się lekko i wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń.

Kobieta stała nieruchoma z rozdziawioną buzią. Otrząsnęła się, potrząsając głową, dzięki czemu jej kolorowe włosy zafalowały.

\- No tak, jasne – odparła i uścisnęła moją rękę. – Jestem Tonks. Znaczy, Nimfadora Tonks, ale wolę po nazwisku. Matka musiała stroić sobie ze mnie żarty, gdy mnie nazywała.

Zaśmiałam się pod nosem. Urocza kobieta.

\- Możemy wejść do środka? – zapytałam. – Zapomniałam już, jak tutejszy klimat potrafi być nieprzyjemny.

\- Ah, tak!

Tonks wyciągnęła z kurtki różdżkę i pomachała ją, pod nosem wymawiając jakieś zaklęcie. No tak, można się było tego po nim spodziewać.

Gdy mieszkania rozszerzyły się, ukazując jedne ukryte drzwi ze znaczkiem _„12”_ , chwyciłam za rączkę od mojej dużej walizki. Czarownica poszła pierwsza, oświetlając ulicę różdżką.

Przy moim chodzie towarzyszył głuchy stukot obcasów, przez ciszę osamotnionej ulicy. Wstrzymałam na chwilę powietrze, czując zdenerwowanie.

_„Nie bój się, najdroższa. Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę.”_

W głowie usłyszałam znajomy, męski głos. Prychnęłam na to cichutko. Tak, łatwo mu to mówić. On nie musi stawiać czoła przed kimś takim.

Uścisnęłam mocniej rączkę, starając rozładować napięcie.

Weszłyśmy do mieszkania, a powitało nas ciepło i światło lamp. Korytarz w wejściu nie był zbyt szeroki, dlatego męczyłam się z wtaszczeniem do środka mojego bagażu.

Usłyszałam, jak z najbliższych drzwi słychać głośne, wesołe rozmowy. Wdech, wydech. Spokojnie. Tak, jak cię uczył. Nie stresuj się, wszystko będzie dobrze.

A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

Zsunęłam z ramion płaszcz, ukazując cienką, granatową koszulę z rozpiętymi pierwszymi dwoma guzikami. Dzięki temu na mojej szyi odznaczał się cienki naszyjnik ze złota, który miał malutki, pięknie świecący diament. Wygładziłam zwiewną, czarną, plisowaną spódnicę, która sięgała mi kilka centymetrów za kolana.

W przejściu nie widziałam żadnych luster, dlatego nie mogłam stwierdzić, czy z mojego długiego warkocza, opadającego za łopatki, uciekło kilka kosmyków włosów. Ponownie głośno odetchnęłam, wypuszczając powietrze ustami.

Widocznie ktoś musiał usłyszeć, że już jesteśmy. Drzwi od wcześniej wspomnianego pomieszczenia otworzyły się, a w przejściu stanął Albus Dumbledore. Dyrektor nic się nie zmienił.

\- Profesorze – powiedziałam z uśmiechem, podchodząc do starszego czarodzieja.

\- Albus, moja droga – odparł, ściskając moją rękę. – Jak podróż?

\- Męcząca, aczkolwiek miałam gorsze – zaśmiałam się lekko. – Czy się spóźniłam?

\- Nie, czekamy jeszcze na kilka osób – wyjaśnił, zapraszając mnie do środka.

Czyli to już czas. Skinęłam nerwowo głową, przełykając głośno ślinę.

Weszliśmy do pokoju, który okazał się dużą jadalnią z kuchnią. Długi stół był zajęty przez dorosłe osoby, które jak się domyśliłam, byli członkami reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa. Pierwszą osobą, którą dostrzegłam była kobieta z krótkimi, brązowymi włosami, ubrana w ciemne spodnie i biały, długi sweter.

\- Hannah? – zapytałam, nie poznając mojej starej przyjaciółki.

Czarownica odwróciła się. Tak, to była ona. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko z ulgą, kiedy szybko do mnie podeszła i rzuciła się do uścisku.

\- Matko, Abigail – westchnęła. – Ile to już lat?

Zaśmiałam się cicho, wtulając w kobietę. Zamknęłam oczy szczęśliwa tym, że widocznie nie miała mi już za złe wypadku sprzed kilku lat. Być może miała, ale na razie to ukrywała. Odeszłam od niej na kilka centymetrów, a Lupin przyjrzała mi się.

\- Ależ ty się zmieniła – zauważyła z podziwem. – Wyglądasz… Dojrzale.

\- Czego się spodziewałaś, nastolatki z koszulką z logiem zespołu? – zażartowałam. – Dorosłam, a nauczanie i wydawanie nagradzanych później książek trochę mnie zmieniło.

Wolałam na razie zachować dla siebie główny powód tego, dlaczego w końcu stałam się poważną osobą. Fakt, pieniądze i szacunek na pewno mi pomogły, ale nie miałabym tego wszystkiego bez pewnej osoby.

\- Ty za to ścięłaś włosy – powiedziałam, dotykając jej krótkich, prostych kosmyków.

\- Widocznie zamieniłyśmy się miejscami – zaśmiała się, widząc moje długie, blond loki ukryte w warkoczu.

Puściłam Hannah i w końcu dostrzegłam, kto znajduje się za nią. Mężczyzna wstał ze swojego miejsca przy stole i przewiercał mnie swoimi szarymi oczami. Uśmiech na mojej twarzy kompletnie zniknął, jakby za pstryknięciem palcami.

To już nie był ten sam osiemnastoletni Syriusz Black, o którym marzyły wszystkie nastolatki w Hogwarcie. Ubrany w eleganckie, ciemne ubrania, z zarostem na twarzy i widocznymi kilkoma zmarszczkami oraz ciemnymi pręgami pod oczami. Jedyne, co pozostało takie samo to jego włosy oraz oczy.

Osoby zebrane dookoła rozmawiały, kompletnie nas ignorując. Jedyne osoby, które wiedziały, że coś jest na rzeczy, to nasza dwójka oraz małżeństwo Lupin. Remus stał obok Blacka, starając się jakoś porozumieć z żoną za pomocą wzroku.

Może i te ubrania były ładnie wyprasowane i dobrane, włosy uczesane, jednak ja znałam prawdę. On jest zniszczony.

Zniszczony przez Azkaban i czas, który musiał spędzić samotnie w celi. Wiedząc, że jest niewinny. Podeszłam do mężczyzn i odwróciłam wzrok od czarnowłosego, aby móc z uśmiechem powitać Remusa.

\- Świetnie wyglądasz, czyżby ona wciąż nie zniszczyła ci życia? – zapytałam żartobliwie.

Brunet prychnął ze śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

\- Dobrze widzieć cię z powrotem, Abigail.

W końcu przyszła czas, aby zmierzyć się z Syriuszem. Jego twarz, tak samo jak moja, była bez jakichkolwiek emocji. Mogłam dostrzec, że po prostu czekał. Czekał na moją reakcję, aby móc ukazać uśmiech i tęsknotę oraz wyczekiwanie.

\- Syriuszu.

Z oschłym tonem wyciągnęłam w jego stronę moją dłoń, ze świeżym, ciemnoczerwonym lakierem na paznokciach. Kątem oka mogłam dostrzec, jak szczęka Remusa ląduje gdzieś w okolicach podłogi.

To były naprawdę ledwo dostrzegalne szczegóły, ale ja mogłam zauważyć na jego twarzy zmianę. Strach, urazę, smutek oraz zdziwienie.

Nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku, z wahaniem uścisnął moją rękę. Ponowne rozszerzenie powiek, tym razem mniej subtelne. Przeszedł mnie zimny pot. Cholera jasna, nie ta ręka!

Musiał to wyczuć.

Między ciepłem naszych dłoni wyczuwalny był zimny metal z jednego z moich palców. Porzucił maskę obojętności i nieśmiałości, chwycił mocniej moją dłoń i przybliżył ją sobie do twarzy wierzchem.

Wiedziałam, że na długo nie utrzymam tego jako tajemnicy, ale od razu? Jestem sobą zawiedziona. Mogłam go nie zakładać, ale po co?

Jego szare tęczówki spotkały się ze srebrnym pierścionkiem z dużym diamentem na moim serdecznym palcu. Natychmiast puścił mnie niczym oparzony.

Hannah dołączyła do nas widząc, co się stało.

\- Co na Merlina?! – krzyknęła, zwracając uwagę osób. – Nie mów mi błagam, że to jest to, o czym myślę.

\- W takim razie muszę cię zawieść – mruknęłam, wciąż utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Blackiem.

Ból. To jedyne, co teraz widziałam.

W ciągu kilku sekund nastąpiła zmiana, aby go ukryć. Złość. Prychnął głośno, krzyżując ręce w ramionach.

\- Niech zgadnę, czyżbyś jednak spełniła jego prośbę? – zapytał twardym tonem.

Zacisnęłam wargi.

\- Abigail! – ponowne podniesienie ze strony brunetki. – Jeśli mi powiesz, że…

\- Tak! – krzyknęłam, tracąc cierpliwość. – Tak, jestem zaręczona.

Najpierw popatrzyłam na kobietę, później znów wróciłam do Syriusza.

\- Tak, to Francis.

W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia weszły dwie kolejne osoby, a za nimi Dumbledore, oświadczając, że rozpoczynamy spotkanie Zakonu. Przeraziłam się, widząc, że jedną z nich jest Snape.

\- Spokojnie, Śmierdzierus przeszedł na jasną stronę mocy – warknął Black, siadając przy stole.

Wszyscy zaczęli zajmować miejsca, dlatego ja oddaliłam się jak najdalej od czwórki, co niestety oznaczało siedzenie obok Severusa.

Mężczyzna zlustrował mnie wzrokiem z grymasem, co mnie nie zdziwiło. Jak zwykle zbyt wysoki, zbyt chudy i zbyt dziwny. Jedyne, co się zmieniło to dojrzał i nabył kilka zmarszczek.

\- Snape – powitałam go oschle.

\- Hoden – zawtórował mi i skinął głową.

Albus przedstawił mnie tym, którzy jeszcze mnie nie znali. Po moim nazwisku mogłam zauważyć na twarzach tych osób grymasy i zwątpienie. Westchnęłam, no tak. Od dawna się z tym nie zmierzyłam.

\- Abigail, czy przemyślałaś moją decyzję? – padło pytanie w moją stronę.

\- To trudne – odparłam. – Nie mogę w tej chwili na to odpowiedzieć. Przyjechałam jedynie na miesiąc, na który mam zastępstwo w szkole. To duża zmiana. Nie dość, że przeprowadzka, to jeszcze zmiana pracy. Nie dotyczyłoby to również tylko mnie.

Wystąpił nagły atak zdenerwowanego kaszlu ze strony Syriusza, lecz zignorowałam to.

\- Mogłabym na razie zamieszkać w moim dawnym dworze – powiedziałam. – W końcu moi rodzice i tak nie żyją, a wszystko zostało przepisane na mnie, co oczywiście zostało uznane za hańbę.

\- A Zakon?

Westchnęłam głośno.

\- Tak, o tym już zdecydowałam. Chcę wstąpić.

\- Jak nam pomożesz, Hoden? – parsknął Snape. – Ponownie uciekając?

Spojrzałam na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami, wściekła na jego wypowiedź.

\- Uciekłam ze względu na takich, jak ty – warknęłam. – Ty chyba doskonale znasz sytuację, którą miałam, Snape. Przypomnę, że mało brakowało, a nie byłbyś tutaj jedyną osobą z mrocznym znakiem na przedramieniu. W dodatku sam mnie do tego namawiałeś, ba. Zazdrościłeś mi.

Uderzyłam w czuły punkt. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział mi, jedynie skwitował wszystko kolejnym grymasem. Widocznie to u niego normalne.

\- Czy to prawda, że większość nie wierzy w jego powrót? – zapytałam dyrektora, lekko zmartwiona.

\- To trudne – westchnął. – Tak, Abigail. Właśnie dlatego tym bardziej musimy się lepiej przygotować na jego oficjalny powrót. Nikt nie będzie się tego spodziewać.

Rozmowy wciąż trwały, ja czasami się do nich dołączałam. Główny cel, który zrozumiałam – przygotować dzieciaki. Wyłapałam słowa takie, jak Gwardia Dumbledore’a oraz Harry Potter.

Muszę kiedyś się z nim zobaczyć.

Spotkanie zakończyło się, a w mieszkaniu pozostała nasza czwórka. Towarzyszyła nam niezwykle uciążliwa cisza.

Remus i Hannah rozmawiali ze sobą pod nosem, za to Syriusz wciąż pozostawał cicho. Siedziałam na swoim miejscu, wpatrując się w nicość.

\- Ja wiem, że to dla was szok – zabrałam głos. – Ale proszę, zrozumcie mnie. Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Zrozumieć? – prychnął Black. – Zrozumieć, Abigail? Ten facet jest dwadzieścia lat starszy, w dodatku to zboczeniec i pedofil. Jak mogłaś to zrobić?

Odetchnęłam głośno, starając się nie wybuchać złością na te słowa. Wyczułam w jego słowach mocną aluzję do pewnego wydarzenia, bardzo odległego.

_„- Pod jednym warunkiem. Obiecaj mi, że jeśli już wyjedziesz, nie popełnisz tego samego błędu, co ta piętnastolatka.”_

\- Pomógł mi – powiedziałam twardo. – Wtedy, kiedy nikogo przy mnie nie było.

_„- Na mały paluszek, jak pierwszoroczni?”_

\- Wybacz mi, że wtedy nie mogłem pomóc ci, gdy siedziałem w Azkabanie.

_„- Obiecuję, Syriusz.”_

\- Co powiecie na kolację? – zaproponowała nerwowo Hannah, próbując zmienić temat.

Zanim się zgodziliśmy, kobieta już podgrzała danie i podawała nam mięso z ryżem. Byłam tak głodna, że jedzenie wręcz rozpływało się w moich ustach.

Jak to ma teraz wyglądać? Mam tutaj spędzić miesiąc, a przynajmniej na początku. Ciągła nerwowa atmosfera? Szykuje się cudowna atmosfera.

\- Spodziewam się, że nie jestem tutaj mile widziana, ale czy mogłabym się tutaj przespać, przynajmniej dzisiaj? Jutro dostanę klucze do dworu.

Spojrzałam na Syriusza. Nie zastanowił się dłużej na odpowiedzią i oznajmił, że ma kilka wolnych pokoi. Po zakończonym posiłku weszliśmy schodami na górę. Byłam zbyt zmęczona, aby podziwiać wnętrze tego budynku, które zabierało wdech w piersiach. Mroczne, ale zarazem piękne.

Zdążyliśmy pokłócić się o to, że nie potrzebuję pomocy z moją walizką i zaczęłam ją lewitować, gdy mężczyzna usilnie próbował normalnie wnieść ją po schodach.

Zaprowadził mnie pod jedne z wielu ciemnych drzwi i bez jakichkolwiek uczuć otworzył je.

\- Czuj się jak u siebie w domu – rzucił i po prostu odszedł, w końcu zostawiając mnie samą ze swoimi myślami.


	33. II. Rozdział 2

_Rok 1985_

_Po prostu nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie, ale nie wiedziałam, że to tak bardzo zaboli. Nie wiedziałam nawet, do kogo się udać. Wujostwo miało mnie dość i kazali sięgnąć po pomoc specjalistów. Mimo, że mam im to za złe rozumiem, czemu nie chcieli mieć ze mną kontaktu._

_Jestem wrakiem człowieka, który szuka pocieszenia w butelce alkoholu._

_Jak na marzec, pogoda była okropna. Od kilku dni bez przerwy padało, za to teraz rozpętała się ogromna burza. Teleportowałam się pod adres, który mimo upływu długiego czasu wciąż pamiętałam. Czułam, jak moje oczy pieką od płaczu, a makijaż spływa po moich policzkach. Przynajmniej teraz łzy wtopiły się w deszcz, który z mocnym uderzeniem odbijał się o moją twarz._

_Zdjęłam przemoczone okulary i schowałam je do kieszeni kurtki, a następnie przełamałam się i otworzyłam ogromną bramę z pozłacaną literą „C”. Przebiegłam przez podjazd, o mało nie wywracając się na śliskich kamieniach._

_Wbiegłam po schodach prowadzących do ogromnego, staroświeckiego dworu i rzuciłam się na kołatkę do drzwi. Postukałam nią agresywnie w drzwi, aż te otworzyły się. Po drugiej stronie stał skrzat domowy, którego już kiedyś poznałam, Różka._

_\- Kto to, Różko? – usłyszałam za nią głos odbijający się echem._

_\- Pani Hoden, panie Francisie – oznajmiła skrzatka cichym głosem._

_\- Mara? – zdziwił się._

_Chwilę później zobaczyłam go, nic a nic się nie zmienił. Domyśliłam się, że musiał przez dłuższy czas siedzieć w domu, gdyż nie miał na sobie marynarki oraz krawata, a jedynie białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, czarno – granatową kamizelkę w delikatne wzory oraz oczywiście proste, ciemne spodnie od garnituru._

_Czarne, proste włosy z cienkim pasmem szarości, które najczęściej zaczesywał elegancko do tyłu były teraz w lekkim nieładzie, gdyż kilka kosmyków opadało na jego naznaczone zmarszczkami czoło._

_Ta sama kwadratowa, ostro zarysowana szczęka, długi i lekko zakrzywiony nos oraz wąskie usta. Najbardziej przykuwającym elementem były jego oczy. Piwne, z ledwo dostrzegalnymi, ciemnozielonymi obwódkami dookoła źrenic._

_Zdziwiłam się, gdyż zapamiętałam, że zawsze miał idealnie ogoloną twarz. Teraz widoczny był na niej kilkudniowy zarost._

_Widząc mnie w takim stanie, całkowicie przemoczoną, ze zniszczonym makijażem i pogniecionymi ubraniami oraz mocno zaczerwienionymi oczami, westchnął głośno i wzruszył ramionami._

_\- Pomyślałam, że w końcu skorzystam z zaproszenia – wyjaśniłam załamującym się głosem, wciąż walcząc z płaczem._

_Uśmiechnęłam się z bólem czując, jak po moim policzku spływa pojedyncza łza._

_x_

_Skrzatka zaprowadziła mnie do jednej z wielu łazienek i podała czyste, złożone ubrania. Domyśliłam się, że mogły należeć do jego byłej żony. Strój składał się z niezwykle miękkiego, ciemnobrązowego swetra oraz czarnych spodni wykonanych z cienkiego materiału, który sięgał mi kilka centymetrów przed kostki._

_Wytarłam mokre włosy sięgające mi do łopatek i zmyłam resztki tuszu z twarzy. Gdy stwierdziłam, że nie wyglądam już jak kompletne straszydło, wyszłam z pomieszczenia. W odmętach mojej pamięci wciąż tkwił plan tego domu, dlatego skierowałam się do głównego, największego salonu. Odetchnęłam głośno czując, jak w końcu się uspokajam._

_Zatrzymałam się przed wejściem do pomieszczenia zastanawiając się, co ja mu do cholery powiem. Całą prawdę? To byłoby niewłaściwe._

_Jednak w tym momencie nie mam zupełnie nikogo innego._

_Kontynuowałam drogę i weszłam do ogromnego, dosyć ciemnego o tej porze pokoju. Jedynymi źródłami światła był ogień w kominku oraz kilka lamp na kinkietach._

_Francis siedział w ciemnoniebieskim fotelu przed kominkiem, czytając jakieś dokumenty. Machinalnie poprawił okulary, które zaczynały zsuwać mu się z nosa._

_Podeszłam do niego i odchrząknęłam cicho, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę. W końcu podniósł głowę znad papieru, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, który odwzajemniłam._

_\- Proszę, siadaj – powiedział, zdejmując szkła i stawiając je na stoliku wraz z dokumentami. Wskazał na drugi fotel obok niego. – Poprosiłem Różkę, żeby zaparzyła ci herbatę. Na pewno cię uspokoi i rozgrzeje._

_Skinęłam głową w podzięce i zajęłam miejsce niedaleko mężczyzny. Zauważyłam, że był tam również naszykowany gruby, szary koc, z którego momentalnie skorzystałam, owijając się nim. Upiłam łyk herbaty, która nie dość, że miała piękny zapach, to była niesamowicie pyszna._

_

Dzisiaj

Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi, dlatego momentalnie otworzyłam oczy i przetarłam je dłonią.

\- Proszę! – powiedziałam i sięgnęłam na stolik nocny po okulary.

Spojrzałam na skrzypiące drzwi i dostrzegłam Hannah, cicho wchodząca do pomieszczenia.

\- Za wcześnie? – zapytała z rozbawionym uśmiechem.

\- W szkole muszę wstawać o siódmej, spokojnie – mruknęłam.

Kobieta podeszła do mnie i usiadła na brzegu łóżka, a następnie nerwowo zacisnęła dłonie. Podciągnęłam się łokciami na materacu i westchnęłam głośno.

\- Tym razem nikt nie będzie cię atakował – uspokoiła mnie. – Syriusz dalej śpi, a Remus wrócił do szkoły.

\- Jednak przyjął propozycję?

\- Cóż, bywało tam trudno, ale w tym roku wrócił do Hogwartu – wyjaśniła.

Nastała między nami chwilowa cisza, przerywana naszymi oddechami oraz tykaniem zegara.

\- Chciałam cię przeprosić, Abigail. Nie tylko za wczoraj, ale także za moje wesele – zaczęła. Spojrzałam na nią lekko zdziwiona, unosząc jedną brew.

Oparłam się plecami o framugę łóżka i wskazałam jej ręką, żeby kontynuowała.

\- Nie pomogłam ci wtedy. Zaufaj mi, każdy dzień po tym wydarzeniu wypominałam sobie, że cię wtedy nie zatrzymałam, nie porozmawiałam z tobą na osobności. Wiem, że potrzebowałaś wtedy pomocy jak nikt inny. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić tego, jak to wszystko przeżywałaś. Sama, na drugim końcu świata. Alkoholizm nie jest w twoim stylu, dlatego mogę się jedynie domyślać, jak źle z tobą było.

\- Wiesz jak źle? Nie mogłam ze sobą wytrzymać, z moimi myślami. Potrzebowałam czegoś, co by mnie rozluźniało. Piłam wtedy na umór i oszukiwałam się, że wtedy jest mi lepiej. W pewnym momencie doszło do tego, że zaczęłam przychodzić wstawiona na lekcje. Rozumiesz, Hannah? Chciałam uczyć te biedne dzieci pod wpływem alkoholu. Nie byłam sobą. Zapomniałam, jak to jest być normalnym, szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

Widziałam, jak w jej oczach zaczynają zbierać się łzy.

\- Właśnie wtedy poszłam do Francisa – powiedziałam. – Tego samego dnia, kiedy dyrektorka oznajmiła mi, że do końca roku szkolnego wysyła mnie do domu, żebym się ogarnęła. O mały włos mnie nie wyrzucili, ale ta kobieta wiedziała, jak to stanowisko jest dla mnie ważne.

Nagle w jej twarzy zaszła zmiana. Zesztywniała i wyprostowała się, oraz odetchnęła cicho. Prychnęłam na to, kręcąc głową. Doskonale wiedziałam, o co jej chodzi.

\- Przepraszam, Abigail! – podniosła głos. – Po prostu nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, że ten człowiek może być dla ciebie odpowiedni.

\- Dlaczego? Naprawdę, Hannah. Podaj mi jeden mocny argument. On mi pomógł. Pomógł mi przestać pić i rozmyślać tylko o tym, _„co by było, gdyby”_. On mnie przywrócił do życia.

Czarownica zacisnęła usta w cienką linię, głęboko rozmyślając. Po chwili wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Trudno mi będzie się do tego przyzwyczaić. Jestem po prostu smutna, że mi o tym nie powiedziałaś.

\- Ponieważ wiedziałam, jaka będzie wasza reakcja – odparłam.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i przytaknęła skinięciem głowy.

\- Dobrze. Jeśli naprawdę go kochasz i jesteś z nim szczęśliwa, ja również jestem.

Lupin zostawiła mnie samą, żebym mogła się umyć i ubrać. Po włożeniu na siebie czarnych, prostych spodni, obcasów tego samego koloru oraz białej koszuli bez rękawów, mogłam zejść na dół. Tak jak Hannah mi powiedziała, Syriusz jeszcze spał i nigdzie go nie widziałam.

Udałam się na dół do kuchni, w której czekała na mnie kobieta. Zrobiłam sobie kawę, oczywiście z jej pomocą dotyczącą tego, co gdzie leży i usiadłam na krześle obok.

\- Czy masz na dzisiaj jakieś plany? – zapytałam.

\- Nie, dlaczego?

\- Muszę pojechać do dworu, a nie chcę być tam kompletnie sama – wyjaśniłam. – W końcu trzeba zacząć sprzątać to miejsce i doprowadzić do normalnego stanu, bez żadnych czarno magicznych przedmiotów.

Brunetka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Z wielką chęcią.

_

_Rok 1985, miesiąc później_

_Wciąż przebywałam w posiadłości Carltonów. Francis zgodził się, abym na chwilę się tu zatrzymała, aż nie znajdę własnego mieszkania. Zwykle pomieszkiwałam w szkole, a na wakacje wracałam do wujostwa. To w końcu czas, żebym znalazła coś „swojego”._

_Przeglądałam miejscową gazetę na dziale z mieszkaniami do wynajęcia. W ustach miałam czarny marker do zaznaczania obiecujących ofert i siedziałam w jadalni, z nogami przerzuconymi przez oparcie krzesła._

_\- Dzień dobry, Abigail – powitał mnie Francis, wchodząc do pomieszczenia._

_Momentalnie wyprostowałam się w siedzeniu i odłożyłam flamaster na stół, co spotkało się z jego śmiechem. Głębokim, przyjemnym dla ucha._

_\- Dzień dobry, dzień dobry – odpowiedziałam speszona._

_\- Jak idą poszukiwania? – zapytał, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko mnie._

_\- Miernie, jeśli można to tak nazwać – mruknęłam. – Chociaż jeżeli mam być szczera, to okropnie._

_Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko na jego rozbawione spojrzenie._

_Nie wiem dlaczego, ale w jego obecności w końcu jestem spokojna i chociaż na chwilę mogę przestać myśleć o wszystkich problemach, które zostawiłam w Wielkiej Brytanii. Odkąd tutaj przebywam, nie upiłam nawet łyka żadnego alkoholu. Odmawiałam nawet wina do obiadu._

_Ciągła obecność Carltona pozwalała mi na długie rozmowy, które mnie pocieszały._

_\- Pamiętaj, moja propozycja jest aktualna – powiedział. – W tym domu jest wystarczająco dużo sypialni, żebyś mogła zająć jedną z nich na dłuższy czas._

_Zaczerwieniłam się, gdy usłyszałam w tym lekki podtekst. Przeklęłam w myślach na własną głupotę, przecież nie to miał na myśli._

_Cholera, Francis jest naprawdę przystojny. W dodatku niezwykle elegancki i szarmancki. Naprawdę potrafił sprawić, że kobieta czuła się w jego obecności onieśmielona i zaczarowana jego urokiem._

_Zauważyłam, że wciąż utrzymujemy kontakt wzrokowy, dlatego go przerwałam. W tym momencie mężczyzna wezwał skrzatkę, która podała nam śniadanie. Dostałam pysznie wyglądające omlety ze świeżymi jagodami oraz dwa tosty i szklankę soku pomarańczowego._

_\- A co z Gabrielem? – zapytałam, przerywając ciszę._

_\- Niech on nie będzie twoim problemem, moja droga – odparł. – Podczas twojego poprzedniego pobytu zdążyłem zauważyć, że niezbyt za nim przepadasz._

_Zaśmiałam się pod nosem._

_\- Masz rację, chociaż to mało powiedziane. Oczywiście bez urazy._

_\- Nie jest to dla mnie uraza, gdyż większość cech przejął po Amandzie – wyjaśnił, nawiązując do swojej byłej żony._

_Uniosłam wzrok znad talerza i spotkałam się z jego szerokim uśmiechem, czemu zawtórowałam._

_

Teraz

Przez to, że teleportacja międzykontynentalna za bardzo mnie zmęczyła, postanowiłyśmy nie korzystać z tego sposobu przemieszczania się. Zamiast tego wybrałyśmy najzwyklejszy, mugolski samochód, który należał do Hannah.

Po wstąpieniu do Ministerstwa i wczytaniu mi testamentu, który i tak już znałam, urzędnik odesłał nas do Banku Gringotta, gdzie znajdowały się klucze do dworu w mojej skrytce.

Do środka można się było dostać tylko dzięki nim, gdyż wszystkie magiczne bariery zostały zdjęte, a posiadłość przeszukana po aresztowaniu moich rodziców.

Po dwugodzinnej drodze, Lupin zatrzymała się przed bramą do dworu. Otworzyłam ją i wjechałyśmy długim, żwirowym podjazdem przed sam dom.

Była to ogromna, ciemna i mroczna posiadłość. Z wysokimi wieżyczkami i dużym ogrodem z tyłu oraz dwoma fontannami przed wejściem.

Pojazd zatrzymał się, a kobieta wyjęła z niego kluczyki. Czarownica po wyjściu z samochodu przyglądała się budowle z podziwem, wpatrując w wysokie okna i szpiczaste dachy.

\- Nie wierzę, że nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłam – powiedziała.

\- Zaufaj mi, że wtedy nie chciałabyś tutaj przebywać – mruknęłam smutno i podążyłam kamienną posadzką do środka.

Włożyłam do zamka długi, czarny klucz i przekręciłam go. Następnie otworzyłam duże, podwójne, ciemne drzwi wykonane z grubego drewna i zaprosiłam kobietę do środka.

\- Witaj w moim domu.


	34. II. Rozdział 3

Weszłam do środka i rozejrzałam się po tym zimnym, ciemnym budynku. Przede mną znajdowały się ogromne schody prowadzące na drugie piętro, na którym znajdowały się sypialnie, mój pokój oraz gabinety ojca i matki. Na trzecim piętrze nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Jest tam strych, na który nigdy nie mogłam wejść. Wierzę, że został splądrowany przez Ministerstwo.

Spojrzałam na ściany, na których wciąż znajdowała się ta sama, ciemnoniebieska tapeta. Wszędzie otaczały mnie obrazy moich przodków, antyczne meble i dywany.

\- Abigail? – usłyszałam za sobą Hannah, która do mnie dobiegła. – To miejsce jest…

\- Okropne? – zapytałam z prychnięciem.

\- Wspaniałe – powiedziała w tym samym momencie.

Popatrzyłam na nią pobłażliwie, a kobieta wzruszyła przepraszająco ramionami.

Podeszłam do dużych, sięgających niemal do sufitu okien i odsunęłam ciężkie, grube kotary. Dzięki temu do środka weszło trochę światła. To samo zrobiłam w wielkim, otwartym salonie, jadalni oraz bibliotece. Na moje nieszczęście dużo książek zostało zabranych, chociaż to i tak były pozycje zakazane.

Kiedy wróciłam do głównego pomieszczenia, kobieta przyglądała się jednemu z obrazów, który wisiał tuż nad kominkiem. Domyśliłam się, dlaczego.

Podeszłam do niej i również przyjrzałam mu się zza ramienia brunetki. Został on namalowany gdy miałam dziesięć lat. Stałam na nim między rodzicami, którzy ubrani w swoje najlepsze stroje, które musiały kosztować więcej niż cała moja garderoba, wpatrywali się prosto we mnie z oschłymi, zimnymi minami. Poczułam się tak, jakby tutaj byli, przez co przeszła mnie gęsia skórka.

Ja za to byłam ubrana w jakąś okropną, ciemną sukienkę sięgającą mi do kolan, a moje włosy zaplecione były w dwa warkocze. Pamiętam, że ta suknia była niezwykle niewygodna, a jej koronka na szyi i rękawach bardzo mnie podrażniła. Moja mina wyglądała tak samo, jak rodziców, czyli beznamiętnie, wyniośle. Już wtedy odkryłam, ze mam wadę wzroku, jednak matka nie pozwoliła mi założyć okularów do pozowania. Stwierdziła, że wyglądam w nich jak idiotka.

Właśnie dlatego nie mogłam się w nich przy niej pokazywać przez pierwsze dwa lata, a mój wzrok jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył.

\- Wyglądacie upiornie – zaśmiała się Lupin.

\- Co, wy nie mieliście malowanych obrazów, do których skrzaty przygotowywała cię trzy godziny, ponieważ twoi rodzice nie chcieli marnować na ciebie czasu, a potem matka zdzierała sobie na ciebie gardło za to, że się garbisz, mimo, że stoisz prosto jak struna? – zapytałam z sarkazmem w głosie.

Hannah odwróciła się do mnie zdziwiona. Westchnęłam głośno i przetarłam oczy.

\- Przepraszam, przesadziłam – powiedziałam. – To miejsce źle na mnie wpływa. Przynajmniej teraz, gdy wygląda tak samo, gdy spędzałam tu najgorsze momenty mojego życia.

\- Chcesz je wyremontować?

\- Oczywiście – odparłam bez namysłu. – Jeśli miałabym tu kiedykolwiek zamieszkać, to miejsce nie może przypominać domu z horroru.

\- A kiedykolwiek tutaj rzeczywiście zamieszkasz? – zapytała.

\- Masz na myśli, czy wrócę?

Odetchnęłam głośno smutno, widząc wyraz twarzy czarownicy.

\- Nie wiem, Hannah. To nie zależy jedynie ode mnie. Kocham pracę w Ilvermorny, a Francis również ma swoją pracę – wyjaśniłam jej.

\- Pokochałabyś również pracę w Hogwarcie – powiedziała.

Zaśmiałam się cicho na jej zachętę.

\- Chociaż nie wiem, czy byłabyś taka szczęśliwa pracując u boku Snape’a. Jest nauczycielem eliksirów i opiekunem Slytherinu.

Zagwizdałam z podziwem, a następnie zaśmiałam się głośno.

\- Prawdziwa żmija zajmuje się młodymi wężami, cóż za zaskoczenie.

Po krótkich rozmowach i małym zwiedzaniu domu, zaprowadziłam kobietę do mojej sypialni. Powiedziała, że mimo całego domu i ogólnego wyglądu pomieszczenia, on rzeczywiście wygląda, jakby należał do mnie.

Popatrzyłam na nią ze smutkiem i wbiłam swój wzrok w jedno, szczególne miejsce w pokoju. Wtedy do mojej głowy wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia.

_To, jak oboje siedzimy tu na podłodze. On leży z głową na moich kolanach, a ja wtapiam swoje dłonie w jego włosy. To, jak siedzimy wtuleni przez kilka godzin, mówiąc sobie, jak bardzo się kochamy. O tym, jak po zakończonej wojnie do siebie wrócimy. Rozmawiamy o planach na przyszłość, czasami przerywając w pół zdania, żeby móc się pocałować._

\- Abigail? – usłyszałam Hannah i poczułam, jak trzyma rękę na moim ramieniu.

Momentalnie się otrząsnęłam i pokręciłam głową.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Może otworzyć okno, tu jest strasznie duszno.

\- Nie, nie – odpowiedziałam jej szybko. – Po prostu… zakręciło mi się w głowie. Mam zbyt dużo wspomnień.

\- Jesteś pewna, że wciąż chcesz tu być? Możemy wracać do kwatery i wrócić tu kiedy indziej – zaproponowała.

Zacisnęłam ręce w pięści i skinęłam lekko głową.

\- Masz rację, nie czuję się najlepiej – zgodziłam się. – Pozwól tylko, że zabiorę z biblioteki kilka książek.

X

Kiedy wróciłyśmy do mieszkania rodziny Black, było już ciemno. Kobieta otworzyła drzwi i weszłyśmy do środka. Zdjęłam płaszcz i powiesiłam go na stojaku oraz zrzuciłam obcasy, przez które bolały mnie stopy.

\- Kawy? – zaproponowała.

\- Raczej wina – mruknęłam, co spotkało się z jej podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Ze śmiechem uniosłam do góry ręce w obronie. – Spokojnie, teraz uważam.

Lupin westchnęła i zgodziła się, a następnie pokierowała mnie do salonu, gdzie się rozdzieliłyśmy. Na moje nieszczęście, w tym pokoju urzędował właśnie Syriusz.

Kiedy zauważył mnie w wejściu, momentalnie spuścił wzrok na książkę, którą otworzył na pierwszej, lepszej stronie i zaczął się w nią wpatrywać.

\- Poczta – warknął cicho, wskazując nonszalancko ręką na dwa listy rzucone na stolik.

Ignorując jego ton podeszłam do stolika i wzięłam papier, przyglądając się lekturze, którą czytał Black. Powstrzymałam śmiech i usiadłam w fotelu umiejscowionym jak najdalej od niego.

\- Jeśli chcesz coś zrozumieć, nie polecam czytania czegoś do góry nogami.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie z grymasem na twarzy godnym Severusa i zamknął książkę z trzaskiem, a następnie rzucił ją na drugi koniec kanapy.

\- Uważaj! – krzyknęłam zdenerwowana. – To nie poduszka, a delikatny papier!

Czarnowłosy mruknął coś pod nosem i siedział bezczynnie z założonymi rękami. W końcu dołączyła do nas Hannah, niosąc dwa kieliszki wina.

\- Syriusz? – zapytała zdziwiona, czego nie zrozumiałam. – W końcu zszedłeś na dół?

\- Kiedyś trzeba – rzucił nonszalancko.

Popatrzyłam na brunetkę, która jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A ty czegoś nie chcesz? – skierowała pytanie do Blacka, podając mi alkohol.

\- Obsłużę się sam – odparł, wstając z sofy i podchodząc do barku, z którego wyciągnął szklankę oraz ognistą.

Gdy dwójka wdała się w konwersację, w końcu mogłam spojrzeć na listy. Widząc, od kogo był jeden z nich, uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Otworzyłam kopertę i zaczęłam czytać.

_„Najdroższa Abigail,_

_Jak minęła Ci podróż? Mam nadzieję, że Pan Black oraz reszta Twoich znajomych nie była zbyt… natrętna z powodu naszego związku. O ile oczywiście nie zapomniałaś im o tym wspomnieć.”_

Zaśmiałam się pod nosem. Tak, natrętna. Mało powiedziane.

_„Przyznam, że nie sądziłem, iż dwór może być bez Ciebie tak zimny i cichy. Brakuje mi jadania z Tobą późnych kolacji po długim dniu pracy, najtrudniejsze będą święta, gdy nie będę mógł osobiście obdarować Cię prezentami i złożyć na twoich słodkich ustach pocałunku w noc sylwestrową. W tym roku Gabriel postanowił nas odwiedzić wraz ze swoją żoną i synem, dlatego uważam, że może to być nawet dla Ciebie lepsze._

_Odpisz kiedy tylko znajdziesz czas. Jestem ciekaw, jak wygląda sytuacja u naszych braci i sióstr._

_Francis”_

Na mojej twarzy rozkwitł szeroki uśmiech i czułam na policzkach lekkie rumieńce. Zauważyłam na sobie czyiś wzrok, dlatego uniosłam wzrok na dwójkę siedzącą na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Syriusz wpatrywał się we mnie uważnym wzrokiem, gdy Hannah mu o czymś mówiła.

Z jednej strony dziwnie jest widzieć ich razem, rozmawiających ze sobą. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że się lubią, chociaż ich przyjaźń zapewne narodziła się dopiero podczas mojej nieobecności.

Kiedy spojrzenie moje i Blacka się spotkało, ten nie uciekł wzrokiem, tylko odważnie wciąż się na mnie patrzył. Zignorowałam to i przeszłam do następnego listu.

Okazało się, że jest on od mojego zastępcy, który ma do mnie kilka pytań. Stwierdziłam, że odpiszę mu później.

Otworzyłam już następną wiadomość, która była dosyć krótka, co mnie zdziwiło.

_„Ptaszek wrócił do gniazdka, w końcu uciekł od starego kruka. Ptaszek może myśleć, że zdoła pomóc, jednak niech pamięta, że czai się na niego zły wilk. Uważaj również na swojego starego kruka, jego gniazdko go nie uchroni._

_Nadchodzę, mój mały skowronku.”_

W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że ktoś stroi sobie ze mnie żarty, dlatego zaśmiałam się nerwowo. Kiedy jednak przeczytałam treść po raz drugi, a następnie trzeci, rozpoznałam ten charakter pisma. Eleganckie, krzywe litery, które były uderzające podobne do tych, które pisał Syriusz. Te były jednak o wiele staranniejsze.

Wstałam przerażona i krzyknęłam, gdy zorientowałam się, kto mi to wysłał. Pergamin wypadł z moich trzęsących się dłoni.

Sekundę później znalazł się przy mnie Syriusz, który momentalnie uniósł list i sam go przeczytał.

\- Abigail, co się stało? – zapytała zdenerwowana Hannah.

Nie mogłam jednak wydusić z siebie żadnych słów.

\- Abigail! – krzyknęła Lupin, łapiąc za moje ramiona.

Spotkałam wzrok szarych oczu, wpatrujących się we mnie ze zdziwieniem i strachem. On wiedział. On się domyślił.

Skinęłam głową na jego uniesione w zapytaniu brwi.

Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio miałam atak paniki, jednak czułam, że nadchodzi.

\- Odejdź, Hannah – powiedział twardym głosem mężczyzna.

\- Co? – zdziwiła się brunetka.

Gdy ta go nie posłuchała odepchnął ją jak najdelikatniej potrafił i stanął tuż przede mną.

\- Abigail, słyszysz mnie? – zapytał Syriusz. – Weź głęboki oddech, już to raz przerabialiśmy, pamiętasz?

Posłuchałam go, w tej chwili nic się dla mnie nie liczyło. Po prostu potrzebowałam pomocy. Mimo palenia w płucach, odetchnęłam głośno.

\- Dobrze, teraz drugi raz – pokierował mnie.

Powoli wychodziłam z ataku i mogłam spokojnie oddychać.

Opadłam z sił na fotel i ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

\- Czy ktoś może mi tu wyjaśnić, o co chodzi?! – uniosła głos Lupin.

\- Dormer – powiedziałam.

Spojrzałam na czarownicę, która miała osłupioną minę. Black podał jej list, który otrzymała. Kobieta przeczytała go, a na jej twarz wpłynął strach.

\- To niemożliwe, Dormer siedzi w Azkabanie.

\- Jeżeli on wrócił, wszystko jest teraz możliwe – odparł Syriusz. – Pamiętajmy, że jedna osoba już stamtąd uciekła.

Uderzyłam z wściekłości w oparcie fotela.

\- Jestem żałosna – warknęłam. – Jedna taka rzecz, a ja już zachowuję się jak cholerny, przerażony kurczak.

\- Masz prawo, ty jesteś w dużym niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Oh, dziękuję, Black. To mnie naprawdę pociesza – rzuciłam wściekła.

Nastała między nami chwilowa cisza.

\- Musimy powiadomić Albusa – powiedziała Hannah. – Oraz Remusa.

\- Dzisiaj pełnia, nie pamiętasz? – odparł Black.

Popatrzyłam na nich, nie rozumiejąc, o czym mówią.

\- No i? W pełnię nie latają sowy i nie działa magia? – prychnęłam.

Dwójka popatrzyła na siebie znacząco.

\- Chyba powinnaś o czymś wiedzieć, Abigail – powiedziała cicho kobieta.

Spojrzałam na nich jak na dwójkę idiotów. O co im chodzi? Dormer ucieka z więzienia, a oni przejmują się fazą księżyca.

Świetnie.


	35. II. Rozdział 4

\- Kim jest?! – krzyknęłam tak głośno, że słyszał mnie prawdopodobnie cały Londyn.

Stałam przed dwójką, która siedziała na kanapie i starała mnie uspokoić. Uspokoić?! Po takiej informacji?!

\- Abig…

\- Nie, żadna Abigail! – kontynuowałam. – Zatajenie czegoś takiego przede mną jest idiotyzmem!

Syriusz patrzył na mnie bez żadnej skruchy, Hannah była za to zaniepokojona i smutna.

\- Bałam się o tym powiedzieć. Zrozum to, nie każdy przyjmuje dobrze fakt, że ktoś bliski jest wilkołakiem.

. - Do cholery jasnej, to Remus! Jak mogłabym go przez to odrzucić?! Ile się przyjaźnimy, Hannah? Wystarczająco długo, abyś mogła mi o wszystkim mówić.

\- To nie zależało tylko ode mnie, doskonale o tym wiesz – odparła na swoją obronę.

Fakt, ale dlaczego Lupin nie chciałby mi tego powiedzieć?

Opadłam na kanapę, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- A ty? – zapytałam Blacka. – Widzę, że twoja miłość do mnie była wystarczająco wielka i silna, żeby nie powiedzieć mi o tym, że jesteś cholernym animagiem!

Widocznie był to cios poniżej pasa, gdyż skrzywił się zdenerwowany.

\- Miłość? – parsknął. – Mam ci dać wykład o tym, jak silna była twoja miłość?

Zacisnęłam mocno wargi, starając się nie wybuchnąć i nie przekląć go jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem.

\- To inna sprawa, która nie działa się w trakcie naszego związku – powiedziałam, dając nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Tak, jakby była to abstrakcyjna myśl.

\- Ja przynajmniej nie obmacałam połowy żeńskiej części Hogwartu, gdy już mieliśmy ze sobą być – warknęłam w jego stronę, tracąc cierpliwość.

\- Kobieto, sama do tego doprowadziłaś! – powiedział. – Ja przynajmniej nie pieprzyłem w ukryciu starucha, gdy ty trafiłaś na dwanaście lat do więzienia! – krzyknął i wstał z sofy.

Zrobiłam to samo co on, a już sekundę później staliśmy przed sobą, a dzieliło nas jedynie kilka centymetrów. Oboje byliśmy wściekli i oddychaliśmy głęboko, próbując nie rozszarpać drugiej osoby.

\- Nie miałam wyjścia – powiedziałam. – Potrzebowałam pomocy, a on był wtedy jedyną osobą, która mogła mi jej udzielić.

Mężczyzna nawet nie drgnął, jedynie wpatrywał się w moje jasne oczy zza grubych szkieł okularów.

\- Nic nie poradzę na to, że człowieka, którego szczerze kocham będziesz do końca życia widział jako przebrzydłego, starego faceta, który używa mnie jedynie do seksu.

Syriusz zaśmiał się pod nosem na moje słowa i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Naprawdę, Abigail? – zapytał. – Uważałem cię za kogoś naprawdę inteligentnego, jednak ty nazywasz wdzięczność szczerą miłością.

\- Powiedziała osoba, która nigdy w życiu jej nie zaznała.

Usłyszałam, jak Hannah wzdycha zdziwiona, a zakrywa usta dłonią. Jego szare oczy złagodniały, opuszczając zdenerwowanie.

Za to jego usta pozostały ściśnięte w idealnie prostą linię, nie odpowiadając mi już na te słowa.

Odwróciłam się od dwójki i wyszłam z salonu z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy tylko zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, przyśpieszyłam i wbiegłam schodami na górę, zaszyć się w mojej sypialni.

x

_Rok 1985_

_Było to ciepłe, majowe popołudnie. Miałam na sobie cienką, bordową sukienkę sięgająco do kolan, która miała krótkie rękawy. Włosy za to zostawiłam rozpuszczone mimo, że ostatnio przywykłam do wiązania ich._

_Przechadzaliśmy się z  Francisem po ogrodach na jego rodzinnej posiadłości, w towarzystwie śpiewu ptaków i ciepłych promieni słonecznych. Dopiero tydzień temu na tyle się otworzyłam, żeby opowiedzieć mu o wszystkich wydarzeniach. O mojej miłości do Syriusza, jego zamknięciu, śmierci Potterów._

_Nie żałowałam mojej decyzji, gdyż po tym zbliżyliśmy się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej. Czułam się bezpiecznie w jego obecności, w dodatku w pełni rozumiana._

_\- Widzę, że ktoś tu odpłynął do innego świata – usłyszałam rozbawiony głos Francisa._

_Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę i uśmiechnęłam się lekko, wzruszając ramionami._

_\- Wybacz – mruknęłam. – O czym mówiłeś?_

_\- Pytałem o to, czy zdążyłaś już przeczytać książkę, którą dla ciebie ostatnio zostawiłem – wyjaśnił, wciąż cicho chichocząc._

_\- Ah, tak. Marek Aureliusz, wybitny mugolski filozof, ale należy mu się coś więcej, niż czytanie „Rozmyślań” na  wpół przytomnym wieczorem, gdy jedyne o czym marzysz, to sen._

_Dostrzegłam kamienną ławkę ukrytą w cieniu drzewa oraz pośród krzewów kwiatów, dlatego zaproponowałam, żebyśmy tam usiedli. Mimo, że było piękne, słońce zaczynało przyprawiać mnie o ból głowy._

_\- Co to za kwiaty? – zapytałam go, gdy wpatrywałam się w piękne, małe, różowe płatki na jednym z wielu bujnych krzewów._

_\- Azalia Indyjska – odparł z uśmiechem, patrząc, jak zrywam jednego z nich i chowam w dłoniach. – Mam pytanie._

_Nagle przybrał bardziej poważny ton, dlatego odwróciłam wzrok w jego stronę i spojrzałam w jego brązowe oczy._

_\- Tak?_

_\- Czy chcesz wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii?_

_Popatrzyłam na niego zdezorientowana. Skąd to pytanie?  Widocznie zauważył moje zmieszanie na twarzy i postanowił wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie._

_\- Gdy wczoraj rozmawialiśmy mówiłaś mi, że niegdyś chciałaś tam wrócić tuż po wojnie. Minęło już kilka lat, dlatego chcę znać twoje zdanie. Czy dalej tak jest?_

_Westchnęłam cicho i wyprostowałam się, a następnie rozejrzałam po ogrodzie tak, jakbym szukała odpowiedzi._

_\- Nie sądzę, że byłabym tam teraz mile widziana – powiedziałam. – Niektórzy ludzie się zmienili, ja również. Nie wiem, czy byłabym w stanie z powrotem im zaufać._

_Ponownie przeniosłam swój wzrok z niezwykle intensywnie zielonej trawy na twarz Francisa._

_\- Poza tym… jest też kilka innych rzeczy – zaczęłam nieśmiało. Poczułam, jak mój puls przyśpiesza. – Oczywiście moja praca i uczniowie, których kocham, poza tym naprawdę podoba mi się w Ameryce. Jednak najważniejsze…_

_Na chwilę się zatrzymałam myśląc, czy jest to odpowiednia decyzja._

_\- Najważniejsze? – zapytał, przywracając mnie na ziemię._

_Złapałam mężczyznę za rękę, co spotkało się z jego zdziwieniem i uniesieniem brwi._

_\- Znalazłam u twojego boku coś, czego poszukiwałam od dawna. Spokój, zrozumienie, bezpieczeństwo. Nie chcę teraz odchodzić gdy myślę, że… może się to przerodzić w coś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźń._

_Francis uśmiechnął się do mnie szczerze, czym mu zawtórowałam. Czując w sobie nagły przypływ odwagi, powoli zbliżyłam się do mężczyzny i pochyliłam nad nim, a następnie złączyłam nasze usta w pocałunku._

_Czarodziej położył jedną dłoń na moim policzku, a drugą wciąż trzymał w uścisku z moją. Przez cały ten czas dalej czułam intensywny, słodki zapach azalii._

x

Dzisiaj

Obudziłam się jeszcze przed świtem, a później nie mogłam już zasnąć. Zresztą tak, jak przez cały wieczór. Po otworzeniu oczu uniosłam do góry swoją dłoń, na której znajdował się srebrny pierścionek zaręczynowy, w który zaczęłam się wpatrywać.

Zapaliłam jedną lampkę, która chociaż trochę oświetliła pokój. Dzięki niej diament na pierścionku pięknie mienił się w żółtym świetle.

_„Nazywasz wdzięczność szczerą miłością.”_

Westchnęłam smutno i pokręciłam głową, starając się zapomnieć o bolesnych słowach rzuconych poprzedniego wieczoru.

Postanowiłam w końcu wstać i nie użalać się nad sobą. Podeszłam do mojej walizki i wyjęłam z niej pierwszą sukienkę, która leżała na wierzchu.

W domu panowała martwa, niepokojąca cisza. Słychać było każdy krok, każde skrzypnięcie podłogi, czy drzwi.

Wyszłam z sypialni i postanowiłam lepiej rozejrzeć się po mieszkaniu rodziny Black, głównie w poszukiwaniu jakiejś biblioteki. Wczoraj dostrzegłam kilka pozycji w salonie, jednak zbytnio mnie nie zaciekawiły.

Chodziłam wokół głównego pomieszczenia, sprawdzając pokój za pokojem uważając na te drzwi, które mogłyby prowadzić do sypialni którejś z dwójki lokatorów.

W końcu na moją twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech, gdy dotarłam do dużego pomieszczenia pełnego półek wypełnionych po brzegi książkami. Weszłam do środka, zostawiając otwarte drzwi.

Rozejrzałam się i dostrzegłam gramofon stojący w kącie pokoju, dlatego momentalnie do niego podeszłam i zaczęłam przeglądać kolekcję płyt. Skrzywiłam się, gdy nie znalazłam niczego ciekawego.

Sam ciężki rock, który nie byłby odpowiedni do czytania. Czyżby Black przestał słuchać muzyki, którą kiedyś lubił? Nie znalazłam ani jednej okładki należącej do Valliego. Wzruszyłam ramionami i poszłam dalej, rezygnując ze słuchania muzyki. Jeszcze bym ich obudziła.

Przeklęłam w myślach brak dywanu i skrzypiącą, drewnianą podłogę.

Skierowałam się ku szafkom i zaczęłam patrzeć na tytuły, które się tu znajdowały. Jak się mogłam domyślać, nie znalazłam ani jednego mugolskiego autora.

Książki obyczajowe, naukowe, niektóre nawet znajdowały się na liście książek zakazanych, gdyż miały w sobie treści czarnomagiczne.

Westchnęłam głośno i moim ratunkiem był ostatni stosik lektur, który zakryty był jakimś czarnym materiałem, najpewniej szalem. Znajdowały się one na szklanym stoliku przed dużym, ciemnozielonym fotelem.

Usiadłam na nim i zdjęłam z nich materiał, a to, co ujrzałam szczerze mnie zdziwiło.

Pięć książek w twardych, grubych okładkach. Dwa z nich to podręczniki, które znajdują się na listach wymaganych lektur w Hogwarcie oraz Ilvermorny. Każda z nich dotyczy Historii Magii, lecz innych dziedzin. Starożytność, średniowiecze, czy Historia Magii w pigułce dla początkujących i zaawansowanych.

Co najważniejsze – wszystkie wyszły spod mojego pióra. Na każdej okładce złotymi literami napisany był tutaj, a pod nim mniejszym drukiem _„autorstwa Abigail Hoden”_.

Otworzyłam kilka z nich i powierzchownie przejrzałam ze zdziwioną miną. Książki wyglądały na przeczytane, na co wskazywały pozaginane strony oraz rogi. Musiał się nimi zajmować ktoś, kto zdecydowanie o nie nie dbał, jedynie chciał szybko przeczytać i rzucić w kąt.

Jeżeli Hannah i Remus mieszkają tu z Syriuszem odkąd uciekł z Azkabanu, żadne z pierwszej dwójki ich by tak nie potraktowało.

Tak więc mam w głowie jedno, poważne pytanie – dlaczego Black chciał je przeczytać? Nigdy nie wspominał o tym, że pasjonuje się tym tematem nauki.

Jego w ogóle nie interesowało wtedy czytanie, zwłaszcza czegoś takiego.

Zamknęłam wszystkie z lekkim trzaskiem. Ten człowiek to cholerna Enigma.

Godzinę później wybiła godzina ósma, dlatego postanowiłam zejść do jadalni, żeby zjeść śniadanie. Zeszłam powoli po schodach i wkroczyłam do pomieszczenia, w którym ku mojemu zdziwieniu, znajdował się Dumbledore.

\- Albusie? – zapytałam starszego czarodzieja.

\- Ah, Abigail – odparł z uśmiechem. – Proszę, usiądź. Herbatki?

Podziękowałam mu cicho i nie rozumiejąc tego, co tutaj robi, a co najważniejsze jakim cudem go nie słyszałam, usiadłam obok dyrektora.

\- Syriusz powiadomił mnie o liście.

Westchnęłam, w końcu wszystko rozumiejąc.

W tym momencie mężczyzna wyciągnął gazetę, Proroka Codziennego. Poprawiłam na nosie okulary i przeczytałam nagłówek napisany dużą czcionką.

_„Masowa ucieczka z Azkabanu”_

Przeraziłam się. Popatrzyłam na dyrektora, który jak gdyby nigdy nic, popijał sobie herbatę.

\- Czyli Dormer jest na wolności?

\- Obawiam się, że tak – odparł.

Zastanowiłam się przez chwilę, podpierając brodę na dłoni i nerwowo stukając obcasem w podłogę.

\- Z jego listu mogłam zrozumieć, że w jakimś chorym sensie chodzi mu o Francisa – powiedziałam. – Czy mam go powiadomić? A może poprosić, żeby do nas dołączył?

\- Carlton? – zapytał, lekko zdziwiony.

Skinęłam głową.

\- Jest moim narzeczonym – wyjaśniłam. – Obawiam się, że Dormer może chcieć zrobić mu krzywdę, żeby zrobić mu na złość. Nie wiem, Albusie, ale boję się o niego.

W moim głosie można było wyczuć niezwykła desperację, ale również prawdziwy strach. Zdenerwowałam się, przez co mój oddech przyśpieszył.

W tym momencie do kuchni wkroczył wciąż zaspany Black, wciąż w piżamie i z rozczochranymi włosami. Widząc, Dumbledore’a, zatrzymał się w półkroku i popatrzył zdziwiony na dyrektora. Podałam mu gazetę, a ten przeklął pod nosem.

\- Dzisiaj spotkanie? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem, podchodząc do czajnika i wstawiając w nim wodę.

Starszy czarodziej przytaknął.

\- Teraz jestem pewna dołączenia do Zakonu – powiedziałam odważnie, uspokajając się. – Jeśli ktoś ma zamiar grozić moim bliskim, a zwłaszcza Dormer…

\- A szkoła, Abigail?

\- Wciąż nie chcę niczego obiecywać – odparłam. – Jeżeli Francis przyjmie moją propozycję, chciałabym zacząć nauczać w Hogwarcie od przyszłego roku.


	36. II. Rozdział 5

Wyszłam wściekła z mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że prawie wyrwałam je z zawiasów. Zignorowałam niską temperaturę i ubrana w cienką sukienkę zaczęłam po prostu iść przed siebie, ściskając w ręce paczkę papierosów, którą udało mi się ukraść Syriuszowi. Otworzyłam ją i zauważyłam, że była prawie pełna, jedynie dwa z nich zostały wypalone.

Wyjęłam różdżkę i odpaliłam jednego z nich, przy okazji rzucając na siebie zaklęcie ogrzewające, żeby nie zamarznąć. Stukając głośno obcasami, skręciłam w uliczkę prowadzącą do pobliskiego parku. Zaciągnęłam się przy okazji tytoniem, który mimo wszelkich nadziei, nie pozwolił mi się uspokoić.

Warknęłam pod nosem, co za kompletny dupek! Kto mu podrzucił ten pomysł do cholery?! Tak, Abigail. Jemu dalej na tobie zależy, wciąż cię niezmiernie kocha i chce chronić, zupełnie tak, jak kiedyś.

Gdyby tylko nie powstrzymało mnie kilka osób, z pewnością zabiłabym go w tamtym momencie gołymi rękami.

Jeżeli tak ma wyglądać moje życie z nim, muszę się jak najszybciej przeprowadzić. Cholera, będę nawet mieszkać w tym zimnym, znienawidzonym przeze mnie zamczysku. Jeśli Black dosłownie życzy sobie mojej śmierci i tego nie ukrywa, nie będę mieszkać z nim pod jednym dachem.

Opadłam wściekła na ławkę ukrytą między drzewami, ciesząc się, że jest już prawie północ. Dzięki temu było tutaj pusto. Przytrzymałam kolejnego papierosa w ustach i rozpuściłam włosy, które były wcześniej spięte w ciasnego koka. Rozczesałam je palcami i pozwoliłam opaść falami na ramiona, biust oraz plecy.

Oparłam się o oparcie i wydmuchiwałam dym z ust, patrząc na księżyc, który rozpoczął swoją wędrówkę do nowiu. Chował się chwilami za chmurami, które kompletnie zasłoniły gwiazdy.

Siedziałam z wyprostowanymi nogami i zdjętymi butami, które zaczęły mnie niezwykle upijać.

Kolejny papieros został odpalony przez moją różdżkę.

Spojrzałam w dół na moją wolną dłoń, mrużąc brwi. Uniosłam ją na wysokość oczu i zaczęłam wpatrywać się w pierścionek. Przez mrok, jaki tutaj panował, kamień wydawał się niemal czarny. Wszystko mnie teraz denerwowało, ale on najbardziej. Niemal czułam, jak pali moją skórę.

Przewróciłam oczami i ponownie włożyłam używkę między moje wargi, a następnie zaczęłam siłować się z pierścionkiem. Niestety moja ręka była mocno spuchnięta przez kontakt z pewną twarzą.

Gdy udało mi się go ściągnąć, odetchnęłam głośno i schowałam go głęboko do kieszeni, starając się zapomnieć o całym bożym świecie. Myśl o Francisie powinna być dla mnie teraz ratunkiem i ucieczką od rzeczywistości, jednak była czymś zupełnie przeciwnym.

\- Abigail! – usłyszałam kobiecy głos wołający mnie oraz dostrzegłam światło z końca czyjejś różdżki. – Hoden!

Przez chwilę zaczęłam głowić się nad tym, kto to jest. Po chwili jednak przypomniałam sobie, to była Tonks.

\- Abigail! – zawtórował jej zdenerwowany, męski głos. Nad tym, do kogo on należy nie musiałam się ani sekundę zastanawiać.

Wygaszonego papierosa rzuciłam na ziemię i przygniotłam butem, a następnie wyjęłam kolejnego. Tak, jakbym niczego nie słyszała.

Poczułam kropelkę deszczu spadającą na moją głowę, a następnie policzek. Zacisnęłam mocniej dłonie, tego mi jeszcze brakowało.

Usłyszałam kroki niebezpiecznie blisko mnie i odetchnęłam głęboko, moja kryjówka została znaleziona. Przed moimi oczami ujrzałam Blacka z kroplami krwi na koszuli, chociaż jego nos został już naprawiony za pomocą magii. Nim otworzył usta, aby coś powiedzieć, wyprzedziłam go.

\- Wal się.

Następnie zaciągnęłam się mocno tytoniem.

Mężczyzna prychnął głośno i zlustrował mnie wzrokiem.

\- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – powiedział.

\- Zachowujesz się jak idiota.

Po tych słowach na moją twarz wpłynął sztuczny, szeroki uśmiech.

\- To była jedynie propozycja – odparł. – Spotkanie dla ludzi z problemami z agresją również nią jest.

\- Błagam, Black, nie próbuj być nawet teraz zabawny – warknęłam. – To się robi męczące. Potrafisz być dojrzałym człowiekiem?

\- Powiedziała ta, która uciekła z trzaskiem drzwi.

\- Mam do tego cholerny powód! – krzyknęłam, wstając z ławki.

Do naszej dwójki dołączyła Tonks, wzdychając z ulgą. Deszcz zaczynał coraz bardziej padać, przez co mogłam ledwo widzieć zza moich szkieł.

Moim powodem był fakt, że mężczyzna stojący przede mną zaproponował moje wstąpienie do śmierciożerców dla szpiegowania. Najgorsze jest to, że przez tą propozycję mogłam zauważyć nastawienie Zakonu do mnie.

Jedyną osobą, która tego nie poparła był, o ironio, Snape. W pewnym sensie również Dumbledore, ale po nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

Przez moje nazwisko wciąż jestem uważana za kogoś złego. Mimo wszystkiego co zrobiłam, aby się go wyprzeć i pokazać ludziom, że jestem innym człowiekiem niż moja rodzina.

\- Zamierzasz tak stać i moknąć? – zapytał sarkastycznie Black.

Wyprostowałam się niczym struna, dzięki czemu prawie dorównywałam mu wzrostem.

\- Masz w czymś problem? Chyba nie zamierzasz mówić dorosłej kobiecie, co ma robić – wyśmiałam go.

Syriusz spojrzał wymownie na paczkę papierosów, która była teraz widoczna w kieszeni mojej sukienki, która kompletnie mokra zaczęła przylepiać się do mojego ciała.

\- Jaki jest twój problem, Abigail? Ja tylko rzuciłem propozycję, a ty…

\- Gdybyś mnie chociaż trochę do cholery znał, nie przyszłoby ci to do tego kudłatego łba! – krzyknęłam wytrącona z równowagi. – Przystąpienie do tych chorych ludzi byłoby zabraniem mi honoru i spełnienie woli mojej matki, a ty uważasz to za niewinną propozycję?

Wypowiedziałam wszystkie te słowa wściekła, na jednym wdechu. Po wyrzuceniu z siebie wszystkiego zaczęłam szybko oddychać.

\- Jeśli bym to zrobiła, musiałabym być w naprawdę okropnym momencie mojego życia, a ci ludzie zgodzili się z tobą bez skinięcia głową – kontynuowałam, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego oczu. – Ale wiesz co mnie najbardziej boli? Mimo wszystkich wydarzeń w Ameryce, nie chcę drzeć z tobą kotów. Naprawdę, Syriuszu. Przez ten cały czas myślałam o tobie jak o przyjacielu, o dobrym człowieku. Za to ty dałeś mi piękne przedstawienie o tym, jak bardzo mną gardzisz. Udajesz, że zapomniałeś o naszych rozmowach na ten temat i dajesz do zrozumienia, że jestem najbardziej znienawidzoną przez ciebie osobą na całym świecie.

\- W takim razie dlaczego mówisz mi rzeczy, które bolą bardziej niż nóż prosto w serce?! – krzyknął. – Przyjaciel? Jesteś pewna, że przyjaciel mówi to, co ty? Ty zapatrzona w siebie egoistko! Nigdy nie zaznałem prawdziwej miłości? W takim razie kim ty dla mnie do cholery jesteś, a raczej byłaś?!

Skuliłam się w sobie, a moja warga zaczęła niebezpiecznie drżeć.

\- Nie poznaję cię, Abigail. Ta twoja arogancja, patrzysz na ludzi z góry. Drogie ubrania i biżuteria, długie włosy. Nie, nie zapomniałem o naszych rozmowach. Wiesz dlaczego? Ponieważ doskonale pamiętam, jak tym wszystkim gardziłaś. Obiecałaś sobie, że nigdy nie zapuścisz długich włosów, nie będziesz pokazywać swojego statusu i majątku przez ubiór, ponieważ to wszystko chciała twoja matka. Właśnie dlatego to zaproponowałem – wyjaśnił. – Ponieważ stajesz się człowiekiem, którego tak kiedyś nienawidziłaś. Kto wie, może nawet twoje nastawienie do śmierciożerców się nastawiło?

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z najokropniejszym, najbardziej wrednym śmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek od niego usłyszałam.

Nie odpowiedziałam, ponieważ zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, jak prawdziwe były jego słowa. Skinęłam lekko głową i bez słowa udałam się w kierunku mieszkania Blacków.

x

Następnego dnia zaczynała się przerwa świąteczna w Hogwarcie. Zostałam powiadomiona przez Hannah, że przyjeżdża do nas Harry ze swoją dwójką przyjaciół oraz Weasleyowie, którzy byli bardzo miłymi i uroczymi ludźmi, za to Molly okazała się niezwykłą kucharką.

\- Melinie, ja nie mam dla nich prezentów! – powiedziałam, gdy przyjaciółka o wszystkim mi powiedziała.

\- Jestem pewna, że nie będą na ciebie źli – zaśmiała się Lupin. – Myślę, że Hermionie starczy jedynie twoja obecność. Słyszałam, że uwielbia twoje książki i ostrzegam, że zasypie cię pytaniami.

Zaśmiałam się na to pod nosem, mieszając kawę.

\- Wiesz, czasami przypomina mi ona ciebie, gdy byłyśmy w szkole – zaczęła, czym mnie zaintrygowała. – Ciągle siedzi zakopana w książki.

\- Dziękuję, że według ciebie to jedyna moja ważna cecha – zażartowałam, jednak humor wciąż mi nie dopisywał.

Zaczynała mnie męczyć ta sytuacja. Jeżeli już widzę Syriusza, jedyne, co robimy to się kłócimy i na siebie krzyczymy tak, jakby zaraz miał skończyć się świat. Przez resztę czasu albo się gdzieś chowa, albo zajmuje bibliotekę, czym niezwykle mnie denerwuje.

Mimo ostatniego wydarzenia naprawdę chcę się z nim pogodzić i przynajmniej tolerować. To po pierwsze mnie boli, a po drugie męczy.

Spojrzałam na moją dłoń, pierścionek wciąż przebywał w moim pokoju, a nie na palcu serdecznym. Wyciągnęłam z głębin mojego bagażu jedną z bardzo nielicznych par zwykłych, ciemnych dżinsów, które posiadałam oraz pożyczyłam od Hannah brązowy sweter.

Złoty naszyjnik, który dostałam na rocznicę z Francisem również zdjęłam i schowałam, tak, jakbym brzydziła się chociaż spojrzeć na jakiekolwiek złoto.

\- Co w końcu postanowiłaś z dworem? – zapytała kobieta, zmieniając temat.

Upiłam łyk kawy i westchnęłam głośno, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie wiem – odparłam. – Nawet nie wiem, do kogo udać się z remontami ciemnych zamczysk.

Brunetka zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Właśnie, wy z Remusem ciągle tutaj mieszkacie? – spytałam zaciekawiona. – Nie macie swojego miejsca.

\- Mamy – powiedziała. – Tylko, że… Jest w Dolinie Godryka. Bardzo blisko domu Potterów. Często u nas bywali, a to wywołuje wspomnienia.

Skinęłam głową ze zrozumieniem i przypomniałam sobie o czymś, o czym ostatnio często myślałam.

\- Nie uraź się, Hannah, ale mam pytanie – zaczęłam. Gdy uniosła brew i kazała mi kontynuować, odetchnęłam. – Wiesz, jesteście już małżeństwem dosyć długo, a ty zawsze mówiłaś mi o tym, jak bardzo chciałabyś mieć dzieci. Spodziewałam się, że wcześnie pojawią się na tym świecie małe Lupiny, ale…

Ucięłam, nie wiedząc, co sądzić o jej minie.

\- Oh – mruknęła, odkładając kawę na stół. – O to chodzi.

Zdziwiłam się, gdy zauważyłam, że ta zaczęła się szczerze denerwować. Tego się nie dało ukryć.

\- To nie jest dobry moment, w dodatku Remus jest zajęty przez szkołę… Wiesz, nie było na to po prostu czasu i dobrej okazji – wyjaśniła, ciągle się jąkając i odwracając ode mnie wzrok.

Spojrzałam na nią, unosząc jedną brew, nie do końca pewna jej odpowiedzi.

\- Jesteś okropnym kłamcą.

Hannah popatrzyła na mnie i pokręciła zdenerwowana głową.

\- Musisz we wszystkim widzieć drugie dno? To po prostu nie jest dobry moment na dziecko – powiedziała twardo.

\- Nie jestem wścibska, po prostu doskonale widzę, że kłamiesz. Wiem, jestem ślepa, ale nie aż tak – odparłam.

Kobieta westchnęła, wciąż unikając mojego wzroku.

Wyciągnęłam do niej rękę przez stół i złapałam za dłoń, próbując ją zmusić do spojrzenia na mnie. Mój czyn podziałał.

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, Hannah. W skrócie oznacza to, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć – zachęciłam ją do otworzenia się.

\- Ja… - zająknęła się. – Nie wiem, co jest ze mną nie tak. Próbowaliśmy wiele razy, a jeden z nich się udał.

\- Co? – zdziwiłam się.

\- Poroniłam – powiedziała krótko. – Miało trzy miesiące.

Teraz poczułam się okropnie przez to, że tak naciskałam.

\- Na Merlina, Hannah, tak mi przykro.

Zaczęłam gładzić ją po ramieniu, jednak ta pokręciła głową.

\- Nie, to nic – dopowiedziała. – Po tym po prostu przestaliśmy próbować. Byłam załamana, ale Remus niezwykle mi pomógł.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Chociaż on był najnormalniejszy z naszej grupy.

\- Zastanawialiśmy się o adopcji, ale…

Nagle rozbrzmiało pukanie do drzwi. Na początku bardzo agresywne i głośne, później ciche, aż ustało.

Popatrzyłam zdziwiona na kobietę. Widocznie nikogo nie oczekiwaliśmy.

Wstałam z krzesła i wyciągnęłam różdżkę, którą mocno ścisnęłam.

\- Poczekaj tu – powiedziałam jej. – Ja to sprawdzę.

Odeszłam od stołu i powoli zmierzyłam ku drzwiom, starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków na wypadek, gdyby osoba za nimi podsłuchiwała nas. A co gorsza, gdyby nie była ona kimś bardzo nieproszonym.

Złapałam za klamkę i zdenerwowana skierowałam różdżkę przed siebie, gotowa w każdej chwili rzucić zaklęcie rozbrajające.

Otworzyłam szybko drzwi, jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu nikogo nie zauważyłam. Dopiero kiedy skierowałam wzrok na dół, dostrzegłam postać leżącą na naszych schodach, skierowana do nich głową w dół. Kolejnym ważnym szczegółem był fakt, że pod nią powstawała kałuża krwi.

Z mojej dłoni wypadł drewniany przedmiot, uderzając głucho o ziemię.

Rozpoznałam tą osobę dzięki włosom i ubiorowi. Podbiegłam do niej i odwróciłam ją, a moim oczom ukazała się twarz Francisa.


	37. II. Rozdział 7

Spoglądałam w sufit tak długo, aż oddech Francisa unormował się i wiedziałam, że usnął. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że ma głęboki sen, a obudzenie go równało się z cudem, co jeszcze bardziej mi pomagało. Uniosłam rękę, przez którą byłam w niego wtulona i lekko uniosłam kołdrę, a następnie opuściłam gołe stopy na zimną, drewnianą podłogę.

Udałam się do ogromnej garderoby, która znajdowała się za jednymi z trzech drzwi w sypialni. Przenieśliśmy się do mojego dworu dopiero wczoraj wieczorem, dlatego wciąż się dobrze nie rozpakowałam. Chwyciłam pierwszą, lepszą sukienkę wiszącą na wieszaku i zrzuciłam z siebie piżamę, a następnie w pośpiechu założyłam normalne ubranie. Złapałam mój czarny płaszcz i kozaki.

\- Lumos – mruknęłam z wyciągniętą różdżką, wskazującą na srebrny zegarek pozostawiony samotnie na komodzie. Dobiegała pierwsza w nocy.

On i tak pewnie jeszcze nie śpi.

Ze źródłem światła na końcu różdżki schyliłam się do walizki i zanurkowałam ręką na sam dół. Kiedy poczułam kosmetyczkę, wyciągnęłam ją i odsunęłam, a następnie wyjęłam złożoną fotografię.

Wyszłam z pomieszczenia i udałam się ogromnymi, marmurowymi schodami na dół. Na parterze włożyłam buty i opuściłam rezydencję. Przeszłam kawałek podjazdu i otworzyłam bramę, którą następnie przekroczyłam. Dopiero wtedy mogłam się teleportować.

Po pojawieniu się na Grimmauld Place przeklęłam się pod nosem za to, że nie założyłam czegoś cieplejszego. Pośpiech pośpiechem, ale muszę czasami użyć mózgu.

W kilka sekund wbiegłam schodkami pod drzwi i mocno w nie zapukałam dużą, srebrną kołatką. Zaczekałam kilka sekund, następnie minut, lecz nikt nie odpowiadał. Przewróciłam na to oczami i odetchnęłam głośno.

Wyjęłam różdżkę i wyczarowałam patronusa, który przybrał postać jastrzębia. Zatrzepotał swoimi skrzydłami, a ja wysłałam go z wiadomością do mężczyzny, żeby jak najszybciej zebrał swój tył i mi otworzył.

Tym razem nie musiałam długo czekać, w drzwiach został przekręcony zamek, a za nimi pojawił się Syriusz, zaspany, w szlafroku, ze skołtunionymi włosami.

\- Co na M… - zaczął ze zmieszaną miną, lecz mu przerwałam.

\- Miałeś rację – powiedziałam twardo, ledwo wydobywając to z ust. – Coś jest nie tak.

x

_Dzień wcześniej_

_Niechętnie zapukałam w drzwi pokoju Syriusza, przewracając oczami na zachowanie Hannah. Żegnać się, po co ja mam się z nim żegnać? Zachowuje się lekko mówiąc dziecinnie. Nie wyjeżdżam, tylko się wyprowadzam, powinno mu ulżyć._

_Brunet otworzył mi i zlustrował mnie wzrokiem, a następnie bez żadnego ostrzeżenia złapał za nadgarstek i wciągnął do swojej sypialni._

_\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyknęłam spanikowana, a ten położył mi rękę na ustach._

_\- Daj mi to wyjaśnić – odparł. – Tylko lepiej nie krzycz, nie w jego obecności._

_\- Co? – zaśmiałam się sarkastycznie i skrzyżowałam ręce w ramionach. – O czym ty wygadujesz?_

_Po raz pierwszy znalazłam się w tym pomieszczeniu, dlatego ukradkowo rozejrzałam się i stwierdziłam, że Black kompletnie nie potrafi utrzymać porządku w pokoju. Porozrzucane książki, ubrania i inne dziwne przedmioty, o które wolałabym nie pytać._

_\- Francis, ja go znam, a przynajmniej kojarzę – powiedział. – Nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje._

_Uniosłam brew i popatrzyłam na niego przez chwilę, a potem znów się zaśmiałam._

_\- Dobrze, w takim razie oświeć mnie. Kim jest człowiek, z którym spędzam prawie każdą wolną chwilę od niemal dziesięciu lat, oraz z którym jestem zaręczona? – zapytałam go._

_Syriusz oparł się o komodę i westchnął głęboko. Przeczesał ręką swoje zmierzwione włosy i spojrzał na mnie swoimi szarymi oczami. Zdziwiła mnie jego mina. Po raz pierwszy odkąd tutaj przyjechałam, Black patrzył na mnie z czułością, szczerą czułością. Doskonale ją u niego rozpoznawałam przez czasy w Hogwarcie. Właśnie to mnie przestraszyło, ta szczerość._

_\- Kiedy byłem młody, rodzice często spotykali się w domu z jakimiś podejrzanymi ludźmi, wiesz obiadki i kolacje w towarzystwie śmierciojadów i popleczników czarnej magii i tego idioty. Raz na jakiś czas zdarzyło się, że zamiast zamykać mnie w pokoju, kazali mi z nimi w tym uczestniczyć, tak samo Regulusowi – mówił. – Nie mówię, że moja pamięć jest najlepsza na świecie, ale… Abigail, ja go znam._

_Uśmiech z mojej twarzy nagle zniknął, za to moje brwi oraz powieki zmrużyły się z niezadowolenia. Coś z tyłu mojej głowy podpowiadało mi, że to prawda, jemu wciąż na nie zależy, a raczej na moim bezpieczeństwu. Tym razem było to Abigail, a nie oschłe Hoden._

_\- Tak to zamierzasz rozegrać, Syriusz? – parsknęłam. – Kłamiąc mi w żywe oczy i wymyślając niestworzone historyjki?_

_\- Czy ty możesz przez chwilę mnie posłuchać i przestać tylko myśleć o tym cholernym, śmierdzącym na kilometr czarną magią bucu? – odbił piłeczkę. – Nie chodzi mi tutaj o wasz pieprzony związek, a twoje bezpieczeństwo! Co jeżeli on ma kontakt z Dormerem? Ba, całą resztą i Czarnym Panem?_

_Prychnęłam i oparłam się ze skrzyżowanymi rękami o jego łóżko, nieposłane, z porozrzucanymi poduszkami i kołdrą._

_\- W takim razie bardzo się ucieszysz z wiadomości, że przenosimy się do mojego dworu – powiadomiłam go ze sztucznym uśmiechem. – Jeżeli on jest dla ciebie śmierciożercą, ze mną wcale nie jest inaczej. Będziemy trzymać się z dala, aby nie śmierdzieć czarną magią na kilometr._

_Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i kiedy miałam wychodzić, złapał mnie za nadgarstek._

_\- Nie rób t…_

_\- Puszczaj mnie – warknęłam i wyrwałam się z jego uścisku._

_Rzuciłam na niego ostatnie, wściekłe spojrzenie i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Zbiegłam szybko ze schodów i wyminęłam Hannah oraz Francisa, co dało mu znak, że musimy już wychodzić, najlepiej jak najszybciej._

x

_Teraz_

Weszliśmy do jadalni połączonej z kuchnią, zapalając przy okazji światła. Przez pierwszy moment nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, jedynie przeszliśmy korytarz i usiedliśmy.

\- Herbaty? – zapytał.

\- Czegoś mocniejszego – mruknęłam.

Spojrzał na mnie znacząco.

\- Co, Hannah ci mówiła? – westchnęła. – Przypilnujesz mnie, dam sobie radę.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział na to, jedynie wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do jednej z szafek, z której wyjął dwie szklanki oraz ognistą, której nalał nam po równo. Następnie postawił przed nami butelkę z trunkiem oraz szkło.

Momentalnie po nie chwyciłam i wypiłam połowę jego zawartości duszkiem, pod koniec krzywiąc się przez palenie w przełyku.

\- Tak więc? – zaczął Black.

Wytarłam usta ręką i wyciągnęłam skrywaną fotografię, a następnie rzuciłam ją na stół i skierowałam w jego stronę. Brunet uniósł brew i rozłożył ją, a następnie przybliżył do siebie, przyglądając jej się uważnie.

\- Przecież mówiłaś, że Francis i twoi rodzice się znali – powiedział, wciąż się w nią wpatrując.

\- To skomplikowane – odparłam. – Z tego co wtedy wiedziałam, nie przepadał za nimi, lepiej dogadywał się z rodziną ze strony mojego ojca. To ci, którzy mieszkają w Ameryce. Widocznie się myliłam.

\- Nie rozumiem, chcesz powiedzieć, że cię okłamywali? Nie rozumiem.

Westchnęłam głośno i zabrałam od niego zdjęcie.

\- To – wskazałam, zaokrąglając palcem dwie stojące obok siebie postacie. – To są moi rodzice. Obok nich jest Francis, uśmiechnięty i obejmujący mojego ojca ramieniem. Po jego lewej stoi kolejna para, możesz ich nie znać, jednak ja doskonale pamiętam, kim są. Cholernie ich nienawidziłam, często byłam zmuszana do podwieczorków, obiadów, co tam jeszcze moja matka wymyśliła u nich. Co najważniejsze, byli zapartymi poplecznikami Czarnego Pana i zdecydowanie zaznajomieni z Czarną Magią.

Syriusz w końcu zrozumiał, do czego dążę. Z wrażenia oparł się o krzesło, wyprostowany jak struna.

\- To – pokazałam miejsce, w którym się znajdowali. – Ogród tych ludzi, znajdujący się w Wielkiej Brytanii, nie Ameryce. Francis nigdy nie dzielił się ze mną tym, że tutaj bywał.

Po moich słowach nastała między nami długa, niekomfortowa cisza.

\- Czyli teraz mi wierzysz? – zapytał cicho, wpatrując się we mnie.

Oparłam się o krzesło i upiłam łyk alkoholu. Przetarłam dłonią oczy i odetchnęłam głośno.

\- Nie mam innego wyboru. Wierzę ci, Syriusz i przepraszam za to, co mówiłam – powiedziałam. – Ja…Ja nawet nie wiem…

\- Spokojnie – mruknął. – Pomożemy ci.

\- Wiem – zaśmiałam się, rozglądając się nerwowo. – Ja się zaręczyłam z tym człowiekiem, wierzyłam w każde jego czułe słówko…

Popatrzyłam z obrzydzeniem na swoją dłoń, na której znajdował się pierścionek zaręczynowy. Momentalnie go zdjęłam i rzuciłam na stół tak, jakby mnie parzył.

\- Boże, ja naprawdę się w nim zakochałam – powiedziałam załamana, łapiąc się za głowę. – Robiłam dla niego wszystko, broniłam go…Merlinie, ja sypiałam ze śmierciożercą, chciałam za niego wyjść i mieć z nim dzieci!

Uniosłam głos, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę.

Wstałam z krzesła, nie mogąc w spokoju usiedzieć i zaczęłam krążyć po pomieszczeniu, zasłaniając trzęsące się wargi dłonią. Dziękowałam w myślach Syriuszowi za to, że dał mi chwilę do opanowania się w ciszy.

\- Byłam tak głupia – szepnęłam. – Zdesperowana, zagubiona, że rzuciłabym się nawet w ramiona samego Czarnego Pana, gdyby tylko mi to zaproponował.

Pokręciłam głową z niedowierzaniem. Mój oddech zaczynał przyśpieszać.

\- Gdzie ja straciłam rozum? – pytałam siebie na głos. – Co ja mam teraz zrobić, komu możemy o tym powiedzieć? Merlinie, ja wciąż muszę udawać, że go kocham. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale mimo tego jakaś chora część mnie wciąż coś do niego czuje. Coś, co nie jest nienawiścią.

Czułam, że zbliża mi się atak histerii lub paniki, zaczynam cała się trząść.

Usłyszałam szuranie krzesła i chwilę później poczułam, jak Black łapie moje dłonie i unosi mój podbródek, abym mogła na niego spojrzeć.

\- Zaufasz mi? – zapytał.

\- Nie mam innego wyjścia – zaśmiałam się smutno, czując łzy w oczach. – Zachowałam się jak kompletna suka wobec ciebie.

\- Nie mów tak – odparł lekko zdenerwowany. – To nie twoja wina.

\- Moja, nie okłamuj mnie. Gdybym nie postradała zmysłów, to nic nie miałoby miejsca.

\- Ekhem…Przeszkadzam? – usłyszeliśmy damski głos i momentalnie od siebie odskoczyliśmy, niczym przyłapani na schadzce pięcioroczni.

Otarłam szybko łzy i poprawiłam włosy, a następnie popatrzyłam na osobę stojącą w wejściu do kuchni. Była to młoda dziewczyna, może piętnaście lat. Domyśliłam się, że jest to przyjaciółka Harry’ego. Cholera, przez tą złość kompletnie o nich zapomniałam.

Miała na sobie piżamę, a jej włosy przypominały mi moje, zanim zaczęłam o nie odpowiednio dbać i dobrze rozczesywać. Były spuszone i pokręcone, w kolorze jasnego brązu.

\- Nie, nie – zaprzeczyłam szybko, kręcąc głową. – Jesteś Hermiona, prawda?

Udało mi się w stu procentach ukryć wszystkie negatywne emocje, które wcześniej odczuwałam, a na moją twarz wpłynął uśmiech, bardzo niechętny i sztuczny uśmiech.

Dziewczyna niepewnie skinęła głową, spoglądając to na mnie, to na Syriusza, dlatego pdoeszłam do niej z wyciągniętą ręką.

\- Abigail Hoden, bardzo mi miło – powiedziałam. – Możesz mi mówić po prostu Abigail, nie lubię tych wszystkich formalnych zwrotów.

Jej piwne oczy rozszerzyły się do rozmiarów porównywalnych do galeonów. Zszokowana uniosła rękę i lekko mi ją uścisnęła.

\- Pani…

\- Abigail, najdroższa – upomniałam ją ze śmiechem. – Słyszałam, że zdarza ci się przeczytać to i owo.

Zrobiło mi się cieplej na sercu przez jej reakcję i prawdziwy podziw.

\- Hermiono, coś się stało, że nie możesz spać? – zapytał się Black, wciąż stojąc z tyłu.

\- Ah, nie, tylko się zaczytałam, wiadomo, w tym roku zdajemy i pomyślałam, że trochę się pouczę – wyjaśniła. – Chciałam tylko przyjść po coś do picia.

Momentalnie przypomniałam sobie samą siebie z tego okresu, tak samo jak z czasu przed owutemami. Studiowałam książka za książką już od początku roku, tak więc doskonale ją zrozumiałam.

\- Masz z czymś problem, może chcesz coś omówić? – pytałam ją, prowadząc do stołu. – Może zaparzyć ci herbaty, słońce?

Na tą chwilę wszystkie czarne myśli zniknęły, przynajmniej do jutra. W dodatku Syriusz, cholera jasna. Jeśli mamy coś zrobić w związku z Francisem, będziemy zmuszeni do pracowania razem. To będzie długa i bardzo nieprzyjemna rozmowa, zwłaszcza przez dzisiejszą sytuację.


	38. II. Rozdział 8

 Stałam przed lustrem w ogromnej łazience w moim dworze, której drzwi były otwarte na sypialnię moją oraz Francisa. Skierowałam tam wzrok, a dokładniej na otwartą garderobę, w której urzędował mężczyzna.

Odetchnęłam głośno nerwowo i ponownie wróciłam wzrokiem do swojego odbicia. Miałam w nim idealny widok na drzwi po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Chwyciłam za szczotkę, którą zaczęłam powoli przejeżdżać po moich ciemnoblond włosach, które po potraktowaniu Ulizanną znalazły się w idealnie prostym, niespuszonym stanie.

Zlustrowałam swój strój, który wybierałam w pośpiechu. Była to prosta, dość obcisła, lecz elegancka bordowa sukienka oraz niskie, czarne obcasy.

Przełknęłam ślinę zdenerwowana całą tą sytuacją. Stresuje mnie samo przebywanie w jednym pomieszczeniu z tym mężczyzną, jak miałam dzielić z nim łóżko i spokojnie zasnąć? Jakim cudem na Merlina żyłam u jego boku tyle lat i niczego nie zauważyłam?

\- Abigail! – usłyszałam jego głos.

Poderwałam głowę do góry.

\- Słucham? – odparłam nonszalanckim, beznamiętnym głosem, nieukazującym mojego strachu. Tak, by niczego nie podejrzewał.

Mężczyzna wyłonił się z garderoby, niosąc w rękach dwa krawaty. Jeden bordowy, niemalże czarny, drugi za to ciemnozielony. Stukot jego butów rozbrzmiała w sypialni, aż przeszedł do łazienki, gdzie obcasy obijały się o kamień.

Położyłam szczotkę na blacie i odwróciłam się do niego, opierając o umywalkę oraz szafki. Brunet przyłożył oba krawaty do szyi. Zdobyłam się na sztuczny uśmiech. Na tyle dobry, aby wydawał się, że jest rozbawiony i ciepły.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę moją kolorystykę uważam, że warto byłoby się dopasować – rzuciłam. – Zielony nie będzie pasował do mojego boku.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się ciepło i podszedł bliżej mnie, odkładając rzeczy na szafkę.

\- Przeciwieństwa czasem do siebie pasują, prawda? – powiedział, schylając się nade mną.

Z moich ust nawet na sekundę nie schodził fałszywy uśmiech, który bolał nie tylko w policzkach, ale również w sercu. Ten cholerny facet może mieć krew na swoich rękach, a ja stoję tu, wciąż będąc jego narzeczoną, pławiąc się w jego głosie i spojrzeniu.

Najchętniej przerwałabym to wszystko tu i teraz, wyciągając różdżkę i wymawiając jakieś paskudne zaklęcie.

Carlton uniósł dłoń i położył ją na moim policzku, lekko go gładząc, utrzymując ze mną kontakt wzrokowy.

Nie minęła sekunda, a spełniło się to, czego się spodziewałam. Francis złączył nasze usta w powolnym, namiętnym pocałunku. Zdecydowanie innym pocałunku od dosyć dłuższego czasu. Ten miał w sobie ten efekt, przez który miękły mi kolana, a całe stado motyli próbowało wydostać się z mojego brzucha. To był ten, dzięki któremu straciłam głowę dla Francisa.

Zamknęłam oczy, a moja ręka automatycznie powędrowała na tył głowy mężczyzny, aby upewnić się, że nigdzie się nie oddalił. Poczułam jego dłonie na mojej talii, błądzące powoli w górę i w dół. Brunet przeniósł swoje usta na moją żuchwę, następnie momentalnie na szyję. Odchyliłam posłusznie głowę, dając mu lepszy dostęp. Czując jego pocałunki w tym miejscu, z moich ust wydostał się cichy, stłumiony jęk.

Otworzyłam oczy, gdy poczułam, jak Francis unosi mnie i sadza na blacie, stając między moimi nogami. Uniosłam głowę nad jego ramię, a mój wzrok momentalnie padł na drugie lustro ustawione na ścianie tuż za nami.

Ujrzałam w swoich oczach coś zupełnie innego, niż wściekłość i obrzydzenie, które powinnam czuć, gdy znajdowałam się u boku tego człowieka. Nie, ja zobaczyłam czystą przyjemność oraz szczęście.

Poczułam, jak Carlton umieszcza swoją dłoń na moim udzie, tym samym podciągając moją sukienkę coraz wyżej. Położyłam swoje ręce na jego piersi, odsuwając go od siebie. Mężczyzna oddalił się od dekoltu mojego stroju i wyprostował się, spoglądając mi tym w oczy.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał zdezorientowany, z wciąż przyśpieszonym oddechem.

Odwróciłam od niego wzrok i oparłam się o lustro.

\- Poczekajmy do wieczora – odparłam. – Pamiętasz wciąż o obiedzie?

Francis odszedł do tyłu, kiwając głową. Spojrzał w lustro i poprawił swoje włosy oraz koszulę,  a następnie zabrał krawaty.

\- W takim razie wezmę zielony – powiedział i odszedł.

x

Weszliśmy do mieszkania na Grimmauld Place, otworzyła nam drzwi i powitała nas Hannah, z włosami zaczesanymi do tyłu, ubrana w proste, czarne spodnie oraz czerwony sweterek. Przytuliłam ją z szerokim uśmiechem, za to Francis pocałował przegub jej dłoni. Mężczyzna zsunął z moich ramion  płaszcz i sam zdjął swój, który następnie powiesił na wieszaku w wejściu.

\- Widzę, że jednak uparłaś się na prezenty – zaśmiała się kobieta, wskazując na małe paczki w naszych rękach.

Pokręciłam głową na jej słowa i minęłam ją, aby przejść do jadalni. W środku znajdował się już Remus oraz starsi Weasley’owie, niestety z pokaleczonym Arturem po ataku Nagini. Przywitałam ich i zapoznałam z Francisem, będąc uważna, gdyż wciąż nikt nic o nim nie wiedział. Położyłam prezenty pod choinką i rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu Syriusza, lecz nigdzie go nie było.

\- Abigail, możesz na stronę? – zapytał mnie Lupin. Spojrzałam w stronę stołu, Carlton był zajęty rozmową z Weasley’em, tak samo Hannah.

Popatrzyłam na niego zdziwiona, jednak oddaliłam się z nim na korytarz, abyśmy byli jedynie w cztery oczy.

\- Coś się stało? – odparłam, w końcu mogąc chociaż na chwilę opuścić maskę fałszywego szczęścia. Oparłam się o ścianę, krzyżując ręce.

\- Syriusz wszystko mi powiedział – wyjaśnił. Spojrzałam na niego z szeroko rozszerzonymi powiekami i otwartymi ustami. – Spokojnie, zanim zaczniesz panikować, Hannah nie wie. Jedynie My, Syriusz oraz Dumbledore.

Odwróciłam wzrok w stronę jadalni, wciąż byli zajęci. Złapałam Remusa za łokieć i oddaliłam jeszcze dalej.

\- Dumbledore? – zapytałam ściszonym głosem. – Kiedy?

\- Dzisiaj rano – powiedział. – Na razie mamy związane ręce, wciąż nie wiemy, czy on jest z nimi.

Prychnęłam cicho, kręcąc z niezadowoleniem głową.

\- Jestem tego pewna – odpowiedziałam mu twardo. – Wszystko na to wskazuje.

\- Zdjęcie? To nie jest żaden dowód.

\- Stoisz po jego stronie, Lupin? – warknęłam, czując jak moja cierpliwość się kończy.

\- Przypomnę ci, że do niedawna sama go broniłaś niczym lwica swoich dzieci – usłyszeliśmy głos dochodzący ze schodów.

Poderwaliśmy swoje głowy i ujrzeliśmy Syriusza, stojącego na schodku ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, patrząc na nas i nas słuchając.

\- To nie jest sytuacja do żartowania – upomniałam Blacka.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbym doskonale nie wiedział, że mamy śmierciożercę w domu – prychnął, schodząc do nas. – Remus miał na myśli, że do czasu znalezienia więcej dowodów nic nie możemy zrobić.

\- A to cholerne zdjęcie? – zapytała, przeczesując nerwowo włosy. – Nie wspomnę już o tym, jak bardzo węszy wokół strychu. Miejsca, w którym przetrzymuję resztę czarnomagicznych i zakazanych rzeczy, które Ministerstwo nie zdołało skonfiskować.

Mężczyźni patrzyli na mnie, nie jestem pewna czy z współczuciem, złością, czy czymś jeszcze innym. W środku wiedziałam, że tak samo jak ja, chcą to teraz przerwać i pozbyć się Francisa. Jednak mieli rację, na razie musimy pozostać cicho. Odetchnęłam głośno i przetarłam oczy.

\- Ja po prostu… - zaczęłam. – Ja mu nie ufam, nie chcę dzielić z taką osobą łóżka, oraz robić innych ciekawych powinności, którymi zwykle zajmują się narzeczone osoby.

Uniosłam wzrok na Syriusza. Tym razem to, co czuł było widoczne jak w otwartej książce. Była to wściekłość i obrzydzenie.

\- Nie kocham go – powiedziałam twardo. – Przynajmniej przestałam, ale to wszystko moja wina. Mogłam lepiej dobrać mężczyznę, któremu rzuciłam się ze smutku w ramiona. Teraz muszę płacić tego cenę.

\- To jest chore! – uniósł głos Syriusz, łapiąc mnie za rękę. – Nie możesz tego z nim robić, zwłaszcza teraz!

\- Jeżeli myślisz że chcę, to jesteś w ogromnym błędzie – odparłam. – Jaki mam inny wybór?

Długowłosy oddychał ciężko, a zdenerwowanie wręcz z niego kipiało.

\- Zajmiemy się tym, jak najszybciej możemy – włączył się w naszą rozmowę Remus. – Wystarczy, że będziesz na siebie uważać.

\- Nie chcę stać z założo…

\- Co wy tu robicie? – usłyszeliśmy i momentalnie wszyscy od siebie odskoczyliśmy i ucichliśmy.

Przywołałam na twarz uśmiech i spojrzałam na Hannah.

\- Oh, tylko rozmawiamy – wyjaśniłam się szybko. – Tylko sprawy Zakonu, Remus miał jakieś wiadomości od Dumbledore’a.

\- Dumbledore? Kiedy się z nim widziałeś? – zapytała zdziwiona.

W tym momencie postanowiłam się wycofać i wyminęłam kobietę, wracając do jadalni. W pomieszczeniu znalazło się już więcej osób, w tym młodzi Weasley’owie, Hermiona oraz…Harry. W pierwszej sekundzie, gdy go ujrzałam, nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Chłopak jest tak podobny do Jamesa, że to niemal nieprawdopodobne. Oczy jednak miał inne, zdecydowanie jaśniejsze od niego. Domyśliłam się, że musiał odziedziczyć je po swojej matce, Lily.

Podeszłam do grupki rozmawiających ludzi, gdy Hermiona jako pierwsza mnie zauważyła.

\- Harry? – powiedziałam do niego. – Miło mi cię w końcu poznać, jestem Abigail Hoden.

Wyciągnęłam rękę w jego stronę. Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie zmieszany i zdziwiony, aż do akcji wkroczył jego rudowłosy przyjaciel.

\- Hoden? – odezwał się zniesmaczony. – Słyszałem o was, druga rodzina Malfoy.

\- Ronaldzie! – krzyknęła oburzona Granger. Spojrzałam na Weasley’a rozbawiona. – Czy spojrzałeś chociaż raz na swoją książkę od Historii Magii?

\- Co najwyżej użyłem jej jako poduszka na lekcji – mruknął.

\- W takim razie dziękuję, że moja lektura na coś ci się przydała – powiedziałam ze śmiechem. – Masz rację, przynajmniej co do moich rodziców. Na szczęście poszłam w inną stronę, niż oni.

Chłopak zaczerwienił się tak, że niemal jego policzki przypominały kolor jego włosów.

\- Spokojnie, przyzwyczaiłam się do tego – spróbowałam go pocieszyć.

Przyjaciele Potter’a odeszli od nas, aby w końcu zasiąść do stołu, a ja mogłam pozostać z chłopakiem sam na sam.

\- Słyszałem o tobie – powiedział, dlatego domyśliłam się, skąd ten zmieszany wyraz twarzy. – Syriusz wiele mi o tobie mówił.

\- Syriusz? – zdziwiłam się. W takim razie ta mina była tym bardziej usprawiedliwiona.

\- Dużo o tobie wspominał w wakacje, tak samo profesor Lupin i jego żona – wyjaśnił i zaśmiał się. – Pamiętam jeden wieczór, gdy opowiedział o pewnym wypadku, gdy został podpalony. Byłaś tam, prawda?

\- Cóż, sama to zrobiłam, tak więc nie mogło mnie tam nie być – powiedziałam rozbawiona, mrugając do niego okiem.

Brunet uśmiechnął się zdziwiony i sami zostaliśmy zawołani do posiłku.

x

Dzieci rozpakowały prezenty, tak samo dorośli. Zdziwiłam się, gdy zobaczyłam, że na mnie również czekają paczki.

Jedna od Lupinów, która okazała się być zestawem srebrnej biżuterii. Następne dwie lekko mnie zaniepokoiły. Francis siedział obok mnie i rozmawiał z Hermioną na temat nauki w Ilvermorny. Rozejrzałam się, nikt mnie nie obserwował, a Syriusz wyszedł chwilę temu z Harry’m z jadalni. Rozerwałam papier jednego prezentu, a gdy zobaczyłam jego przód nie mogłam powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu.

Frankie Valli, jedna z jego płyt. Nawet nie muszę zgadywać, od kogo to jest. Dlaczego jednak zdecydował się coś mi podarować? Westchnęłam cicho i odłożyłam płytę winylową na stół, a następnie upiłam łyk wina.

Ostatnia paczka była bardzo mała, zapakowana w czarny papier. Otworzyłam ją i ujrzałam aksamitne pudełko, które następnie otworzyłam. Moim oczom ukazała się niezwykle piękny naszyjnik, dosyć mały, wykonany ze srebra oraz czarnych, mieniących się w świetle kamieni. W środku nie znajdowała się żadna karteczka, kompletnie nic. Jedynie ten naszyjnik.

Od kogo on mógł być? Po pierwsze, wygląda na niezwykle drogi. Z Francisem postanowiliśmy wręczyć sobie prezenty, gdy będzie już po obiedzie, w moim dworze. Kolejna rzecz od Blacka, może to Weasley’owie? Nie, to nie trzyma się kupy.

\- Widzę, że ktoś się postarał – odparł Francis, pochylając się nade mną.

Popatrzyłam na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Nie wiesz, od kogo on może być? – zapytałam, a mężczyzna wyjął mi pudełko z rąk, a z niego biżuterię.

\- Moja droga, dlaczego miałbym to wiedzieć? – zaśmiał się cicho. – Jest piękny, z pewnością do ciebie pasuje, a to się najbardziej liczy.

Wzruszyłam ramionami i skinęłam głową na jego słowa. 

Brunet odsunął moje włosy i założył mi naszyjnik, który następnie zapiął. Odsunął się i popatrzył na mnie, a następnie uśmiechnął się ciepło i pochylił nade mną, składając pocałunek na moich ustach.


End file.
